Ties of a Friendship Rewritten
by Shin-X 25
Summary: Rewritten story of Ties of a Friendship AU: Connor and Jude had a fallen out and now they're at a crossroads with there friendship. Can the advice of stranger bring these two friends together?
1. Chapter 1

Ties of a Friendship

Chapter 1

It been a few weeks since Jude told his Moms that he and Connor did something, but he didn't tell them what. He only told them that he and Connor did something that could be wrong leaving his parents with a lot of questions and no answers and he refused to tell them anything more. Jude couldn't believe he broke his promise to Connor, but if he was responsible for anything that happened to Connor then he knew he had to end his friendship with him.

Lena walks into his shared room with his brother Jesus where she finds Jude reading a book. She sat down next to him as he pulls the book up to his face trying not to look at his not mom, "Jude honey look at me?" She asked him, but Jude was too ashamed to look at Lena. She pulls the book away from him, "Jude we're not mad, I'm not mad at you…a little disappointed that you couldn't trust us with the truth, but never angry you and Connor have something special and whatever it is…is between you and him, but whenever you ready tell us we'll listen to you, okay honey?"

Though Lena was trying to reassure Jude, he just felt guilty about her quitting her job for him, "Can you get your job back?" Jude asked trying to change the subject.

"Well, I'm in talks with the board of education and Miss Porter about getting my job back," Lena tells Jude, but he just shutters by her explanation, Lena places her hand on his cheek stroking it, "honey, listen it's not your fault! I was rushing I wasn't in my right mind... I mean a lot of things happened with the loss of the baby I guess I just thought I lost control of everything and you're the youngest and I don't want to see anyone hurt you and I don't want you to end your friendship with anyone, Connor included if your friendship makes you happy then it makes me happy I love you and I'll never leave you," Lena explains to Jude getting teary eyed.

"I love you too and I'm sorry for everything," Jude hugged Lena she kisses him on the forehead and leaves him in his room by his self to think on his thoughts. He looks at his cell phone, seeing he has missed three calls from Connor, but he didn't know what he should do he feels like everything is his fault he had to get out of the house with everything else happening around here he could use some quiet time alone.

Jude gets up out of his bed and tosses his book down. He grabs his cell phone and puts in his pocket as he walks out of his room he walks down the stairs slowly he hears Lena and Stef talking about him and Connor.

"Did he tell you anything?" Stef asked Lena leaning over the kitchen island.

"No, nothing whatever Connor and him did is between them and I'm not going to force him to tell us what they did it's not right and it won't do anything, but make him withdraw from us and that's the last thing I want for him to shut down again," Lena crossed her arms in frustration about the situation, "I made up my own mind it was my decision even if he did tell us. Connor's father is still a bully, I will work on getting my job back and I'll keep Jude safe even Connor if I have to!" Lena told Stef, but Stef wasn't so sure if this was really about Jude and Connor.

Stef walks over to her wife and wraps her into a warm hug, "Okay love you do what you need to do, but promise me you won't overact and let your personal feelings get in the way of your judgments okay?" Stef replied kissing her wife and leaving her in the kitchen to her own devices.

After Lena and Stef conversation, Jude comes down the stairs and walks in the kitchen to see Lena prepping food for dinner, "Hey mama, you mind if I go to the bookstore?" Jude asked Lena.

"Sure honey, you have your cell phone so I can call you?" Lena asked Jude.

"Yes I have my phone and I will be back before 6 pm," Jude said walking towards the door, "I love you, mama…" Jude looks back Lena with his brown eyes of sorrow regretting everything he's done.

"I love you too Jude!" Lena tells him as he walks out the door leaving Lena alone with her thoughts.

Jude finally arrives at the bookstore he walks in and looks around for a book something that could help him books always help Jude when he's feeling a certain type a way it gives him the ability to lose his self for a bit and focus on the story. He picks up a book called The Chosen the book is about two fathers and two sons and the pressures on all of them to pursue the religion they share in the way that is best suited to each. As the boys grow into young men, they discover in the other a lost spiritual brother and a link to an unexplored world that neither had ever considered before. In effect, they exchange places and find the peace that neither will ever retreat from again. Jude finds a table and sits down and begins to read the book.

"The Chosen by Chaim Potok I never read the book before, but I heard great things about it," The stranger said to Jude. He looks up to see a boy standing before him holding the Fault in our Stars. Jude slides back from the table looking at the smiling stranger who seems too appeared out of nowhere, "Sorry, that's rude of me! I just saw the book you were reading and…well anyway, I'm Trey! You mind if I sit down with you?" Trey scratches his head awkwardly as he felt he probably creeped the boy out and that wasn't his intent.

Jude wondered about the boy. He was a stranger first of all and second it was weird to just randomly talk to a person he never met before. He shrugged at the idea, "Sure you can." The stranger sits down on the opposite side of the table, "I'm Jude by the way."

"Nice to meet you Jude, again I'm sorry for coming up to you!"

"No it's okay..." Jude tells him.

I see, but tell me what's your problem?" Trey asked pulling Jude back by surprise, "And please don't tell me nothing, I know that look I've had that look before if I were to guess problem with your best friend am I right?"

"Wait…how in the world could you have even guessed that?" Jude wondered, it's impossible that this complete stranger just walked up to him and now asking him about him and Connor, curious to how he knew that just by looking at Jude, "I mean I am having problems, but it's nothing for a stranger to know that!"

"Hey, call it what you want, I just call what I see, but I know I used to be in your shoes, but hey if you don't want my advice I can leave it alone and you can wail in the pain of losing your best friend or whatever going on, find then!" Trey tells Jude.

"It's not like that it's just..."Jude was lost for words this wasn't how his quiet time going to the bookstore was suppose to turn out.

"Hey I get it man, I really do!" Trey tells him as he gets up from the table, "If you ever change your mind I'll be here at the bookstore same time the same place, you know if want to talk about it, catch you around hopefully!"

He leaves Jude alone to his thoughts as Jude couldn't believe a total stranger knew what he was thinking and the problems he was going through with Connor, but what did he know anyway? Jude had so many questions and little answers and to make it worst Connor was still trying to communicate with him. He ignores the messages Connor send him, he finally gets up from the table and puts the book up and walks out of the store on his way home. He walks in the loneliness and silence of his thoughts still feeling as if he was to blame like everything else he walks towards his home that he can see in the distance the closer he gets noticed someone in the distance standing there. It was Connor he saw his best friend waiting for him to get home.

"Connor, what are you doing here?" Jude asked him.

"Really, Jude? Do you really have to ask me why I'm here?! You've been ignoring me lately!" Connor said snapping at Jude, "You're shutting me out again!" Jude didn't want to admit it, but it was true he was shutting Connor out again like last time, but could he be blamed being friends with Connor has gotten more complicated than he thought it would.

"...And why not Connor?! Your father doesn't want us to be friends and I'm not going to be your secret no matter who it is!" Jude told him.

Connor touches the left side of his face where bruise in his face was placed on his face the last time he and Jude saw each other, "So you decided that our friendship isn't worth fighting for?!" Connor felt hurt that Jude didn't want them to be friends he wanted them to be friends, but he knew Jude was right about not being a secret.

Jude couldn't look at Connor he turns away from him, "No it's not like that and Connor you of all people should know that I want to hold on to our friendship, but because of me Lena quit her job because she wanted to protect me from your father and lastly you. Your father is beating you because of it and plus if people at school knew what we did you'll be made fun of I can't let that happen I won't let the people I care about be hurt because of my actions!"

"Wait… Jude, you think…" Connor was caught off guard by everything that Jude said.

"Don't lie to me! I know Connor I know you're being hurt by your father because of me and I should've done this before… I'm sorry Connor we're done I don't want to be your friend anymore!" Jude tells Connor he brushes pass him, but Connor grabs him by his arm.

"Jude this isn't your fault!" Connor told him reminding him that his bruise on his face had nothing to do with Jude, "My dad thinks he can still punish me at this age and I ran from the spankings, but it was never your fault he's always been..."

"Enough, Connor!" Jude shouted at Connor jerking away from him, he walks up to the door of his house before entering his home, "…by the way I told Moms that we did something in the tent, but I didn't tell them what, I kept that part of promise to you now leave me alone!" Jude walks in the door shutting it behind him leaving Connor to ponder alone.

"Jude, if only you understood what I have to go through as well…" Connor thought to his self, he turn around to walk away, but before he takes a step he looks at the door of the Fosters just one more time and finally walks away leaving Jude alone.

Jude closes the door trying not to get upset at what he did, but he knew he had to protect Connor and now he had to help get Lena's job back. His heart was racing from his argument with Connor.

"Jude sweetheart is that you?" Lena asked from upstairs.

"Yeah I'm home!" Jude told her.

"Good wash up from dinner!" Lena told him, "Your brothers and sisters are coming back home soon so I want you to be clean up and place the table for dinner okay?"

"Yes, Mama!" Jude said as he runs upstairs and went up to his bathroom he walks into the bathroom and looks at the bathroom mirror it was as if he couldn't stand to look at his self he turns the cold water on and splashes the water in his face trying to snap out of his deep thoughts. He quickly cleans up and goes down stairs he walks in the kitchen, he reaches up in the cabinets and grabs the dinner plates and place them from the family as well glasses soon Lena walks down the stairs and sees Jude finishing placing the table.

"Hey, honey did you find what you needed at the bookstore?" Lena asked Jude, but he was too preoccupied in his own thoughts to even hear Lena, she walks over to him while he was placing his the forks on the side of plates, "Jude honey… did you hear me?"

Jude was caught off guard by Lena he had forgotten she was there, "Oh I'm sorry…yeah, I saw a book, but I didn't buy it I just read it for a bit I might go back tomorrow."

"That's nice sweetheart…um, Connor called he said you didn't answer your cell phone so he called here, he asked could you call him back when you get a chance?" Lena tells him.

"Oh yeah I saw he called, but I was busy reading you know how that goes!" Jude giggles as Lena smiles hugging her son, "I wonder when everybody going to get home I mean I know it's a Saturday and everyone has plans, but I would think they'll be home by now?"

"They'll be home soon you there all teenagers after all," Lena reminded him, "And it's a Saturday, of course, be patient, maybe you can call Connor since he did call a few minutes before you got home."

Jude sighed he wasn't for sure if he should call Connor, just before he got home he told Connor that he was done, but Lena couldn't know she been fighting Connor's father to protect their friendship and now he just shattered it, but was it for the best?

Connor walks home in the dark he finally arrived home he sighed he open the door he sees his father sitting in the living room. "Connor, can you please come here?" Adam asked him. Connor obeyed walking into the living room, "Please sit down son…" He sits adjacent from his father, "Connor I love you…you know that right?"

Of course, Connor knew that, he knew something was going on why else would he asked that, but on the other hand sometimes he doesn't act like he does, "Yes of course… I know that."

"Okay I know I'm tough on you and I'm sorry for that, but that Jude kid isn't good for you I know that he's your friend, but I feel like he's a distraction and I don't want you falling behind in school so..." Adam tries to find the right words to say.

"I get it, Dad…" Connor gets up from the couch, "…and you don't have to worry about Jude. He stopped talking to me, so you don't have to worry about it anymore…" He leaves them in the living room and runs up to his room.

Connor wasn't a fool he knew his father didn't like Jude. The nerve of his father using some lame excuse about falling behind in his studies against him, he knows what his father real attend is he pulls off his shirt slowly and tosses it on the floor he walks into his bathroom and look at his self in the mirror he turns around so he can see his back near his shoulder blade it was a large bruise cut the same one on his face. Connor just sighed at the disgust, but he won't let anyone know anything he had to protect Jude. Maybe Jude was on to something maybe ending their friendship is the best thing to protect Jude from being hurt and maybe help Lena get her job back.

Suddenly Connor's phone rang and he saw it was Jude calling, Connor wondered why now…why would Jude call him? Didn't he want to end the friendship now he's calling him, he slowly picks up his phone and look at the options of answering or ignore he answers the phone before he could say anything Jude cuts in.

"Don't say anything let me talk," Jude tells him, "Connor, right now I don't even know what's going with us, but for now we can't… I'm sorry." Jude hangs up the phone Connor puts his phone down not to make anything of it was this really it could he really lost his best friend forever there was too much to think about.

Jude walks out of the bathroom and he tosses his phone on his bed making his way downstairs and see Lena finishing up dinner as the family arrives Stef kisses Lena on cheek and Jesus grabs something to drink in the refrigerator and sits down by Mariana who grabbing a spoon full of salad as she places it on her plate, Brandon places a steak on his plate and Callie grabs a bread, Jude feels like an outsider now, but Jude puts on a smile and comes down the stairs he sits down next to Callie he continued on like as if anything didn't happen at all the night went on like nothing else.

Next day Jude woke up a little late he got a late start at the day Jesus decided to sleep in for the day besides he had a wrestling match tomorrow and needed all the rest he could get Mariana told Moms she was going on a date with Mat Tan today Brandon decided to go and meet up with Lou and Callie and Stef went to Girls United helping them get settle into their new home while Lena stayed at home cleaning the house.

Jude takes a shower and cleans up brush his teeth he gets dress and grabs his phone and places it in his pocket and walks down the stairs he sees Lena cleaning up the living room.

"Hey, Jude honey you heading out do you need a lift?" Lena asked scrubbing the floor she gets up and dusts herself off.

"No I'm going to the bookstore again…unless you need help I can stay and help you clean up," Jude replied to her grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl.

"No I'm good honey you go to the bookstore, beside I enjoy the quietness of the home go on and enjoy yourself," She said giving Jude a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay then see ya later," Jude replied rushing out the door.

He arrived a few minutes at the bookstore and goes to the same place that went to yesterday he grabs a book and sit down at the table, "I see you've returned I knew you would…and not because of this is a bookstore either." Jude turns around and sees a familiar face it was Trey again still reading The Fault in Our Stars from yesterday.

"Heh, are you always so smug Trey?" Jude asked him, "Or is that part of your charm?"

"I say both mostly my charm, so are you ready to talk now...Jude was it?" Trey asked as Jude sit down across from him.

"Yes Jude. Why do you care so much?" Jude asked him.

"Actually I don't…" Trey told him with a puzzled look on Jude's face, "…I don't want you to end up like me trust me I know what it's like. So I'll ask again are you ready to talk this time?"

To Jude that didn't make sense if he didn't care why bother to ask, but who knows what else he had to lose. "Yeah I think I am," Jude softly responds, "But before anything why are you reading The Fault in Our Stars you know it's about kids with cancer?"

"Yes, I do just like there's cancer in your friendship with…" Trey told Jude.

"… Connor is his name," Jude replied looking down with guilt.

"Ah… Connor is his name he must be your best friend the problem that you have, was the problem I used to have awhile ago with my best friend okay so explain to me what is wrong," Trey tells Jude placing his book down giving Jude his full attention. "You like what I did there cancer in the friendship..."

"Uh yeah...okay, so I used to be a foster kid me and my sister… Callie and I've been abuse in the foster care and my sisters always been there for me, we soon found our way to the Fosters," Jude explains to Trey who was caught in her story.

"Ah I understand being in the foster care you and your sister are loners," Trey tells Jude, "I can see it in your eyes those are my eyes as me being an only child I completely understand where you're coming from in a sense."

"…yeah I go to Anchor Beach Charter School and when I got there I was very shy still am and I met Connor that's where our friendship started after he painted his fingernails blue for me," Jude continued remembering the day he sat alone at lunch after being made fun of from wearing blue finger nail polish the other day he pulls out his peanut butter and jelly sandwich then he noticed Connor who says nothing, but sit by him and smiles, to Jude it means everything to see that Connor still wanted to be his friends and then he noticed Connor's fingers that were painted blue he was shocked to see this that someone would stay up for him.

Trey was shocked in the matter of what he just heard, "Oh my God get out of here he painted his nails blue for you? Wait hold on I like the color blue, but to paint your nails for someone wow now that's something interesting now that's a true friend!"

"Yeah he is…man he really is, isn't he?" Jude remembered asking Trey.

"Yeah he is, but what could tear away you guy's friendship I mean for me it was peer pressure so what could've started your problems with Connor?"

Jude sighed before giving Trey and respond, "…his father."

Connor was sitting in teammate's car looking out of the window looking at the trees flying pass it seems as he as if he was in a trance he was heading back to his father's house. Connor had an early soccer game he completely unfocused since everything from yesterday.

"Connor we're here," Connor's teammate mom said pulling up to his home. "Take care we'll see next weekend! Tell your father we said hi!"

Connor shakes himself out of his thoughts and turns to his teammate mother and the teammate giving them both a fake smile, "Oh yeah…okay I will."

"Well next time we'll win our next game!" The teammate tells him giving handshake before Connor exits the car.

"Yeah next time for sure," Connor said grabbing his backpack, "Thanks for the ride! See you next week!"

Connor gets out of the car and run up to his father's home he turns to look at his teammate's car pull off as he wave back before entering the home.

"Dad I'm here!" Connor said, but the home was quiet too quiet, "Dad…Dad? Are you here?" He puts his backpack down on the floor to the door he slowly walks upstairs he looks in the bathroom nobody was there, he looks in his room he has at his father's home and then he looks in father's room everything was clear, but that was strange so he must be in his bathroom Connor walks over to the bathroom and slowly opens it…

"… So his father is the problem," Trey said, "Hmmm that's going to be hard, but hey…" Trey's phone buzzes, "Excuse me, Jude." Jude nods as Trey take his call he returns just as quick as he picked up his phone, "Sorry Jude I have to run, but we'll talk soon okay?"

"Wait! I don't have your number to call you!" Jude told Trey, "How can I call you if I don't have your cell...you know to meet up or something!" Trey felt really stupid smacking his self on the head as a duh moment.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry here's my number I'll keep in touch try to sleep on it you and Connor has something special I don't think you guys shouldn't give up on each other like I said you guys have special bond don't let anyone or anything break it up!" Trey reminds Jude leaving Jude to his thoughts.

Jude took some of Trey's word to heart he looks at his phone and he scrolls for Connor's name he presses his name and calls him the phone rings at least 3 times before Connor picks up, but not in the voice Jude was expecting.

"Jude!" Connor yells, "Jude thank God you call I need you can you come over to my Dad's house, please!"

"Wait Connor what's going?" Jude tries to get Connor to calm down.

"Dad! Dad…." Connor screams over the phone and the call was cut off.

"CONNOR!" Jude yelled back and then all went dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Ties of a Friendship

Chapter 2

Everything was going crazy inside of Jude's mind, he rushes out of the bookstore without thinking of nothing else, but to get to Connor, what could've happened to him? What about his dad? Too many questions and not enough of answers, Jude thought to his self, running now the block towards Connor's house it felt like forever that he would never get there instead of getting close he feels like he's being pulled away he wanted to help Connor, but he worries that he won't get there in time.

It was just a few minutes ago that Connor called Jude asking for help and then the call goes dead. "Dammit Connor what the hell happened?!" Jude thought to his self he pulls his phone out of his pocket and calls Connor again, but the call buzz with static as if the phone was broken, "Oh my God please be okay Connor!" Jude continues to make his way to Connor's house at last he reaches the front of the house Jude huffs and puff trying to pull himself together and walks up to the front porch he hesitate before opening the door, "Is this a mistake should I be here?" Jude thought, but then he remembers what Trey was trying to tell him that he should try, but he still couldn't, but for now nothing mattered all that matter is that Connor needs him. He opens the door and walks in the house he was dark and quiet too quiet after Connor called him he would except to see Connor waiting for him.

"Connor are you here?" Jude called out as his voice seemed to echo throughout the house to no answer, "Connor I'm here where are you?" Jude sees Connor's backpack on the floor nothing out of the ordinary the house was fine and intact, but what about the upstairs.

Jude wasn't for sure if he should go upstairs or not, but where else could Connor be of course he was upstairs, but once again fear creeps into Jude's mind and he wondered should he be there or not, "My God what in the world is going here? Never mind that Connor is upstairs and he needs me!" Jude shakes himself off and runs upstairs he looks into Connor's room and doesn't see him he walks out and notices Connor's father room door that must be where Connor is he slowly walks in the room. Jude was nervous he never been in Connor's father room and after what Connor told him about his dad not wanting to be friends he wondered if Connor's father would think to see him in his room he overhears tears and sobs he goes over to the bathroom and he sees Connor on his knees holding his father's head and tilting back and forth.

"Connor…" Jude quietly calls out to him as Connor turns to him trying to wipe the tears away from his eyes. Connor was a mess not just physically, but emotionally he barely grasps what's going on right now.

"Ju…Jude, you're…dad," Connor could barely explain choking over his words trying to tell Jude, "He's not responding!"

Jude walks over and kneels next to Connor and his father he checks Connor's father he feels hot air coming from Connor's father nose indicating that he's alive, "We have to call for help did you call the ambulance?"

"Yeah…they'll be here soon…" Connor tells him, "I'm sorry…for freaking out Jud…Jude…" Connor wipes his tears and slowly breaths, "Thank you for coming, Jude…I just got home from a soccer game and...and..."

"No problem…" Jude said placing his hand on Connor's left shoulder, "I was kinda nervous you had me scared when you panicked, but…I'm here for you Connor…"

Before Jude could finish his thought Connor rushed in for a hug at first Jude was caught off guard by everything but then he realized Connor is emotional at the time and he gives him back the hug at that moment nothing mattered it was just Jude being there for his friend and that's all that needed to happen.

"It's okay Connor…it's okay just let it go," Jude told Connor it was weird to see Connor so broken usually Connor was the strong one, but now Jude is trying to be there for Connor it was so painful to see his best friend like this what could he do?

Within seconds the paramedics had arrived on the scene and Connor and Jude moved out of the way to give the paramedics space to check on Connor's father Jude was reassuring Connor that everything was alright as the bring in the carry on gurney to place Connor's father on the stretcher Connor watches as they pick his father up and carry him out of the restroom.

"Connor it's going to be ok…" Jude tells Connor who in complete shock.

"No…no it's not Jude nothing is ever going to be right," Connor told him one of paramedics stands next to Connor and Jude.

"Son…" The paramedic talks to both Jude and Connor, "Your father had an overdose he'll be fine, but he's going to be out for a while."

"Thank you sir…" Jude answers for Connor who was too devastated over finding his father in the bathroom, "Is there a…way we can go to the hospital with him?"

"Yeah we'll contact your folks when we get there," The paramedic said leaving Connor and Jude to themselves while he and the other paramedics prep Connor's father to transport them to the hospital. Jude and Connor were left in Connor's father room to themselves Jude felt like he needed to leave as if he was scared to be alone with Connor.

"Jude…let's go," Connor said to as Jude nods and they both leave his' father room they go downstairs to see the paramedics loading his father in the ambulance.

They follow without saying anything and climb in the ambulance the drive to the hospital was unbearable for both Jude and Connor neither one say anything to each other nor look at each other all they did was watch the paramedics keeping Connor's father stable they finally arrived as they rush Connor's father inside Connor and Jude went to the waiting room.

A nurse aid arrived asking Jude for his contact to call his family and the same for Connor as well to call his mother. Time moved on and both Connor and Jude waited around the waiting room still not a word for either one of them. Lena arrived first at the hospital and she hugged both boys making sure that both boys were okay.

"Oh, honey, are you okay?" She asked him Connor says nothing as he begins to cry she embraces him, "I know honey it's going to be ok he's going to fine." Connor nods she turns to Jude and pats him on the leg, "Jude, are you okay honey?" Jude nods and Lena kisses him on his forehead giving him a small smile.

A doctor comes out and asks Lena to follow him while they discuss Adam's condition. Jude gets up from his seat he looks around for a vending machine. He thought everything that happened was this the right call to stand by Connor after everything that happen to him, but being there for his best friend is important than whatever drama is going on with him and Connor making sure his father is okay is the most important thing at this time.

Jude finds the vending machine in an isolating part of hospital he pulls out a dollar and puts in the machine he looks for one of his favorite snacks he finds it was a bag of potato chips Lays Honey Barbecue he presses the button and the machine pushes the chips down Jude pulls the chips out of the vending machine he turns around to see Connor standing there.

"Connor…?" Jude was caught off guard by Connor standing there all quiet, "…what is it?"

Connor looks down trying to find a way to say something to Jude, "…Thank you, Jude, really I mean it!"

"I know Connor, I just want to make sure your father's okay," Jude replied opening his bag of potato chips.

"What about us?" Connor asked him.

Jude didn't think that would come out of Connor's mouth and not at a time like this not when his father is in the hospital not now and why now Jude wondered.

"Connor what do you mean I'm here now aren't I?" Jude answered trying to walk away from the situation.

"No, you're not here Jude!" Connor tells him Jude looked at him in confusion, "You're here because you think it right but tell me really why Jude? Where did you go?"

It's true what Connor was saying to Jude things hasn't been the same between Connor and Jude for some time, but he knew Connor was right he wasn't there at least not in his mind.

"Connor this is not the time for that, nor the place for this!" Jude tells him, "Now I'm here because you called me and as hard as this is for you, it's hard on me so I suggest you get over it!"

"Jude…that's not what I meant it's just…that…" Connor tries to explain himself, "No you won't walk from not today!" Connor grabs Jude by his wrist as Jude tries to pull himself away, "Listen to me Jude we'll have to talk about this sooner or later and whatever it is we need to solve it!"

"I need time Connor! I can't just be ok with this entire situation and you shouldn't either!" Jude tells him as Connor loosens his grip Jude jerks away going back to the waiting room leaving Connor in the hallway by his self.

Soon Stef and Mike arrived to see Jude sitting down in the waiting room, Stef runs down the hallway towards Jude he looks up to see them and Stef hugs him as if Jude was in danger or if anything happens to him.

"Jude honey…you okay?" Stef said hugging him giving him kisses.

"Yeah I'm ok…" Jude softly replied.

"It's good you were able to there," Mike told Jude.

"Bud…thank goodness you're okay both you and Connor," Stef said rubbing Jude's head she looks around to see where Connor was, but she couldn't find him, "Jude where's Connor?"

"He's over by the vending machine…I think seeing his father took a toll on him," Jude replied as Stef gets up looking for Connor.

Stef arrived at the vending machine to see Connor perched on the side of the vending machine looks like he was in deep thought she kneels over to Connor, "Hey bud you good?"

"Yeah…" Connor replies.

"I'm glad everything is going alright with your father," Stef told him, "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask okay?" Stef rubs his knee giving him a smile.

"You mind if you can just sit here with me?" Connor asked her she smiles and sit next to him.

Connor leans into Stef's shoulders she places her head on his and rubs his back telling him it'll be okay. Inside of Connor's mind he knew it wasn't he felt like his whole life was turned upside first best friend Jude and now his father what else could go wrong in his life.

Lena thanks the doctor and shakes his hand she sees Mike and Jude she walks over to them as Mike gets up to greet her.

"How's everything?" Mike asked Lena.

"Just a overdose, but nothing serious they said they'll keep for a few night, but everything is fine as far as I can," Lena explained, "I called Connor's mom, but she was at work and being in LA it's no way she can make it here."

"That sucks, we can't let him go back home by himself..."

"Well I guess we can take Connor home with us..." Lena was thinking about the entire situation trying to found away, but it might not work with the whole fight between Adam and herself taking Connor home will probably add fuel to the fire.

"I'll take him for now," Mike tells her, "I know the whole thing with you and Adam isn't resolved so it'll be less of worry if Connor comes with me we'll go over to his house and pick up a few things and he'll be safe with me."

"You sure Mike?" Lena asked she didn't really have many options, "I wouldn't want to put you on spot or anything..."

"No it's fine...you get Jude home and I'll stay here with Connor everything will be fine."

A few minutes later Stef and Connor return from the vending machine and Lena hugs Connor he hugs her back as she smiles letting him know that they'll always be here for him. Lena and Mike explained the entire situation to Stef and they all agreed that it would be best for Connor to stay with Mike for the time being to cause less trouble than it is already is.

"I'll see at school tomorrow," Jude told him.

"Yeah I'll see there…" Connor said looking away from Jude.

"You don't have to say anything Connor, it is what it is nothing left to say," Jude tells him walking away leaving Connor to watch Jude walk away from him again.

Jude climbs into the car Stef cranks the car up putting in Reserve pulling out of the hospital parking lot Jude looks out of the window at Connor who was still standing there Stef pulls the car in Drive and they drive away as Jude turns away Connor continues to look on until he couldn't see the Fosters anymore.

Connor turns away and walks back into the hospital with Mike, "You know you can see your dad if you want to...I mean if it's not too much for you."

"No I'll go and see him," Connor replied. Mike told him he'll be waiting for him in the waiting room when he's ready to go.

Connor enters the room where his father was and closed the door behind him. His father turns to see his son Connor walks over to his father who looks like hell, of course, an overdose can do that to you.

"Connor…it's good to see you," His father told him.

"It's good to see you as well dad," Connor replied, "Though I wish it was under the best of circumstances."

"Yeah…I hear ya son, I didn't want you to see me like this," Adam explain to him.

"You mean vulnerable, in pain, or OD?" Connor asked.

"It's not as simple as you think Connor!"

Connor turns away from him heading towards the door, "How is it not Dad? You OD for what like your life is hard?"

"You're talking about Jude of course, I told you before and I'll tell you again you will not hang out with that boy! You will not disobey me!" Adam told Connor.

"Oh, because you think he's gay and you think that if I hang out with him I'll be gay?! Listen, dad, Jude isn't gay and if he was what is the problem with it?!" Connor questioned his father.

"You're my son and you will do what you're told now that's the end of this conversation!" Adam said to Connor.

Connor grips his fist in angry in his mind he wanted to punch his father to let him know what he's doing isn't okay why was his father was so against him and Jude being friends, "Whatever dad conversation is over!" Connor walks out of the room leaving Adam to himself.

Adams looks away looking to his left he begins to sob trying to catch his composer. Connor leaves the room where his father was, Mike noticed he was clearly he was upset.

"Connor don't let your father get to you," Mike told him.

"I won't Mr. Foster he made it clear his opinions and now I have to make a decision!" Connor told his mom.

"You know you can call me Mike you've been through a lot let's go home and need some sleep," He tells him as they leave the hospital together.

At the Fosters home Stef just pulled in the drive thru the ride was mostly quiet Jude gets out of the car along with Stef and Lena he stands at the door waiting for Stef or Lena to open the door. Lena gets to the door first and opens it as Jude walks in he see Jesus playing the X-Box One playing the latest MLB 2015.

"Hey everyone?!" Jesus tells everyone when he notices Jude and his Moms enter the house, "Moms and Jude are home!" He pauses his game and greets Jude and his Moms, "Hey Jude you okay bro?"

"Yeah I'm okay…" Jude softly tells him. Everyone else walks down the stairs to greet them as Callie runs towards Jude embracing him in her arms never wanting to let go of him.

"Oh…Jude, I'm so glad you're okay," She said kissing her brother on his head tearing up, "I'm sorry about Connor…"

"It's okay…Callie," Jude tells his sister she finally loosens her embrace giving Jude enough to air to breathe.

"Judicorn, glad everything is alright you had us scared when Moms told us you were at the hospital I thought something happened to you, I'm glad you're safe," Mariana told him.

"Alright, alright everyone give him space Jude's been through a lot!" Stef reminded them, "Everyone get wash up for dinner we'll talk about this later."

Everyone scattered getting ready for dinner Jude goes upstairs to his shared room with Jesus he opens the door and goes to his bed sighing laying down for a bit trying to clear his head. Connor was too fresh on his mind and then it intensifies the secret that there keeping from their families he needed to forget about everything if only Jude could.

With dinner being prepared Callie and Lena decided to go see Jude. He nodded off for a bit Callie sits next to Jude and pats him on the back while Lena kneels down on the side of the bed giving Jude enough space to see the both of them.

"Hey, bud I know it's hard…" Lena begins, "I mean no one should see what you and Connor saw, but if you want to talk about it we're here to listen to you okay?"

"Yeah Jude I know you and Connor's friendship been rocky, but it was a good thing you were there for him, his dad will come around give it time," Callie reminded him.

Jude said nothing he didn't know what to say? What to think? What to do? What could he do he can't make Connor's father change his mind. Jude did wonder could Connor's father be right about him?

"Okay Jude come on and wash up for dinner," Lena said kissing him on his forehead brushing his hair before leaving him and Callie to themselves.

"Jude remember what I said before don't shut the people out that's close to you okay? Whatever going on in your world you don't have to fight alone…there's always people that can help you remember that!" Callie told him she hugs him, "I love you bud…"

Callie gets up and walks out of the room, Jude knew she was right he pulls out his cellphone he looks for a number and he calls it…the phone rings and it picks up.

"…Yeah, we need to talk," Jude said to the caller, "Tomorrow after school," Jude hangs up the phone. "I hope this will help I have to get some control of this life…" Jude gets up from his bed and places his phone on his dresser.

He walks downstairs and see his family, Jesus and Mariana arguing over who gets to sit where Brandon and Stef placing some of the food on the table Lena sitting down laughing with Callie and then Jude remembers that even with everything going on in life the time that he was at home he was at peace with his family where he was safe where he would always be safe and with that…Jude remembers that's all he needed right now his family…


	3. Chapter 3

Ties of a Friendship

Chapter 3

Darkness loomed Jude couldn't see anything it was endless void no matter where Jude looked nothing but emptiness.

"Jude! Jude!" Jude hears his name echo throughout the darkness he looks around he finally sees Callie. Callie was standing calling out to Jude reaching out for Jude. He runs towards Callie, but he couldn't reach her.

"Jude! Jude, please save me!" Callie begged Jude the darkness surrounds Callie as it begins to pull her under she struggles trying to reach for Jude he finally grabs her hand he pulls trying to bring Callie back to him, but nothing he did could save her as the darkness pulled Callie under as she screams in terror.

Jude pounds the ground trying to bring Callie back to him, he cries in horror that his sister is gone. He notices flames followed a few seconds later he turns to see Jesus and Mariana both tied up on a wooden plank screaming in pain as the flames that Jude saw ignited the surrounding area where Jesus and Mariana were.

"No! Jesus! Mariana!" Jude screamed in fear he couldn't save his sister Callie now Jesus and Mariana are in danger Jude reaches out for them, but the flames intensify pushing Jude away from them, "No!"

The flames engulf Jesus and Mariana as they screamed in pain being burnt alive Jude cried in horror he falls to his knees once again failing to save people that he cares about what next what else could go wrong?

He felt someone places their hand on his shoulder the jolt of the hand immediately make Jude looks up he sees Stef overhead. He rushes into her arms, but she didn't return the hug, "You failed us Jude why couldn't you tell us?" She told him Jude pulls away from her confused by what she meant, "Why after we took you in Jude so why?!"

Jude couldn't grasp what Stef was saying shaking his head to make sense of everything it was like an emotional roller coaster driving Jude crazy.

"I loved her Jude and now she's gone…" Brandon told him, "Callie is gone because of you!"

Brandon and Stef shattered like glass, the shards of glass falls on Jude he covers himself from the shards of glass feels like bullets scratching him up the pain was too much for Jude to bear, then in all in one moment it stopped Jude slowly opens eyes looking around he sees Lena lying down on her side she wasn't facing him. He gets up and rushes over to Lena he turns her around she was unresponsive he tries to wake her, but nothing he did help he sobs over Lena as another member was gone.

"Gay, you're gay!" Jude recognizes the voice it was Connor's father his homophobic views on Jude kinda of got to him over the past few weeks his father cause the rift between him and Connor and now it's getting worst. Jude pulls away trying not to listen to Connor's father, but his voice echoes through the veil of darkness that was Jude's mind, he couldn't shake it and it was too much to handle.

Everything went quiet then he noticed something familiar, it was the tent that Connor and Jude had shared that night. Jude walks towards the tent he sees Connor and himself having a conversation.

"...No I don't think this is a good idea," Jude said to Connor.

Fixing up the tent Connor gets up and turn back to him, "Why not Jude? You're such a worrywart man!" Connor dust the dirt from himself off, he wiped the sweat falling from his forehead he was proud of his self fixing up the tent that he and his best friend would be sharing for the weekend.

Jude remembered that Connor's father doesn't want them to hang out and sharing a tent wouldn't be helping convincing his father that Connor and Jude can still be friends, but at the same time Connor is his own person and what could Jude do?

"It's not that its…what about your father?" Jude questioned Connor, "Won't he be mad that we're hanging out and especially now…since we're sharing a tent this might cause even more problems than solutions?!"

"Jude…" Connor walks over to Jude he places his hand on Jude's shoulder reassuring Jude had nothing to worry about, "Listen man my father said I can't hang out with you at your home, but he said nothing about school or school trips he can't keep us away from each other okay?"

Jude looks down shuffling his feet in the dirt, "Connor…I don't know…if he..."

"No, Jude don't try to talk your way out of this," Connor cuts Jude off, "the truth is I'm glad you start back talking to me…it hurt when you shut me out I knew it was fault that you went silence because I wanted to keep our friendship a secret, but like you said you're not a secret and I don't care what anybody else have to say, you're my best friend…"

Jude looks up to see the sincerity in Connor's face he knew Connor meant every word as Connor smiles at him.

"Well okay, if you say so…" Jude replied with those words it made Connor's day he turns around and tosses the sleeping bags at Jude who clumsily caught them.

"Good now set up our sleep bags then!" Connor told him giggling at Jude who almost fell over.

The memory faded away all that was the tent…the tent it started the problem everything that happen came from that tent that night, the night he should've said no. Now everything is happening in a domino effect and Jude doesn't know how to stop it.

"Jude! Jude! Help us! Save us!" Jude could hear the echoes of his family crying out in pain it was too much…within the screams of the echo he jolted up waking up in sweat.

He huffs and puff shaking himself from his nightmare he places his hand over his face next thing he realizes the alarm clock just went off he quickly turns the alarm clock trying not to wake Jesus up. Jesus sometimes is cranky when he's woken up too early so Jude let Moms handle him in the morning.

It was seven A.M. in the morning Jude was the first to awake he made it a habit to be the first up it was something he learn after going to foster home to foster home he wanted to make sure he was before the family having all the chores ready and breakfast even though this was his home now some habit die hard.

He slowly walks over to his dresser and pulls out boxer briefs, and the white tee, and white socks making sure not to make a sound. He slowly closes the dresser and walks out of his room the house was peaceful and quiet he makes his way to bathroom he slowly closes the door behind him and placed his clothes on top bathroom counter top he turns on the shower making sure the temperature is just right not too hot and not too cold.

With the shower just right Jude slowly makes his way into the shower. He felt like the shower was washing away his sins releasing him from his nightmare the day had to begin and it wasn't going to be easy.

He finally turns off the shower and dries himself off getting dress he heads back into his room with his towel over his head drying his hair off. He opens the closet door where his clothes and Jesus' are hung most of the closet was Jesus' being a foster child he didn't have much, but at the same time Stef and Lena gave him some more clothes so Jude would feel like he had more options Jude pulls out a red long sleeve sweater shirt and some blue jeans with blue slip on shoes he tosses the towel off his finally semi-dried hair as the towel falls on the ground of their closet he places his shirt over his face as the baggy shirt easily slides on Jude skinny body he adjusts his shirt then pulls his jeans on a little baggy but Jude knew that eventually he'll grow into them.

He makes sure he looks decent enough to go to school. He picks up the towel he was using and places it in the hamper in the washroom. He walks downstairs to an empty living room and kitchen. He yawns still feeling uneasy from his nightmare he had earlier today, but he wanted to have breakfast ready for his family sometimes cooking breakfast for his family give him some clarity.

He walks over to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator he sees some eggs wondering maybe who want eggs Jesus and Stef of course he looks over and see some chocolate chips maybe he can make chocolate chip pancakes for Callie and Mariana he pulls out the bag of chocolate chips and bowl of eggs placing them on top of the kitchen countertop. He wondered what else he needed to cook; he remembered some bacon as well as grits and toast now that he had a plan he was ready to cook.

The morning went on soon it was eight in the morning the house was rallying full of noses. Callie got up first and made her to the bathroom before anybody else, as usually sibling rivalry the first one to the bathroom makes it, but then Jude can hear Jesus and Mariana arguing down the stairs trying to get to the spare bathroom they hadn't noticed Jude in the kitchen cooking breakfast, Jude thought it was funny because Mariana and Jesus always arguing about he gets to use the bathroom first and who has to wait and Mariana usually wins, but this time Jesus made it to the bathroom leaving Mariana frustrated and angry pouting and puffing she goes upstairs once again not noticing that Jude was in the kitchen cooking for them.

Lena was up before Stef she usually gets up before her wife letting her get as much sleep as she possibly can before she wakes her. She notices the smell of breakfast fuming throughout the house it was pleasant smell she just finished putting her clothes on she walks out of her bathroom she looks at her peaceful sleeping wife she gently tilt over to the side that Stef was sleeping she smiles and wakes Stef up at first she didn't want to move, but then she yawns opening her eyes to see Lena waking her up.

"Morning sleepy head you got to get ready for work," Lena reminded her.

"Morning…" Stef yawned turning on her right giving Lena her attention, "It's already that time?"

"Yeah I gotta go a little early because I have to talk to the Board of Education so the kids are up getting ready for school," Lena said getting up from the bed as Stef watches her grabbing her purse and school information, " I love you I'll call you as soon as I can."

"Hey, not so fast!" Stef scolded Lena. Lena remembered and ran back over to her giving her a kiss, "I love you too…good luck."

Lena rushes out of the bedroom running into Callie who just got out of the bathroom wearing a yellow bathroom robe drying her off with a towel that match.

"Oh honey sorry I won't be able to pick you up from work can you get a ride with Brandon or Mom?" Lena asked Callie.

"Oh, that's fine I'll one of them I know you're busy it's cool I might go and see Rita and the girls if that's okay?" Callie replied.

"That's fine I'll see you for dinner!" Lena rushed passes her going down the stairs she sees Jude cooking the family breakfast.

The smell of breakfast caught her attention it was too good not to at least eat something before her meeting with the Board of Education. Jude had finished making the chocolate chip pancakes he places them on a plate and places them in the middle of the kitchen table. He finishes the eggs and bacon place the bacon on a small plate while leaving the eggs in the pan for the family to get if they want eggs or not.

"Jude, honey this is amazing you know you really didn't have to!" Lena said to Jude hugging him the behind cheeks touching each other, "chocolate pancakes, eggs, and bacon…yummy."

Lena grabs two stripes of bacon before the toast that Jude placed in the toaster just popped out. Jude smiles back, but his face still told Lena a different story.

"Oh, Jude it's going to be okay, alright? You have nothing to worry about everything is going to be okay bud?" Lena reassured a concerned Jude, "Thank you for breakfast I'll see you after school." Lena kisses him on his cheeks and walks out of the kitchen.

For Jude just seeing Lena smiles give him hope her presence was like the radiance of the sun shining through the darkness of Jude's despair. Lena waves bye to Jude as Jude smiles and waves back, Callie finally walks downstairs she sees the breakfast that Jude made for the family she was happy to see her brother cooking breakfast for them.

"Jude! Good morning, how is my favorite brother?" She asked him giving him a hug from behind as he giggles from Callie secretly tickling him.

"I'm…fine…ha-ha…that tickles…" Jude replied trying to stop Callie from tickling him, but that's how Callie always got Jude attention in the morning especially when he was quiet and cooking.

"I know…little brother that's why I do it!" Callie laughs before pulling away she grabs a plate that Jude had placed on the table. She picks up a spoon and scoops some the eggs onto her plate she sits down near Jude who was still finishing up the last of the bacon and toast.

She grabs two slabs of pancakes and places them on her plate she looks for the syrup; little did Jude know he had forgotten to place the syrup out for everyone. Callie gets up from the table walking over to the refrigerator and grabs the syrup it was to the right side of the refrigerator also pulls out the orange juice placing it on the table along with the syrup.

"Have you've heard from Connor since you got home last night?" Callie asked Jude, "I was just wondering if he was still at the hospital is all."

Jude knew Callie wasn't trying to be nosey she cared about Connor's welfare as Jude did, but to be honest Jude didn't even think to ask Connor if he was at home or not. Jude turns around from the stove and places a plate of eggs and toast in the middle of the table before he replied.

"Actually I don't even know he said he's going to be at school tomorrow so maybe I'll see him there," Jude explained to her, "I'm quite sure he's fine with Mike for now."

"Okay I'm just making sure tell him we're all here for him," Callie tells Jude as Jesus and Brandon runs down the stairs both brothers trying to get to the table before the other one Jesus got to the table first throwing it in his face, Brandon let him know next time it would be different.

"Alright boys calm down!" Stef scolded her son walking down the stairs behind the rowdy teenagers dressed in her officer outfit wrapping her hair in a bun before walking in the kitchen, "Where's Mariana?" She looked at her children she knew it was no point of asking that question she knew Mariana was still upstairs mostly likely still deciding on what to wear, "Mariana come on down for breakfast!"

"I'm coming, Mom!" She replied back Stef sighed trying to figure out what takes her so long every morning. She walks in the kitchen giving her daily kisses to her kids each on their heads and she hugs Jude for making breakfast, "Hey bud you know me or Momma could've cooked breakfast?"

"I know I just wanted to…" Jude tells her.

With the family, all settling down with breakfast Jude could only think about what happened after he left Connor last night he even turned his phone off so Connor couldn't contact him. Jude knew that Connor was safe but was he alright he let his thoughts wandered away…

It was seven thirty in the morning Connor awoken from his slumber hair a messy mess he rubs his eyes to get focus he yawns and rustles his hands through his hair tossing the sheets off of his body he looked around trying to figure out where he was. He remembers he was at Mike's apartment, Brandon's dad offered to take him in until his dad could come back home. He didn't even take off the clothes he had on from yesterday he still had his dirty soccer clothes on, when got to Mike's apartment he fell asleep after giving up trying to call Jude. He sighs slowly walking over to his bag with some of his clothes he made sure he got when Mike took him home. He looks for something decent to put it on he looks at yellow plaid shirt blue jeans and blue t-shirt he grabs them from his bag. He slowly makes his way to the bathroom like a snail he wasn't in any hurry.

He turns the shower on letting the bathroom fill with hot steam from the hot scolding water he released from showerhead faucet. His body feels so sluggish and heavy he stood in front of the bathroom mirror as the steams begins to fill the bathroom Connor just stood there as the steam begins to cover the mirror blurring out his own image in the mirror.

Connor finally moved from the mirror he takes his clothes off and got in the shower. The hot water from the shower head fell on Connor's body he felt like the pain and pressure was washing everything he hated from his body it was a moment of relief he forgot about everything and everyone it was just him keeping the moment for his self he found clarity within himself just enough to make it through the day.

"Connor…?" Mike called out knocking on the door to check on the young man, "you alright?"

Connor snapped back to his reality after his mother called he quickly shuts off of the shower grabbing his towel off the bathroom rack before finally answering his mother, "Yeah…yeah, I'm alright Mike! I just got out of the shower!"

"Okay, hurry and get dress so you can eat some breakfast then!" Mike told him.

He quickly gets dress brushes his teeth and head downstairs. Mike was waiting for him having cooked an omelet for Connor and himself he figured the young man might like omelets especially with ham baked into it. Connor smiles rushing over to the table where the plate was waiting for him he sits down.

"Thanks Mr. Foster I really appreciate this!" Connor thanks Mike.

"No problem Connor, please call me Mike. I'm going to drop you off of school today," Mike explained as he continues to enjoy his omelet, "Do want to visit your dad after you get out of school?"

"I don't know yet, but I will let you know before school ends today," Connor replied finishing the last of his omelet he gets up and places the plate in the sink because it was close to that time for him to head to school.

"Alright then, no rush if you change your mind let me know. Come on let's get going okay?" Mike tells him picking up his keys and thermal with fresh hot brewed coffee, he opens the front of the door waiting for Connor to hurry and grab his backpack so he can lock the door.

He quickly shuffles out of the door as Mike closes the door behind the both of them. His mother unlocks the door for the both of them to get in the car, he opens the door he takes his backpack off and places it on the ground on of the car he climbs in the car as Mike cranks the car up, pulling the car out of the driveway Connor slowly thought about what he'll say when he sees Jude today, maybe another apology if Jude even wants to talk him he pray he would, but last time Jude went mute on him so only God's knows.

Mike's car finally pulled up to Anchor Beach Community Charter School, it was bustling with students all over because the school's first bell hasn't rang yet, "Okay so I'll pick you up here later today and then we can make a decision about whether to see your father or not." Connor nods and thanks Mike as gets out of the car he inhales and exhales he can smell the fresh beach air he walk towards the entrance of the school. He walks into the school waving at some familiar faces going pass the hallway he sees Jude who just closes his locker Jude sees Connor as he walks towards Jude. Jude looks down at the ground he felt embarrassed looking at Connor so he decided not to.

"Hey…" Connor said to Jude at first he felt like Jude was going mute again.

"Hey, Connor…" Jude answered back.

Connor and Jude just glance back at each other no one knew what was happening between the two of them all people saw were two best friends.

"Can we talk?" Connor asked Jude.

"Connor…nothing's change between us, just do as your father tells you okay?" Jude said to him he shrugs and walk towards his first period, "I'll see you later."

Connor had understood it was hard to though because of the fear of losing Jude's friendship, but maybe they should just until everything blows over at least Connor hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

Ties of a Friendship

Chapter 4

The day went as normal as anything could be, Jude and Connor went on like nothing happened nobody noticed anything, but Connor and Jude knew they didn't want it to be as noticeable to people it was fifth period science class Connor and Jude purposely sat away from each other saying quick hi and byes.

Jude was talking a random girl about last night homework she asked him a question and he laughs telling her it was another answer he got.

The class bell rang and the class all shuffled to their seats as the teacher walks in she places her purse and stacks of folders on her desk.

"Good afternoon class I hope you all enjoy your weekend," She said, "Lord knows I did…now class I will pair you all up partnerships of two you will be working on this year Science Fair…and please no volcanoes I'll scream if I see another volcano so try something else…first team,…"

The whole class was bummed out that they couldn't do a volcano it is a favorite, but now they all had to come up with a real project and experiments.

"...the Seventh team will be Jude and Connor…"

Jude was shocked after all the dumb luck in the world he was teamed up with Connor for a project and not to mention how were they supposed to do their project outside of school with Connor's dad not wanting them to hang out with each other how can they do a project together.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jude thought to himself placing his head on his desk, "Of all the dumb luck in the world I'm stuck in a project with Connor just what I need even more drama!"

Connor turns around to see Jude he knew that Jude wouldn't be happy nor his father, but they have a project to do whether they want to work together or not.

"Ok now everyone knows their partners you all can start your project now you have 3 weeks to put something together make me proud."

Everyone scatter going to their partners Jude knew sooner or later Connor and him would have to talk about their project and more importantly they'll have to talk and there so much running Jude could do.

Connor got up from his desk walking back of the classroom where Jude was sitting waiting for him.

"So…" Connor said sitting next to him.

"What?" Jude replied trying not to fight with Connor.

"...our project!" Connor reminded him, "What ideas do you have? You know since we can't do a volcano!"

"Oh yeah…I don't know we'll have to go to the library do some research I'm not going to fail because of you!" Jude told him.

Connor was just a little bit annoyed by Jude trying to be standoffish, but he wouldn't let Jude's attitude ruin their partnership.

"Alright Jude, then let's go to the library so we can come up with a project," Connor told him. Connor raises his hands to get the teacher attention.

"Yes, Connor?" The teacher acknowledges him.

"Can me and Jude go to the library to do our research for our project?" Connor asked.

"Sure go right ahead be back before class ends," The teacher told them.

Connor turns to Jude to signal him to get up so they can go to the library. Jude sighed knowing that he's going have to get over the fact that he has to work with Connor whether he wanted to or not.

Connor waits for Jude to come out of the classroom he knew Jude purposely was taking his time because they both knew that standing away from each other was almost nearly impossible. The door finally opened and Jude walked out of the room.

"Ready?" Connor asked him.

"I guess so as ready as I'll ever be…" Jude replied looking down trying not to look at Connor, he won't to break away from their friendship he knew if he looked at Connor he'll fall back into their old habit of being friends, like everything is was the same, but it wasn't.

Jude was involved with his own thoughts he almost forgot Connor was there even though he was thinking about Connor. Connor places his hand on the top of Jude's brown hair rustling through it snapping Jude out of his funk.

"Come on man, we have a project to do and my dad's not here…" Connor reminded him, "He can't stop us from socializing…look I know you…"

Jude pushes Connor hand off his head and walks away from him. Connor sighs and follows Jude towards the school library. Jude and Connor went their separate ways through the library to look for books of information for their project.

Jude went to the back of the library he pulled out his cell phone and begins texting, Connor pretended he didn't notice that Jude was texting someone, but what Connor wondered was it about him?

Meanwhile, Connor complicated about what kind of project they could do what could be something to show the class and get a good grade. Something has to come to Connor while Jude does whatever he doing. He's frustrated and decided to let Jude be to himself.

Jude meanwhile finished his text and looks for Connor who sitting at a computer. Connor begin to research on a project that he and Jude can do biology, chemistry Jude was better at science than Connor was, but Connor knew Jude's head wasn't into it.

"Have you found anything yet?" Jude asked Connor.

"Eh I'm doing research on the computer you do research from the books when I find something I'll let you know," Connor said to Jude with a cold voice Jude turns away from Connor looking further in the library for something to research.

Five minutes before class was about to end Connor finally found something for Jude and him to work on. Jude walks over to Connor to see what Connor found.

"We're doing our project on biology of humans when it comes to friendship," Connor tells him.

"Wait, I wanted to do something on plants!" Jude told Connor, but with Connor's face he looked like he doesn't care, "I think doing something on plants would give us something to show, not friendship!"

Connor turns off the computer and grabs his notebook getting up from the seat as Jude talks to him. Connor really didn't care what Jude had to say.

"It wasn't a discussion we're doing a project thesis on friendship you have a problem with that deal with it!" Connor turns to him with a threatening look, "We have to get to class now let's go!"

Connor walks out of the library leaving Jude in a complete shock at Connor's attitude change, but maybe Jude deserves it he thought after everything no wonder Connor gave up on him. He follows Connor out of the library the walk down the hallway Jude makes sure he isn't close to Connor in Jude's mind Connor was miles apart from him, but at least he knew that he was keeping Connor safe.

Connor and Jude finally arrived back to their classroom as the teacher settled her class down before telling them everything they needed to do with science fair project.

"Alright class now that everyone picked what they needed to do there are a few rules, no using the same thesis as someone else if you all chose the same experiment you all must find a different way to show it off at the science fair and lastly have fun and try not stress out science is all about trial and error keep that in mind," The teacher tells them just as the bell rings the class all scattered for the door.

Connor met Jude outside of class so he can talk to him about their project. Jude walked out of class he was startled by Connor who was waiting for him.

"Jude we should meet for after school to go and get supplies for our project and make a time to meet up to do our project," Connor tells him.

"Well, can we do it tomorrow I already made plans later today…um, I have to go and do something," Jude tells him.

"Whatever, I'll see you around," Connor tells him brushing pass him with his shoulder.

Jude watches as Connor walks away dissolving into the crowd he knew Connor was upset, but he truly had made other plans, but of course Connor wouldn't see it as that. Instead, he sees it as Jude blowing him off for some lame reason because of problems and Connor's father.

The day went on like any other it was only two more classes as Jude purposely missed lunch he went to the beach to reflect on his choices. The nice breeze from the relaxing beach air calmed Jude gave him a sense of peace. He walks the shore of the beach watching the water tide back and forth like a ballet dancer he imagined a woman coming from the water as if the ocean itself created her she emerges and begins to dance the air breeze was her partner as she dances fluidly as the wind and ocean change the direction it was a partnership between the ocean and sky to create a beautiful masterpiece.

Jude hears the bell rings he quickly rushes back to school not trying to be late for class. He bumps into Maddie and Chelsea.

"Slow down Jude geez," Chelsea giggled jokingly teasing with Jude.

"Sorry I just didn't want to be late for class," Jude replied, "Forgive me for rushing by." He told the girls they look at him and then each other laughing at Jude for his politeness.

"Hey, Jude this weekend me and Chelsea going to movies…you want to come?" Maddie asked Jude. Last time she asked he turned her down, she was hoping this time Jude would finally say yes, unlike last time.

Jude was hesitated to answer her he sees Connor who just pulled up to his locker he pretends he doesn't see them. Jude thought to himself anything to avoid Connor and who knows he might actually enjoy his time with the girls then trying to skip toe around with Connor so Connor's dad won't say anything.

"Sure…sure why not it'll be fun," Jude answered Maddie smiled covered her whole face she bounced up and down hugging Jude. Connor slams his locker startling both of girls, but Jude knew why.

"What's Connor's problem?" Chelsea asked in annoyance.

"I don't know," Maddie answered, "Maybe Jude knows…"

Jude was caught off guard trying to pretend like he doesn't know what's going on with Connor either. It's true everyone knows that Jude and Connor are best friends, but that's all people saw and knew if only they knew what happened between the once best friends.

"What?! No, I have no idea what's wrong with Connor," Jude lied to the girls. They shrug changing the subject.

"Anyway…Jude, what movie did you have an idea for?" Maddie asked him.

"Actually I'm fine with whatever you girls want to watch just hopefully it'll be good!" Jude tells them.

"Awesome, we'll see you guys on Saturday!" Chelsea said excitedly about the weekend to hang out and go to the movies, "Come on Maddie we gotta go to class!"

Maddie turns away from Jude waving a goodbye and chases after Chelsea to catch up with her.

The end of a long confusing school day Jude met up with Mariana and Jesus outside next the outside court.

"Judicorn!" Mariana calls out to him as he walks towards his sibling.

"Hey, guys how's it going?" Jude answered back.

"It was a slow drama filled day," Jesus told him unaware of the drama with Emma and Hayley Jesus is going through.

"Well I'm meet up with you guys later at home I have to stay after for a project," Jude tells them.

"Oh, ok Jude hanging out with Connor again for your project?" Mariana guessed.

"Sort of something like that…"Jude replied looking down at his feet. Knowing he's lying about meeting up with Connor.

"Okay don't stay too late you know Moms want us home by 7 for dinner," Mariana warns him.

Jude nods back waving goodbye to his brother and sister heading down to the beach. He sees a tall tree that borderline the grassland of the school and shoreline of the beach. He notices someone sitting under the tree from the side he couldn't see the person's face he the person was drawing in their sketch book their blue backpack was next to their knee. Jude walks over to see if the person that was drawing was the same he was supposed to be meeting.

As Jude arrived closer, the boy noticed before Jude said anything.

"Hey Jude," It was who Jude thought it was it was Trey he was waiting for Jude to come to beach where they said they would meet up after Jude text him last night, "It's about time you arrived," Trey said turning sideways looking up at Jude who gave a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah sorry I'm late…" Jude apologized.

"No worries, I was enjoying the beach hey this is a cool school you got here I mean the beach is next to school…" Trey smelled the beach air inhaling and then exhaling, "Man it's like a vacation destination spot!"

"Yeah, it is," Jude replied sitting down in front of Trey looking at his sketchbook curiosity got Jude's attention, "Nice sketchbook I didn't know you draw?"

Trey looks down at his sketchbook, "Oh yeah…thank you I want to become an artist that's what I'm in school for now."

"Wow, may I see?" Jude asked him as he smiles handing him his book he looks at the cool characters and creatures Trey came up with he can tell that Trey is into fantasy like comics, he also notices everyday life seems like Trey draw inspiration from everyday. Jude looks at the last page with a drawing of the beach he can tell Trey just started, but what he saw so far was breathtaking.

"…And you go to school for this?" Jude asked handing the sketchbook back to him. Trey gives him a nice nod, "Wow that's really amazing work you have there!"

"Thank you Jude," Trey puts his sketchbook in his backpack, "So I'm here Jude what did you want to talk about did you try and make up with Connor or has it gotten worst?"

Jude almost forgot why he was meeting Trey he remembers he wanted more advice from Trey about how to handle the mess he has to deal with between him and Connor.

"Wait, let me guess gotten worst, I've taken?" Trey asked Jude he nods in a guilty look crossing his face, "Okay tell me then."

"Well Connor's father is in the hospital and I went to the house where I found Connor holding his father, he's alive, he's fine, he'll recover, but it's hard to avoid Connor now. I know I should be there for him, but at the same time being around him is the reason our friendship is a mess and to make it worst he wants to talk about "something", but I don't want to talk about it…now I'm partners with him and it going to be difficult to work on our project with his father hounding now his neck and all," Jude explain.

"Okay, okay…from what's going on you and Connor aren't talking now," Trey thought to about everything that Jude was telling him, "In your situation I would be pushing him away because I have sense of that I must protect myself, but I must protect him from getting hurt and if that means being a jerk to push him away I'll do it am I right?"

"That is exactly what I was thinking if I push him away he can't get hurt anymore especially by his father!"

"Yes that's what I did with my friend once upon a time," Trey reminded him.

"Really so you understand?" Jude was excited that he wasn't alone with these thoughts and pressure, "So…"

"The thing is Jude, you can't do that," He tells Jude, but Jude was confused why couldn't push away it'll be easier to do that than to keep Connor around, "Connor obviously wants to be your friend that's not going to stop yeah, eventually he might get tired, but one thing I notice from what your telling me is that something happen between you guys whether it's bad or not," Jude's face confirmed what Trey just said something did happen between him and Connor, "... and don't worry I won't ask you tell me, but whatever that was is changing your dynamics of your friendship and with the pressure of his father it can be a lot to handle."

"So what can I do?"

"Remember what you said his father is in the hospital test the water don't push the people that care about you out of your life trust me I know…"

Jude pondered about that how can Connor get in trouble for hanging out with him if his father is in the hospital?

"Hey Trey, what about your friend? Why did you push him away?" Jude asked politely wondering about Trey's story. Trey laughs at Jude as Jude's face turns sour wondering why Trey was laughing, "Hey don't make fun of me I was just wondering!"

"I'm not it's funny for me; you'll experience it soon enough you kinda are basically peer pressure. I was bullied for a long time so really it was hard to make friends, and you know kids are cruel and since he was getting made fun for hanging out with me I decided I should end it he didn't understand why and it hurt him in the long run…" Trey explains to Jude reflecting on his failure, "Trust me you think you're protecting Connor, but you're hurting him in the long run. His father isn't around right now you'll probably have to fight that all your life the same goes for him, but he still wants to be your friend go to him, talk it out, do something, but don't lock him out trust me it won't help. The world is already a lonely place and nowadays you need all the friends and family you can get."

Trey looks down at his phone he looked at the time, he quickly jumps up dusting the sand off his blue jeans and backpack, "Oh crap I'm late sorry to run off on you again Jude!"

Jude quickly gets up as well dusting the sand off as well, "Oh it's no problem thanks for the advice I'll give it a shot!"

"I know you will. He's your friend and friends are an extended part of your family. There's a saying I heard I rather walk in darkness together than to walk in the light alone. Connor's dad is the darkness and pushing him away is the light which would you rather go? Think about that Jude, see ya later!" Trey tells him running the pass Jude leaving him to ponder on the advice that was given.

Jude leans against the tree looking out at the beach. He wonders about what Trey said about him and Connor maybe pushing him away is wrong, but his father is a problem, but what can he do? What can Connor do? If Connor is willing to try then Jude should try as well even if it means defying Connor's father.

Mike called Connor to him he was working a little late, but Connor didn't mind he told him he would go to his home and wait for him. It fine for Connor he had to deal with working with Jude and both him and his project was on the front of his mind and it frustrated him especially repeating the part that Jude wants nothing to do with him again and not to mention a project that they have to figure out how were they going to work if Jude was avoiding him…again. Connor sighed just as he arrived home. He walks up to the porch of his house he searches for the house keys' rustling through his backpack until he finally finds them. He enter the house key through the house key lock and turns the key opening the door before he could enter his house he notices something. He turns to see Jude huffing and puffing before gathering his composure.

"Jude!" Connor was shocked to see his best friend confusing because of how Jude was acting today he didn't think he would see Jude for a while.

"Con-Conn-Connor," Jude gasps for hair he had ran all the way to Connor's mom house to visit Connor. Jude was clutching his knees trying to keep himself together.

"Jude, my god what are you doing here?!" Connor drops his backpack on the porch to help his friend up he grabs Jude arms and places it around his shoulder he helps Jude up the stairs and into the house Connor pulls Jude's backpack off he rushes Jude to the table in the kitchen he grabs a glass of water and hands it to Jude.

Jude quickly drinks the water by his face expression Connor could tell he was grateful he finally gathers himself to talk to Connor, "I'm sorry to startled you, but I had to come and see you in person."

"About what?!" Connor asked aggressively, "As I remember you didn't want to have anything to do with me or even talked to me! So why now?"

"Connor if you…" Jude tried to explain, but Connor cuts him off.

"No, you have nothing to say I mean after everything that happen to me this weekend you cut me off again!" Connor screamed at Jude, "Jude we both have things going on through our lives, but I can't keep doing this!"

Jude knew Connor was right he couldn't keep doing this, but what choice did they have?

"Come on Jude why are you here? Tell me what you want from me?" Connor asked Jude.

"Dilly Dally Shilly Shally!" Jude replied to Connor confusing him by the silly comment Jude just said to him.

"What in the world Jude?" Connor asked Jude.

"I said Dilly Dally Shilly Shally!"

"What does that mean?"

"It doesn't matter that's not important…Connor, I want to walk in the darkest together than to walk in the light alone!" Jude tells a confuse Connor, "Connor I'm sorry about all of this, I won't make any promises that we might have to go through some things but hey you are my best friend and it's worth it."

"Jude, that's all I was trying to get you to understand," Connor calmed down, "Beside we have a project to do anyway."

Jude forgot that he was running late for home, "We'll talk about our project tomorrow I promise, but I gotta go I just wanted to try to work on our friendship!"

Jude gathers his things and walks out of Connor's home heading to his until Connor couldn't see him. Connor closes the door he goes to the living room. He picks up the remote control turning the TV on. A few seconds later he hears a bang at the door. Connor gets up and opens the door what happened next shocked Connor behind the door was Adam Stevens he wasn't supposed to be out of the hospital until next week or so, but now he's standing in front of his son.

"Da-Dad, what are you doing here?" Connor asked fearfully of his father. Could Adam have seen Jude leave his home? What was Adam thinking in his head?

"You think you could disobey be and I would know looks like I have to teach you a lesson!" Adam said to his son.


	5. Chapter 5

Ties of a Friendship

Chapter 5

"I'm disappointed in you Connor I thought you heed my warning last time, but it looks like you just won't listen!" Adam told his frighten son.

Connor couldn't figure out how in the world could his father be here at the home and how did he get out of the hospital he was in no condition to be moving so soon especially after he overdose.

Adam slams the door Connor slowly walks back trying to keep as much distance as he could from his father. Connor knew it could be worst like the last time he'll never forget coming back home from the camp field trip it felt it was only yesterday…

The bus pulled into the parking lot of Anchor Beach Charter Community School Lena was the first off the bus as the 7th grade class followed she made sure each student was accounted for parents pulled up waiting for their children.

Adam Stevens had arrived to pick Connor up since it was his turn to pick Connor up. Connor and Jude were the last to walk off the bus Adam saw them upset that Connor was still hanging out with Jude.

"So it was fun hanging out with you Jude…" Connor told him grabbing their sleeping bags from the side of the bus.

"Yeah it was fun to hang out with you, but are you sure about this Connor?" Jude thanked him, "I mean with everything with your dad…"

"Yeah I'm positive I can't let him control my life," Connor tells Jude, "but remember we can't tell anybody about you know what we did okay…"

"Yeah I understand…"

"Okay cool…"

"Hey Connor, Jude you boys had fun on the camping trip?" Lena asked giving Jude a hug.

"Yes we did," Connor replied, "How are you doing Mrs. Foster is everything alright with you?"

Jude told Connor about Lena losing the baby and how his talk with Callie and losing the baby gave him the motivation to talk again it was a while, but he finally talked to Connor in enough time for their camping trip they had a lot to talk about and catch up on.

"I'm fine thank you for asking I need the fresh air," Lena tells the boys, "I'm just glad you boys are friends again…I know you guys had a rocky patch especially with your father, but it's good to see that you won't let your father run your friendship."

Lena gave the boys' time to talk before it was time to leave. She was happy that Jude made up with the family and Connor after his selective muteness with so much going on they all needed to stick together no matter what. Connor and Jude walked over to the beach looking at the ocean as far as the eye could see the air breeze blew in the wind smelling the ocean Connor inhaling before finally exhaling Jude laughed at Connor stating he looked like a blow fish.

"You know all this is going to change when we go to back to school…" Connor told Jude.

"I know, it's sad because I was enjoying the outdoors camping and hanging out with you," Jude told Connor.

"Yeah…but you gotta promise you won't tell anyone about what we did okay? I mean it Jude," Connor told Jude.

Jude understood what Connor told him, plus he didn't even know what to make of it he didn't understand what happened between him and Connor, but if Connor was worried it must be bad or wrong. Jude was still trying to figure it out his innocence knew no bounds things that people make a big deal about wasn't a big deal to Jude. He wondered why people always make a big deal about what people do or how they act why couldn't they just be without society telling them what they had to be it was something Jude never quite understood.

Soon the peaceful feeling Connor and Jude was broken by the honk of his father meaning it was time to go. Connor sighed in annoyance because it was time for them to go back to civilization and who knows how his father would be this time. The honk got louder and Connor turns to Jude and thanks him for hanging out and keeping their secret as he runs off towards the car.

Lena calls Jude over telling him that she's ready to go home and see the family. Jude smiles running towards the minivan he sees Connor and his father pulls out of the parking lot in a fast matter as if they were running from the cops or something Jude didn't heed it no attention he thought maybe they were running behind schedule or something if only he knew what was about to happen to his best friend.

"You were hanging out with that Jude boy again weren't you?" Adam asked his son. Connor tried to look at his father he knew his father knew that he and Jude were hanging out, but he tried not to say anything he just slid in his seat, "Answer me boy and don't lie to me because it'll only gets worst!"

"Ye…yes sir I was, but his…"Connor answered his father as Adam cuts him off.

"There are no buts Connor I told you what the rules were! You aren't allowed to hang out with that boy even at school!"

"Dad he's my friend!" Connor told his father trying to stand up to father, "He never said he was gay and even if he was gay dad that doesn't mean he likes me! We're just friends!"

"We will discuss this when we home!" Adam told him. Connor could see that his dad was about to explode he knew seeing Jude would cause some trouble, but he thinks his dad is taking the whole thing a little bit too serious what was his reason for not letting Jude be his friend he's been over the house plenty of times and now it's a problem it, but why is something Connor had to find out.

Riding home Lena and Jude were discussing the camping trip and how much fun he had.

"Jude did you enjoy the field trip?" Lena asked a smiling nodding Jude, "I know it was your first field trip in a long time since your mom's death."

"Yeah I enjoy it the field trip I've never went camping before so it was pretty fun, even though I wasn't so good at fixing things up," He replied as Lena giggled.

"As long as you had fun sweetheart that's the important thing," She said rustling her hands in his hair.

Adam finally pulled up in his driveway he parked the car before turning to look at Connor who was clearly upset about their argument, "Get out of the car!"

Connor said nothing he obeyed his father and open the car door getting out of the passenger seat closing the door behind him. Connor sighed he knew what was next his father and him would have another conversation.

Adam soon followed walking up to the house he opened the door as Connor followed behind he slams the door shut locking both locks Connor puts his backpack next to the door his father directed him to the living room where he sat he father sat in the lounge chair across from the couch where Connor was sitting.

"Connor, why can't you obey me?" Adam asked his son it was rhetorical so Connor looked down instead of answering, "I told you that you were forbidden from talking or socializing with Jude and you instead ignore me and continue talking to him!"

"But dad you don't understand he's not gay!" Connor answered back, "I don't know where you got this from, but I'm telling you he's not gay!"

"He is and you should know when you were there!" Adam exclaimed to Connor who didn't understand what his dad meant, "The batting cages Connor don't pretend like you don't know what he did!"

"Dad I don't know what he did! All I know is that my father was criticizing everything I was doing in front of my best friend! Making me feel like I wasn't good at anything I did you praised Jude more than me and I'm supposed to be your son, but hey you always criticize everything I do just like my friendship with Jude all the times that Jude hung out over here and spent the night now because we went to the batting cages he's gay or you serious dad!"

"I'll watch your tone Connor I see that homo got you trying to man up I see!"

"I'm sorry dad, but you not making any sense! What is your problem with Jude?!"

"So you going to pretend that nothing's going on between you two at the batting cages when he patted you on the back?!"

Connor thought back after the time at the batting cages remembering that Jude was getting better while his dad was hounding him about his posture and how to swing just over all criticizing he remember getting frustrated and how after he and Jude was talking about how he was supposed to be good at hitting the ball, but he kept messing up and Jude comfort him by patting him on the back, but that was it. The thought of his dad got mad at Jude for a simple gesture of kindness that he barely gets from his own father that was the reason why all of this started it frustrated Connor to no end.

"Are you serious?!" Connor got up from the couch he couldn't believe what his father told to him, "You started all of this over a lousy pat on the back?! I can't believe you dad you're so homophobic that it makes sick! Jude and I are friends, best friends and that's all and you made it weird between us over a lousy pat on the back!"

Adam couldn't believe his son's outrage he got up from the chair within mere moments he grabs Connor by his collar jacking him up. The action was enough to quiet Connor he was scared of his father because even though he's thirteen his father beats him like another man on the street it what Adam calls tough love, but not in Connor's eyes.

Connor pushes away from Adam who loosen his grip giving Connor enough time to slip out of it, but Adam wasn't done he wanted to discipline Connor the best way he knew how Connor tries to run from Adam, but Adam was fast knocking Connor to the floor he tries to run, but Adam wouldn't let him he punches Connor in the face the boy yells to father to stop, but he wouldn't let up Connor finally covers himself up as his father continues to punches him.

Connor couldn't handle another fight with his father he braced himself for the worst his father slowly walks over to him the next thing Connor knew he woke up in a pool of sweat huffing and puffing with the television static in the background he looks around no one was there it was just a figment of his imagination Connor shook himself. Connor looked down to see his cell phone vibrating he grabbed it answering it immediately.

"Hey Connor it's Mike," Mike reminds him, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…yeah I was just resting...which turned into a nap," Connor explains to Mike.

"Oh okay, well I'll call you as soon as I'm on my way then..."

With that Mike hangs up and Connor tosses his phone down on the couch rubbing his hands through his hair in frustration. The dream felt so real he touches his scar on the right side of his face remembering the day when he got it after his talk with his dad he didn't know what to tell Jude after that day how could he possibly tell his friend that it was just was misunderstanding because Jude might think it's his fault.

Connor goes to the bathroom to take a shower he always felt calm when taking a shower he can wash all of his problems away for the time being it was another day gone hopefully things can get better he thought he didn't want to live like this anymore.

Unknown to Connor his mother had decided to call Adam in the hospital. When she called Adam was half way awake with the television of an old football game.

"Hello?" Adam slurred half away conscious.

"How are you doing Adam?" She asked him.

"Head hurts still," He told her, "How's Connor? Have you talked to him yet?"

"Yes I have, he's doing fine. Mike Foster has decided to watch him while you're recuperating. And he's still upset at you of course…" She tells him.

"Yeah, but he knows what I'm doing for him is for his own good he'll just have to trust me!" Adam told her she just shook her head and sigh in disappointment, "What? What is it?"

"Adam," She sighed, "I'm just disappointed in you how could think this is okay what you're doing? You say you're doing the best for our son, by what… ending is friendship with sweet Jude?"

"That boy is gay! And I refuse for our son to be one not if I can help it!"

"That boy is Jude…and he never said he was gay!" She scolded him, "I think it's something deeper than that Adam…you know you never talk that much about your father we hardly see him and you're pretty aggressive when it comes to Connor, but why is that?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying you need to tell me what happen between your father every time we talk about him or mention him you get mad and flare up! And you always want to change the conversation, but not this time you need to tell me what's going on why are you so against Jude and Connor being friends?"

Adam scoffs at his ex-wife he knew he walk away from the conversation he was something he's been keeping buried deep inside of himself for numerous of years, but it was time his ex-wife knew how to get him to talk so he turns back to her as they begin to talk.

Jude arrived home a few minutes late for his curfew he quickly opens the door he silently closes the door he looks around to make sure no one is around he tries to walk up the stairs, but Lena caught him.

"Hey bud you're late," Lena told Jude as he shutters from Lena he slowly turns to see Lena with her arms folded for an explanation, "So where were you?"

Jude didn't want to involve his Moms in any of his business especially when it comes to Connor after the fundraiser he don't know how much longer he can keep his secret with Connor not to mention how much more patience his Moms would be? He slowly turns to face Lena who wanted an answer.

"Um I was at the beach…yeah and I lost track of time is all…I'm sorry," Jude told Lena.

"Oh ok bud, but next time when you we give you curfew, I expect you to be home by that time understood?"

"Yes…"

"Okay, go get washed up and get ready for dinner," Lena tells Jude as he runs upstairs getting ready for dinner.

Stef was sipping some cocoa from her mug when Lena came back into the kitchen. She sat at the kitchen table brushing her hand through her hair trying to figure out what's going on with Jude.

"Was that Jude?" Stef asked.

"Yeah he's been acting weird since the fundraiser I don't know what to do anymore," Lena sighed as Stef pour her a glass of water kissing her on her forehead.

"We might need to try and force the answer out of him," Stef told Lena she looked her with unaccepted look on her face, "Lena, sweetheart don't give me that look…"

"No Stef we can't if we push we just might push him into selective muteness again or worst," Lena tell Stef knowing the feeling of being pressured do things or come to their parents only pushed them away.

"But love we have to find out something?" Stef told Lena.

"No, but think about it Adam pressuring Connor was the reason why Connor pushed away and why he came to Jude we don't know what's going between them, but we also don't know what's going on in Connor's household, but Jude also been through his fair share of challenges as well they might connected over that who knows…"

"Okay love we won't push, but we have to talk about your job is there anything? Any news at all?" Stef changes to subject to focus on her wife.

"I heard back I have to talk to the board and tell them it was a mistake I've worked too hard I was still a little emotional over the loss of the baby I hope they understand that."

"Honey, I'm sure they will..." Stef tells her wife placing her hands on her Lena's hands giving her support, "Next time just talk it out before jumping…"

Connor finally got out of the shower drying himself off he sighed as he walks to his room and finds some pajamas and packing another bag to get ready to go over to Mike.

He makes his way downstairs to wait for Mike, but his stomach was growling so he heads to the kitchen for something to eat. He opens the refrigerator grabbing lettuce tomato and onions he places them on the kitchen table as he walks over to the pantry grabbing white bread he grabs a plate from the dishwasher that was cleaned early this morning he opens the loaf of bread, but he remember he forgot the mayonnaise and turkey. Once finishing making his two sandwiches he goes to the living room and turn on the television to a random soccer game he usually watches because he was really excited about soccer and brushing up on his skills, but he really didn't fell like it much these days. He sat there eating his sandwiches in peace wondering if his friendship was really worth all of this.

Jude finished his dinner with the Fosters he excuses his self to his room Callie was wondered about Jude she wondered did it have something to do with her after the fundraiser and Robert want Callie to live with them. She walks up the stairs after Jude to see him sulking on his bed.

"Hey, Jude buddy is everything alright?" Callie asked slowly walking into the shared room, "I mean what's going on Jude you have to talk to me at least whatever going on with you and Connor I'm your sister Jude you should talk to me."

"It's a lot going on Callie…"

"Is it my fault?" Callie asked Jude was stunned by Callie's question, "I'm serious Jude is it my fault, I mean I told you if you didn't want me to see Sophia again I won't I'm really sorry about me not being adopted we're going to fight this we'll be together I promise!"

"No…no Callie, it's not your fault," Jude told his concerned guilt sister, "Callie it's just a lot of things going on with me and Connor is all you know how we all go through something, I promise it's not about you at all I just need time."

"Are you sure Jude I promise if it's bothering you that much I can stop this right now…"

Jude places his hand on her shoulder as he shook his head no, Callie stopped calming down she realized her little brother was telling the truth, "Callie it not about you! It's about me something going on with me, so please give me time…"

"Okay Jude I love you bud," Callie told her brother giving him a hug he smiles and hug her back as she leaves him smiling back at him.

Callie leaves the room walking downstairs where Stef and Lena were waiting for her. She walked in the living room sitting down on the couch next to Lena where was while Stef sat in the love seat adjacent from them.

"Did you get any information?" Stef asked.

"No nothing he said it was him and he had to deal with it," Callie told her Foster Moms.

"What does that mean?" A concerned Lena asked Callie, "If something going on with Jude we need to help him he needs us!"

"I thought so too, but I thought it was my fault actually I thought he still didn't get over the fact that I spending some time with the Quinn's, but he won't tell me why…" Callie tells them. Lena scoots over to Callie giving her a hug.

"Honey, listen to me it is not your fault at all honey-" Lena told her.

"Yeah Callie he's going through his preteen phase we have to give him space and time," Stef tells her, "We'll just do our best and wait just like when he went mute…"

"But I can't even protect him anymore and that what scares me!"

"Sweetheart no he's just growing up is all…"

"Guys, I appreciate everything you've done for me and giving Jude a home, but I'm a lost cost Robert wants me to be a part of his family and with now that Jude is official part of this family I can't keep him safe anymore…but you can I might be not be able to be part of this family, but I want you all to know that you are a part of my family forever whether adopted or not!"

Callie tears up as Stef gets up from the love seat and sit next to Callie as Lena hugs her they give her their Momma Sandwich they call it as Callie holds onto as tight as she could.

"It's going to be okay we promise Callie…" Stef said kissing her on the top of her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Ties of a Friendship

Chapter 6

Connor walked into the School of Anchor Beach Community Charter School looking for Jude he didn't really sleep much as he would've liked to because of the drama, but he managed to make it through. He spots Jude at his locker gathering his supplies.

"Hey Jude," Connor said leaning up next to the locker next to Jude.

"Hey Connor," Jude smiles looking at a depressed Connor who was clearly bothered by something, "What's wrong is everything okay?"

"Yeah just had trouble sleeping…" Connor tells his concerned friend.

"Tell me what's wrong," An attentive Jude said closing his locker he had given Connor his full attention, "it's okay you can tell me."

Connor sighed as he signals Jude to follow him outside he didn't want to talk to him in a crowded nosey school. Connor finds them an empty table outside at they sit down placing their backpack next to each other.

"I had a weird dream last night it felt so real," Connor explained, "It was my dad I had a dream that after you left last night he came over, he was still upset about us being friends."

"Connor if this is my fault we can…" Jude tries to end their friendship once again, but Connor cuts him off.

"-No it's not that it I was frozen with fear I tried to run, but I couldn't he had me cornered and it wasn't anything I could do…I just frozen in fear of him Jude," Connor tells his best friend Jude understood that pain far too well as his been abused in previous foster's homes. Jude knew what it was like being hit and couldn't tell anyone as he just kept quiet he didn't want lose another home, but sometimes to you have to tell and stand up for yourself like Callie did for them, but Connor on the other hand couldn't he was an only child he had no one to defend him for fear of getting in trouble or being taken.

"It was very terrifying I couldn't move as if some kind of invisible chains were holding me or something…it was me being beaten by my father like I was nothing to him at all I mean it was surreal I thought I really felt all of the pain his fist were delivering…"

Jude wanted to comfort his friend, but he didn't want to start anything, he continued to listen to Connor's fears from his dream there was more to Connor than meets the eye maybe it was always there and Jude being here just surfaced the pain that Connor hid away with his charm and smile.

"…I'm sorry Jude," Connor finished off his dream to Jude.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Connor if anyone should be sorry it's me," Jude replied.

"No way, man!" Connor counter back he didn't want Jude to take fault his life hasn't been as easy there's no way Connor would ever want to blame himself even if he believes it's his fault, "You're a cool dude you're different from the people I've met since that time we chilled at your house, you've been a cool person I'm glad we're friends…I just wish I could stand up to my father you know?!"

"I understand Connor, but you can only do what you can. Hey, we'll figure something out besides we have a lot of stuff to talk about anyway, you know since we have this science project to do anyway!" Jude replied smiling at Connor who smiled back.

"Yeah, I totally forgot, um I guess we can go over to my house and do the project there. You know since my dad isn't around and since I can't go over to your house anymore," Connor remembered just as the bell rings for them to go to class.

"Okay then I'll let Moms know then I'll see you later!" Jude said running to his class he class was further than Connor's. Connor was close to his he could walk to his.

The day went on like any other as the bells rang to change classes for math class Jude walked in class where Maddie and Chelsea were waiting for him. He walks over to the giggling girls to greet them.

"Hey."

"Hey Jude," Maddie replied back, "We're still on for the movies this weekend right?"

Jude almost forgot about the movies he forgot to ask his Moms to see if they would let him attend the movies with the girls he shook his head in disappointment.

"I forgot to ask Moms I'll ask them when I get home I had a lot on my mind yesterday and just forgotten to ask, but I'm sure they'll me to the movies this weekend!" Jude told a disappointed Maddie, but they did have 3 more days for Jude to tell his Moms.

"You think Connor will come?" Chelsea asked Jude.

"I don't know actually…" Jude replied he didn't tell Connor about the movies either the last time they were talking he was upset with him and brush them off.

"You think you can ask him?" Chelsea asked Jude.

"Sure I can ask him. I'm quite sure he'll come I'll see him later today then I'll ask him and let you know!" Jude smiled at the girls as they wave bye to him as he took his seat in the front of class.

"He's so cute don't you agree Maddie?" Chelsea tugged at Maddie as she blushes.

"Oh my god Chelsea I'm kill you…why don't you worry about Connor it's obvious you like him!"

"I sure do, he's so cute and handsome don't you think and very athletic!" Chelsea said imagining being with Connor letting out a happy sigh.

"Wow you got it bad for him?" Maddie told Chelsea as she laughs, "I hope Jude can go to the movies this weekend it would be nice to have some time with him outside of school!"

"Yeah like that party, by the way kissing my man!"

"Um it was a game spin the bottle I totally didn't even kiss him for a second barely it was really Jude I wanted to kiss, thank you very much, and since when was he your man?"

"Um...always duh!"

"You need a reality check beside it felt a little weird, though…"

"What do you mean?" Chelsea asked her friend who was puzzled in thought.

"Well when Connor came over and he said he didn't ask his dad what was that about it was like he was trying to impress Jude though. I'm just saying it felt strange then his father came over after Connor snuck out the house to see Jude what was that about?" Maddie questioned many things at the party, but Chelsea hasn't thought about any of that.

"Wait a second are you implying that there's more going on between Jude and Connor?"

"I'm just saying…remember after the party Jude completely shut down on everyone and then I saw Connor visiting Vice-Principal Lena I tried to talk to him after he left he was clearly upset with dried tears from his face…I'm just saying."

"Well we don't know anything they have a special friendship I think it's cute that Connor and Jude care about each other to be honest you don't see friendships like that every day!"

"Yeah you right, they both obviously need each other in one another life, but I heard them talking about his father…"

"You think his father purposely did that to his son?"

"I think so maybe that's why there so distant or whatever hopefully they can make up because Connor is Jude's first friend so that can affect someone on emotional level if not fixed I don't want Jude to shut down like that again!"

Connor met up with Jude at lunch they sat down and talk about their school project.

"Hey Jude," Connor said as Jude sat down next to him.

"Hey Connor, how was your day so far?" Jude greeted him.

"It going good," Connor replied, "how about yours?"

"It's fine…oh yeah, before I forget Maddie and Chelsea asked do you want to come to the movies with us on Saturday." Jude told Connor.

"Um yeah sure I don't see why not?" Connor told him, "I want to talk about our project were doing you know about this friendship thing…"

Jude remember that Connor had picked their assignment for their science project it was friendship, but Jude didn't understood how they were going to pick a hypothesis to debate or can be proven for the science fair.

"I was actually wondering about that to be honest," Jude replied trying to wrap his head around what Connor wanted to do for his project, "I mean how are we going to use friendship studies for a project?"

"Well we'll use our friendship and maybe we can ask Mariana and then Maddie and Chelsea," Connor said, "See my hypothesis is how society affect friendships which means my father you being in fosters home over someone like Mariana and Lexi who've been friends since forever and Maddie and Chelsea who are best friends and still are today."

"Okay so how unlikely friendships can be form out of innocence and how society can affect the changes of the friendships?" Jude asked Connor as he nods yes.

"Think about it we've only known each other for 6 months and now we're best friends, compared to Mariana and Lexi who've been friends forever and now she's in Honduras, but yet they keep their friendship, but others aren't so lucky and then you see Maddie and Chelsea who are friends for a long time and still are its interesting when you think about it."

"It is, but it really for science or is it to prove something to someone?" Jude questioned the reason why Connor had wanted to friendship what was he trying to prove by making a project on friendship.

"I think it's both Jude," Connor tells him, "Did you ask your Moms if you can come over so we can work on our project we have to get this work done no slacking off!"

"I'll tell them," Jude told him.

"Good. So the movies with the girls? What movies you think they might want to see?" Connor wondered.

"I don't know I hope they don't want to go and see a scary movie because I really don't like scary movies."

"Jude…don't tell me you're scared of some stupid scary movies?" Connor laughs at him Jude kinda blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey don't laugh at me! I know there not real, but the suspense is scary to me!" Jude laughed.

"Fine fine Jude we'll make sure that we don't watch a scary movie, but I'm telling you man it's nothing to worry about."

"Easier for you to say!" Jude scoffs playfully shoving Connor.

"Not really I already experienced real fear already," Connor tells Jude with a stern face.

"What does that mean?" Jude asked Connor pondered what could real fear compared to Hollywood cinematic fear.

Connor gives Jude a really face as if he have to ask about real fear as well as Jude know what fear is too from being beaten by his previous foster home, or losing Callie it was all something scary to think about as well as Connor dealing with his father.

"I'm sorry I forgot, of course, you know," Jude said to Connor who was in serious thought, "Connor it's okay you know that?"

"Jude the thing is I really don't think it's going to be okay I wish I could get my father to understand."

"It called due time," Jude told Connor as he smiles back, "Hey should we go to the library and gather some more information?"

"Hmmm let's go to the beach we got time to spare!" Connor said as Jude agreed nodding as they pack up their trash and toss in the trash can as they head to the beach.

The fresh breeze air from the beach blew in the wind like an orchestral conductor directed the wind in a wonderful dance Jude and Connor sat next edge of a tree the line split the school line to where the beach begins the sun beamed reflecting rainbow refraction across the skies as the seagulls flies around the area the blue clear water shines as bright as the day itself.

Something about sitting there at the beach brought peace and calm to both boys the wind blew through their hair as they inhale the fresh air it was like being in paradise.

Something that both boys wish they could go, but sadly real world calls for them.

"Feel that fresh air man it's so great that we get to go to a school by the beach, don't you agree?" Connor asked Jude enjoying the air and shade given by the tree they were sitting next to.

"Yeah I needed this!" Jude told him as he shakes his hair through the wind the breeze was very enjoyable.

"Hey Jude you should come to my soccer game this Friday," Connor told Jude, "I'm serious you've never been to one of my soccer matches it would be nice to see my best friend at one of my games."

"For real you really mean it?!" Jude asked Connor. Connor nodded an absolute yes. Jude didn't know what to say he never been invited to one of Connor's matches he wanted to see Connor in action after seeing all the trophies in room he family must be proud of him, "Sure I'll go then I can see if you really can play soccer or were those trophies given to you out of pity!"

"Oh, so you think you funny now?!" Connor snuffed at Jude who was giggling.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not, but I'm just saying who knows if you can really play since I've never seen you've played before remember?"

"Point taken, maybe I can teach you!"Jude laughed at Connor's suggestion, "why are you laughing are you scared or something?!"

"No, I'm laughing at the fact that you think I can play soccer I'm not good at sports like that you're the athlete!" Jude responded in laughter as Connor soon followed through laughing.

"Hey, what are you two laughing at?" Connor and Jude turn around to see Maddie standing there holding her books.

"Oh hey, Maddie we were talking about Connor playing soccer he said he wanted to teach me," Jude greeted Maddie.

"Well, you never know until you try Jude!" Maddie told him.

Connor nudges him giving him a nookie on his head messing his hair as Jude laughs trying to get out of Connor's hold he finally get out of the headlock with his hair a mess as they all laugh while Jude blushes fixing his hair after Connor mess it up.

"See someone agrees with me so I'll teach you!" Connor tells him.

"Looks like I'm outnumbered then," Jude sighed as his classmates laugh at him, "So Maddie you want to come to Connor's soccer game with me?"

Maddie was shocked by Jude asking her to join, he was usually nervous and shy, but so was she, but to have a chance to hang out with Jude she wasn't going to miss this opportunity.

"Sure when is it?!" Maddie asked.

"It's Friday and I'm showing you, Jude, that I got game!" Connor pushed him as they both get up dusting themselves off.

"Okay sure then if you say so!" Jude pushed back.

"Alright you guys we got to class so stop horse playing around Connor. Save it for Friday's game," Maddie told him as they both stop pushing each other and follow her to class.

Maddie, Connor and Jude were heading to their class when Jude notices Lena walking out of the office, "Hey guys I'll catch up to you guys in a little while!"

"Okay don't be late," Connor told him as he and Maddie continued to walk towards the classroom.

"Hey Momma, momma wait up!" Jude called out to Lena as she turns around to see Jude running behind her.

"Oh hey, sweetheart is everything alright?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering how everything went?" Jude asked.

"I think it went well I'll hear from them next week," Lena tells Jude, "How's your day been so far?"

Jude shrugs, "It's been okay I was wondering can I go over to Connor's house to work on our project since…you know he's not allowed to come over to our house anymore?"

"Um…I don't know honey I have to ask your Mom and see what she say? Did Connor tell Mike you were coming over?"

"I think so I'll ask him when I get to class, because we only have 3 weeks before it's the science fair and Connor wants us to finish before the last week," Jude explained.

"Okay I'll see you later after class. Me and Mom will have an answer for later today," Lena told Jude as he smiles giving her a hug.

"Okay thanks, Momma!" Jude thanks her running away heading to his class.

Lena walks over to her car as she gets in her car she calls Stef who was at work working on cases. She hears her phone go off she sees the caller ID that it's Lena calling her she sits down at her desk before she answers her phone, "Hey love what's up is everything alright?"

"Yeah I just got out of the meeting…"

"Yeah, what did they say you think it's a good chance you got your job back?" Stef asked her wife knowing that Stef took up some extra shifts to make up for Lena quitting her job.

"Yeah I believe so I made a solid case and I told them I jumped into conclusion and wasn't thinking rationally at all I think I won them over so we'll hear from the board next week," Lena explained to her nervous wife.

"Okay honey that's great anything else?" Stef asked.

"Yeah Jude wants to know if he can go over to Connor's house today they have project they have to do and of course he can't come over to our house because his father forbid him I told Jude I'll talk to you about it," Lena added on as a frustrated Stef was indecisive about the decision of sending her son over to Connor's house.

"I don't know Lena, are we sure Jude will be safe over there?" Stef asked, "I mean our really sure about this?"

"Well Connor is in the care of Mike for now until Adam comes back I'm sure it's fine not like we haven't had the kids at home by themselves. We have to trust Jude's decision and it looks like they have project whether or not Adam agrees they have to do this project and it's no point in trying to avoid it," Lena reminded her.

"Okay, honey I see you made your point. I'll talk to Mike about it I guess I can pick Jude up on my way home tonight then or Mike can when he picks Connor up," Stef finally agreed with her wife.

"Okay honey be safe…I love you," Lena said to his wife.

"I love you too," She replies back hangs up her phone getting back to her case at work.

Mike walks over to Stef holding a case file in his arm. He sits down next to Stef placing the file on her desk, "Hey was that Lena?"

"Yeah, she was worried about Jude going over to Connor's house so they go do their project since you know Adam forbids him from coming over to home," Stef explains reviewing another case she was working on.

"I know Adam isn't an easy case a few more days and I think he'll out, but I don't mind watching Connor. It's tough that a nice kid like him have to go through something like this," Mike tells her that's one thing all three can agree on, "I'm just disappointed that Connor's mother couldn't come. Sad that boy needs his mother at his age."

"It is, but there's nothing that can be done. Do you want me to bring Connor over to your house, when I pick the boys up or do want to...I know you and Brandon are spending some time together and I wouldn't want that to be interrupted."

"Oh yeah that would be nice, I'll call Connor and let him know," Mike tells Stef making an agreement.

The end of day Connor and Jude meet up as Lena walks over to the two boys to give Jude permission to go over to Connor's place.

"Hey, Connor," Lena greeted the boys as Jude hugs her.

"Hey Mrs. Adams-Fosters," Connor said timid a little shy as he scoots his backpack on his shoulder from sliding off.

"Listen Jude, I talked it over with your Mom and we agreed that you can go over to Connor's house, but you have to call when you get there and Mom said she's going to pick you boys up by ten so you boys have fun," Lena explained to both of the boys.

"I understand Mrs. Adams-Foster I'll make sure nothing happens to him thank you," Connor told her.

"Okay be careful you two!"

Connor and Jude turn from Lena as they walk towards Connor's home, Lena smiles looking at both boys hanging out mending their friendship.


	7. Chapter 7

Ties of a Friendship

Chapter 7

A few days passed since Connor and Jude talked and without Connor's father breathing down Connor's neck it felt like the universe was all right in the world. Within the few days Connor and Jude had put a huge dent in their school project and talking about what movies they wanted to see on Saturday to the soccer game that Connor was going to win, in Jude's case loses.

It was Friday the day of Connor's soccer game Maddie along with Chelsea were already there Chelsea was the most excited about seeing Connor play she was way too obvious that she liked him. Connor was on the field prepping for the game he was stretching making sure his muscles were relaxed and not tensed up.

"Can you believe it we're about to see Connor's soccer match!" Chelsea squealed pulling Maddie closer to her, "I'm really excited aren't you?"

"Yeah, but where's Jude at?" Maddie wondered, "He said he'll be here it would be a disappointing if he didn't show."

"I'm quite sure he's coming, he just running late is all!" Chelsea reminded a distracted Maddie who was looking for Jude, but didn't see him anywhere.

"I hope so because there goes his family right there!" Maddie pointed to the upper left side of the bleachers where Maddie and Chelsea were sitting further down adjacent to the Adams-Fosters. Everyone was there except for Jude and Lena.

"Come on girl, he'll show up!" Chelsea reassured a worried Maddie hoping her friend was right.

Connor turns around to see Maddie and Chelsea and the Adams-Fosters, but he didn't see Lena or…Jude for that matter. Chelsea waved uncontrollably trying to get Connor's attention he thought she was a nice a girl, but too pushy he liked Maddie quiet and laid back, but she had a thing for Jude so he decided to move on from that crush that might never happen. Maddie gave a quick wave as he signal back with a wave. He mouthed to her where's Jude? Maddie mouthed back she doesn't know. He turned his attention to the Adams-Fosters who were excited to see Connor play just like Jesus when he played in his first wrestling match he gives them a smile thanking them for coming. Even though he had the support he was wondering where Jude was he promised he'll show up.

Connor sat down with his teammates waiting for the game to start. He was hoping that Lena and Jude were on their way, he wouldn't want his best friend to miss his first game he invited him to.

He sits down with his teammates each getting ready with their own pregame rituals and even some his teammate's parents were on the field helping them prep or telling them so motivating things. Connor wishes his mom was there because his dad always hard on him and he could use some loving support. Matt sits next to him he wraps his arms around Connor's shoulder much to Connor's annoyance he didn't really get along with Matt he just tolerates him because there on the same team.

"Awww poor Connor," He teased Connor making kissing faces in Connor's direction. Connor tried to push away he didn't even want Matt touching him let alone sit next to him, "Missing his mommy and daddy since their not here!"

Connor pushed him away, "Matt why don't you grow up, I don't know what's your problem?" He never knew why Matt was such a jerk at times. He never gave Matt the fuel to get to him as much as it did.

"Connor you're always the nice moral compass. I bet you never made a mistake or anything always Mr. Perfect, but I think you have something to hide to be ashamed about am I correct?" Matt taunts him on. Connor didn't understand what Matt was saying he just looks at him brushing him off.

"Matt get over yourself, I'm not perfect at all! We all aren't, so whatever your problem with me is I suggest you get over it!" Connor exclaimed he was tired of Matt and his teasing him. Matt wasn't an important thought to him he was wondering if Jude was still going to come before the game started.

"You've changed that's my problem with you, Connor!" Matt told Connor, "You're not the same Connor I knew! I don't like this new Connor!"

"I haven't changed Matt and it's not like we're friends or anything!" Connor snapped back at him, "You've been a jerk most of your life and now you talking about I've changed get real!"

"You have…that boy!" Matt reminding Connor about Jude could this be what Matt's problem was? That he was friends with Jude? What does being friends with Jude, have anything to do with Matt? And why was it any of Matt's concerned about his friendship?

"Jude?! What does he have to with any of this?!" Connor rushed to Matt grabbing him by his collar, "Answer me!"

Matt pulled away from Connor's grip as neatly fix himself up, "That boy came here and then all of sudden he gotten your attention, your focus been off since he stopped talking to you! What is it about that boy that has you so fixated on being his friend? The boy is weird!"

"He's my best friend that's all nothing's going on between us!" Connor tried to explain to Matt, but Matt didn't want to hear it. Since last season, Connor's focus had been off when Jude stopped talking to everyone. Connor used to be their ace in hole, but since then the coach bench him until this season started making him a starter, a position that Matt wanted this season after picking up the slack from Connor failing them last season.

"Sure he is because right now he's not here and your face says it all!" Matt fired back at Connor, "Face it he's your Achilles' heel and if we lose because of him I promise you! You won't like the consequences!"

"You don't understand Matt..." Connor tries to explain to him, "Jude been through stuff that neither one of us would ever understand. Jude really is a nice person once you get to know him..."

"Whatever I don't care!" Matt barked at him, "You better get your head in the game and leave the drama between you and Jude out of the game or else!"

Matt warned the distracted teen as he walks away leaving Connor to be alone with his thoughts. Some of the audience member saw the argument but didn't hear anything that was exchanged between the two boys. The coach walked over to a distant Connor making sure he was alright.

"Connor you okay?" The coach asked him. Connor didn't replied, "I know Matt can be a hard nose, but we really need you to get your head in the game whatever he said brush it off and get ready because you're the starter!" The coach padded him on the back leaving Connor to get his head in the game.

Callie arrived with Wyatt sitting next to Stef she greeted the family giving Stef a hug, "Hey my love!" Stef greeted her, "I see you made it to the game."

"Yeah I was running late from work and Wyatt came and got me," Callie laughed explaining her situation to her Foster Mom, "Where's Jude and Lena?"

"There on their way she had to pick him up from his tutor," Stef explained, "Don't worry he just needed extra time learning Math he has another test and he's been slipping in Math."

Callie nods turning an attention to Wyatt as they chatted, the soccer game was about to start. Connor turns his attention to the bleachers he still didn't see Jude he thought maybe he didn't want to come to game he decided he had to snap out of it and forget about it for the time being as the coach call him over.

"Alright, Connor get out there and show the other team what you can do and bring us a victory!" The coach said to boys as they were huddled in a circle discussing plays.

"Yeah, Connor don't fail!" Matt antagonized as the coach give a Matt a slap upside the head telling him to cool it, "Ouch that hurt coach!"

"Alright, on 3!" Coach told them as they all cheered the game was about to start and Connor was ready to show everyone what he could do.

Unknown to Connor, Jude was sitting outside of the school on a bench waiting for Lena to pick him up. He looked at his phone still no answer from either Lena or Connor. He hoped that Connor wasn't upset with him from running late he texted him that he would be late probably the game had already started and he probably didn't have his phone on him. Jude sighed wondered what was taking Lena so long to pick him up he gave up that he would make it to the game on time.

Soon Lena's car pulled up next to the school where Jude was sitting at she honked getting Jude's attention. Jude grabbed his backpack pulling it over his left shoulder as he runs to the car. He opens the car door and gets him.

"I am so sorry for being late buddy," Lena apologized as Jude closes the door, "My meeting ran a little bit late."

Jude couldn't be mad at his Mom after all the hurtful things he did to her, being late was the least she could, "No it's okay?" He smiles at her as she rustles her hands through his hair.

"Okay since I was late how about we get you some ice cream?" Lena suggested with a smile back at Jude backing out of the parking lot.

He nods no, "I have to get to Connor's game remember Momma! I'm totally running late." Lena remembers the family was supposed to be at Connor's soccer game right now.

"Of course how about after just me and you ice cream after the game I won't take no for an answer okay?" Lena told Jude as she head towards Connor's soccer game as he smiles with an okay he wouldn't argue about getting ice cream and it's free too.

The game had started it was a good match and Connor had scored the first point giving his team the lead. 2 to 1 was the lead Connor and few others switched out for other members of the team to play before it was time to start again. Coach congratulates the boys they decided to discuss the next plan in the play.

"Alright boys you're doing good keeps this up and we'll win for sure!" Coach told them, "I'm switching Connor out for Matt so get ready I'm saving you for the end Connor those two last kicks were amazing we got them on the ropes Matt you have to keep up the pressure!"

"I got you Coach!" Matt said, "Watch me, Connor; I'm going to show you how to really kick the ball!" Connor shook his head in disappointment shrugging, "Don't shake your head at me Mr. Perfect you're not the only one who can kick a ball as well!"

"Alright, that's enough Matt get in the game!" Coach told him as Matt and a few other teammates ran to the field.

Connor sat down on the bench he grabs a towel wiping his face. He puts his towel down and grabs some water. He huffs and puffs from playing so hard he could hear people cheering for them to win, but none louder than Chelsea. He blushes from some of the attention he's getting he never excepted to see so many people showing up for him usually it's his dad there sometimes his mom usually when his dad is there he's always yelling at him he could recall a few times where his dad was hard on him.

"Come on Connor get your head in the game!" Adam yells at him while Connor tries to chase after the other player to get the ball back on his team's side. "Come on you can do better than that!"

Connor tries to run faster after the other player he could still hear his father screaming and yelling at him. It was enough to distract anyone, but Connor didn't want to disappoint his father nor his team he slides in kicking the ball from the other player as Matt chases after the ball Connor scared himself from that move he rubbed his left leg it was in pain, but Connor heard his father from the distance.

"Get up Connor! It just a flesh wound! Now get up!" Adam scolded him as Connor gets up running after the ball that Matt was trying to hold on to.

"Matt I'm open!" Connor told him as Matt kicks it over to him Connor finally had an opening as he kicks into towards the goal the goalie tried to block it, but he missed giving the team a win.

Connor was happy he was able to kick the winning goal he knew it made his father happy, but his left leg was killing him. The team was excited they won everyone ran on the field to congratulate Connor and Matt. It was a good feeling to see everyone excited about the game and he was hoping that his dad would be proud of him for making the winning goal.

Adam greeted his son Connor was happy to see his father giving him praise about his team winning, "Good kick, but it could've been better! I need you to practice more the kicks were sloppy you need to more leg presses you need more lap practices as well!"

There's the dad Connor remembers he thought he finally made his father proud of him, but once again instead of being happy for Connor he judge and criticized everything he did it was annoy to Connor. Matt runs over to Connor tossing his arm over Connor's shoulder giving a hug. "Man that was a good game!" Matt was excited Connor was as well just wanted to fix up his leg it hurt, but he brushed it off seeing that everyone was excited.

That was another time in life when Connor remembers how relaxed and calm no pressure from his family just enjoying his time. He still wondered if Jude was going to come on or not, but he figured he had a good reason for not showing up.

A few minutes passed into the game finally Jude and Lena pulled up. The game was intense it was full of crowds from both sides of the teams. Lena and Jude slowly walk up to the bleachers they didn't try to sit with the family instead sat on the first row of the bleachers near Connor's team. They begin to cheer on Connor's team along with the rest of the friends and family.

With the game close to the end, the crowds cheered for the teens of their teams. The cheers were loud enough for anyone to hear. A young boy walked passed he was sipping an on a smoothie a peach mango one it was his favorite. He heard all the excitement and went to look at all the fuss was about.

He walked onto the field continuing to drink his smoothie when he saw the teams in the last ending of the game. He stood next to the bleachers next to a preoccupied Jude and Lena. The boy was intrigued he never saw a soccer game before beside on television especially during the World Cup. He saw how everyone was excited he didn't know which team was the home favorite, but he did know everyone was hyped for the game.

The coach called Connor over, "Connor come over here!" Connor took a sip of his water before placing his water bottle back down as he runs over to his coach.

"Connor…hmm that name sounds familiar," The boy pondered to himself scratching his head taking another sip from his smoothie, "Nay…that couldn't be the Connor…could it?"

"Alright, Stevens get in there and make me proud!" The coach said pumping the boy up. Connor nods running on the field. Matt was still in the game he nods at Connor they both gave an understanding look to each other if they made the last goal they will win.

"Wow Connor's really good don't you think?" Lena asked Jude he smiles nodding his head, "He might one day be able to become pro wouldn't you say?"

"He just might! He was telling me he was good and it looks like he really is good!" Jude responded he was excited to his best friend play, he feels bad that he actually bagged on Connor about his soccer skills, "Whoo-hoo go, Connor!"

Matt was able to get control of the ball Connor ran ahead of Matt he was next to the goal and goalie he was waiting for an opening to kick the ball. Matt ran around the another person of the opposite side 3 opposing members of the team Matt kicked the ball to another person on his team the person ran the ball down the field he kicked it back to Matt and Matt kicked over to Connor.

This was the moment everyone was excited Connor had the ball and if he kicked the winning goal their team would win. Connor kicks the ball the goal goes for the catch the ball, but once again missed sliding into the ground from the miss everyone cheered Connor's team had won the game it was an excited feat.

"Maddie look Connor won!" Chelsea screamed shaking Maddie uncontrollably, "See my man can play I told you!"

"Yeah he's pretty good actually!" Maddie said as they run down to the field along with the others.

Connor and the others were congratulated for their win. Lena and Jude run down to the field. The boy noticed it was Jude, Trey couldn't believe the odds that he would run into Jude here. The Adams-Fosters along with Wyatt greeted Lena and Jude.

"Better late than never, love!" Stef laughed her wife and youngest son giving her wife a hug and kiss.

"I know we were running behind, but we saw the game it was a good game Connor really is good!" Lena said.

"Of course it was a great game!" Lena replied.

"Yeah Connor's going to be a champ!" Stef tells her just as Mike arrived to take Connor home, "Eh Mike you finally got off of work!"

"Yeah, finally it was some busy paperwork, how was the game did Connor win?" Mike asked.

"Yup sure did," Lena tells him scooting her purse up over her shoulder, "We're going for ice cream to celebrate Connor's win!"

"Sounds good. Listen I got off the phone with Adam he said he's returning home sometime this week," Mike explains to him.

"Connor!" Jude screamed getting Connor's attention. Connor turns around to see Jude running up to him.

"Jude! You showed up man I thought you weren't coming!" Connor said grabbing Jude by his neck nudging his head for being late.

"Okay, I'm sorry I get it! I did text you that I was going to be late, but you never checked your cell phone! I said it's your fault!" Jude laughed trying to get Connor off him, "Beside I showed up now get off of me your sweat is getting on me!"

Connor laughed letting Jude as Maddie and Chelsea walked up to greet the boys. Chelsea squealed hugging Connor catching him and others completely off guard as she squeezes tight Connor didn't know what to do. Jude and Maddie laughed at the over obsessed girl who had a major crush on Connor.

"Um…Chelsea," Maddie tapped on her shoulder as she opens her eyes she realized that Connor was in awkward uncomfortable position, "You might want to let go…"

"Oh my god!" She squealed her face turned a blushing red from embarrassment, "I'm so sorry about that Connor!" She back away quickly gives him his space. Connor brushes it off.

"It's okay," Connor said, "I'm glad you guys were able to come to my game! So what did you all think?"

"You're very good actually I can see why you made the team!" Maddie compliments him as he blushes a little across his face. He still was crushing on Maddie even if she didn't like him like that he still liked her.

"Thanks, I told you guys I can play especially you Jude! You were bagging on me about not being good; well guess what I show you!" Connor teased Jude as Jude looked downward feeling like an ass who told his best friend he couldn't play.

"Okay sure, whatever you got me!" Jude said annoyed by the fact that Connor would never let him leave this moment down.

Observing from the distance Trey saw the interaction with Jude and Connor he smiles taking another sip from his smoothie he was glad to see Jude making up with his best friend, "Alright that's good they made up!" He walks away from the field going unnoticed by Jude. "Yummy this smoothie is sooooo good! I think I might get another this weekend."

Connor took Jude, Maddie, and Chelsea over to the bench where he was sitting at he wanted to grab some water he was exhausted from playing a tough game, "We still on for the movies right?"

"Yeah!" Maddie replied, "How does 12:30 sound as good time?"

"Sure that's fine with me…what about you Jude?" Connor asked him taking a sip from his water bottle.

"Yeah that's good for me too!" Jude answered.

"Alright, then tomorrow at 12:30!" Chelsea chimed in her excitement was enough for all four friends. Chelsea's Mom honked the car horn to signal the girls it was time to go, "Looks like our ride is here see ya, Connor! See ya Jude!" As the two girls wave their goodbyes to the boys the climbed in the car leaving Connor's game behind them.

Connor was getting his soccer gear together while Jude stood adjacent from him waiting for him. He stands up placing his backpack gear over his shoulder, "You ready?" Jude nods. As they walk towards Mike and the Adams-Fosters, Matt walk pass them brushing pass Jude knocking him off his balance.

"Excuse you!" Matt said walking away from the two of them. Connor wanted to go after Matt, but Jude shook his head no, like Callie he didn't think violence was the answer to handle people who didn't like him.

"Jude you okay?" Connor asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine Connor don't start anything with Matt because of me I mean it! I already cause enough trouble for everyone!" Jude told Connor as he dust himself off.

"Jude…just because we had…" Connor begins to talk, but he was cut off by Jude.

"Don't Connor, we already talked about this…don't make it awkward between us I forgotten about it and you should too I just want us to be best friends again so for now if we have to fake it...until we make it, then so be it!" Jude told Connor giving him a serious glance Connor couldn't help but look away, but he understood what Jude was telling him.

"Hey sweetheart," Stef eyed Jude and Connor as she gives Jude a hug first kissing the top of his head, "I was telling your Momma that you guys were cutting it close."

"I know I thought she forgot about me!" He giggled back as Stef turns her attention to Connor.

"Well look at you Connor scoring the winning goal!" Stef was excited for Connor as she pulls him into a hug, "Good job proud of you!"

Connor blushes again from the praises he was getting, "Thank you Mrs. Adams-Fosters I try my best when I go out to the field!"

"As you should," She laughs, "We're taking you out for ice cream to celebrate. How does that sound?"

"Um...sure, ice cream sounds fantastic!" Connor replied nervously. He hadn't given much thought about what to do, since he usually gets a lecture for an hour about what he could've improved on by his Dad, but he was glad he could hangout and not worries about what to improve or maybe do extra laps after everyone leaves.

"Excellent its settle than!" Stef tells the two boys, "Come on and let go and get some ice cream! My treat!"

Connor along with Adams-Fosters and Mike all headed to their respective cars to take a drive to the ice cream shop ending a wonderful game with a wonderful treat.


	8. Chapter 8

Ties of a Friendship

Chapter 8

It was Saturday the weekend finally came around it's was time for Connor to meet up with his friends to watch a movie. The day was perfect he woke up early to do his chores make sure that Mike didn't have any reason to let him go. He leans out of his bed yawning from the restful sleep he's been getting. He walks over to his window spreading the curtains letting the sun shine in his dark room. The sun peered in through the pre teen's room showing his bed was mess. Connor decided he had to do his chores first, Mike had told him that his Dad was coming home probably this weekend, lucky Mike took him home so they can prepare for Adam's homecoming, as terrible as it was Connor figured if he had the house clean by the time Mike came back with his father he can go to the movies. He texts everyone about the movies he couldn't wait it was exciting to have some fun with his friends. To Connor, it was liberation and freedom what more could anyone want?

The sun rose over the Adams-Foster's home greeting the day as it usual does. Jude was up just like the sun. He was the first to rise he loved being up when the sun woke up. The sun rose like a child greeting everyone with its ray of light, it touch gave Jude a sense of joy to have these moments of the solitude to himself. He loved his brothers and sisters, but everyone needs alone time every once in awhile and Jude was no exception.

Jude took to his desk he decided he would write something he loved writing it was something to give his thoughts a voice. He remembers happy times with the Adams-Fosters his new family he still was a little guilty about Callie and him being half-siblings. He wrote something about the beauty of the sun he loved to give himself some kind of challenge when he writes this time he wanted to write three pages last time he got to two. He dreamed of a happy life and that life came true with the Adams-Fosters and he loved it he couldn't believe how his luck had changed over the past couple of days he blushed to himself trying to contain his happiness.

Jude soon finished the work he was working on and decided to take a shower soon the family would be awoke he didn't want to be last at getting a shower in usually on some school days he would wake up late missing his chance because Brandon would usually monitor the bathroom time for each sibling just until Moms get a bigger water heater at least.

Jude closed his notebook properly putting the notebook back in his place. Jude finally gotten conformable at the Adams-Fosters where he could have his belongings placed in a neat order, but the only thing he hates is sharing the room with Jesus and not that he doesn't love Jesus or sharing a room, it's just to Jude he loved to be more organize than Jesus is he keeps his side of the room at neat as possible, but everyone else complain about Jesus' junk all over the room and Jude could understand why, but he wished Jesus would do better to clean his side of the room up a little bit more especially when companies over.

Jude shrugged grabbing fresh pair of underwear, t-shirt, and socks he slowly closes the dresser he didn't want to disrupt Jesus especially when it's a weekend Jesus loves to sleep in it's a wonder he practices almost every day and gets home barely before curfew.

As the day moved about Jude finished his shower once he was dried and cloth he headed to his room where Jesus was still sleeping. Jude laughed to himself as he entered the room he could see Jesus changing positions on his bed again. It was weird too and funny to see Jesus moving back forth trying to find the right place or way to set his head or body to sleep in his bed. Jude slowly grabs his wallet keys and cell phone before quickly sneaking out of the room trying not to disturb his brother's slumber.

Callie slowly walks out the room yawning scratching her bed hair that was tied up to keep out her face. "Morning, Jude!" She said greeting her baby brother. He turns to her with a finger over his mouth signaling her to be quiet. She quickly covers her mouth snickering slowly tip-toeing over to Jude as he slowly closes the door of his room.

"Oh…Jesus still sleeping, I gotcha ya," She whispered to him as she hugs Jude. She turns around towards the bathroom as he follows her to the bathroom as well. They both grab their toothbrushes and begins to brush their teeth, "I see you dressed up early have any plans for today?"

Jude nods yes as he spits out the paste from his mouth into the sink, "Yeah…I'm going to the movies with Connor, Maddie, and Chelsea!" Callie signals with a real look.

"Really, that's great…" She smiles spitting out the rest of the paste before rinsing her mouth out with mouthwash, "I'm glad you guys are over whatever happened between you two!"

"Me too!" Jude smiles back as he finishes rinsing his mouth out leaving the bathroom to his sister.

He walks downstairs walking into the kitchen when he saw Stef who dressed in her police officer uniform drinking coffee. He was caught off guard that she was up early let alone wearing her uniform knowing she is usually off on the weekends. She turns to face Jude when she heard him.

"Morning love, I see you're up early as well?" She replied taking a sip from her white coffee mug with world's number #1 cop on the mug she received from Lena as a special present.

He nods smiling, "Morning, I am, but you're in your uniform why?" He asked his mom as she placed her coffee mug on the table, he walks over to her, "I mean I thought you were off on the weekends?"

"I am, but I decided to take an extra shift is all and I told Mike I cover half his shift this morning, but nothing to worry about love," Stef responded to him rustling her hand into his hair as he giggles. She walks over to the refrigerator opening the door, "You hungry bud? You want some eggs or bacon something like that?"

"Bacon would be nice!" He replied sitting down at the table as Stef grab a pack of bacon.

"So have you decided on what movie you wanted to see with your friends?" Stef asked grabbing a frying pan from the cabinet. She walks places the frying pan on the top of the stove heating it up before placing bacon in it.

"No not yet I haven't called them yet I just hope it's not a scary movie!" Jude responded as she places 4 strips of bacon in the frying pan. She smiles turning to him laughing at the fact that Jude doesn't like scary movies.

"Why is that love?" she asked him.

Jude shrugs for a second before answering he thought that she might laugh at him because he's 14 and he still hate being scared, "…Well you know the monsters and suspense sometimes is scary you know what I mean it's just like don't go into the house and they still do and then it's always dark!"

"Oh sweetheart it's not real," Stef giggled as Jude blushes, "It's just for entertainment. Think of it like conquering your fear you know what you're scared of if you face it the power it has over you is gone just think of scary movies like that!"

"I know, but still I hate them!" Jude responded as Stef finishes cooking the bacon placing it on a plate before presenting it to Jude.

Stef takes a seat next to him, "You're just like Momma!" She tells him grabbing a strip of bacon for herself. Catching Jude's attention by what she said, "Yes your Momma is a scary cat as well I remember on one of our dates I took her to the movies, I didn't know she was scared of scary movies so when I grabbed the tickets and we sat down and watch the movie…"

"What happened?" Jude asked Stef she takes another sip of coffee before continuing her story.

"…So one part came up and she nearly peed she squeezed my hand so tight I thought she was going to break it I told her it wasn't real, but she didn't care she was too frighten to calm down!" Stef remembered laughing at her date with Lena.

"See I told you!"

"Yeah, but all it did was made me fall in love with her even more because she felt safe with me being there and maybe you can do the same when you go to the movies," Stef placing the plate in the sink she took a couple of more sips from her coffee before rinsing it out.

Jude took in what Stef was telling him about the movies he thought maybe it wasn't as bad as he made it to be. Stef looked at the clock knowing it was time for her to leave she walks over to Jude kissing him on the forehead, "Remember bud it's just a movie. I promise you have nothing to be afraid of okay? Love you I'll see you for dinner tonight." Jude nods giving her a goodbye as she heads out of the door leaving Jude and family.

Jude smiles to himself after having a conversation with his mom. Stef was right it was just a movie what could go wrong? Jude sat back enjoying his breakfast that Stef rushed up for them he thought about hanging out with friends just like he feared they wanted to see a scary movie and he did not.

" _Come on guys! I got the tickets!" Connor shouted getting the attention of his friends waving over for them to come over. Jude quickly followed as Chelsea beats Maddie and Jude to Connor pulling him by his arm holding on to him. Connor gives a politely uncomfortable chuckle at the tipsy red haired it was obvious to both Maddie and Jude they laughed confusing Chelsea, but she shrugged it off she didn't care all she thought about was being near Connor._

" _What tickets you got for us Connor?" Maddie asked him. Connor stood there giving some kind of suspense as to what movie the friends will see today. He charmed out a smiled and pulled out the tickets revealing it to the group._

" _I got us tickets to see: As Above, So Below!" Connor tells them the girls were excited, but Jude secretly wasn't, he hated scary movies and it looks like he would have to go and watch the movie with his friends, "Isn't that awesome right Jude?!"_

 _Jude pulled it together too quickly answers, "Yeah...yeah, that's cool I can't wait to see it!" Jude lied through his teeth, but he didn't want to be a party pooper, he assumed that Connor forgot that he told him that he hated scary movies, but he decided it's just mind over matter it's not real at all._

" _Oh cool I wanted to see this movie for some time!" Maddie was excited to see the scary horror film set in Paris, "I heard it takes place underground in Paris in the catacombs something like that…but anyway it's pretty cool were going to see this movie!"_

 _Chelsea wasn't sold on the idea of the movie, "Well I'm all for scary movies, but sometimes the plot sucks so bad that the movie not all that scary!"_

 _The girls talk about their opinions of the movie while Connor follows behind them listening to their conversation. Jude slowly walks behind them trying to pretend like he cared about the movie that there were going to see. Connor turns around to get Jude's attention he notices Jude silently walking behind them not enjoying himself._

" _Hey, girls!" Connor gathered both girls attention until they turned to him, "Hey why don't you guys pick out our seats while me and Jude get the popcorn and snacks?!"_

 _The girls smile thinking it was a nice suggestion that the boys paid for their ticket to the movies and now snacks, "That's so sweet of you two!" Maddie said, "We'll go and find some stellar seats for the movie hurry up and get the snacks before the movie starts!"_

" _Okay, we will!" Connor tells them as the girls run into the theater entrance, "Come on Jude let's go and get the popcorn and snacks!" Jude nods following his best friend to snack bar. Connor had a head start he waited for Jude to arrive at the snack bar, "Well finally Jude it took you forever to show up!"_

" _Ha-ha very funny!" Jude tells him, "What kind of snacks are we getting for the girls?"_

" _Well I don't know," Connor told him, Jude, puzzling his young naive friend. Jude wondered why were they there if Connor didn't know what to get the girls, "Why don't you pick and be careful girls are very picky…"_

" _Connor, really? You volunteered and you don't know?!" Jude scolds his friend. Connor shrugs and smiles Jude just shake his head and sighs, "Um well they love popcorn why don't we get that large tub of popcorn?"_

" _And what else?"_

 _Jude didn't know he really doesn't eat snacks at all that much, even while Connor was over his house Connor was the one eating the snacks which Jude didn't mind really, "Well Connor you're the one who eat all the snacks when we hang out so you tell me!"_

" _Wait, I don't eat all of the snacks!" Connor rebuffed, but he knows Jude telling the truth about him eating most of the snacks as Jude give him that yeah right look he couldn't lie at the fact, "Okay fine you win! Get them some candy, I see some Skittles and fruit snacks I'm quite sure they'll love that!"_

" _Okay then," Jude tells him as he turns to the concessionist placing their order while they wait for some fresh popcorn to be popped._

" _Hey, Jude…" Connor took a serious tone with his friend as Jude turns to him giving him his full attention, "Is everything okay?"_

" _Yeah…I'm fine. Why would you ask me that?" Jude asked Connor._

" _Come on Jude, stop lying to me what's going on?" Connor pushed the question until he got an answer from Jude._

" _Well I don't like scary movies remember, but it's okay you forgot," Jude replied as the words flashed back Connor's memories his face turned like a ghost showing that he truly forgot that Jude said he didn't want to go to a scary movie._

" _Oh, crap I completely forgot that you told me about that!" Connor replied rustling his hands through his hair, "How can I make this up to you?"_

 _Jude gathered the snacks and popcorn before replying to Connor, "Well we can go to the movies another time and I'll pick the movie next time!"_

 _Connor smiles rustling his hand in Jude's hair messing it up as Jude pulls away from Connor laughing, "Deal then!" Connor grabs some drinks as he follows Jude to the movies to enjoy their time hanging out._

"Jude! Jude!" Jude snaps out of daydreaming he turns to see Callie calling out to him, "Daydreaming about today's events?" She asked him walking over to grab a glass of water from the sink.

"Oh yeah daydreaming…" Jude forgot he was daydreaming about hanging out with his friends going to see a scary movie.

"So what was it about?" Callie asked taking a sip from her glass leaning against the kitchen countertop giving her full attention to Jude.

"Oh, it was nothing much I was talking to Mom about how I was scared to go and see a scary movie I know most teenagers love scary movies, but I really don't like it! I was wondering what it would be like if I got to the movie theater and they all wanted to go and see a scary movie, should I go or not or should I suggest another movie," He explained to Callie who nodded she understood what Jude was going through.

"I understand, but it's a new experience baby, try and go with it okay don't knock it just because it's a scary movie remember it's not real," Callie tells him as Jude smiles her words gave him some kind of encouragement, "Good do you know what time you guys are going? It's almost 11 you might want to call and see where everyone at."

"Oh yeah, I better text them!" Jude quickly pulls out his cell phone to text his friends he decides to text Chelsea first to get a respond.

 **Jude: Hey Chelsea it's Jude do know what time we're meeting up at the movies?**

After a minute of waiting Chelsea finally replied back to Jude's text. He picks up his phone and looks at the text message she sent him.

 **Chelsea: Hey Jude! No, I don't know what time we're meeting up actually did you ask Maddie or Connor?!**

 **Jude: No I'll text Connor you text Maddie so we can see when we have to meet up.**

 **Chelsea: All right I'm already on it!**

Jude searches through his contacts for Connor's name and begins typing a message to his friend.

 **Jude: Hey Connor! Do know what time we're meeting up to go to the movies?!**

He hit sends and waits for his friend to reply back. He places his phone on the kitchen table as Brandon comes down the stairs, "Hey everyone."

"Hey," Callie and Jude both said in unison greeting the talented pianist.

"Jude. Moms told me you're going to the movies," Brandon said to his younger brother grabbing the milk out of the refrigerator, "You're still going to the movies right because I have to take you if so?"

"Yeah I'm asking what time they want to meet up," Jude tells him while he's pouring the milk in a glass he walks over to where Callie is standing.

"Okay that's fine," Brandon replied turning to Callie as she looks away from Brandon Jude tries not to pay attention to the awkwardness between them, "So um Callie you're still going to therapy? I mean I can drop you off before dropping Jude off at the movies."

"Oh yeah sure that's fine the sooner I go the quicker I can leave," Callie tells him quickly drinking the rest of the water in her glass.

"Okay…then um Jude, have you've heard back yet?" Brandon changes the subject to focus on Jude.

"Not yet…"

"Okay well, I'm going upstairs and finish getting ready, tell me when you're ready?" Brandon tells him as he places his glass in the sink and quickly runs up the stairs.

Jude looks at Callie as she awkwardly looks away Jude had no idea what was going on between Brandon and Callie he was so busy dealing with his own issues that he had no time he hopes Callie won't try anything crazy like last time. Jude's phone buzzed he picks it up it was a text message from Connor he quickly answers the message.

 **Connor: Sorry Jude had to do some chores I'm almost done I think we should meet up around 12ish if that's cool with you?**

 **Jude: That's fine I just wanted to know because Brandon bringing me to the movie theater I just needed to know what time.**

 **Connor: Alright I'll see you there!**

Jude places his phone on the kitchen counter top and smiles from the excitement of hanging out with his friends at the movies. Callie walks over to her little brother she sits next to him before saying something to him.

"Did you get the okay from Connor?" She asked him.

"Yeah he told me he'll meet up at around 12ish," He tells his sister, "I should text Maddie and Chelsea to tell them what time we're all meeting up before I forget!" Jude picks up his phone and text Maddie and Chelsea telling them that Connor wants to meet up around 12. Once Jude sent the text he sat his phone back down as Callie laughs at her little brother, "What why are you laughing me?"

"Nothing Jude," She said sarcastically before taking another sip from her glass. Jude wasn't buying it giving Callie a look, "What?"

"Don't what me! You have something on your mind, say it," Jude told his sister she sighed smiling at him.

"Okay Jude, I was just observing you is all I think it's cute you're going out with your friends and kind of excited about what time and how long it's kind of exciting to see you get all nervous about it," Callie explained to her little brother.

"Yeah…I just don't want to mess up you know what I mean?" Jude tells his sister. Callie understood this, her little brother is having his first hang out a day with a group of friends. She knows Connor and Jude hang out, but this time is different than before he's going be in a social group interaction. She can see the nervousness peeking from Jude's face he tries to pretend he's not, but she knows his completely terrified. While talking to his sister Jude's phone buzz from both Maddie and Chelsea telling him it was okay and they'll him around 12 today.

"Awesome they agreed to meet up at 12 that great!" Jude tells Callie she rusts through his hair as a sign of congratulations, "I better go and tell Brandon what's up so we can leave soon!" Jude gets up from the seat at the kitchen top and walks towards the stairs to tell Brandon the news.

Connor places his phone on his bedroom dresser before heading out of his room. He rustles through his hair as he heads downstairs he notices that his mom his gone early he hoped that she would come back before he meets up his friends. Connor walks into the kitchen where a note was left by Mike. Mike told him he left a little early to bring his father home and he should be back in a few.

Connor sighed throwing the note away in the trash can before he threw away the note he thought about playing basketball with the paper note in a crushed ball. He dribbles around the kitchen before he finally takes a shot as his paper ball goes in the trash can he jumps up in excitement as if he won the winning shot. "And the crowd goes while!" He cheered himself on roaring as if the crowd was in his kitchen. He finally starts his chores he goes upstairs and head to the bathroom he had to clean both the guest bathroom and his Dad's bathroom he hated cleaning his Dad's bathroom the thought of it made him shiver. He grabs the cleaning supplies he needed and begin scrubbing the bathroom after scrubbing the toilet and tub he wipes down the bathroom counter and mirror before he heads to his Dad's bathroom he dreaded the fact because sometimes his Dad is in a rush that he leaves all the products he uses for the day laying around. He wanted everything spotless for his' Dad's return so it wouldn't give him any reason not to go out this weekend.

"My god, this is crazy!" Connor thought to himself as he walks into his Dad's bathroom it was a mess with the products he uses and from the mess he made since last he was home. It took awhile, but Connor finally entered the bathroom were his father's unconscious body it was a hard picture to get out of his head, but Connor managed to do it. As he cleans the bathroom he places everything in the correct order he cleans the toilet until it's spotless and then the tub. Once he finished his cleaning of the bathroom he finishes the rest of his chores he tackles his room not that it was filthy, but he let a little bit of clothes pile up so he cleans up his room make sure his bed was made before he head down to the living room where he wipes down the living room full of dust that culminated over time once he finishes he makes his way to the family room then the dining room. Once he finishes he hears the door of the house open he walks over to the entrance he sees Mike which he greets him with a smile.

"Hey Connor, how's your morning treating you?" Mike asked him.

"It's going fine everything's clean for Dad's homecoming."

Mike smiles, "Yeah the house looks great can you help me your dad?" Connor nods and they head outside. Adam was sitting in the passenger side of the car. Connor greets his dad, but Adam gives him a nod as they help him into the house.

"Thanks for everything Mike and thanks for taking care of Connor for me I hope he wasn't too much of a problem while I was away?"

"No problem. Connor wasn't any trouble at all. He's a good kid," Mike tells Adam as the father nods looking over to Connor. "Listen I have to get back to the office today I had Stef covering my shift for me so I can bring you home, so I better head back!"

"Yeah no problem, thanks again," Adam tells him as Connor walks him to the door.

This is he part Connor's regret being alone with his father with his father being unstable and unpredictable anything could happen. To make matter worst he was probably going to miss the movies with his friends.

Jude finally arrived at the movie theaters thanks to Brandon. They pulled up to the parking lot he gives a smile and Brandon reminds him to call when the movie was over so he could pick him up on time after Callie's therapist session. "Alright, I promise I'll call when our movie is over and don't forget me either!"

"We could never forget you, Jude," Callie tells him, "Now go and have fun! And stop worrying so much you'll be fine!"

Jude walks up to the movie theater entrance where Maddie and Chelsea were waiting for him.

"Hey, Jude you made it!" Maddie exclaimed hugging Jude then Chelsea.

"Glad to be here!" Jude replied greeting both girls, "Have you've seen Connor yet?"

"Not yet," Chelsea tells him she was more excited than anyone to see Connor, "But you did say he was coming though right?"

"Um…yeah I texted him he said he was coming as soon as he finishes his chores," Jude reassured her, "I'm sure he's on his way now we should just be patience is all."

"Yeah let's go inside to wait for him," Maddie suggested.

"I'll wait for him outside that way he knows we're waiting for him," Jude volunteer to wait for Connor as the girls go inside of the theater to wait.

Jude took a seat outside of the movie theater to wait for his best friend. While waiting he pulls out his phone to see where Connor was he didn't receive any texts or missed calls he begins to worry so he calls Connor, but all he got was his voice mail so he texted him and waited. Maddie called Jude to asked him if he seen Connor yet he told her not yet.

"Jude?" A voice shouted at him he looks around to see who was it, "Jude I thought it was you!" It was Trey walking towards him wearing the movie theater uniform.

"Hey, Trey how have you've been?" Jude asked him.

"Nothing much school and work as you can tell," Trey tells him pointing out his uniform which wasn't what Trey would've worn, but it part of his job, "I see you're here to watch a movie must be waiting for friends am I right?"

"Yeah I got some friends inside waiting for me and Connor…he just hasn't shown up yet is all," Jude answered.

"That's good. I'm glad you made up with your friend Connor how is everything?"

"It's going fine, I think his dad hasn't been around a lot so it gives us a lot of time to hang out with problems or anything."

"That's good to hear you want to come inside I'm quite sure Connor on his way you know traffic sometimes I was almost late coming to work with the bus and all."

Jude looked down at his phone still no word from Connor, but he hoped that Connor would make it in time, but he accepted Trey's invited and walked into the movie theater with him hoping that Connor would make it see the movie.


	9. Chapter 9

Ties of a Friendship

Chapter 9

Monday rolled around all the kids went about the way. Jude and the family were happy that Lena heard good news about getting her job back she had to go to a hearing and hopefully she would get good news. The family hoped as much none so more than Jude since he felt the blame was on him mostly.

The morning went on like normal Jude headed to his locker to grab his books for class as Maddie came up to his locker. When he closed his locker Maddie was standing behind it startling Jude for a bit.

"Hey, Jude!" Maddie said holding her books up to her chest.

"Um…hey Maddie," He replied, "How's it going?"

Maddie kisses Jude on his cheek as he blushes a bit, "Saturday was wonderful! I'm glad you came it was fun!"

"Yeah I had fun too actually…" Jude smiled replying back to her. She was on cloud 9 talking to Jude it was what she wanted since she met Jude and now it's happening.

"Sorry that Connor couldn't come," Maddie apologized to him, "I know you were bum he couldn't come and I know Chelsea was just as disappointed, but there's always next time though." Jude smiles he knew Maddie was right there had to be a good reason why Connor couldn't come, but he did have fun though.

Jude decided to walk Maddie to her class while they talk about this weekend. After the movies Maddie, Chelsea, and Jude decided to go to the mall. Since Connor wasn't answering they decided not to push it. While Chelsea was bummed out that Connor didn't come. During that time, Maddie and Jude talked and during the end of the day before it was time for them to leave Maddie ran up to Jude and quickly kissed him. Jude was taken aback by her surprise kiss, but he kissed back. Once their lips unlocked they both smiled and blushed at each other as Maddie ran away. Jude smiled holding his hand up to his wet lips.

"But at least something good came from this weekend and who knows maybe he had a good reason or something?" Maddie told him.

"Yeah I hope your right," Jude replied as he stops at the entrance of her classroom, "I'm sure you're right…"

"So I'll see later today?" Maddie asked him.

"Sure you will!" Maddie smiles and kisses Jude before walking into her classroom.

Jude smiles blushing from the kiss he just receives from Maddie he walks away heading towards his class sees Connor standing in the middle of the hallway almost blocking Jude's path. Connor didn't say anything he just stared at Jude his eyes were hurt. Connor turns away from him as Jude calls out to him.

"Connor?" Jude called out to Connor. Connor ignores him he quickly tries to walk away, "Connor wait up!" Jude finally pulls Connor by his shoulder and turns him around to face him.

Jude didn't want to see the face that Connor gave him. Connor's face showed hurt and pain. He tried to pretend nothing bothered him, but Jude knew something was up with him.

"Connor, speak to me. What's wrong?" Jude asked him. Connor didn't say anything he just shrugged and pulls him backpack up over his shoulder, "No, Connor you do not get to do this not this time!"

"Jude I have nothing to say…" Connor tells him.

Jude really doesn't get mad, but this is one of those few exceptions. Jude wasn't taking no for an answer. He grabs Connor by his arm and pulls him outside. Connor and even Jude himself were shocked at his behavior and that he has hidden strength. Jude finally pulls Connor outside to a bench behind the school. Connor releases himself adjusting himself.

"Jude what the—"

"Shut up Connor!" Jude cuts Connor. Connor looks at him in shock and horror he never seen this side of Jude, "Sit down now!" Connor sits down as Jude sit next to him. Connor looks down ashamed Jude looks at him, "What is your problem?"

"I don't know…" Connor sighed still refusing to look up at Jude.

Jude rubs his eyes a little frustrated by Connor's attitude. He tries to confront him, but Connor pulls away, "Connor what is it? If anyone should be upset I should be. What happened to Saturday? You didn't show up at all…I waited for you, I called and text and nothing you couldn't at least told me something."

"Jude, are you and Maddie together?" Connor asked him. Jude was hesitated to answer the question. Connor looks up at Jude right into his eyes, "Please Jude…"

"Yes…"Jude responded. Connor looks down in disappointment, "Connor look it just happened we hung out over the weekend and next thing I know we're a couple…I wanted to tell you, but you wouldn't answer me—"

"My dad's back, Jude!" Connor cuts Jude off telling him the news, "Yeah my dad's back I'm sorry I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how."

"Is that why you couldn't come to the movie theater?" Jude asked him. Connor gives him a nod yes, "Is everything okay? I mean with you and your father?"

"I don't know… I had to help take care of him all weekend!" Connor explains to Jude rustling through his hair in frustration, "I can't believe this!"

"I understand it sucks, but maybe you could talk to him about this?" Jude suggested to Connor.

"Sure, but let's talk about you and Maddie…" Connor changed the subject before snapping at Jude, "I thought you didn't like her like that?"

"Connor...don't do this!"

"Don't do what? You're dating Maddie dude! How could you do this to me?"

"Do what?" Jude snapped back, "Have a life?! Connor, you're my best friend and I will always be there for you, but lately you've been acting funny! One minute we're cool then the next your mad or distance to me! Me of all people! Look, Connor, I told you I didn't want to be anyone's secret and I did everything for you. You have no right to say I can't date Maddie! I wanted to end our friendship because of your father, but now you're making it harder to be friends with you!"

"Well, maybe we shouldn't since you want to betray me!"

"Betray you? Have you've lost your mind, Connor?! Wait don't answer that because you did I mean really if anything you betrayed me by lying to me because you're scared of you father and you couldn't stand up to him!"

"And you can't keep your mouth close! You had to tell your mom! What do you think will happen if anyone finds out about what we did in the tent, Jude? You think about that, this just doesn't affect you it affects me as well!"

"You think I asked for this Connor?! I wish I was a normal kid who had a normal family, a normal life, normal friends, but it didn't happen like that and I'm sorry you got caught in this, but like I said before whatever issues you have with your father is between you and him and your venting your angry out on me isn't gonna solve it!"

Connor looked away from Jude clearly they were both angry at each other. There's was nothing left to say between them. Connor got up from the bench sliding his backpack firmly on his shoulder. He turns to face Jude one last time Jude looks up at him as well both of them eyes weren't filled with hate but filled with regret and sorrow. Connor turns away from Jude leaving him by himself sitting on the bench as he went to class.

That day was the worst day from both former best friends things were never the same between them. The days went on and both Connor and Jude hadn't said anything to each other. Maddie tried to get them talk to each other, but her efforts were futile.

Jude heard good news from Lena as she told them she got her job back, but the not so good news was that Connor and Jude would have to tell their stories to her and Mr. Stevens when they have a hearing with the Principal in a couple of days. That wasn't what Jude wanted to hear since it's been a few days since he and Connor last talked.

"It's going to fine bud. Just tell them what you told me and everything will be fine," Lena tells Jude reassuring he has nothing to worry about as he rubs his back giving him a smile. He smiles and nods okay.

Connor, on the other hand, wasn't too excited about the news he just heard. Besides not talking to Jude for a couple of days now he has to talk about what he did in the tent. He wasn't happy at all.

"But I don't see why I have to tell you guys anything!" Connor exclaimed raising his voice at his father, "Nothing happened between me and Jude so I don't see what the problem?!"

"Unless that boy Jude is gay and you and him did something together…" Adam raised an eyebrow looking with suspicious looks at Connor.

Connor calms down before replying to his father, "No…no nothing happened between me and Jude…but something did happen in the tent."

"Which was?"

Connor lets out a desperate sigh, "We made out with girls in our tent and that's really it. It was some dare and you know how you don't want anyone to know plus it was embarrassing doing it in front of your best friend…well, ex-best friend now."

Adam smiles giving him a look that says satisfied. Adam looks down at his feet before looking up at his son.

"Son," Adam sighs, "You know that's not what I wanted…"

"But it is dad," Connor replied, "This is exactly what you wanted I had bruises to prove it father. You didn't want me and Jude to be together because you thought he was gay and by me and him growing closer you feared that I would be become gay too, but the problem is he isn't gay I'm not gay he has a girlfriend now Maddie and him are now a couple. So thank you, father, for all this unnecessary drama."

"Wait isn't Maddie a girl you liked?" Adam asked him. Connor gives him a nod yes telling her it was the truth, "Wait now Jude and Maddie are dating since when?"

"Since the Saturday I missed the movies to take care of my father," Connor tells them, "Because I wasn't able to go to the movies I pushed Maddie further into Jude's arms and now there dating! Once again thank you again, father, now may I go to my room please I have some homework to finish."

"Yeah go on up," Adam dismissed him as he runs upstairs up to his room. He hear the door slammed shut he knew he was angry and upset about the entire situation. Adam sighed this is not how he thought life for Connor and himself would turn out. No one said being a single father would be easy.

"Knock! Knock!" Callie doors on the door of Jesus and Jude's room. Jude looks up from his book, "Can I come in?" Jude smiles giving her an okay look she walks over to his bed and climb onto it, "So…what's up?"

"Nothing's up…" Jude told her, but Callie wasn't buying it she was giggling which confused him even more, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but when were you going to tell me you started to date?!" Callie asked him, "My little brother is dating now and didn't even say anything! I'm just shocked!"

With everything going on between him and Connor he forgot to tell his sister that he just started to date, "Oh yeah…I completely forgot me and Maddie are…um dating now."

"Congratulations!" Callie screamed hugging her little brother, "I can't believe this when did this happen?"

"When we went to the movies it just happened and we hit it off," Jude tells her.

"Wow, that's amazing Jude," She tells him, "What about Connor?"

"What about him?" Jude snapped much to his sister dismay.

"I'm sorry is everything alright between you two?" Callie asked him, "I know you told me that he likes Maddie…"

"No I'm sorry Callie," Jude apologized, "Me and Connor aren't talking right now, um we have to go to a hearing about what we did in the tent and I really don't want to too be honest."

"I know bud, buts it's going to be okay," She rubs his knee, "Just be truthful and tell them what you did and then that it. If you and Connor are meant to be friends then it'll happen if not or well there're other friends out there don't give up okay!"

It was a couple of days and finally the time of the hearing was upon them. Connor and Jude met up outside in the courtyard. This was the first time in days Connor and Jude were even in the same area or spoken to each other. Connor had both his hands tucked in his pockets he shrugs a bit before looking at Jude. Jude tried not to look at Connor either, but they had to talk about the situation at hand.

"Hey…" Connor started off.

"Hey…"

"You know we have to talk about what we did in the tent," Connor told him, "Once we tell them what we did, this is done…"

"That's fine by me," Jude replied coldly, "Let's just get this over with and then we're done. You can leave do whatever I don't care anymore."

"Whatever," Connor shrugged as they both walk to the office where Lena, Adam Stevens and Monte Porter were waiting for the two boys.

"…Okay, so what happened between the two of you in the tent?" Lena asked them.

Jude looked at Connor and Connor looked back. He could tell that he should speak since he got them into this in the first place.

"Well like I told my mom after she checked us and lights out for the night we invited two girls and we made out and…" Jude tells them.

"And…" Adam questioned Jude.

"Nothing that was it…I'm sorry."

"Well that's what I was exactly afraid of," Adam told Lena and Monte Porter.

"Is it? Exactly?" Lena was skeptical by Adam's reaction. The last time they all talked he made it clear he was not happy with Connor and Jude sharing a tent together because Jude is gay or so he thought which upset Lena and cause her to overreact and quit her job, but this time was different they set aside their difference to meet and talk about the situation between Connor and Jude.

"Yeah it is," He replied, "Look I know you think I'm some kind of big homophobe or something, but I'm not. I just want to make sure my kid's is properly supervised when he's supposed to be."

"You're absolutely right sir. We hear you loud and clear and we're going to make sure the way chaperone trips like these."

"Thank you. I just want Connor to be able to be a kid. And not grow up so fast. But he is growing up and, maybe your right about one thing, he is getting to old for me to be spanking him so…You're still grounded that's it kay?"

Connor nods his head understanding what his father was telling him.

"Well, I think it's safe to say we all learn a little something. Why don't you head back to class?" Monte told them as the two boys gather their things and walk out of the office.

Both headed out of the office and ignores it each other before Jude said anything, "Well I hope you're happy. You're dad been cool with all this."

"Jude don't even I can't even believe you even told your Moms!" Connor was too upset to even hear Jude out, "If you hadn't said anything we wouldn't be in this mess! I can't do this anymore!"

Before Jude could say anything Connor stormed off leaving Jude standing there shaking his head he wondered how it could've gone so wrong so fast.

Later in the afternoon after school was letting out Jude went to his locker he avoids Connor he notices him he slams his locker as Jude finishing grabbing what he needed and close his locker when he tried to walk Connor's shoulder bumps him. Jude couldn't believe the way Connor treated him he just sighs and head outside to the beach.

Jude finally arrived at his familiar meeting place. He sees a young man enjoying the beach playing in the sand with hands. When Jude walked up to him the young man didn't turn his attention to Jude he smiled he knew it was Jude walking up to him he always knew.

"Hello Jude," Trey greeted him, "Let me guess it got worst didn't it? Of course it did I knew it would eventually."

Jude sat next to Trey, "How did you know?"

"It's obvious, to be honest, close friendships like you and Connor sometimes some small things or a mistake could break up a friendship," Trey tells him, "Look Jude, I won't ask what you did not until you're ready to tell me, but you can either forget about it or you can try and fix it either way is okay."

"But I don't know if I want to end our friendship…"

"Then don't, but at the same time give him some space he'll eventually come to you or you might confront him, but hey don't worry about it for now. One thing I learned is to go with the flow and enjoy what's good in your life and what's not, trust me it'll work out in the end."

Jude smiles understanding what Trey was telling him, he decided not to worry about Connor or anything stress or drama he decided to enjoy the ocean view from the beach with Trey for now he had at least one friend he could talk to.


	10. Chapter 10

Ties of a Friendship

Chapter 10

It's been a few weeks since I stopped talking to Jude. I've moved on from him and from what it looks like he did too as well. Since that day we were both called into the office to be questioned about what we did in the tent together I ended our friendship. Now without Jude in my life my Dad kinda of tone down and stop riding on my case which I'm actually relieved to be honest. I didn't need that unnecessary stress in my life. The thing I'm mad about the most is that he's dating Maddie I mean…really Maddie?! He knew I liked her and he told me before that he didn't like her like that and now they're a couple. It feels like he's throwing it in my face to make me jealous, if so it's working because I really liked her.

It's been kind of weird being around him as well. I tolerate him for our group of friends, but other than that I pretend like he doesn't exist. Sometimes we make eye contact with each other, but I try to look away as quickly as possible because even though we aren't friends anymore you would think Jude would show some kind of hatred. When I looked into his eyes I saw something cold and remorseful…I wonder what could he be thinking? Not like I've been a good friend or anything and with both our personal lives on complete opposites, but not good it's amazing we've made it as far as we have today.

Today was the day we had to finish up our final project for our project we decided to change it. I really didn't care at this point the less communication I made with him the better. "…so if we add the core here it should charge the panel and we should be done, then we'll add the finishing touches on it," Jude explains placing the cord to the connection line. It was an amazing project we finished together, and look at him he was more excited than I was. I'm glad we're done with the project because I hate science I mean…don't get me wrong I'm not that good at science, but Jude excels in science which is good for us and our project.

"…ok it's done!" Jude tells me as he puts the finishing touches on the project, "Alright Connor, you want to check it out?" I shrug a sure and inspect the project. It wasn't bad I guess all that hard work finally pays off especially when you and your partner aren't talking or having fun with one another just strictly work. When told me the idea he had for a new project I was little skeptical, but he proved that we could do it and we did it looked great.

"Wow this turned out pretty good man," I tell Jude he gives me a smile and replies with a thanks, "I'm glad it turned out great…" I looked down at my cellphone and noticed the time it was time for me to leave, "Oh, I gotta go." With that I grab my backpack host it over my shoulder I tell him bye and he gives me a goodbye and leave his room. As I make my way to the exit I saw Lena in the kitchen she is the vice-principal of our school normally I don't feel weird or awkward around her or around the Adams-Fosters, but lately I have. I mean me and Jude pretend to be okay with each other for his family, but they don't know that we're not friends anymore we're just associates now a quick hi and bye if we're lucky. Lena turns to my general direction she gives me a heartwarming smile and I smile back.

"Oh, Connor you're leaving?" She asked me I nod yes, "I'm glad you and Jude we're able to finish your project." Lena walks over to the kitchen sink washing her hand, "It was good having you over for a bit Connor, and we'll see you at school." And with I took my leave the quicker I got out of the Adams-Foster's home the better. It was a late afternoon the kind of afternoon where the day meet the night a middle point before it becomes night. It was quiet afternoon as I headed home alone….the problem with this is being alone with these thoughts I'm having. I have no distractions, nothing to keep my mind at ease.

I don't even know what to with myself at this point. Everything feels numb to me. I guess that's what happens when you push people out of your life or trying to make certain people happy. Without knowing I arrived home quickly, I guess that happens when you're deep in thoughts and walking. I entered my home and place my backpack near the entrance of the door. I heard my dad calling out to me asking me is it me. I never quite understood why he asked of course it's me who else would walk into the house? I know he couldn't think mom would be here. She doesn't live with us anymore…which is sad to be honest. "Yes Dad it's me!" I could tell he's clearly busy making dinner for us so I don't bother trying to go to the kitchen instead I head to the living room. If though I'm not tired my body feels tired I slump onto the couch. I was thinking whether or not I should turn on the TV or not. Even though with me I won't find any luck at finding anything good to watch. Not that I even care to watch mainly something to keep my mind busy.

Soon my dad called me into the kitchen. It took me a while to move because I'm being sluggish, but eventually I got to the kitchen. When I arrived in the kitchen my dad had dinner ready. He cooked steak which I love. He knows how to cook it just right; probably got that from him since he loves it as much as I do, with the steak, he had sides of garden salad, mashed potatoes that he uses special seasons and finished it up with steam carrots glazed in honey. It's one of the few moments we have together where we're happy...and almost like a normal loving family.

"I know I don't usually cook this on the weekdays, but I decided to cook something special tonight," My dad explained to me, "I hope you don't mind?" Really like I could ever complain about him cooking steak for dinner? I quickly washed my hands and sat at the dinner table and start digging in it was delicious my dad always knows how to cook the steak it was ripe and juicy. I couldn't contain my excitement my dad chuckled at me, he chuckled at me in a good way, but I mean it was because of the way I was eating. Now that I think about I haven't laughed as much lately especially with him. I've been trying to go through the day so I could come home and be alone.

"Son, did you finish your project with Jude?" He asked me. He knows that me and Jude aren't talking to one another so it's awkward when he brings it up, but I bet part of him is happy that we aren't friends anymore. "Oh…yeah, me and Jude finished our project I think we'll get an A+. Thanks to Jude actually you know he loves science it's one of his favorite subjects…" He nods taking another bite out of his steak; like he really understands or even care he just wants to make sure I'm his perfect son. What's that saying fake it to you make it...been doing that for a long time now.

After dinner I decided to clean the kitchen while my dad relaxes from his hard day of work. After cleaning the kitchen I head to the living room. I decided to play a video game, I look at the collection I have…I finally decided to play Need for Speed Rivals. Once I selected the game I placed it in the X-Box One console and turned it on. I let myself pretend I was driving for real, the rush of excitement that comes over driving fast, and the adrenaline high you get from driving as fast as you can. Not caring who's in the way! Man, I wish I could do the same right now just to escape all of this. I played the game so long that I was able to beat Jude's high score. I pulled out my cellphone to tell Jude that I beat his high score, but then I stopped. I remember that we aren't friends anymore and it's no point of telling him, so I toss my phone and resumed playing. I played until I got sleepy which was around 10 at night. I know I should've been in the bed, but I just wanted a distraction. Dad didn't mind I've done everything he's asked of me and more, so I think I earned the right to treat myself with a video game.

I finally dragged myself upstairs to my room. Once I open my bedroom door I just flop my face first on my bed and slowly scooted into my bed drifting asleep. I drifted into nothing much like the night sky. It was something I never had to worry about…I let my drift and drift into I couldn't hear myself think.

The next day I got up and headed to school it went relevantly well and normal. I went to lunch with Chelsea and even Matt. Recently we reconnected I guess if you want to call it that. He's still a jerk don't get me wrong, but hey it whatever at this point. For everyone sake, I sat at the same table, but I did warn Matt not to say anything bad to Jude, just because we aren't friends anymore doesn't mean he can make fun of Jude.

Chelsea, of course, was happy for Jude and Maddie. She always commented on how cute Maddie and Jude were together in the back of mind it made me sick. I couldn't believe this my crush and my ex-best friend are together I miss one weekend and this happens it's so crazy. For Maddie's sake, Jude greeted both me and Matt, but I could tell the Matt thing was for my general sake he stills cares. I guess that's an unshakable resolve he has. We all catch on up on lateness news or gossip Jude didn't really care, but he would chuckle from time to time. I stayed quiet for the most part because I really didn't know what to say to honest nor did I feel like having a conversation.

"…Hey Connor?" Maddie called out to me. I quickly give my attention to her, "How's the project going?" I shot a look at Jude. He just looked as if he wanted to say something, but she was directing the conversation to me. Even after Jude and I stopped talking she still wanted to find ways of getting us to talk to each other again. "Oh, it's going fine actually," I tell her, "Thanks to Jude's brilliant mind and his knack for science we we're able to complete our project." Jude looks down at his hands with a smile as if I embarrassed him or something it was true he's weak in math, but good at science just like I'm weak at science, but good at math it's a good trade-off sometimes especially when we share classes together, but that was the past now. "How's the project going with you and Chelsea?" Maddie gives Chelsea a look. From the look, you can tell it wasn't going well. "Well Chelsea keeps getting some of the formulas wrong and we had to start the project over again!"

"I'm sorry," Chelsea begged for Maddie's apology, "You know they all look the same to me…" Maddie didn't appreciate her excuses. "Yeah. Sure whatever." She turns her attention to Matt who was playing in his food. I mean who still plays around with their food I just shake my head in disgust from the site of him playing with his food. Of course, the girls were disgusted as well, but Maddie ignored his stupidity of playing with his food to ask him about his project.

"It's going fine it's not like science it that hard," He stated we give him a look of unbelievably, "I'm serious it's just like soccer…" Even I was confused about that how in the world is soccer just like science. I had to hear this maybe Matt's not as stupid as I give him credit for. "Ok you guys looking at me stupidly now fine I'll explain," He drops his folk and push aside his tray, "So soccer is basic physics and physics is a science all you have to do is calculate the height of ball, once you do that the distance between the ball and the goal, then given your height weight and strength of your kick you can actually make a simple shot and that's how I play soccer and the way I approach science with soccer." Matt had just dumbfounded us all. I couldn't believe it there's some brain behind this jerk. I guess that old saying of never judge a book by its cover just slapped me in the face.

The bell rung and we all got up and head to our respected classes. The day continued like normal until it was the end of the day. I went to my locker to gather things I needed before I went home. I turn to the corner to see Maddie and Jude making out by his locker. I kinda wanted to push them away from each other, but I waited until they were done finally Maddie left and Jude was messing in his locker. I walked up to mines I try not look at him. I heard his phone go off usually Jude turns his phone back on when the day is over. He slammed his locker and rushes out of the school. I wondered where he goes he's always rushing out of the school not even his siblings be rushing. I know it's not my business, but today I decided to follow. I quickly gather my things and follow behind him, but I make sure I'm not seen by him.

Following Jude, I finally arrived at the far end side of the beach. My question is why is he out here at the beach alone? Jude rushes to a tall tree that borderline the beach line of the sand to a grassy area. I make sure he doesn't see me I hide behind a beach lifeguard house. I can see that's he's talking to a guy. The gives him a smile and Jude sits down next to him. Did he already replace me with this guy as his new best friend? From what I can tell Jude confines in him now since we don't talk anymore he can't confide in me not that I always willingly to do to him.

I'm a little upset that he's kinda of moved on I know I said some things, but I didn't think he moved on I mean literally moved on! I can't really blame him either though I did tell him I was done. I can't go back now to be honest I did all of this for my dad's sake, but maybe I need time or something this all started because of my dad and him thinking Jude was gay even if he was or not it shouldn't have mattered. I'm so confused I want to rip my own hair out. Maybe we should talk about the tent maybe if I can…no, what I am saying he betrayed my trust Jude told his moms and now my dad is still kinda of suspicious about us. No, I won't try and apologize to him he should've never told regardless! While I sat and look over at the two of them Jude finally got up and left leaving the boy to himself. This was my chance to confront this person I need to know what's up with him and Jude.

I walk over to the boy he was sketching even though I was going over there to confront him, his art is amazing. You can tell he's an artist it was a wonderful piece I saw from the corner of my eye. "Hey!" I called out to him. He turns around and looks up to see me towering over him. He just smiles which just frustrates me to know end. It was like some warming inviting smile like who does that?! Anyway I was losing focus and now was not the time. "Hello, can I help you with something?" He asked as he turns his attention back to his drawing. I couldn't believe he kinda of just chuck me aside.

I was furious so I snatch his sketchbook. It probably wasn't the best idea. He got up so quick and grabs my wrist it was as if he almost going to break my wrist. I struggle a bit as I tried to get him to let go instead I dropped his sketchbook and he grabbed it from my possession. He then pushes me up against the tree he was under. I should've thought this plan through because his left forearm was under my throat holding me in place. "Look I don't know what your problem is, but one thing you're not going to do is grab my sketchbook or attack me. Understand?!" I nod and he lets go and I slide down to my knees rubbing my throat. He places his sketchbook in his backpack and then he offers me a hand. He turned back to a gentle soul before I grabbed his hand as he helps me up to my feet.

"Sorry about that…um…" He apologized, but he doesn't know my name and I don't know his either. "C-Connor, my name is Connor and yours?" I asked back after I told him my name. He gives a smile and he chuckles I'm confused by the laugh he freaked me out. "So you're Connor," He said like knew me or something, "Your Jude's Connor am I right?" I give a confused nod yes. He picks up his backpack and toss it over his shoulder he asked me to follow him. I decided if I wanted answers I followed him. If he knows me and Jude I want to know why and how? We finally head to a nearby ice cream parlor. He turns to me and asks me what kind of ice cream I wanted I told chocolate and he makes a face he tells me he hates chocolate ice cream, but he gets me a chocolate ice cream cone and himself a vanilla ice cream cup. Once he hands me the ice cream we take a seat.

I take a lick from my ice cream before I ask him a question, "Um you never did tell me your name?" He gives me huh expression on his face as if he already told me his name. "I'm sorry my name is Trey, it's nice to finally meet you." He's excited to meet me what the hell is wrong with this guy? "Well, it's nice to meet you too…sorry about coming at you early." He just smiles and shrugs it off before taking a spoonful of his vanilla ice cream, "No problem, I taken you're here to question me about what's going on between me and Jude. Am I correct in assuming that?" I nod yes of course he knew me or of me I should say him and Jude been talking about me.

"I'm telling you there's nothing going on between us. Obviously there's nothing going on between the two of you." He tells me. I felt like he was trying to attack me with last comment of course there's nothing going on between me and Jude why would it were friends and nothing more, well we we're friends, "Before you take that wrong way I don't mean like you guys are lover or anything. If I were to guess you're confused about the entire situation."

Trey explains to me about how he met Jude and how Jude confined in about everything. It amazing how little of Jude's feelings I knew about I mean we share, but we were always hanging out we never had really serious conversations. In truth, it might be my fault I always avoid my problems and feelings and maybe Jude isn't that way. That's probably why he turned to Trey instead of me it makes me wonder what I right in my haste of dismissing our friendship? I don't know it's so much going on right now I need time to process everything around me.

"Hey you guys both need your space," Trey tells me it's like he understand what I'm going through. "I told Jude, and I will tell you the same thing you all need to calm down and confront what you both don't want to talk about. The tent seems like a touchy subject..." He knows about the tent I can't believe Jude would tell him! I was shocked that someone knew I almost liked to choke on the spoon I had in my mouth, "...and no before you get mad he didn't say anything about what you guys did. Jude just told me the tent incident been part of y'all problems and until you guys are able to confront this issue nothing will ever go right between the two of you."

"You're probably right, Trey I mean I think for right now it's best that I get some space from Jude I just can't deal with this stuff right now…" I finish my ice cream cone and thank him for the advice. I got up from the bench and thank Trey. "No problem Connor, but here's some other advice to take with you. Don't be too hard on Jude trust me you and I know. He's been through a lot worse than me and you and whatever you're going through is nothing compared to what he's been through in short life he has. So cut him some slack."

I nod a yes Trey was right I've been loading a lot of suppress angry on Jude and that's not fair. Right now I don't know what I'm going to do, but I do know is that I will talk to my father I have to start at the top and work my way down the ladder. After heading home I called my father I felt like I would regret this call, but I had to I waited for him to answer he finally picked up the phone saying hello. "Dad we need to talk after you get off of work, is that okay?" I asked him right off the back. "Is everything okay?" He asked me as if he were concern. I tell him I'm fine I just wanted to talk to him. He agreed and I hung up the phone.

After thinking and talking with Trey I head home. This probably wouldn't be easy, but I have to talk to him and I guess the sooner the better. This mess is coming into a domino effect that neither me nor Jude wants, but if I honest with myself I miss my best friend and I'm hoping this talk with my Dad he might let up and accept Jude more.


	11. Chapter 11

Ties of a Friendship

Chapter 11

It's been a few weeks since I stopped talking to Connor. Things been okay between us…I guess. Whatever you want to call it, after his meltdown I couldn't take it I just barely talk to him. If things couldn't get worse me and Maddie a girl that likes me and Connor likes…were dating. Can you believe it?! Sometimes I can't even believe it! Connor on the other hand is probably mad as hell at me…scratch that he is mad as hell. What was I supposed to do? I tried to talk to him, but he pushed me away I don't know anymore.

Things gotten even worse when had a conference with his father. We we're already on thin ice after I started to date Maddie, but it got worse when I had to tell my Moms what we did…I mean I didn't tell everything because I was fearful of what Connor's Dad might do. But I don't know maybe I should've told him the way Connor's been treating me is just unacceptable. I'm trying I really am, but Connor is doing too much.

Days went on like normal I went to class like nothing happen. I meet up with Maddie we have our moments. Lunch happens with Connor and Matt, God Matt what do I do with this guy right here he makes fun of me every now and then, but I pay him no mind. I don't let anyone get to me even with Maddie it's still not perfect, but it better than nothing. If I was being honest with myself I really miss my best friend. I know Connor as well misses me, but I can't force him to be my friend nor go to him he has to make that choice on his own and I can't.

I went to my locker later in the day. It was near the end of the day. When I turned the corner I saw Maddie standing at my locker. From the look of sadness that stumbled across her face I knew it wasn't good. I slowly walked over to my locker I felt like I did something wrong I am new at this dating thing I try to focus on her and not Connor, but who knows people are complicated, hell I'm complicated so I can't say anything myself. "Hey," I greeted Maddie. She didn't really reply back she just looked at me with her sad brown eyes you can tell she's been crying, but I wonder why? "Is everything okay?" Without a warning she kissed me, the kiss was a shocking surprise to me because the kiss tasted like a goodbye and sorrowful than anything else. She begins to cry and wipes her tears with my thumb, "What's going on? Tell me is everything okay?" Her silent was obvious I think I know, but I can't assume anything yet.

"I'm moving…" Maddie trailed off, "We're leaving this weekend today was my last day. I had to come see you off before I go." She was hurt and upset by this I didn't want to pressure her. In truth I know she wanted me to say I wish she could stay, but I don't know what I could've done to make her feel better. I mean up until now I've always been uprooted with my say so I no one to talk. "It sucks I was really looking forward staying here with my friends. With you…I mean it stupid. My mom got this wonderful job so of course we have to move. I mean really why now?" I give her an understanding shrug I know that we have no power when adults are in control of lives. But Maddie's not in the system she wouldn't understand the constant moving or trying to find a place to stay. She's just moving because her mom got an awesome job offer. If Stef and Lena got awesome job offers I would have to move as well, but there no way that'll happen not with Lena being Vice Principal and with the drama of my sister going to the Quinn's.

"I'm going to miss you…" I tell her. I really would miss her. It one of those things it'll hurt at first, but I'll learn to cope with it. People been leaving me and Callie since Mom died anyway, but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. I pull her into a hug a tight embrace hug as if I would never let her go. I finally release her and she gives me one last kiss with tears streaming from her face. "I'll miss you too…" With that she slowly lets go of my hand and head out the doors of Anchor Beach for the last time. I kinda got teary eyed myself. Not only did I lose a girlfriend, but I lost a friend… it make me wonder what if Connor left then what? You know the worst part is I will miss her, but not how I was thinking I should...and why did my mind go back to Connor so much?

I'm quiet I opened my locker grabbed what I needed and left. I was so far into my head with thoughts I didn't even notice where I was going really I bump into someone. It was a familiar scent then I knew…I looked up and it was Connor! Dammit like I needed to bump into him right now this could not get any worse. "Sorry." We both said it simultaneous. It was bad because I had tearful goodbye with Maddie and I didn't want to talk to anyone about it. But wait I looked into Connor's eyes his brown eyes and I see pain from them what could be bothering him? My best friend side wondered the one that urges to be back with Connor wanted to ask him what was going on, but I wouldn't. "Hey Jude…you okay?" He asked me, it felt like he generally cared about like the good old days, but I'm no fool either so I play it off. "Oh nothing just worried about my math test I took I hoped I passed." Connor looked skeptical of what I just told him. Hell to be honest I would too…I mean who in the hell worries about Math with teary eyes. I tried to walk away from him and he grabs my shoulder, "Jude…" He doesn't say anything else I turn around and look back at him I knew when he said my name he say a lot. The one thing about me and Connor we understand each other better than anyone else even my sister we connect on a different level, but me and Connor it's like some unspoken word between us even my silence said enough to him.

"Not now Connor I need some more time…" I tell him. He nods as he lets go of my shoulder. I turn away from him and walk home alone. I tell Trey that I had to go home he understood so I didn't have to worry about him being upset. The walk home was draining to be honest I know that's saying something. Eventually I would have to talk to somebody mostly Mama she probably already knows, but not Mom. I could talk to Callie, but she has too much on her plate and I can't blame her she trying to stay with us and now this thing with Robert I don't know if she can handle it. I finally got home and Mom was in the kitchen calling out to me she must've beat us kids home it was just me and her since Callie went somewhere with Daphne. Brandon said he had to talk to the band and they meeting up at some coffee shop I think. Mariana was with Tia practicing dance moves. And lastly Jesus was with Emma at wrestle practice. "Jude, honey, how's it going?" Stef asked me her head was in the refrigerator so she didn't see me drag in with this dead look on my face.

"Fine…" I sighed she knew I knew I would have to tell her eventually. Before I could try and cover up the story. Mom had closed the refrigerator giving me the talk look. "Baby what's wrong?" She sat at the kitchen table and signals me to sit next to her. I obeyed and sat down next to her as she took a sip of water from her bottle. I sighed before I could get the first words out I felt like knots were wrapping around my throat, but I took a huge gulp and began, "Maddie and I broke up…." Mom always want to protect us from all the hurt and pain I guess it's her job being a police officer she feels she needs to sometimes it feels like she blames herself for whatever problems we all face, "Baby I'm so sorry to hear that I am. Did she tell you why?" I nod yes, "She's moving away today was her last day…" She pulls me into her arms and hugs me giving me a kiss on my forehead. "Oh love…it's gonna be okay." I knew she was telling the truth. But also in the back of mind I was frustrated by everything I think it all just caught up to me...and it goes right back to Connor. I lost him at the time I needed him the most. Is that wrong?

While me and Mom was having our moment Mama walks in I can hear Mariana behind her. "Stef? Jude? Anybody home yet?" She called out for the both of us. "We're in the kitchen honey." I pull away from her hug and get myself together. I can hear her and Mariana talking about the camping trip this weekend to be honest I completely forgot all about it! "Look Mom I get that this was your idea, but come on really, camping? Where bugs and stuff live outside?" I knew Mariana wouldn't like this not one bit she was too glamorous and girly for camping, but Moms thought this was a good idea and it'll be nice to get away from all the drama we all got going on. "Mariana, for the last time we're going camping and that's final and not another word from you," Mama tells Mariana I can tell by the sass in Mariana's voice she was not having it as she huff and puff. She went upstairs to her room to sulk or whatever I can't tell with Mariana sometimes she surprises everyone with her moods sometimes. When Mama came into the kitchen she knew. She places her keys and purse down on the Kitchen Island and rushes up to hug me.

"Oh sweetheart I heard the news," She tells me, "Are you okay?" I smile giving her a nod yes, "You know me and Mom love you honey?" Of course I know that all mothers's said that when they know there's nothing that can help us get through the pain. "I know Mama I love you guys too." I excuse myself from them and head upstairs to pack for the camping trip I get a weekend away from Connor that's the good news in all of this. I walk towards my share room with Jesus, but I can hear Mariana from her and Callie's room. I go to investigate and I see Mariana with a huge suitcase I'm thinking to myself how many days she think we're going? From the size of the suitcase she thinks we're going away for 2 months or something Jesus Christ.

"Um…Mariana?" I puzzled by all the backing she was doing. She was going through her closet trying to figure out what to wear or what to bring it was amazing to say the least. "Oh hey Judicorn what's up?" Mariana asked me I barely had time to say anything before she was pacing around her room looking for something to wear or to take for the camping trip. "Nothing…I was wondering about you and this camping trip? I mean how many days you think we're going?" She smiles with her sassy smiled, "You never know Jude you have to be prepared I mean if I'm going camping I'm making sure I'm prepare for the worst! I mean yuck ground, dirt, outdoors please as if." I just scratched my head in confusion and let her continue her packing. I go to my room to have some alone time and I just flop on the bed head first. I don't know I wasn't really feeling much today.

Soon I heard a buzz from my pocket it was my phone. It woke me up as well I didn't realize I had gone to sleep at all. I check the time it was a quarter to eight how in the world I slept that long without knowing? I look at my phone I had two missed calls from Connor and three text messages two from him and one from Trey. Before I answered to anyone's message I lifted myself from my bed I felt like a slug worm trying to move. Once I stretched and adjusted myself I picked up my phone to read my messages.

 **Trey:** **Hey sorry about Maddie. But don't worry it'll get better try to have fun with your family camping. Talk to you later.**

I replied back to his text message: **Thanks man I will try. It'll be good to get away from everything anyway.**

As much as I dread it I decided to read Connor's message to see what he sent me. God knows I don't need this right now.

 **Connor:** **Hey Jude. I just wanted to check in with you I heard the news about Maddie. I just wanted to know is everything alright…you know I'm here for you.**

 **Connor:** **I know you need your space right now, but if you get the chance can we talk before you leave on your camping trip?**

Of course he would care. That's Connor for you sometimes he confused the hell out of me. Times like these I'm actually glad he's my friend. I know he cares, but I don't know if I should talk to him not yet anyway. I'll think about it this is tough right now and it makes my head hurts thinking about it. Suddenly I hear a light knock at my door. I look up and see Callie leaning on the entrance of the door. "Hey Jude…can I come in?" I nod yes and she entered the room. I place my phone on my nightstand so she could talk to me. "Moms told me what happened…I'm sorry Maddie move away…"

I give her a shrug, "Yeah it sucks, but I know she had to move because her parents got a better job, but it's okay." She gives me a hug, a soothing one I know Callie just wants to protect me, but sometimes I worry about who's gonna protect her? "You sure you're good you can talk to me anytime you know that?" Of course I knew that, but right now I just need to some space. "Yeah I'm fine just need a little time to myself is all. Trust me."

With that she took her leave and told me she loved me I told her I loved her too. I went back to settle back down to my bed when Mama called me down for dinner. I quickly rushed downstairs to have dinner with my family. When I arrived I could tell Moms told the family to take it easy on me about losing Maddie, but I didn't want them to treat me any different. As the dinner talk continued everyone talked about their day. Callie was excited about camping as so was I told them that I couldn't wait to get away for a little while it'll be good. Mariana wasn't so sold on the idea at all she was too girly for nature, but with Mariana's personality and sassy the woods would be too much to handle her to be honest. Brandon didn't care he and Stef went camping plenty of times before so this is nothing new to him. Jesus could care one way or another. Lena she was sold on the idea she loved every minutes to be able to be with nature I mean this is my second time going camping. The first time I went was with my 7th grade class after Mama lost the baby.

It was tough to see her in pain and when I saw that pain I knew I couldn't let that weight on Callie and Connor's hearts. It was too much going on for me to push two people out of my life who really care about me. The camping trip actually gave us time to talk everything out. I didn't know how, me not talking to Connor would upset him so much. I don't maybe I'm put a lot of pressure on him to choose me over his father which it wasn't like that I mean I didn't want to cause as much trouble as me and Callie had in previous foster homes. I love my new family I'm glad I was able to find my forever home I'm just worried more for my sister I wish we could together I don't it's just me and her for so long I don't want to share her with another family other than Adams-Fosters it's not fair. "Jude?" Mama called out to me I was absent-minded in my thoughts I didn't hear what she said to me. "Sorry Mama what did you say?" She repeated her question she asked me about my day at school she didn't mention Maddie…and thank God she didn't mention Connor I don't think I can handle that one. I told her it was fine up until Maddie left. Callie asked me about my new friend Trey which I was completely thrown off by because I never even asked him to come over or introduce him to my sister or anything.

Stef's eyes rose in curiosity I mention him once to Lena and then to Callie. "Oh you have a new friend Trey? Does he goes to school with you guys?" Mom goes putting on her detective hat on she always overprotected over us. "No he doesn't go to our school he goes to an art school. I met him at the bookstore I remember telling Mama, but I never even thought that much about it to be honest…" In truth dealing with Connor was the forefront of my mind of course I forgot to invite Trey over. "Well I would like to meet this Trey guy…" Mom tells me Mama gives her the look as if Mom was up to something, "What I just want to make sure he's a good kid is all." Mama wasn't buying it as much as Mom was trying to convince her it was a good idea. "Oh like Connor Mom?" Mariana blurted out with her sassiness. Great she mentions HIM! Callie laughed at me and I give her a look, "Sorry little bro Moms did the same thing to me with Daphne and Kiara it's your turn to pay up!" I knew she was right Mom wasn't going to let it go. "Okay fine how about Monday afternoon I'll invite him over would that be good?" Mama was okay with that and I knew that pleads Mom thank goodness.

Later after dinner I went up to my room to relax before bed. I've taken a quick shower so I wouldn't hog the hot water. Sometimes I let the hot water wash away all my problems, but not tonight. Once I flopped on my bed I grabbed my phone and saw another text message from Connor. I completely forgot of course I went to have dinner with the family and then took a shower, but now nothing distracting me from texting Connor back.

 **Connor: Can I come over tomorrow morning to see you off?**

Of course he wanted to see me off why not? I knew we were leaving at 9 in the morning it was early, but I doubt that'll stop him from showing up. And in truth I wanted to see him too part of me is happy and part of me isn't it makes me sick that I'm so conflicted especially when it comes to Connor.

 **Jude: Sure. Does 7am sound good to you? We're leaving at 9am tomorrow morning. I'll be up early if want to come over before I leave.**

Once I sent the message to Connor I opened the messages between me and Trey to text him the events of dinner tonight. I can't believe I have to invite him over to the house with all the craziness that happens with this family God knows. I'm quite sure he'll understand.

 **Jude: Hey Trey. I know this out of the blue, but my Moms want to meet you. You think you're available to meet my family Monday afternoon after school?**

Once I sent that I place my phone on my stomach and looked at the ceiling of my bedroom. Then all of a sudden I felt a quick vibration. I picked up the phone to see a message from Connor.

 **Connor: Sure! I can come over at 7. You sure you're going to be up if I come over?**

 **Jude: Really?! Connor If I told you, you can come over at 7am why wouldn't I be?**

 **Connor: Idk you didn't answer my early messages I knew you fell asleep. So you never know with you?**

 **Jude: Haha very funny…not! The question will you be can you get up early enough to come over before we leave for the weekend?**

 **Connor: Nothing can stop me!**

Soon me and Connor are texting back and forth until I got a text from Trey. I exit Connor's messages and go to Trey messages to see what he says.

 **Trey: Sure thing! I'm not busy. I'm not in trouble am I?**

 **Jude: LOL no! Like I said before my Moms wants to meet you that's all. I forgot to tell you that one of my Moms is a cop I think it's her over protectiveness that worries her. I really haven't had friends over at all only Connor actually…**

 **Trey: It's okay I understand man trust me. My mom's the same way so I know how you feel. But I got to go gotta work tomorrow I'll see you and your family Monday. Night!**

 **Jude: Night!**

I look back over to Connor's messages. That's Connor for you he always got to have the last word when we're texting.

 **Connor: You're welcome to try, but you'll never beat me!**

 **Jude: Really? Never say never because I can keep this up all night!**

 **Connor: I heard that before! We both know it won't change!**

Our usual talks, this always happens I don't know how. Whatever problems going on between each other even if we got into a fight or whatever, we go right back to being friends or talking like nothing happen between us I don't know how we do it. At this moment right now in this time I needed to smile and laugh and I'm glad I have Connor for that.

It's was 5 that morning I was known for being up early. I quickly got my clothes together for today so I can take me a steamy hot shower it was just what I needed. Once I finished showering and got myself together I had to pack I completely forgot I packed for an at least four days just in case you never emergency happens and you never know always better safe than sorry. Once my suitcase and backpack was packed I headed downstairs it was 6:38 which gives me twenty minutes to myself. I headed to make me some breakfast it was some toast cinnamon toast yummy love it. It didn't take me that long to make it either which was good. I sat down at the table and I can tell the family was awoke well I knew Mama was she more excited than anybody. I know Callie would be up as well she always up as soon as she feels the sun-baked across her face. Jesus and Brandon would oversleep and Mariana would extend her beauty sleep she called it.

Mama came downstairs she was already ready just like I was. "Hey bud. I see you're up before everybody else…again. You got everything back for the trip?" She gives a quick kiss on my cheek before heading over to the cabinet to make her some coffee. "Yes I just finished up I'm supposed to meet Connor before I leave he said he wanted to see us off." As her cup finished brewing she grabs the mug and added some cream and sugar before facing me, "Oh really that's wonderful honey. Is he on his way now?"

I look down at my watch on my arm, "I think so I told him I'll be ready at 7 this morning and he said he'll be here so we'll see." Mama understood, "Okay then let me get the rest of the family ready I don't want anyone sleeping in." With that she took her leave upstairs.

My cell phone went off it was Connor I answered he told me he was on his way and I told him cool before I hung up the phone. Within a few minutes he was knocking at the door and I quickly answered. I opened the door and there he was standing in the doorway. I quickly invite him in. "I see you actually showed up. I thought it might be too early for you." He chuckles as we head out to the backyard. "Well I did tell you I was coming didn't I? I don't know why you doubted me in the first place." We sit on the edge of the porch that connects to the backyard near the plant where Frankie is. "So what's up?" I asked Connor. I mean he did ask to come over so he might want to tell me something. Connor smiled quickly turns to a guilty sadden look. "What is it Connor?" He exhaled before saying anything and then say those words like he normally do, "I'm sorry Jude…I'm sorry about snapping on you about talking to your mom about the indent with the tent I know you were trying to help and didn't want her to lose her job over what happen between us." I place my hand on his shoulder giving him an apologetic smile, "It's okay I didn't mean for this to get out of hand none of this…"

He cuts me off before letting me finish, "No I'm sorry you know I was just angry I would never say something like that to you. You have to believe me!" I believe him Connor knows how to apologize and mean it unlike most people so I knew he really meant it. "I heard about Maddie though…how are you holding up?" To be honest I really didn't know how to answer that.

I sighed trying to process my thoughts to something to tell Connor, "I'm holding up fine. How about you I know you liked her and I didn't want that to come in-between our friendship." He nods his head no, "It happens Jude we can't get mad a little things like that. At least we have each other am I right?" "At least we have each other am I right?" I wonder did we have each other. I don't want to lose anyone else and I don't want to lose Connor, but sometimes it can be too much, "Yeah at least we have each other…" He smiles, "You what today is beautiful wouldn't agree Jude?" I nodded yes and we sat there until it was time for to go just enjoying the morning sun and morning breeze it was the peace I needed for a bit. For both of us this was just what we needed. "It's absolutely wonderful…"


	12. Chapter 12

Ties of a Friendship

Chapter 12

Monday rolled around and the family just got back from their camping trip. Of course, a weekend away was still drama. Jesus broke up with Hayley and the family discovered he had a tattoo on his side with her name. Not to mention Brandon and Jesus snuck out to look for her that back fired. The family discovered that Ana is pregnant and Jesus been keeping it a secret from everyone. Jude was fed up with the way Callie was treating him like he was a baby, but resolve it and he thought problems with Connor was too much. The good thing is he was able to a take a weekend away from him to clear his head, but now he has to deal with inviting Trey over to dinner. It was going to complicated and nerve wrecking he didn't know how his family was going to react.

"Sweetheart don't forget about dinner tonight?" Lena reminded him as she grabs her purse heading out the door.

Jude nods and follows behind her as the kids get settle to head to school. Jude felt a little indifferent about the situation, but he had no choice. He wanted the day to over and be the next day, it was weird that focus on him for tonight usually it's all been about his brothers and sisters, but this time tonight was about him.

As the day rolled on Jude went to his locker he really hasn't pay attention much today. He was so far into his head he didn't realize that Connor was standing there behind his locker so when he closed it, he was startled by Connor's presence.

"Hey Jude," He says like he normally does with his usually greeting, "How was the camping trip?"

"Oh hey…Connor," Jude fumbled his thoughts around trying to reply to Connor, "It was cool. Peaceful. How was your weekend?"

"You know the usual baseball practice since soccer season is over for the time being."

"Oh, that's good always keeping busy…"

"Yeah…so you want to hang out today?" Connor asked him. Jude was thrown off by his question. Connor confused Jude in ways he didn't know how to process it, "I mean if you want to?"

Everything in his mind wanted to tell him yes, but he knew he couldn't, "I can't. I have to meet up with Trey and invite him over for dinner tonight. Sorry."

Disappointment crept on Connor's face, but he understood, "Oh okay that's cool. Can I walk with you to meet up with him at least?"

He wasn't so sure, but Jude reluctantly agreed, "Okay sure you can come. I'm quite sure Trey wouldn't mind seeing you again."

"Awesome! Can't wait!"

Jude smiled to himself as they continued on to their class. Connor was chatting about their science homework. Jude knew Connor was wondering if he could help him he doesn't get science as much as Jude does, but it was good trade off because sometimes Connor can help him in math especially when Lena wasn't able to and Stef thought what they were teaching was way advance for her to help him with.

The bell rung for school to be over, everyone gathered in the hallways making their way to lockers, friends, buses, or family members picking them up. Jude was nervous about tonight it was too late to turn around. He met up with Connor at the bench where Connor was waiting for him.

"So you ready?" Connor asked him.

"Yeah, come on," Jude told him as he followed behind his best friend. "I'm so nervous about tonight."

"You're nervous. Jude it's just a dinner. Were you nervous when I came over the first time?" Connor wondered.

Jude remembers that time the first time Connor came over to his house. He was nervous he could've died. When he asked Stef and Lena they told him it was fine if Connor come over. It made Jude happy, but he was nervous cuz he wanted to impress his new friend and he didn't have a stable home. Everything was going through his head what if Connor didn't like him? What if he didn't want to be his friend anymore? Would he have judge, Jude about not having a home like he does?

"Yeah…actually I was to be honest. I mean I was lonely foster kid, who wanted a family and I've found it. I wouldn't trade this life for anything."

"I'm glad you were a foster kid…" Connor tells him. Jude shot a look of hurt. What did Connor mean he was glad Jude was a foster kid? "I mean not like that. If you never were a foster kid, you would've never came here and I would've never met you…and we would've never became friends."

"Oh I understand. Yeah that's something alright!" Jude tells him pushing him on his shoulder.

Once the two boys got to the usual meeting place to meet up with Trey, he was sitting down at his favorite tree drawing as usual. It wasn't hard to find out what he was doing as well. Drawing of course, he seems like his favorite pass time.

"Jude! Hey you brought Connor. Awesome!" Trey greets the boys dusting off the sand that gathered on him, "I'm excited about seeing your family. I hope we're still on for dinner right?"

"Yeah came to get you," Jude nodded, "Connor wanted to see you off. So he asked if he could come."

"Hey dude!"

"Great seeing you again, Connor," Trey tossed his backpack over his shoulder to get ready, "I hope you're not hear to attack me again." Trey laughed at his statement. Jude was unaware of this and Connor was ashamed of his actions he's done to Trey when they met.

"Wait! What do you mean attack?" Jude asked Connor. Connor pretended not to know, but Jude wanted to know the truth, "What did Trey mean?"

"Oh well...um I followed you one time when you went to meet up with Trey...and after you left I ran into Trey and I sort of attacked him by taking his sketchbook. I thought he was trying to replace me…" Connor explains.

"Oh really…he not replacing you, but he is my friend you should respect me enough for that." Jude tells him crossing his arms, Connor knew Jude was disappointed with him, but in Connor's mind he thought he had a good reason.

"Yeah just a friend is all," Trey smiles patting Connor on his shoulder telling him it was nothing to worry about, "Beside Connor my thing is seeing the both of you and Jude as best friends that's all," Trey tells him. "So Jude you ready?"

Jude nods yes before shooting a look at Connor, before he walked away following behind Trey. Connor tried to say something, but he felt like it would've made it worst.

"Don't be too hard on Connor again…" Trey laughs, "I mean he was only being a best friend. Hey everyone gets jealous when their best friend makes a new friend and looks like their replacing them."

"Yeah, but I can't believe he attacked you though."

"It's not really a big deal. I don't let those things bother me it's whatever. Beside I learned from experience you have to just live in the moment and not worry about the small things. He's a good person and a good friend."

Finally Jude brought to Trey to his house. Trey was wowed by how beautiful the house was. He tells him that it's just him and his mom and they live in a condo. Once they entered Trey was greeted by Stef who just finished getting out of her police uniform and dress in casual wear.

"Hello I'm Stef Adams-Fosters, one of Jude's mom," Stef greeted him.

"Hello Mrs. Adams-Fosters I'm Trey, an artist. It's a pleasure to meet you and thank you for the invite."

"Oh I like him he's well manner and polite. Just like are Judicorn!" Stef giggles kissing Jude on his cheek. He blushes in embarrassment.

"Judicorn?" Trey asked a blushed embarrassed Jude.

"Um it's a nickname my sister Mariana gave me and now sometimes the family calls me that from time to time!" Trey just laughs he thought it was cute, "That doesn't mean you get to call me that!"

"Oh I promise I won't!"

Around the corner Lena came around wiping her hands on a cloth, "Honey, dinner is almost ready…oh hello!"

"Hello, you must be Lena-Adams Fosters. Jude's other mom. It is a pleasure to meet both of you. What he didn't tell was how gorgeous both his Moms are."

"Oh…a charmer I see. The pleasure is all ours. Jude didn't tell us how well manner you are. Dinner will be a few Jude why don't you take Trey up to your room and get wash up for dinner."

"Thank you very much Mrs. Adams," Trey thanked his hosts and headed up behind Jude to his room.

"He seems nice…" Lena tells Stef. They head back to the kitchen to set the table for the family.

"Yeah he's a little bit older than Jude, but his attentions are good. At least Jude has a new friend a nice change of pace especially with everything that's happened with Connor."

Upstairs Jude showed Trey around he tells him that he shares a room with Jesus so most of everything is his. Trey didn't seem to care he understood about that he thought about just getting to know Jude.

"A PSP I have one too. Is this yours or Jesus?" Trey asked picking up the system. Jude quickly grabs away from Trey. "Hey! What was that for?"

"I'm sorry about that. I got this from Connor..." Jude explains. Jude held the PSP up to his chest tightly protecting the symbol that reminds him of Connor.

"…Symbol of your friendship, just like the blue finger nail polish!" Trey stated, "That's was nice of him to give you his PSP. I can see you really care about it."

"Yeah it was the first time he came over he gave me his PSP a token of our friendship. I tried to tell him he doesn't have to give it to me, but he assisted on me having it. Beside my Moms...he was the first one to accept me for me."

"It's good to have a friend that accepts you for you. Even your if he's your crush…wouldn't you say?" Trey teased him a bit, but nothing to hurt his feelings. He was stating what he sense.

Jude blushed to so hard he tried to pretend that Trey was talking nonsense. Maybe it was true Jude have had moments where he was feeling mixed emotions especially when it comes to Connor.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"You don't?" Trey asked sarcastically, "I think you do! A boy named Connor. I'm not stupid the way you talk about him please you have to be stupid not see that."

Jude places the PSP back where Trey picked it up. "I don't think it's that simple he's my best friend that's all. I just wish there was no drama between us I mean what else can I do?"

"Well this is a new one to me. I told you before I see that you have a special friendship with Connor. I never had feelings for my best friend, but if I did I wouldn't just sit here and suffer. Unless you want to give him some time because of his father, I just want you to not regret the what ifs between you and Connor."

A knock on the door caught both boys attention. It was Lena standing in the doorway, "Hey guys dinner's ready come on down." Just as quickly as she said it she headed down stairs and Trey took the bathroom to wash up followed by Jude.

Once the boys finish washing up they headed downstairs where the other Adams-Fosters' kids were waiting all eyes were on Trey trying to get a feeling about him.

"Kids this Jude's friend Trey," Lena tells them, "Trey this is Stef's biological son Brandon and my step son. Adoptive twins Mariana and Jesus. Of course you know Jude and our foster daughter Callie."

"Hello everyone, it is a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Well, he's cute…" Mariana giggles.

"Thank you. Mrs. Adams-Fosters I love your well rounded family. This is so beautiful compared to me and my mother." Trey complements the family as a whole.

"Thank you Trey we try," Stef accepted the complement. The family took to the dining room where Lena had a gorgeous meal prepared. Callie sat next Jude while Trey said on his opposite Mariana sat across to face him Lena and Stef sat at the end of the table facing each other. Jude was sweating a little bit because he didn't know how his family would react so far his Moms and Mariana loved him a little now just have to wait for his brothers and Callie especially.

As dinner started Callie broke the ice by asking a question, "So Trey, where did you meet my brother?"

"Oh at the book store besides drawing one of my favorite pass times is reading. Yes I also read comics as well, but I always love a good read. It like it takes you to another world and you can enjoy the person story."

"Oh you're artist? B one too!" Stef injected.

Brandon quickly flustered by Stef's comment, "Wait mom I'm musician that kind of artist. Trey is artist that draws completely different."

"Yeah he's classical trained," Jesus threw in.

"Classical trained?! Man that's amazing. I wanted to do music, but Mom couldn't afford it. So I did what most only kids did I expressed myself with drawings storytelling I did a little sports here and there." Trey tells the family his story, "But man playing the piano classical trained man you probably will become a famous pianist!"

"So it's just you and your mother?" Lena asked him taking a sip from her cup.

"Yes, we moved out here about 4 years ago, she wanted a new life for me. It was tough, but I had my drawings, and books to keep me busy so it wasn't that bad."

"What school do you go to?" Mariana wondered, "I mean it's not Anchor Beach because we would've seen you or at least Mama would."

"Oh I go to an art school just want to get better at drawing hopefully."

"That's good. See B you should keep going regardless," Stef shot one at him. Brandon tilts his head in shame. She was hoping it would give him the courage to try and play classical music again.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand like what you're doing with my little brother," Callie told him. Trey wasn't sure what she meant by that, "You're older than him why are you even friends with him?"

"Callie!" Jude was shocked by her outburst.

"I'm just saying…"

"Young lady you watch your tone and apologize to our guest!" Stef exclaimed Lena was also in agreement.

"No, it's okay I understand. I'm sorry Callie, but there is nothing, I want from your brother. He actually a nice person we simply bonded over books nothing more. I understand you being protected over your brother because of your past believe me I've done my research so I can't blame you for not trusting me. I look at Jude as a little brother as well. We discuss books, life, video games that all. He very intellectual he's been giving me some good books to read actually," Trey explains the situation.

"Callie it's okay he's fine calm down please!" Jude asked her. She did and with that she apologized to Trey stating she was way out of line.

"Well that was something…" Lena said wiping her mouth with a napkin, "So Trey any good reads you can recommend?"

"Let's see I was reading The Fault in Our Stars fabulously read, and Unbroken I want to read the Maze Runner series next. I actually go to Jude for some of the good reads actually he tells me about some of the new books it taking time for me to catch up with school in the way."

"Wow avid reader that's something…"

"Oh it's like a hobby of mines per to say."

Jude was kind of relief the night went on without being so awful as he thought. As dinner ended Trey offered to stay to clean up the dishes and table. Lena told him he didn't have to, but assisted and with that he helped Lena clean.

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner Mrs. Adams-Fosters. I really enjoy time getting to know Jude's family."

"You're welcome it's good to see Jude making new friends. I know everything touchy with his best friend Connor lately its good he has another he can hang out with…Jude's a special kid and I want him to be safe."

"I understand completely. I had a best friend one time we aren't close anymore. I can relate to what Jude's going through especially when he's been moved around so many times. I haven't moved around much, but I wasn't a very social person myself and getting bully it can be a lot to deal with it. But it good to have a good solid friend someone stable in your crazy life and I know that's what Connor is for Jude. He told me that he was the first one to accept him out everyone at school so it makes sense."

"Yeah things have been complicated with Connor and his father lately. How about you what happened to your best friend?"

"Well my best friend lucky it wasn't his family not that know of…" Trey tells her. He hands her dish as she dries it off, "It was peer pressure. It's something that worries me. Just a general case especially when it comes to friendships."

"Peer pressure I remember those days. You and your best friend must've been close?"

"Yeah we were, but I was getting bullied and the pressure was too much for him. I was in school being called gay, even though I'm not people are cruel and because me and my best friend were close they thought something happened between us and he left my side. But I couldn't blame him I rather take the teasing than him suffering."

Lena felt bad for Trey. He understood what she was going through when she was little as well. It was nice to see that he come out on top and still and smile and joke about something that was clearly hurtful to him.

"You think that might happen to Jude and Connor?"

"I know it will I hope Connor is strong enough to deal with it. I know Jude is, but from what's told about his father Connor might not be. I want Jude to learn from me and hopefully it'll be better. I actually want to talk to Connor and wonder what's up with him."

After Trey finished helping Lena cleans the kitchen Jude escorts him out of the house and he tells his goodbyes to the family.

"Well Jude it wasn't as bad as you thought it was?" Trey teases him elbowing him in his shoulder.

"Yeah…thanks for coming I'm really glad you were able to come. I'm glad my family likes you."

"Yeah pretty good family you got. Now I want to see Connor's family maybe get feeling of what's going with him what do you think?" Trey wondered.

"Maybe…it'll be something interested."

"Things will come for your future with him. The thing is, are you both strong enough to handle the pressure or will you both fall apart?"

Trey didn't give Jude the opportunity to reply he rustling in his hair and gives him a quick smile with that he was gone. Jude wondered about the solution and decided he wanted to fight for his friend regardless of what get in the way it was his resolve he was hoping that Connor would feel the same way too.


	13. Chapter 13

Ties of a Friendship

Chapter 13

Dinner wasn't as bad as Jude thought it could've been. He pictured it a lot worse than what actually happen which is good meaning it was a success in his mind. He decided he wanted to talk to Connor about the dinner and his situation with Trey, but it's a few days and it was busy with homework he hasn't gotten a chance to talk to Connor that much. He knew Trey didn't have any hard feelings about it, but Jude wanted to know why Connor acted that way. It seems so unlike him, out of his character.

Science class started and Jude saw Connor. It was good because he wanted to talk to him anyway. Connor walked to their shared desk.

"Hey, I was looking for you!" Connor tells Jude.

Jude gave him a puzzling look, "Really why?"

"Can we switch partners?" Connor asked him. Jude paused for second, "It's just Daria asked she could be my partner." Jude turned to face the 13 year old caramel African American curly hair girl sitting with her best friend a skinny Caucasian pale skinned. Connor and Daria both looked back and forth at each other before Jude's eye shot back at Connor.

"Um…yeah it's cool," Jude gave in and allowed Connor and him to switch partners. Connor gives the okay and Daria gets up and goes over to where Connor is. Jude makes his way to her best friend.

"Um Jude?" Connor called out to him. Jude turns back around to face him, "The potato?" Jude completely forgot he was holding their project in his hand he hands it off to Daria.

"Taylor has yours," She gives him a smile and sits next to Connor. Clearly Jude was upset by the gesture, but brushed it off and sits down next to Taylor.

"Sucked being sexiled," Taylor tells him.

Confusion ran over Jude's face, he didn't understand the meaning of what Taylor meant, "Sexiled?"

"When your best friend ditches you for their new boo," She explains to Jude.

"When did they become…boos?" Jude asked her.

"Like five minutes ago, but if you ask Daria there OTP," She goes on to explain Jude just gives off a nod and Taylor shrugs it off, "But hey I'm down with being partners. If you are?"

It took Jude a second to process what was going on, but he quickly agreed, "Yeah…I'm totally down." Taylor smiles and begins to work on their project. For an instance, Jude glared out of the side of his eyes at Connor and Daria, who were laughing about something, but he quickly snapped back to help Taylor with their project.

"Well let's get started I hear you're good at science so this won't be a problem for you."

Jude laughs, "I wouldn't say the best, but I am better than Connor he's always asking me for help! But don't ask me about math because I'm terrible at it!" Taylor laughs agreeing with him about the whole thing with Connor is the same for her and Daria, both enjoys one another's company begins to work on the project.

As the day rolled on Jude wasn't able to talk to Connor because he was busy with Daria. He didn't understand where this coming from all of sudden it's only been a few days. Every attempt he tried Connor was with Daria or Connor was ignoring him it started to bother him a little bit.

It was lunch time and Jude went outside for lunch. He looked around for a place to sit. He saw Connor along with Taylor and Daria sitting down on a nearby table. He wanted to find another place to sit, but Daria soon spotted him.

"Hey Jude," She calls out to him, "Come here. Come sit with us." He obeyed and came towards their table, "Oh my God Taylor was telling us how funny you were in Science class today. Sit. Come have lunch with us."

Jude looked at all three of them, but he focus on Connor. Connor gave him a smile which assured him it was okay to have lunch with them. "Okay." He places his tray on the table and enters the conversation.

"Guys get your bulb lit?" Connor asked.

"Yeah. Creepy to think there's electricity in your french fries," He answers as they group burst into giggles.

"So who's dying to see Bright Lights?" Daria asked changing the conversation. Connor and Jude looked confused. "We read the book last summer and we are totally obsessed."

"What's the movie about?"

"It's a chick flick…" Connor explains to Jude.

"Hey, why don't we all go see it tonight? As a group?" Daria suggested. Connor quickly agrees and Taylor had no objects. "Yeah?"

"I have to make sure I can," Jude tells her.

"Well there's 7'oclock one and my mom can totally drive us! Here just put your number in my phone." Daria's hands Jude her cellphone and he puts his number in her phone. Once he was done he handed the phone back to her, "Awesome. We have to go to the bathroom before class."

"I guess I have to pee," Taylor gives an awkward smile to Jude as the girls quickly rose from their seats. They tell the boys goodbye and leave.

"If you want I can say my moms' won't let me go?" Jude offered. He didn't want to go anywhere that would make Connor feel unconformable.

"No it's fine. I don't mind if you go," Connor replied.

"So is Daria your girlfriend?" Jude bluntly asks Connor.

"I guess," He thought about it for second.

"I didn't know you liked her," Puzzle of confusion rose on Jude's face. Connor was confusing him. He felt like it was a payback for dating Maddie when he had a crush on her. I guess he should've known this was coming soon even though if you count two weeks of dating something.

"Well she's hot," Connor tells him. Hot? That's the word that Connor gives Jude what is going and it's almost as if Connor trying to make him jealous wouldn't be the first time Connor has done that to him, but Jude tries to ignore it. For a second both boys stared at one of another causing tension between them, "Um do you like Taylor?"

Jude nervously nods back and forth, "Yeah she's nice." 'Why do you care?' Jude wanted to really, but he didn't. It's not like he's going to date Taylor or anything.

"We're probably going to be the only dudes in the movie theater."

"Yeah probably," Jude nods smiling at Connor's slight joke about them.

With that, the boys continued their lunch in silence. Jude didn't know what to think he wanted to say something to Connor, but he didn't know how to talk to him. With Daria in the picture, he didn't want to seem jealous about the situation.

"You never did tell me how your family dinner with Trey went," Connor brought up. Jude completely forgot about the family dinner. "Did everything go well?"

"Um…yeah actually pretty good," Jude tells him Connor gives him a quick nice nod, "Callie was being her usual self. Overprotecting me she thinks I can't take care of myself or I'm some kind of baby."

"Wow, really what did she say?"

"Not what she said that bothered me that much…" Jude trailed off before continuing, "We have Moms now. I know it's hard for her to stop parenting me it just gets frustrating. She attacked Trey she thought he wanted something from me, but I told her it's nothing like that and we're just friends who love to read."

"Man remind me not to make your sister mad at me!" Connor giggles. Jude giggles as well it was funny to see how he was threatened by her too. "Are you going to see Trey today?"

"No I have to get ready for this group date that we're going on."

"This is going to be exciting," Connor sighed in sarcasm.

As the day rolled on Jude made his way to the office Lena offered to take him home while older siblings had extracurricular activities. He waited in the waiting room until she was finished with the last of her work. Once she finishes they headed to the car.

"Momma?" Jude begins he was nervous. He doesn't know why he figured she would say yes, but he was still shaking at the thought of going anywhere in a group.

"Yes, honey?"

"Can I go to the movies with Connor, Taylor, and Daria?"

"Of course honey." Lena answered back relief crept on Jude's face, "Do you want me and Mom to drop you off? Or…"

"Daria's mom is taking us."

"Okay, I'll give some money so you can have snacks as well."

Once they got home Jude made sure his homework was done before anything else. Once his homework was done he headed upstairs to shower and a change clothes there was no way he was wearing the same thing he had on at school. Once he was dried and dress he texts Daria his address. He headed to the bathroom to fix his hair up.

While in the bathroom Jude was fixing his hair. Jesus walked in getting reading to study with Emma.

"Hot date?" Jesus asked.

"No, me and Connor are going to movies with some girls…as a group!" Jude tells him.

Jesus wasn't buying that story. He played the game before so he knows that's not what they're doing, "As a group? That what people tell their parents when they don't want them to know what they're really doing."

Jude was puzzled by this notion of realization. There supposed to be going to the movies to hang out and watch a movie. Jesus tells him that there's more to it. "What are we really doing then?"

"Going to the movies? Going to a dark place. Do things with a girl you can't do in the light." Jesus grabs his cologne and sprays himself. While Jude still puzzled and confused, "You know hooking up?" Jesus looks at the confused preteen and sprays his cologne and tells him to walk into it.

"Why?"

"Girls love a guy who smells good." Jude walks into the cologne and begins to choke on the smell. Jesus just laughs and leaves the bathroom.

Lena called Jude telling him that Daria's mom had arrived to pick him up. He quickly rushes downstairs. Lena hands him some money and tells him to be good as she kisses him goodbye on the cheek.

Jude got in the car Daria was sitting shotgun Taylor behind her Mom and Connor in the middle. He scoots in next to Connor. Jude's shoulder had touched Connor and he quickly moves away from Connor trying to brush himself as close to the window as possible.

"Hey Jude," Daria greets him looking at him through the mirror in the front. He gives a quick smile along with Taylor and Connor, "Alright guys let's go to the movies!"

Once Daria's mom dropped them off the boys went up to the booth to pay for the tickets. While the girls brought drinks and snacks a fair trade off. Soon they made their way to their movie. It was more crowded than the group, though.

"Where do you want to sit?" Connor asked Daria.

"Where ever you want!" She replied, but quickly changed her mind, "Actually why don't we sit in the back?" She turns to Taylor and Jude who were both dumbfounded.

"Or we could sit there!" Taylor pointed to the bottom row of the seats near the exit.

Daria didn't like that idea, "Yeah, but if people are talking during the movie…it's quieter in the back. Taylor looked nauseated and Jude was already on edge.

"How does the back sound? Connor?" Daria asked him Connor was cool with the idea. Daria turns to Jude.

"Yeah I…yeah," He was kinda of lost for words at this moment he don't know what was going on in his head right now.

With the group all in agreement, Daria leads them to the back of the movie theater. Once they got their Daria took the last seat on the edge of the row, follow by Connor Jude sat next to him and Taylor sat next to Jude on his left.

Once settled Connor pulled the armrest from behind him separating him and Jude. Jude brushed it off in annoyance from the behavior Connor was displaying.

"Sorry, if they start making out it'll be weird sitting right there next to them," Taylor apologizes for Connor and Daria's behavior that might happen.

"Thanks it won't weird for me at all," He replied. He was thinking more annoyed than anything, but not weird.

Soon the movie started and Jude looked over at Connor and Daria both were watching the movie. Daria whispered something into Connor's ear as he smiles. Taylor offers some popcorn to Jude from what it looked like everyone was into the movie except for Jude his mind was somewhere else and he didn't want it to be he just wanted to enjoy the movie, but it's hard when his best friend and his girlfriend giggling and doing whatever. He soon places his hand on the shared armrest next to Connor. Soon Connor places his arm on the armrest as well. Jude notices this, but Connor was watching the movie so Jude pays this no mind and continues to watch the movie.

Connor looks down and sees Jude's hand resting or the armrest as well as his. Without making a move, Connor moves his left pinkie closer and closer to Jude's until they touch. Jude caught off guard by the gesture he doesn't pull away. Connor begins to brush his pinkie against Jude's there was clearly emotionally exhilarating from both ends. Once that moment passes Connor hook his pinkie with Jude's entwining with one another Connor smiles to himself and Jude looks completely shock.

For most of the movie Connor and Jude's pinkies were entwined and nothing pulled them apart until the credits started to run. Once then Connor quickly unhooks his pinky from Jude and they all exit the theater.

Now Jude was confused to the actions of Connor. Connor looks back at him like nothing happened, but Jude didn't press the issue he just wanted to go home and process what happened.

"Was that movie amazing?" Daria asked.

"It was okay. The book was better if you ask me," Taylor tells her.

"It was a nice movie only because I didn't read the book so I can't judge it on the book I can only judge on the movie," Jude explains.

"It's a chick flick so doesn't matter to me not one bit!" Connor tells them.

"You would," Jude tease.

"Well it's true, but most chick flicks are like that!"

Daria pulls her arms around Connor's, "I was hoping we could have something like they did in the movie Connor."

"I guess so maybe…" Connor replied sheepily.

"Daria you told your Mom we're done with the movie you know it's a school night my Dad would freak if we're not back before 9:30!" Taylor reminded her.

"Yeah, she's actually waiting for us to come out now."

Relief Taylor saw Daria's mom and the group got into the car Jude was dropped off first and he said his goodbyes and made his way home.

Once he entered he headed up to his room and went straight to bed. His Moms wanted to ask him about the movie, but he told them he was tired and he wanted to sleep. Flopping on his bed all he could think about was Connor's pinky entwining with his it was confusing to say the least. He wanted to talk to Connor about, but decided against instead he decided to fall asleep and try to forget about the night at the movies.


	14. Chapter 14

Ties of a Friendship

Chapter 14

Yesterday was crazy for Jude. He tried to put it out of his mind, but it kept coming back to him like it just happened. Connor, his best friend just locked pinkies with him while they were on a double date with girls. What did it mean Jude wondered? Connor has been acting strange ever since they begin talking again. He wondered should he ask him. But Jude decided against it, he'll let Connor come to him when he was ready though it didn't make anything easier.

He finally got up from his bed and started his day. Callie apologizes for the way she acted towards Trey and he accepted. She then told him about her night with Robert. Jude finally accepted that Callie might leave the Adams-Fosters, but he still didn't like the idea. She asked was he going to hang out with Connor. It was like she punched him right in the gut. He told her that they were fighting and he didn't want to discuss anything more on the subject.

At school was the thing he dreaded the most. After the arguments even the group date, he still wanted to avoid Connor as much as possible. Jude headed to the locker when he thought it was safe enough to go and not be seen by Connor. Taylor saw him and she lean against the locker next to him annoyed by something.

"Hey Jude," She managed to say in annoyance.

"Hey, Taylor…" Jude replied confused wondering what's got into her, "What's wrong you seem annoyed."

"Well, I am actually…"

"By what?"

Taylor didn't say anything she just pointed behind her and there were Connor and Daria walking down the hallway kissing each other and giggling. It just what Jude was avoiding, seeing Connor as much as he could and now this.

"Oh of course…" Jude closes his locker as Connor and Daria made their way up to Taylor and Jude who were clearly annoyed with them.

"Hey Jude," Daria greeted him he smiled back. "So what are you two up too?"

"Nothing actually," Taylor replied with annoyance clearly stated in her tone.

"Cool, me and Connor was going to hang out at the pier today. Do you two want to come?" She asked them.

"I wish I got to get home to help Dad with some stuff," Taylor answers without missing a beat. In truth, she was glad she had to do work with her cuz if even though Daria was her best friend hanging out with her while she got a boyfriend makes her want to vomit.

Daria turned to Jude waiting for an answer. Jude was not going to be a third wheel or whatever. He quickly glances at Connor. Connor has his usual golden smirk on his face, but he didn't enter the conversation he was holding onto to Daria's waist. Jude didn't want to interrupt his best friend time with his girlfriend. "No thank you," He politely answered, "I got some stuff to do as well this afternoon, but you two go ahead and go and have fun." Connor's face kinda was turned disappointed that his friends weren't coming.

"Okay, then that's fine. I guess it's just you and me Connor!" Daria was disappointed, but on the bright side she gets to spend some alone time with Connor anyway. "Well, we should hang out tomorrow! I know it'll be Thursday but we can go to the movies and maybe hang out after school I'm quite sure are parents wouldn't mind?"

"Sure that's sound fine," Taylor enjoyed the idea to get out on Thursday before she turned to Jude, "Jude you in?"

"Sure. It'll be fun why not?"

They were all in agreement for plans Thursday night. Daria and Connor took their leave leaving Jude and Taylor to themselves.

"Sometimes those two make me sick!" Taylor tells Jude as they headed to their class, "I mean don't get me wrong Daria is my best friend, but sometimes she can just be…"

"…Too much?" Jude finished her thought. "Connor, lately been too much to deal with as well."

Taylor busted out laughing that she and Jude were on the same page. "Right just cuz we're their best friends and their dating doesn't mean they can just throw it in our faces."

Jude laughed he understood what Taylor was saying. He wondered did Connor feel like this when he was dating Maddie, but he didn't really focus on it Taylor was good company for him to forget about his worries. It was good to have someone who understands some of the annoyance he was dealing with especially when it came to Connor.

Lena was outside walking on the beach checking on some of the kids it was almost time for the students to get out school. It was a good excuse for her to walk the beach for a bit as well. The good thing about working next to the beach is the fresh air she gets. She loves the outdoor and she loves to encourage kids to be outside instead of being inside. While she was walking she noticed someone drawing next to a tree. She walked over to get a closer look when she recognizes the person.

"Oh my god! Trey is that you?" She asked him.

He turns to look up to see Lena standing over him, "Oh hi Mrs. Adams-Fosters. How are you doing this afternoon?" As he dusts himself to greet her.

"I'm doing very well," She replied, "What are you doing here? I mean you don't go to school at Anchor Beach do you?" She joked with him.

"No, I do not," He chuckles, "No I come here to draw and I'm meeting Jude up here. We always meet when we can."

"Oh okay, well since your hear you mind if we talk?" Lena asked him.

"Sure Mrs. Adams-Fosters!" Trey knelt down to punch his sketchbook in the backpack. Once his sketchbook was in his backpack he slung it over his left shoulder. "I'm not in trouble am I?"

"No not at all I just wanted to talk you," She smiles, "I feel like we didn't get to know you as much and my baby boy has taken a likely to you! So it would be nice to know more about his friends." They take a stroll down the coast Lena loves to walk and talk and Trey didn't mind either it was good fun for both of them.

"Oh okay, what would like to know Mrs. Adams-Foster?" He replied.

"I would like to know more about you. You seem very charming and smart. I like those qualities in a person. What drives you?"

"Well, that's a tough one…Mrs. Adams-Foster," He replied he looks up to the sky trying to find the best words to say, "I would have to say, my mother. I love my Mom and that's what drives me. In truth after my Grandma died that's all that's been driving lately."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that Trey. I know what it's like to lose a grandmother at a young age as well it's tough."

Trey shrugs and smiles, "Oh thank you Mrs. Adams-Foster. I try not to focus on that. I focus on the good times I had with her. Plus being an only child like I am I'm kinda used to it being alone it's just something I've always known. People die and people leave can't focus on something that is human nature."

Lena was taken back how calm Trey was about life. Usually, he would have some kind of wall of something she'll have to get through and deal with the backlash, but he talks as if he's been on the Earth before. It truly fascinates her.

"I live life one day at a time. The funny thing is there are a few people in this world who are destined to meet and end up in each other's lives." He laughs looking down at the sand they walk across, "I mean think about it Mrs. Adams-Foster you and Mrs. Foster were destined to not only meet, but also find kids who need a good home. I could tell when I saw your family. They needed you guys and it such a wonderful thing. Just like Jude needs Connor and vice versa. Wouldn't you agree?"

Once again astonishment arose from Lena's face. Trey was truly one of a kind she thought to herself. "How do you figure these things out?"

"Well, I like to gathering information and watch. I guess you can call me a watcher. Not in like some kind of stalking form," He tells her hoping Lena didn't get the wrong idea. "I've just been able to tell this sorta of things is all. Funny thing is I remember when I met Jude I was reading The Fault in Our Stars. It's great book if you ever get a chance to read it. But anyway I saw something special when I asked to sit down at the table to read my book. And I'm sure you did too something more special of course, but special none the less. The key thing for me is to listen. I like to make it all about the person I'm talking to whatever they need. That's how I'm able to put the pieces of the puzzle together. I look at people and life as a puzzle sometimes it's easy sometimes it's not, but it's still a challenge none the less." Trey sighs, his whole face expression changed from a joyful person to a lonely person, "Some of us deserve to be happy…" He said it in a low voice, but Lena heard it.

"Wow, you sure have a fascinating way of looking at life. But what did you mean some of us deserve to be happy?" She raises an eyebrow waiting for a response.

"Oh, it's just me thinking out loud!" He quickly rebuffs, "I do apologize for that Mrs. Adams-Fosters."

"Trey you have nothing to apologize for you-" Before Lena could finish Jude walks over to them. Tracking behind a set of footprints in the sand from the beach to the school yard at this point the conversation was over and Lena did not want to press for more even though she wanted to.

"Hey, Momma! Hey Trey! What's going on?" Jude asked them.

"Nothing sweetheart I was just getting to know your friend a little bit better is all," Lena tells him bend over to kiss him on his cheeks, "You two behave yourselves and I will see you at home honey." Jude smiles and Lena take her leave.

With Lena gone Jude turn to Trey and gives him a suspicious look, "Okay what was that really about?"

"She notices I was drawing and she just wanted to get to know me that's all." He swears it was nothing else for Jude to worry about, "What about you and your group date how was that? Did you guys have fun?"

"I guess so…"

"You guess so?" Trey raised an eyebrow at Jude's statement. He was for sure that Jude would tell him he had fun. "I don't like that answer. Wait let me guess Connor ignored you the whole time? Am I right to say he make out time with Daria? I told you it's okay, but if you don't tell him that you have feelings for him it'll get worse you need to confront him about it…" Before Trey could get another word Jude stopped him.

"No Connor held my hand at the movie theater!" He blurted it out. Those words that rolled off of Jude's lip completely shocked Trey he had to take a step back.

"Wait Connor? Your Connor?! Held your hand in the movie theater while he was with his girlfriend?" Trey asked Jude all he could do was nod confirming what he said was true, "Hold up does this have something do with what happen between you two in the tent?"

Jude was ashamed about the incident in the tent and confused as well. Connor seemed to forget about or at least he thought he did. It was crazy Connor first didn't want to have anything to with him, but wanted to friends with him, get a girlfriend, switch partners and now he held his hand at the movie theater. It made his head hurt.

"You two kissed didn't you?" Trey asked him. Jude tried to lie about it, but Trey already figured it out. "I knew it you two kissed and ever since then it's been weird and awkward between the two of you!"

"Yeah…I didn't mean for it to get out hand like it did it just has!"

Trey places his arm around Jude's shoulder, "Come on we're going to get some ice cream and talk more about this. Ice cream does the soul good especially when depressed."

"I can't argue with that logic!" Jude answered back and Trey nodded with a smile as they head to shop for ice cream. "You are paying right?" Trey laughs and lightly pushes Jude as they both bust out laughing.

They finally made to the ice cream shop. Trey of course paid for whatever flavor of ice cream Jude wanted. Jude picked Chocolate with hot fudge and whip cream on top. Trey stuck with the usual for him it was Vanilla plain. Both boys enjoyed their ice cream and didn't really talk much Trey wanted Jude to enjoy most of his ice cream before they started to talk. After a few spoonful of his ice cream, Trey got right down to business.

"…soooo this kiss between you and Connor happened on your class trip correct?" Jude didn't answer he just nodded, "Okay from what you're telling me. Basically after some weeks without talking to Connor, you finally talk to him. Which if that's the case he missed you of course and suggested you guys share a tent, but you said no, but still Connor wanted to share a tent with you and you did. Okay so you're in the tent...your talking having fun and talking and if I had to guess Connor was telling you how much he missed you and how much he was sorry for not standing up to his Dad and with that he caught you off with a kiss. When he kissed you it was one of those confusing, but sorry for hurting you kiss. He told you that you guys can't tell anyone and he's Dad found out that you and he shared a tent and because you felt like it was your fault. You went to your Mom for advice and help. She in turn quit her job to protect you and you felt bad because you and Connor kissed and you told your Moms, but you lied about that fact that there were girls there when in fact it was just you and Connor. Now the tension is getting weird because when you're alone with him he's this sweet person and seems to have feelings for you, but when he's around others he's act completely different. Am I correct in everything I deduce?"

"Wow just wow you piece together all of that from the little information I gave you that's amazing!" Jude told him.

"Thank you it's what I do. But the question is what are you going to do about Connor?"

"I don't know I don't want to ruin our friendship. Connor's friendship is more important than anything else to me. I rather keep our friendship than telling him how I really feel about him."

"Jude you got to tell him he can't read your mind! Plus you know how many best friends fall in love with each other every day? You're not the first and you're not the last, but trust me from what I seen with Connor, he doesn't want to lose your friendship either. Some people aren't like that most let peer pressure get to them or others, but Connor defied his father not once, but twice to hang out with you! I say that's a real friend if you ask me one that's not so easily replaced."

"It's not so simple…" Jude tells him stuffing a scoop in this mouth, "Connor is my best friend and I don't want anything to change that….even if he's acting weird."

"Yes, because holding in your feelings worked so perfect last time," Trey response sarcastically, "I'm just saying, man. Look I don't know if you are or him...are whatever you want to call yourselves, but it's no point of making things worst between you by holding in this pin up angry towards him or regret."

"Why are you fighting this?" Jude barked at him. Trey was taken back. He didn't mean to sound rude to his friend. It was a lot to deal with. He didn't know what he was feeling it made him feel ashamed that something even happened between him and Connor and why did it have to happen it made everything even more complicated than it needed to be.

Trey didn't let it faze him he continued to make a case to get Jude to understand his point of view. "I see something special between the two of you. And I would hate for you to end up losing something special with him." Trey finished the last of his ice cream, "I'm just saying, but hey you do what you think is best. I won't pressure you I'm just saying. Friendships are important even if it's to blossom into more."

"I don't know…I have to think about it. Like I said Connor's friendship is more important to me than anything else and I just don't…"

"Jude you know its okay," Trey reassured him, "Truly it is. No rush at all I'm just talking I would never want you to be pressured into doing something that you're truly not ready for." It was good that he had someone like Trey to talk to its hard to talk to someone who doesn't get it, "Hey why don't we head to the bookstore? I hear there are some new books out! What do you say?"

"That would be great!"

"Well come on don't just sit there let's get going last one there is a rotting egg!" Trey quickly gets up from his seat tossing his cup in the trash rushing straight out of the door.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Jude called out to him, "You had a head start! You're such a cheater!" Jude runs after him almost catching up to his pace, "You suck you know that!"

"Hey, all fair, when you're not trying to be a rotting egg like you are Jude!" He chuckles turning back to face Jude. "You're just mad that you keep up!"

"We'll see about that!"

Daria and Connor were on their way to the pier walking and talking about their day. It was nothing out of the ordinary. Daria was just beaming from excitement she was dating Connor one of the popular kids in their grade. Now they're going on a date by themselves, but she could tell that Connor was deep in thought.

"Connor is everything alright?" Daria asked him. He turns to her with huh face, "You've been quiet lately is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah I was just thinking about something," Connor replied with a charming smile. It got to Daria every time and she snuggling up closer into Connor's broad shoulder giggling. Connor smile at the joy she had. He actually liked Daria really, but his heart wasn't into it like he wanted it to be. He was worried about Jude in truth they haven't really been on the same page as of lately and it bothers him. But right now he was with his girlfriend nothing will distract him from that. "Come on shall we head to the pier?"

Daria was excited to go and Connor was excited as well. He needed a good distraction to keep his mind off of other things. Few minutes later Connor and Daria heard a familiar voice calling out to someone in the distance. The young couple stops to look across the street to see Jude running down the street chasing after Trey.

"Hey wait up! I'm going to get you!" Jude shouted Trey just kept laughing at Jude.

"No, you won't! But good luck with that!"

They were running so fast that neither boy recognizes Connor and Daria. Daria gave a confused look because she didn't know who Trey was so it was weird to see Jude with someone other than Connor. Connor figured that must be why Jude didn't want to hang out with them because he was meeting up Trey.

"Who was that with Jude?" Daria asked Connor, "I've never seen him before is that a friend of yours?"

"Yeah that's Trey, Jude was with," Connor explained to Daria trying to cover the hurt that clearly visible on his face. "Jude must've made plans…I guess that's why he didn't want to hang out."

"That's okay Connor he probably wanted to hang out with you, but he didn't want to be a third wheel."

"Yeah you right! Come on let's go!" The young couple continued on their way to the pier.

Just like that Trey won he beat Jude to the bookstore. Both boys were out of breath trying to stop the painting. Jude was bent over hands on his knees trying to hold up himself up. Trey wipes the sweat from the top of his forehead leaning against the store's stone wall.

"See…? I told…I-I told you I would beat you!" Trey teased Jude trying to gather his breath.

"You-y-you cheated that's…all!" Jude retorted.

"Fine a tie…then?" Trey gave Jude a pack on his back. "You're pretty cool Adams-Foster."

"You're pretty cool too!" Trey helps Jude stand up straight as they both were out of breath, but it was fun so neither one cared or had a care in the world.

Once the boys settle, they got their composure and entered the bookstore for some good old fashion reading time. A favorite of both boys, it was something Jude needed to he need a good distract from the mess he called a friendship with Connor.


	15. Chapter 15

Ties of a Friendship

Chapter 15

It was another chaotic day in the Adams-Fosters home as the kids except for Jude decided they weren't going to school after Mariana staged a walkout after Mr. Timothy was fired. Lena was at her last leg with her kids since everyone, but Jude decided not to go school she made sure they couldn't watch TV play video games, every electronic device they had at home was packed up and Lena placed in her car. Jude didn't really care about that stuff anyway he was lucky that he was going to school so he got to keep his cellphone much to the disappointment to his brothers and sisters.

"This is why you're my favorite one…" Lena tells her Jude kissing him on the top of his head, "What would I do without my little man?"

"I don't know Momma, but good thing you don't ever have to find out," He replied laughing.

Lena entered into a laugh as well they made light hearted conversation on their way to school. Jude told Lena how Trey and him had ice cream and went to the bookstore the other day. He told her that they were racing and Trey was cheating. Lena reassured him that Jude would win next time he just has to practice more and in no time flat he'll beat Trey in no time flat. He also told her about his group date and the movie they went to see and how it was such a cliché. Lena thought it was funny Jude explains that they tried to make it scary instead it was funnier dry to him.

Lena and Jude finally arrived at school. Jude climbed out of the car telling Lena he loves her and he'll see her later. He takes off into the school building while she heads to her office. She looked around at the school courtyard it wasn't all that busy full of students. Lena finally understood that the kids were serious about staying out of school today it really upset her that one of her children was responsible for all of this it just made her look bad in front of her peers.

Jude went throughout his day as normal met up with Taylor and Connor went to class. Then Daria joined the group and her Connor was disgustingly kissing one another like almost every second it seems. Jude wasn't mad he was more annoyed and hurt by this. He felt that Connor could've given him the respect he deserves and not make out in front him he didn't make out that much with Maddie in front of him so why he throwing Daria in his face. He couldn't be mad at Daria at all it not her fault he just mad at Connor's mixed emotions he was tossing at him.

Lunch time finally happened and they all met up to hang out and talk about last night movie. At least Jude and Taylor was while Connor and Daria were making out more so than eating. Taylor had a disgusted face Jude kept his face as blank as possible, but he in agreement with Taylor too. In between kissing one another Connor and Daria would sometimes feed each other which just upset both of their best friends Taylor couldn't even deal and she and Jude began a conversation.

"So what did you think of the movie?" Taylor asked him.

"It was okay, but it was kinda of predictable if you asked me," He replied taking a sip of water from his bottle. "I couldn't believe she didn't know he was the killer the clues were all there."

Taylor just laughs, "I know right I mean he clearly dropped so many hints to her. Really like how do you not know why the killer has that much information about you if you didn't know the person stupid right?"

Daria and Connor finally separated long enough for her to jump into the conversation, "I was totally scared because she was in the house all of alone!" Jude and Taylor weren't buying it she probably faked it so Connor could protect her from the so-called scary person.

"Yeah right…Daria, you were the one who suggested the movie!" Taylor reminded her, "You already had seen it."

Daria gasps placing one hand over the chest as if she was offended, "Why Taylor you know I wouldn't have made you guys seen a movie I've already seen already?" The lied no one was buying. Connor made no comments he just smiles he thought it was cute for her to manipulate the situation to be with him. He glances over at Jude and Jude eyes looks away from show how uncomfortable he was from being near Connor right now it actually hurt Connor that his best friend who avoid him this much after they've been through so much.

"Oh okay, Daria if you say so!" Taylor gave up rolling her eyes. "Anyway, what did you think of the movie Connor?"

"It was okay," He shrugged picking up a fry tossing it into his mouth chewing it before continuing, "I mean it wasn't all that scary and the way he was killing people was hilarious more so than frighten…wouldn't you say so Jude?"

"Um…yeah, yeah it was."

"Good, glad you agree," Connor replied his charming smile that gets Jude every time. He almost blushed for a second but didn't as he took another sip of his water.

"Well Taylor and I have some girl things to do will see you later guys," Daria announced kissing Connor before she left waving him a flirtatious wave.

The two best friends were left there sitting across the table from another Jude was looking down avoiding eye contact with Connor while Connor was looking at Jude. Jude felt so awkward around Connor nowadays and it shouldn't be like that, but it was the tension was real.

"So we gonna talk?" Connor asked cutting straight to the chase. Jude looks up and just shrugs, "Come on Jude talk to me I'm right here."

"What do you want me to say, Connor?" He asked him almost like he was begging him, "I don't have anything to say to you."

"Is it about last night?"

 _Last night. Of course Connor would bring up last night. Jude thought it was going to be a normal group date again he was with Taylor and Connor was with Daria and that was fine he made sure this time he didn't sit by Connor this time. Everything was pretty good Jude had fun not a care in the world. The girls decided to do a little window shopping before the movie start and have girl talk so Jude was left with Connor and he didn't mind it was just him hanging out with best friend nothing more nothing less._

 _Since the girls went exploring the mall Connor and Jude walked around the mall didn't really look around just walked for the most part._

" _Are you excited for the movie?" Connor asked him._

" _Not really I bet it's so predictable," Jude shrugged answering him, "I mean not like these scary movies are getting better there actually getting worse. What about you?"_

" _I don't really care," Connor told him bending down looking at some shoes in a store window._

" _Oh really…" Jude let out a disappointed sigh. It was kinda no point Connor agreeing to go to the movie if he didn't really want to see it. Jude didn't want to see the movie either, but Daria did so he didn't want to be rude about not going to see the particular movie Daria chose for them to watch. But it made him feel a little bit better that he wasn't the only one who didn't want to see the movie either._

" _All I care about is hanging out with you," He continued still looking at the shoes from the store. Jude was taken back Connor's boldness into admitting that. "What about you? I know that's the real reason you came as well so we could hang out."_

" _Connor…" He was lost for words what could he possibly say to make any sense of this, "Well of course I came to hang out with you...and the girls. You know that."_

 _Connor lifts himself back up and turns around to look at Jude. "But that's not what I asked you, Jude."_

" _Well, I…" Jude was at completely lost for words. It didn't matter all he knew he felt arms wrapping around him. It took him a minute to process what just happened, but it was Connor. Connor's arms tighten around him in a hug, a hug that he didn't want to end._

" _It's okay…I wanted to hang out with you too," He whispers in his ears, "I'm glad you're here."_

" _I'm glad I'm here too…" Jude responded back by returning the hug._

 _Moments like this are what confused Jude the most. Connor would be his best friend that he cared for, but when Daria comes in the picture he changes up. Jude wondered maybe that kiss didn't mean what he thought it was maybe Connor in his own way just telling Jude that he cared about him._

"…So is it about last night?" Connor repeats the question again to Jude.

"No, not at all, we better get going!" Jude said quickly picking up his tray and leaving the table. Connor was left confused by the whole ordeal, but it was no point in forcing Jude to open up because last time he just went mute.

The day went on and because the school was missing the 10th and 11th-grade class they had a free period. Daria suggested them to hang out near the beach which they all agreed. Jude was the first to arrive at the meeting area. While waiting for his friends, he saw a Mr. Potato Head tossed aside. Jude looked around to see if he could find anyone who he thinks it could belong to, but no one was in the intermediate area so he picks it up tosses it around back and forth from hand to hand.

"Is that a Mr. Potato Head?" Taylor asked him starling, Jude. He was clearly embarrassed and lost for words. He didn't know what to tell Taylor, he tries to hide it behind his back, but it was too late Taylor knew what she saw. "It is a Mr. Potato Head where did you find it?"

"I found it right here on the beach, I don't even know why it was there," He replied looking at the Mr. Potato Head. "It's strange that someone brought a Mr. Potato Head to school just to end up losing it."

Taylor pulls off her white backpack and sits down on a rock near three trees. Jude sits on the slanted tree holding on to the Mr. Potato Head. "Well, that sucks because Mr. Potato Head is cool. Even him and his wife been in the Lay's Potato Chips commercial they were eating potato chips I think that is so cool!"

"I agree I saw that it's so funny because their potatoes eating potato chips!" He tosses the Mr. Potato Head in the air and catching as they both laugh and the contradictions between the entire commercial.

Daria and Connor finally arrived hand and hand. Daria shouts Jude and Taylor's name across the beach Taylor just shook her head in annoyance. Jude didn't turn around he kept playing with Mr. Potato Head. They finally walked over to them greeting them Taylor shrugs and Jude gives them a quick wave.

Without missing a beat, Daria pulls Connor over the tree across from Taylor and Jude and proceeds to make out again to the annoyance of Taylor and Jude. Jude looks over at them with a jealous stare; it was starting to get to him and not in a good way.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it," Taylor reassures Jude, "I just pretend I'm watching a super boring documentary about like…" She starts to giggle trying to choose something to describe Connor and Daria, "...the mating ritual of meerkats and it's like there not even here."

Jude wishes he wasn't there at the point. Seeing Connor making out with Daria just made his stomach twists in knots. He thought about what Trey told him the other day maybe he should talk to Connor about their entire relationship.

Fed up with the make out session Taylor caught their attention. Connor and Daria quickly pulled apart from each other and give her a "what look". "...Has any of you guys been to the fair yet? It's the last weekend I was thinking we could all go tomorrow?"

"We're going to pier tomorrow, but you guys should totally go," Daria quickly turned down the offer.

Connor looks over at Jude who looks over to Daria. "The fair sounds fun." Daria gives him a disgusted look for him blowing off their plans, "We can go to the pier anytime…" Daria lightly hits him the chest.

Jude gives Connor the side eye before turning his attention to Taylor, "I can't. I have plans…with family."

"What about Sunday?" Connor added.

"Perfect then we can go to the pier."

"All weekend." Jude rebuffs smiling at Taylor. She understood, "We're going camping."

Connor was on to Jude, "Wait didn't you just go camping?"

"We're going again!" He snapped back. He was done with the whole situation and done with Connor for now, "Sorry." He apologize to his friends and walks away from them.

"That was weird…" Daria said looking at Connor for an answer, "Did you say something mean to him?" She hits him the shoulder.

"Ouch no!"

Daria wasn't so sure. She never saw Jude snap at anyone let alone Connor. It made her wonder why.

At the precinct, Stef was typing up some paperwork when Mike came up to her to sit down and talk.

"Hey, Stef!" He said handing her cup of coffee.

"Hey Mike," She replied taking the cup of coffee, "Thanks. What's going on?"

"Nothing much it's a slow day today. Came to see what you were up to."

"Typing this paperwork up."

"Oooh sucks," He said making a face taking a sip from his coffee, "How was the family dinner with Jude's new friend. He's not a troublemaker is he?"

"No, he's not. He's actually a nice young man. Callie almost tore his head off, but that's about it. I mean that's it. He's such a mystery though like too good to be true."

"Well, at least Jude's making new friends like you wanted am I right?"

"Yeah, but still you know me I have to check. I might do a background check just to be safe. Jude is our youngest it only to make sense." Mike gave her a suspicion look like it was a bad idea, "Don't give me that look I just want to know just make me feel at ease he is a little older than Jude."

"Sure Stef you just have to control things…"

"Not true…"

Jude went walking on the beach to clear his head when he pulled out his cellphone. He decided to text Trey see if they could meet up and talk. Once he text Trey he quickly replied and told him he'll meet him there within 10 minutes.

When the 10 minutes arrived Trey finally walked over to Jude. True to his word he was there and he was there to listen to Jude.

"Hey, Jude I'm here!" He greeted him with a bright smile, "What's going on in your world?"

Jude explains everything that happens. He told him about Callie's decision to live with Robert. Which he explains that it came out of left field like Callie gave up so quickly. But all of that was secondary compared to his major problem with Connor. He tells him about how they were at the movies again and he was alone with and Connor was acting differently again. Then today the constant make-out sessions with Daria had started to get to him and he didn't want it to.

Trey took all the information and waited until Jude was done. He gathered his thoughts together before commenting on what Jude was telling him. "Okay I can tell you now that Callie is hiding something that's why she's doing this, or maybe because she doesn't want your Moms to keep paying money on a lawyer for her sake. I'm thinking she's doing this to protect and lessen the pain of the family." He ponders about his hypothesis before turning to Jude. "Hmmm it's just a thought though so don't quote me on it."

"I don't know...maybe that could be the case. She tries to hide it, but I know something's up I will just have to talk to her," Jude replies pulling his knees up to his face. "Connor on the other hand…"

"Yes Connor, I think this is past friendship levels now, but nevertheless I want you to talk to him about everything you have to confront him sooner or later. I know you don't want to, but I promise I don't think you'll lose your friendship with him. We all have to take that chance, that leap of faith and you have to do it with Connor. Plus have you've asked what's going on in his head?"

"You're right…and no I haven't, but maybe I should."

"Yeah, maybe you should…" Trey looks down at his watch he jumps up from the beach dusting the sand off of him, "Crap I have to go, Jude! I have to get ready for work! I'll see you later! Good luck!" With those last few words, Trey was gone running towards whatever direction he needed to go to work.

Jude was able to reflect and think about the situation maybe he should, but he doesn't want to. He's scared about what Connor might think or say. He was another endless cycle of questions and what if Jude thought about.

Soon it was time to go home Jude met Lena in the facility lounge. Lena was getting some paperwork together and fixing her purse when Jude peeked in. "You ready?" He asked his mom.

She finishes packing up her purse, "I am, but it looks like we're going to have some company." Jude looks over to see Connor who looks up at him. Jude quickly sweats, he couldn't believe he just got caught in a lie. He could hit himself for not even noticing Connor sitting right there. "Connor's father asked if he could spend the night tonight."

What could Jude say he didn't want to see Connor, let alone having him oversleeping over, "Um…why?"

"Because he's out of town on business," She chuckles, "And his flight got cancel." Jude wasn't sold on the idea, "Hey it'll be fun. We'll order some pizza makes some cookies okay?" She reassures him as both boys look back and forth at each other.

"Okay. Yeah..."

"Okay I have to drop some paperwork off I'll meet you two at the car," She tells the boys heading off to the office.

Connor grabs his backpack strapping on his right shoulder before looking at a nervous Jude. With a sarcastic smile, "What happen to your family camping trip?" He gets up from the couch and walks ahead of speechless Jude.

The next few hours were awkward and tense between Jude and Connor they played video games, but in silence didn't really say that much. No one really noticed or picked up on their tension. Connor made a few lighthearted comments and Jude replied back, but nothing more nothing less. Dinner time came to Lena had changed her mind about pizza and decided to cook since Connor was here. Mariana explains how she was able to get on the Wi-Fi at home by hacking the school's readers. Jesus told their moms how and where much to the annoyance of Mariana. Lena thought the siblings arguing was boring Connor, but Connor laughs and tells him he enjoys it and it's better than sitting at the table with just him and his dad. Stef told him it was nice to have him over again and Jesus mention that they should go outside and build a tent and pretend they're camping. Connor brushed off the comments Jude was nervous about that touchy subject and the Moms look at one another. As normal it was chaotic conversations about what happen in their lives mostly listening to Mariana. Once dinner was done Connor and Jude stayed to watch dishes. After they were done they headed up to Jude and Jesus' room where they changed their clothes into their night clothes.

"So Connor's dad assumes Jude is straight now, it's suddenly okay for his son to spend the night now?" Stef asked Lena while brushing her teeth.

"I didn't know what to say. He was in a bind and I was on the spot…"

"It's not that Connor isn't welcome," Stef finishes rinsing her mouth out before heading on her side of the bed.

"I just can't fight another battle today," Lena replied with exhaustion in her voice.

"You think Jude's okay with it?"

"They have been hanging out a lot more."

"Yeah in groups," She reminds her wife.

"I think he's just happy to have his best friend back."

"You think Jude has a crush on Connor?"

Lena assumed the idea, "Oh I don't even think Jude sure about his sexuality."

"Well, he is questioning it. Just like he would do if he was…"

"Straight!" They both said together.

"I don't know I guess kids are freer to question themselves nowadays. It's just…when I was thirteen I had a crush on my best friend she dressed like Madonna, with the leather jacket and bracelet she was the bomb. But we were inseparable until she got a boyfriend and…I was utterly heartbroken."

"Madonna?"

"Eh huh."

"I was more of a Whitney girl. So how do you know that Connor doesn't have a crush on Jude?"

"Really Connor doesn't seem gay to me."

"No one doesn't seem think I'm gay."

"Oh unlike me I guess?"

"Well a cop uniform doesn't seem to help," Lena replied leaning on their bed.

"Well, I guess I have to arrest you then."

"For what?"

"For profiling and for perpetuating sexual stereotypes," Stef crawled to Lena's side of the bed as they begin to make out, but stop.

"What is it Stef?"

"Nothing I have to ask what do you know about Trey?"

"Nothing much I talked to him the other day he seems charming and nice role model figure to help Jude why?"

"Well, I've been doing a background check on him…"

"You what?!" Lean explained pulling away from Stef, "Honey you got to be kidding me? Why would you do that?"

"I just wanted to make sure Jude was safe especially since he's the youngest of our kids!"

"I can't even believe you right now! What could Trey possible have done for you to do a background check on him?!"

"That's the problem nothing!" Lena was puzzled by Stef's revelation, "He's clean nothing I can't find anything on him it's almost as if he doesn't exist or something. I mean don't get me wrong he's in the system, but their hardly any personal information on this kid as if he came out of thin air!"

"Wow…but Stef I don't know if it was right to do that Jude doesn't have many friends and we don't want to scare them away by you doing background checks on everyone our kids bring home."

Jude finished changing and it was Connor's turn meanwhile Jude was playing a Star Wars game on his tablet. Jesus decided to chill downstairs before coming to bed since it was a weekend he could stay up and watch some TV. Connor finally walks in with pajamas that Jesus gave him and the clothes he had on early today in tow.

"Okay thanks for the pajamas," Connor walks over to his backpack putting his clothes in his backpack.

"Thank Jesus," Jude replied back.

"I don't think he's very happy I'm here."

"He's cool." Jude brushed it off he knew Jesus didn't mean it like that, "Are you still going to the pier tomorrow?"

"Nah my Dad's not going to be back until late. I'm supposed to hang here until he picks me up. If that's okay?"

"Sure."

"What are you playing?"

"Star Wars Commander, but I can't beat the kree dragon."

"Oh, you have to use your Storm Troopers to lure him out and then just hit him with your other troops," Connor explains to him, "Here can I show you?" Jude was hesitated at first but gave Connor a nod handing him his tablet. Connor climbed on Jude's bed next to him. Jude moved over to give Connor some space. Connor went right into the game playing out the plan he told Jude to do. Jude takes a few seconds to look at Connor, but Connor didn't seem to notice. "See here this is the fastest way to level up. So there's no more troop so we bring some more kogs over here." Jude scoots closer to Connor to get a better look at the tablet.

"Yeah you also have to send troops over there too," Jude tells him as the troops on tablet killed the dragon letting both boys know they won. "Nice!"

"Yes, we got it!"

Connor and Jude high-fived each other over their victory over defeating the dragon, the boys continued for most of the night playing the game until they fell asleep.

The next day the Adams-Foster clan had their own things to for the weekend so for the most part Jude and Connor was left alone which didn't seem to bother them after last night the tension between them was gone and they got right back into their old habits. Over time, they went downstairs to play some video games after a while Connor finally got the high score surpassing Jude gloating it in his face. Jude jokingly pushes Connor and heads to the kitchen to make them some snacks before they headed outside for a game of catch.

"Nice catch!" Jude shouted from across the yard after Connor caught the ball tossing back to Jude who caught it again, "Go back. Double play! Go again!" he tosses back to Connor as he caught once more, "Three in a row!"

This time Connor purposely threw the ball hard at Jude as Jude moved out the way from being hit by the ball Connor just laughs. "Very funny!" Jude sarcastically replies tossing his baseball glove at Connor hitting him on his shoulder, "Oh I'm sorry that was an accident!"

"Oh yeah?" Connor smiles back tossing his baseball glove down to the ground as he chases Jude around the backyard. Jude runs away from Connor telling him to go away, but Connor picks up the speed grabbing Jude. As they laughing they both fall to the ground Connor gets on top of Jude he tries to fight back, but Connor is physically stronger than Jude and pins to the ground.

"Okay okay, I give up!" Both boys laugh at one another until their share a brief moment looking at one another, but the moment was cut short when Connor's phone went off. Connor climbs off Jude and answers his phone much to the dismay of Jude.

"What are you doing?" He asked him.

"Sorry, Daria just texted me. She wants to know if we want to come over."

"Do you?"

"I mean what else is there to do?"

Clearly hurt and annoyed Jude's attitude towards Connor changed, "Well you should go! If you want to?"

"No, it's fine! We don't have to…" Connor tries to tell him, but Jude didn't want to hear any excuses from Connor he was done at that point.

Jude shook his head he was over Connor once again, "Whatever. Just go." He took off leaving Connor alone in the backyard. Connor was confused he didn't understand what gotten into Jude lately. He sits and thinks he decided he was going to stay over at the Adams-Foster's home. He quickly told Daria he was staying here and head upstairs to face Jude.

Lena was at the store picking up some stuff on her way home. She thought about what all she needed today with Connor over she wanted to make sure all the kids were going eat. She strolls down the medicine aisle picking up some Aleve and Tylenol she notices Trey was in the isle out of all the luck.

"Trey we meet again," Lena greeted him.

"Hello, Mrs. Adams-Fosters!" Trey greeted her with his usual charm and manners, "Always a pleasure to see you."

"Charmed I'm sure. What are you doing up here shopping for you and your Mom?" She asked him.

"No, not really…actually," He smiles at her, "I was just looking for some um…cough," He raises his hand to mouth. The cough got worse, "Please excuse me Mrs. Adams-Fosters." Trey quickly makes his way to a bathroom leaving a confused Lena to wonder, but she didn't have to wonder for long.

Lena looks down on the floor where Trey just stood moments ago to her surprise she saw blood. She realizes that Trey was coughing up his own blood. She went after him. When she made it to the bathroom door she could hear Trey coughing. Inside the bathroom, Trey was finally able to stop himself from coughing long enough to rinse his mouth he couldn't believe his body was acting up on him and in front of Lena no less. He stares at his hand covered in his own blood he couldn't believe this he felt ashamed that it's happening, but he will manage. He cleans himself up making sure there was no blood on his hands or his face. He opens the bathroom door to see a worried Lena standing in front of the entrance.

"I think we need to talk…" She tells him with worry in her eyes.

Back at home Connor finally came to see Jude in his room. Jude was back playing his Star Wars Commander game.

"Hey um I texted Daria back and told her I'm just gonna stay here," Connor explained to Jude. Jude didn't faze or react like Connor thought he was.

"It's not nice to lead people on," He tells him giving a quick spiteful look before focusing back on his game.

"Okay! Well, I'm not," Connor answers back by slapping Jude's foot. Jude didn't react he continued to ignore Connor, "Come on." He slaps Jude's foot again.

"Stop it!" Jude warns him, but Connor goes in for another slap and Jude kicks him as hard as he could in the stomach. The kick pushes Connor back on the floor. Jude panicked he didn't mean to kick Connor that hard he tosses his game aside and get on the floor and frantically panics and apologizes to Connor, "Are you are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean to kick you that hard."

"Why did you even kick me at all?!" Connor questioned Jude.

That was it! The moment came where Jude had to confront Connor whether it breaks their friendship or not he had to let Connor know how confused their relationship is. "You kissed me! Remember? In the tent?! And then at the movie theater you held my hand! And now all day you've been…I don't get this I don't get you!" Finally, it was out there Jude finally told Connor how he felt, but he wondered why he was saying it did he just lose a friend?

Connor looks at him sadden by what he put Jude. Connor couldn't find any words to explain himself. Connor leans in and kisses Jude and Jude returns the kiss. Once they pulled apart from each other they just stared at one another. Connor was confused Jude was confused did their friendship evolved into something more or did it just end.

"I'm sorry Jude…" Was all Connor could say. Neither boy knew what to do at this moment they just sat there in the middle of the room with confused daze looks.


	16. Chapter 16

Ties of a Friendship

Chapter 16

It was embarrassing to mention what's going on with Trey outside of his family, now after coughing off blood in front Lena he would have to tell her. He worried because it wasn't part of the plan…it wasn't part of his plan now he has to tell her what's going on? He wondered what was going to be her reaction. Would she tell Jude?

When Lena followed Trey to the bathroom she heard him coughing and hacking viciously she almost entered the bathroom after him. She decided she wasn't going to leave this kid to himself she was almost about to call the ambulance for assistance until Trey opened the door. He was worried but tried to hide it like nothing happened to him.

"Trey you need to tell me what's going on?" Lena asked with a slightly demanding voice, "I don't know what's going on, but it's not natural for someone to cough off blood and be fine."

He did not speak. He avoided all eye contact with Lena, hoping she would leave, but there was no luck in that.

"Come on let's go outside and talk about this," She suggested. He finally looks into her brown eyes there were pleading he dared not turn down her request. Lena tried another tactic, "How about we get some ice cream my treat?" Trey nods his head and follows her.

Lena takes him to ice cream parlor store that was couple blocks from the store. Trey stuck to the basic which was plain vanilla and Lena decided to mix chocolate and vanilla with some whipped cream to finish off the top. Once settle into their seats Lena gave Trey her full attention, "Trey. Honey, please tell me what's going on? You are Jude's friend and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you so please tell me…"

Trey stares at the vanilla ice cream Lena brought him. She studies his movements trying to get a reading on him. Trey took a deep breath and exhales before looking up at Lena. His eyes almost showed the verge of tears. She gently places her right hand on his left she could feel his whole shaking from her touching his hand. He finally calmed down gathering his thoughts and he starts off with two words.

"I'm dying…" Trey breathed out. Lena's face lit up she feared the worst and what he just told her is the truth. It was hard to hear those words, but Trey's face was serious his convention was his truth there was nothing much to explain.

"D-D-Dying?" Lena tries to keep the panic from her voice, but her emotions are all over right now choking on her words before she could say anything. "You're dying how?"

Trey takes a scoop from his ice cream before leaning back into his seat, "I have a rare condition…" He shrugs like it was no big deal, "I need a bone marrow transplant, but no one is a match." He takes another scoop from his ice cream within seconds he's back to the charming young man that Lena come to known.

"Oh my God that is terrible...maybe one of us could be a match!" She replied Trey pulls his hand away from hers. She was confused by him snapping back so quickly.

"No!" He erupts he realized he was talking to Lena and sighs, "I do apologize Mrs. Adams-Fosters. I appreciate the offer, but I've been through a lot and I take medics and I just want to enjoy what I have and what time is left." He pulls off a charming smile to convince Lena he is alright.

"Is that what you meant by saying 'Some of us deserve to be happy…?'?" Lena asked him. It has been pondering her thoughts for some time she wanted to know why.

"Yes it is...what I meant," He answered taking another scoop, "...and before you feel sorry…don't. I am truly fine. Some people deserve happiness. I, unfortunately, am not so lucky, well at least not in a sense, though. At this moment, the moment right now between me and you reminds me that I am not as lucky. Something I try to avoid, Mrs. Adams-Fosters do you know what your happiness is?"

"My happiness?" Trey nodded waiting for Lena's response, "My happiness is my family. They are what truly make me happy."

"Good answer Mrs. Adams-Fosters. Family is a good answer. My happiness is to see people close to me happy. It's a good feeling it reminds me that even though my life is limited that doesn't mean I can't bring any happiness to others."

"Is that why you've taken a likely to Jude?"

"He reminds me of myself a little. Pretty interesting mind I've seen too much pain in my life and now I want to just live in the moments and not think of the end, I can't do anything about it. What I can do is live in this moment right now and help out when I can," Trey looks away from Lena staring into space his body shows the pain and sorrow he cares around him trying to hide how well he's been keeping it to himself. "I've made plans for what happens when I'm gone and now I have to make peace with all of this, but not before I finish my last job."

"Which is what?"

"Isn't that the million dollar question?" He turns back with a smile, "My last job is to bring…"

Nothing could be more awkward than the tension between Connor and Jude. Jude finally confronted him and with that confrontation caused nothing, but more confusion. Jude and Connor sat on the opposite ends of the room. Jude was sitting near his closet knees up to his face looking down away from Connor. Connor was sitting adjacent from Jude looking over at his best friend with sadden eyes.

The kiss this time it was freshly played in both boys' mind. Connor couldn't run and Jude couldn't run they just sat there in complete silence away from one another. What would happen if anyone found out about them kissing again for the second time? Jude was worried about Connor's father reaction and Daria's! Connor was dating her and he kissed him did the kiss mean he wanted to be with him or was it another apology. Every time Jude confronts him Connor would do something nice or say something that'll make him forgive him, but this time this kiss that they shared was completely different. All he thought about was their friendship is over now what?

"Jude…" Connor finally called out to him. Jude didn't reply didn't move he was silence all Connor could hear were the small inhales and exhales between both boys, "Are you okay?" once again no response from Jude, "Come on, speak to me."

Connor pleaded with Jude, but it's like Jude wasn't there anymore. Connor gets up walking over to other side of the room where Jude was. He sat down next to him looking for Jude to answer him, but Jude scooted away from him. "Jude, don't do this. Not again! Talk to me!"

"For what?" Jude finally replied, "What do you want me to say? You kissed me again! There's nothing more to say about it."

Connor knew Jude was lying to him about the whole situation. Connor couldn't help but blame himself he wondered why did he kiss Jude twice? Were his feelings for Jude stronger than it was as his best friend or more? Unknowingly to Jude; Connor worried about the dynamics of their relationship he cared about Jude and didn't want to end their friendships even though as of lately he hasn't treated Jude as a good friend. Connor sighs he gets up and stands in front of Jude.

Connor's presence towering over his best friend got his attention. Jude looks up with his misty eyes. Connor smiles at him and holds his hand out to him, "Come on let's go!"

"Go where…?"

"Doesn't matter let's go! We're going hang out. You're my best friend and I haven't been treating you like it as of lately so I 'm going to make it up to you," He replies holding his hand out to Jude. Jude was hesitated to go, but Connor's smile won him over and he slowly reaches out for Connor's arm. Connor pulls him and gives him a hug, "I don't know what's going on between us, but right now…today I'm your best friend and you're mines. Let's just be happy with that okay?"

"Okay."

"Cool, we should go to the beach or the mall since I beat you in video games!" Connor exclaimed nudging Jude's arm.

Jude pushes away from Connor, "Yeah right you got lucky! You can't handle when I beat you! Admit it?!" Connor smiles without a response indicating that Jude was telling the truth. "Ha! I was right just like when we playing catch!"

"I was going easy on you!" Connor lies, the truth is Jude was getting better over the time they were hanging out and Jude helping Connor with his baseball practices. "Can't be beating you all the time or else you'll get bored with playing with me!"

"Sure that's the story you're going with," Jude laughs grabbing his keys as they head out of the door. "One day I'll be your equal in sports just like I am in video games!"

"Is it! It the story I'm going with and you know it's true as well," Connor boasts sticking his chest out, "You can't deny it!" Jude walks out behind him and playfully punches Connor in the chest, "Someone seems jealous?"

"Never! But I tell you what since you seem think you can beat me at everything," Jude paused before coming up with an idea, "How about we race then first one to the beach wins!"

"A challenge?! And you think you can beat me?"

"You think I can't?" Jude teased him, "You underestimate me, Connor, so let's go me and you!"

"You're on!"

With that Connor and Jude, both took off racing one another. Connor had the head start on Jude, but that didn't stop Jude he eventually caught up to him. Connor pulled ahead once again, but that didn't stop Jude as he caught up and even took the lead which surprise Connor. This is the excitement the rush that both friends wanted to feel not worrying about anything just living and enjoying one another's company what more could they ask for?

Trey and Lena finished their ice cream and they decided to take a walk on the beach at the suggestion of Trey. He explains to Lena his condition in further details and how it changed his life he wants to enjoy his remaining time. Lena couldn't imagine how strong willed this individual is. The logic he comes with is absolutely breathtaking to hear.

"…I know it's a lot to take in, but I decided a long time ago that it's no point of fighting this. What I can do is live for the rest of the time I have left. My mom wants me to look into more donors, but I don't want to go through the process and hoping again."

"But Trey if it means living shouldn't try?"

"I'm sure you're right, but that cost times and effort that I don't have. There are other things to focus on like reading, or my artwork, or making new friends even if it's for a short time." He looks up at the sun shield his face from the rays. He turns back and gives Lena a smile, "Look at the sun Mrs. Adams-Fosters isn't glorious?"

"Yeah it truly is beautiful…"

"You know that feeling you feel with your family and friends that are the feeling I want to feel every day for the remainder of my life, I want to feel glorious like the sun. Shine bright...it is silly, but I will be fine as long I don't dwell in what ifs."

"That's a very good way of looking at life."

"It is isn't it?"

In that moment, they said nothing they just looked at the beach. The sun reflected on the surface of the ocean. It was the most beautiful scene Lena saw what made it special was standing there with Trey who looks at life with wonder and awe. It was a nice breather to just look at the ocean bringing peace oneself.

"Trey I have to get going. It was great talking to you again I hope to see you over for dinner next week?" Lena reminds him.

"Of course Mrs. Adams-Foster I wouldn't miss it." He replied giving her a quick smile, "You won't mention this to Jude, will you?"

Lena was hesitated to answer because she wanted to Jude, but it wasn't her place to tell him that. "I don't know Trey. He does deserve to know."

"He will, but it's not the right time…I will tell him soon though I promise that."

"Alright then, you take care and don't overdo yourself."

"Of course."

Lena smiles and takes her leave. Taking a couple of distance from Trey she sheds a tear for the young man. She was glad that she was able to talk to him and get to know him even more than so, but it still didn't stop the fact that she hurt for the boy.

Trey took a sit on the beach he loves feeling the sand the heat coming from the sun above and ocean breeze the wind brings this is true peace this is true harmony for him. He was enjoying himself until he heard some laughter and hard breathing.

"Haha see you underestimated me!" He here's one of the boys say exhaling and inhaling between takes.

"You got lucky that's all! But next time you won't be lucky!" He heard other boy replied as well exhaling.

"Whatever! Don't get mad cuz you lost Connor!"

Trey laughs catching both boys attention. He had his back turned to them laughing at the irony of them all being in the same place together. Jude and Connor walk over to Trey they both sit on the opposite ends of him.

"What are you doing here Trey?" Jude asked him.

"Enjoying life how about you two?" He asked them, "You two seem friendly. Did you settle your differences?" He looks at both boys who looked away from him. He just sighs and smiles, "Okay so…the tension is real. Young love I say." Both had a shocked expression on their faces looking at Trey, "What like I didn't know? That's okay you both have crushes on each other, but you don't want to mess up your friendship."

"It's more complicated than that…" Connor replied twirling his finger in the sand.

"How is it complicated?" He questioned him. Connor could feel the sweat sliding down the side of his face trying to find the answer, but couldn't say, "Is it complicated because you have girlfriend like Jude had before, you like her, but you have stronger feelings for Jude, your guy best friend? Or the pressure of your father finding out that you have feelings for him? Maybe you realizing that there's more between you and Jude than neither one of you want to admit?"

"Well, when you put it like that…"

"Connor listen, I had a best friend and I lost him. But it wasn't because I had feelings for him it was because of the pressure from others. I should've stood up for our friendship, but I didn't and result in us ending our friendship, but this right here between you and Jude is special. If I can see I'm sure others can see it as well. Like I told Jude I can't tell you what to do or anything, but if Jude is your friend or something more you should go for it. This is a special friendship keep it."

There was a moment of silence between all three boys they didn't say anything Trey laid down on the sand with his eyes close as Jude scoots his knees to himself avoiding saying anything, Connor just looked at the ocean passing whatever was happening in the moment.

"You guys can ignore this, but it will get worst sooner than it'll get better. Since we're all gonna pretend none of this is happening did you guys read any books lately?" Trey tried to change the subject, "I read the Maze Runner series it was a pretty interesting series."

"I was reading Shelter part of the Mickey Bolitar by writer Harlan Coben," Jude answered, "what about you Connor?"

"I actually haven't read any books lately, both of you are the genius readers I can't hold a candle to the two of you," Connor admitted to them, "I've been practicing for baseball since you know soccer season is out for now.'

"You should read more actually Connor instead of practicing!" Trey joked with him rustling his hair, "Nah I'm kidding, but you should take some time and read more, though."

"When I get a chance to!"

"Oh, so you're making an excuse now? Real smart Connor blame sports for the reason why you don't read!" Trey teases him.

"Whatever!" Connor pushes Trey as they all laughs, Connor gets a text from his phone, "Oh man I got to get back home my dad is coming over soon!" The boys all scramble up to their feet dusting the sand off. Connor and Jude walked ahead of Trey, "Hey Jude!" Connor turns to Jude. Jude gives him attention to him, "Hey can you give me a few minutes with Trey right quick? I'll be right quick just need to talk to him right quick if that's okay?"

"Sure that's fine! I'll be over there by the bench over there!" Jude pointed to the green bench next to the big oak tree. Connor nods and Jude's head over to the bench to wait for them.

Connor turns around to face Trey, "Hey you mind if I ask you something?"

"Of course you asked to talk…" He replied with a shrug.

"Why do care so much?" Connor got straight to the point. Trey tilted his head in confusion, "I mean don't take it the wrong way. It's just I was wondering why do you care so much about me and Jude's relationship?"

Trey didn't say anything all he did was smile. It confused Connor, he didn't understand it didn't answer the question all he did was smile. What kind of answer was a smile supposed to be?

"Come on for real?" Connor questioned him scratching his head, "A smile that's not an answer Trey! I'm just a little baffled about you. I'm not saying I don't appreciate what you're doing…it's just-"

"Why did you become friends with Jude?" Trey cut him off. Trey paused before continuing, "Again, I said: why are you friends with Jude? What about him drew you towards him?" Connor looked away from him not giving him an answer, "Don't worry I know the story, but more importantly why did you paint your nails for him?"

Blue for Jude, the moment Jude and Connor's friendship was formed set in stone. Connor and Jude never talked about or mention it. Connor in truth didn't really think about it. All he knew was that Jude was a kind person who didn't deserve to be treated badly not after everything he went through prior to coming to Anchor Beach. Connor decided to stand up to the bullies by painting his nails for Jude to defend him. Trey reminded him of his kind-hearted act of friendship. His reason why?

"Tell me why Connor, why did stand up for Jude? You didn't have to, but you did. Why is that? You're a popular student that was above all of that! You play soccer and baseball an All-America boy, a jock and then what? - Jude came in and changed your opinion your outlook on life. And you want to know why I care so much Connor?!"

Again speechless Connor had an answer but chooses not to say anything. Trey was imitating enough as it is what could he say to make sense of it all?

"I care because you two deserve to be happy," Trey chuckles, "Because some of us can't be happy, but you two can whether its friends or not. People I care about I want them to be happy that is my number one goal! Now that you know that tell me why is Jude important to you?"

"Well he's um…my best friend," Connor answered him.

"If we were talking about me, then yes, but admit it you don't have to tell the world, but in all truths you like Jude and he likes you! Connor, Jude's my friend, but you're his best friend and more don't let confusion mess up a good thing," Trey walks over to Connor places his hand on his shoulder, "Look be happy and take care and if Jude is who you really want to be with then be with him. If not don't mess up your friendship because you're both being stupid."

Trey decided to take his leave. He gets Jude's attention and wave's goodbye to him. He turns back to Connor and smile before leaving the scene. Trey gave Connor much to think about he was still confused he's balancing between the fact of friendship with Jude he didn't want him out of his life, but what was he supposed to do? He walks over to where Jude was waiting for him. Jude gives him a smile and he smiles back. Jude gets up from the bench and they head to his home where Connor's dad will be over soon to pick him up.

"So was everything okay?" Jude asked him, "I mean is everything alright between you and Trey?"

"Yeah, everything's fine…we were just talking is all," Connor replied still deep in thought, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah as I can ever be," He smiles back, "Come on we have to get you home before your dad totally freak that you're not on time we don't want to keep him waiting!"

Connor laughs puts his arm over Jude's shoulder, "Yeah we don't want that to happen! He just might blame you!"

He pushes Connor away from him, "Yeah we don't want that to happen again!" Jude laughs, but in truth Jude was worried he put on a brave face for Connor, but what did all of this mean and even though there were joking having fun what happens when they get back to school? Or even what happens with Mr. Stevens what if he finds out about Connor's feeling for him. This was a fear that crept over his head at all times, but for now he'll place it in the back of his mind and deal with it when the time comes, "Come on let's go last one to the house!"

"Oh, you're on, Jude! You won't win this time!"

"You were wrong last time!"

Once again Connor and Jude races towards the Adams-Fosters home. Connor wanted a rematch anyway, but this time he might just beat Jude, but Jude wasn't going to give up either. After half way through both Connor and Jude stopped racing and just walked they were both tired Connor told him they'll call it a draw which Jude agreed, he could barely hold his breath. Connor made fun him in joking matter Jude ignored him and they continued to down the street just making it in an enough time to before Connor's dad arrive 5 minutes later.

"Connor your dad's here!" Lena called upstairs for Connor.

Connor had just finished packing his bag with seconds to spare. Jude laughed at Connor from panicking making sure he has everything before leaving. "Okay, I have everything!" He straps his backpack over his shoulder, "Alright Jude I'll see you Monday at school okay?"

"Yeah I'll see you Monday!" Jude replied as Connor leaves the room and out the door of the Adams-Fosters' home.

Trey arrived home after going back to the store he made sure his medics were refilled, it didn't take as much as he thought it would. Inside of his home, his Mom was sitting in the living room watching TV. When she heard her son enter she turns her attention to him with a smile.

"Hey sweetheart," She greeted him, "Had a good day? Everything's alright?"

"Yes Mom no need to worry, I'm fine," He reassures her. His mom was worried like crazy because she knows anything could happen to him. It took a couple of years, but she finally calm down enough to let him live, but that still doesn't mean she wasn't fearful for his life.

"Honey I will always worry about you. You are after all dying; I have to make sure you're doing okay. And would it kill you respond to every text message I sent like as soon as I send them?"

"Mom please you've been doing that before I was sick this isn't no different than before, but I will try more to respond."

"Did you see your little friend today?"

"Yeah and one of his Moms…she kinda of knows."

"And how would she know?" His Mom questioned him giving him a questionable look.

"Well, I kinda of coughed up blood in front of her…by mistake."

"Oh my God!" His mom got up rushing towards him holding him. She inspecting him all over he tries to calm her down, but she was in mom mode he wasn't going to be able to calm her down at this time, "Are you alright?! Were you hurt? How much blood did you cough off? I should've never let you leave the house!"

"Mom you have to calm down! Please!" He tells him, mom, she finally gets her composure, "Mom it was just a little blood. There's nothing we can do and besides it was just a moment. We've had plenty before I'm fine!"

"No, you're not fine! You are dying!"

"Yes I am dying and I've made my peace with it and I have made plans everything is alright Mom. Please remember that okay?" He gives her a hug as she sobs quietly.

Once everything was settled Trey went to his room. He lays face first on his bed and let out a deep sigh. He feels guilty for putting his mom through all of this as normal as he tries to be it still can't change the fact, but he promised he won't let this sickness interrupt this life he has.

He picks up his cell phone and stroll through his contacts he texts Jude. Jude quickly responds he tells him that they should get some ice cream tomorrow when they meet up at the bookstore. Jude thought that was a brilliant idea and told him couldn't wait.

This was how Trey wanted to live normal like a normal person could live. He enjoyed Jude and Connor talking to him it was kinda of hard meeting new people after moving out here, but he was glad reading him reading books gave him an opportunity to meet people. Trey didn't care if he was going to die all he cared about was living now he had a job, some friends and going to school doing what he loves being normal.

He heard a knock on the door, "Honey are you alright? Can I come in?"

"Sure mom," She comes in at sit down at the bottom edge of his bed, "Honey I'm sorry about overreacting. I know how you just want to live a normal as possible, but as your mom I am worried. You sure you don't want to try again?"

"No mom I'm fine. I'm just tired is all, but it's okay I swear. You know what we can do we should go to the movies tomorrow after I'm done hanging out with Jude how does that sound?"

"Excellent! Maybe I can meet your friend hope this time he's better than your last friends…"

"Oh mom, please don't start that and it is what it sometimes we are pressured to choose because of society. I don't hold it against him. Besides going through that lets me learn things about people and help my new friend Jude."

"Oh, he's going through stuff you sure you want to deal with something like this?"

"Yup, I do besides it makes me feel good helping others and being a normal teenager!"

"Okay fine, but I want you to get some sleep then," She kisses him on his forehead, "I love you honey remember that."

"I love you too Mom."

She gets up and walks towards the exit of his room before turning back to look at her son, "You know what I'm glad you're helping others just remember you deserve to happy as well."

"Thanks, Mom you too…"

His mom smiles and walks out of the room. Trey just smiles and closes his eyes ending a usual semi-normal day for him. He thought about one word that came to his mind.

Happiness…


	17. Chapter 17

Ties of a Friendship

Chapter 17

It another busy morning for Adams-Fosters clan, Jude had just finished taking a shower and eating breakfast he headed back upstairs to brush his teeth before school started, but when he walked in all of his siblings were in the bathroom all brushing their teeth and talking. Mariana was furious that she had to share a bathroom with everyone she wanted some space and when Jude walked in it pushed her over the top as she told Jude he had to leave the bathroom was full.

"Wait so are you going to tell Jude then?" Stef asked buttoning up her police uniform shirt.

Lena was putting the last of her foundation when Stef walked in the bathroom to grab her lipstick, "I don't know honey…I mean it's not my busy to tell Jude."

"But as his parents we shouldn't just let Trey keep his secret from Jude then?" Stef questioned Lena pressing her lips together to get her lipstick on both lips.

"Trey wants to be treated like a normal teen without the fact of people treating him special or weird…I can't blame him it's no one business whether he is dying or not."

"...Except for family and…friends, Lena!"

Lena finishes her foundation and puts on her lipstick before turning to face Stef, "Honey I know you want to tell him, but think of it from Trey's point of view. You could tell your friends, but what friends would stick around? Most times at first they're there for you, but the next they can't handle it! He moved for a fresh start and he got it whatever time is left he wants to enjoy it!"

"Are you saying that Jude wouldn't be loyal if he knew the truth?!" Stef asked her as head back into their bedroom.

"No I know Jude is loyal, but Trey probably told others and they left him. Can you imagine if you told your close friends that you're dying and they said will be by your side, but when push comes to shove they leave you?" Lena asks Stef she didn't say anything in response she just looked down, "Stef it'll be like if I was your friend and it was just you and your parents no one else. Now imagine if you told me and I supported you the first couple of months, but then I leave because I can't handle it even though you're dying! I said I can't handle it and leave that's probably what happened to Trey earlier on."

"I never thought about it that way, but he still should tell Jude though."

"I agree with you honey, but let him tell him in his own way and not by us forcing him to tell Jude or telling Jude ourselves."

"Okay fine…you're right!" Stef said giving Lena a quick kiss before walking out their room, "Alright you guys have about thirty seconds or me and Momma are leaving you guys and you all will be walking to school!" Lena laughs at her wife commanding the kids to hurry up, "That means Jesus and Miss Thang you two are the slowest let's goooo!"

Jude finished packing his bag as quick as possible he strap his backpack on his shoulders and walks out of his room he tries to make his way to the bathroom, but Stef came pushing all of the kids downstairs and out the door. Jude upset embarrassed that he didn't get a chance to brush his teeth before going to school.

He didn't talk much in the car because he didn't get a chance to brush his teeth and he didn't want his siblings to pick on him for his smelly breath. He was hoping maybe Connor would have some gum for him so he doesn't have to taste his own stinky breath. Once they got to school they all went their separate ways while Jude was quietly walking along the side of the school.

"Hey," Connor calls out to Jude walking up next to him.

"Hey…"Jude replied back, "um do you have any gum? I didn't brush my teeth this morning." He was little embarrassed to ask his best friend because he didn't want anyone to know especially not Connor.

"Exhale." Connor flatly stated to Jude.

"No." Jude thought Connor was out of his mind asking him to such a thing, but the look on Connor's face told him that Connor was for real he really wanted Jude to exhale his breath in his face.

"Come on." Connor tells him as Jude exhale his breath in Connor's face. Connor begins to laugh and backs up a bit gently covering his nose for a couple of seconds, "Oh my god that is disgusting."

Jude shoots Connor really look, "I told you!"

"I'm just kidding, but seriously you need some gum!" Connor teased him as Jude playfully pushes him. "Hey, so you want to hang after school? Do our homework?"

Jude shrugs his shoulders and nods, "Sure. You wanna come over?"

"Sure meet you at the bench," Connor smiles back at Jude leaving him to go to his class.

After meeting up with Jude, Connor ran into Daria she was holding some textbooks in her arms. Daria gives Connor a kiss and he returns it as he grabs her textbook out of her arms and carries them himself.

"So how was the weekend over Jude's?" Daria asked him as she wraps hands around his left arm feeling his toned arms. "I know it was as good as being with me, but hopefully you two made up. After all, you guys are best friends after all."

"Yeah it was cool we had fun…" Connor replied he thought about the kiss that happened over this weekend with Jude, but he would never tell Daria that only one person other than himself and Jude included knows, "We had a talk he was just feeling like I was neglecting him after all the stuff he's been through and my father trying to keep us from being friends then I'm hanging out with you now you know how it is sometimes friends get jealous, but I promised him I won't forget him."

"Good. You're such a sweet person Connor. So can we hang out today?"

"Sorry, I can't I already promised Jude we'll hang out and do our homework since we haven't really hung out that much lately," Connor tells her. Daria was a little disappointed, but she understood.

"Okay so we'll meet up before you leave and have a little make out session then," Daria said moving closer to Connor before kissing him again. "Oh, before I forget Taylor and I are going to teepee a friend's house. Well, we're going to sneak out tonight you and Jude should come that way we can all hangout!"

"Okay, I'll ask him!" Connor replied as they continued to their class.

During the middle of the day, Lena had accompanied Stef and Callie to her custody hearing. Once Callie left Lena and Stef were walking next to the beach up to the school. Monte ran into them and Stef invited her to dinner much to Lena's surprise as she already had invited Trey prior.

Once Monte left Lena turns and faces her wife as Stef shrugs as if she didn't know what she did wrong, "What? Honey, it's just a dinner so what she's your boss she doesn't bite."

"Yes, but I invited Trey over tonight as well."

"Well, the more the merrier am I right?" Stef jokes with Lena until she saw someone on the beach walking, "Speaking of Trey…isn't that him?"

Lena turns around to see if it really was Trey. It was Trey he walking along the beach seems like he was in deep thought, "Yeah it is I wonder what's he doing here he knows that Jude is still in school at this time of hour."

"Yeah, he's probably just enjoying the beach we should go over and talk to him," Stef tells Lena heading off in that direction before Lena could stop her.

Trey was walking across the beach looking down at his foot every time he took a step in the sand. Stef finally caught up to him and calls out his name he looks up to see both Stef and Lena walking towards him.

"Hi, Mrs. Adams-Fosters!" He greeted both women.

"Hello, Trey mind if we talk to you?" Stef asked him.

"Sure."

"Lena told me about what happened when she saw you this weekend," Stef tells him cutting right to the chase. Trey was a little embarrassed about this weekend. Stef places her hand on his shoulder, "Hey it's nothing to be ashamed about. I'm just concerned about Jude. Lena told me that Jude doesn't know and…"

"…It worries you." Trey cut her off, "I get it. You're probably here to tell me to cut ties with your son so I won't hurt him in the long run." Trey looks away from both women and kicks up a little sand from his feet.

Stef looks back at Lena with a saddened look that was not Stef's attention at all.

"I get it the dying kid is too much and we don't want anyone to be hurt affected…" Trey pauses and takes a deep breath before exhaling, "I get it there're no hard feelings I can tell Jude I'm moving away again-"

"Wait!" Stef stops him, "No Trey you misunderstood me." The boy looks up at her with confusion, "I don't want you to stop being his friend! I'm saying it's not good to keep this secret from him. I know my Jude, he is loyal to his friends Connor's a testimony to that. I'm just saying as his friend you should tell him he does have the right to know and I know that you're scared that he might not want to be your friend, but you don't have to worry about that. I just don't want a surprise to catch Jude off guard either he doesn't do so well with tragedy him nor his sister Callie."

"Trey, Stef just wants you to tell Jude, just don't wait too long or have him hear it from other people it'll hurt him, the sooner the better."

"I understand I will tell him, but not now I need time to think if that's okay?" He asked them they give a gentle nod. "Thank you…so can I still come over for dinner tonight?"

"Of course I expect to see you 6, dinner will be at 7," Lena reminded him. "Oh, shoot I have to get back to work!" She kisses Stef and waves bye to both her wife and Trey.

"Well I better be heading back myself," Stef said giving Trey a pat on the back, "You take care of yourself and see you later tonight."

"Yes, officer! Thanks Mrs. Adams-Foster." He smiles Stef hoping she'll catch on to the officer jab, she smiles and gives him a goodbye.

Once Stef left Trey heads over to the tree his favorite spot. Normally he'll be in school, but he took a break and decided to spend the day relaxing on the beach. He pulls out a notebook and opens it he written down plans and things to remember and finally he has a section that titled "Family and Friends" He flipped to his Mom page where he wrote his mom a letter it was his way of making peace with her. He flipped until he reached Jude Adams-Fosters he hasn't written anything yet for Jude, but he promised he would.

He flips to another page and begins to write:

 **I'm close to dying I can feel it each day and if I was truthful...I wish I didn't have to die, but it's not my decision to make. My mom wants me to fight and I am fighting to live a better day than the day I had yesterday or the day before. I know she's upset, but I don't want her to exhaust herself on spending money for false hope. I wish I could make her understand she wants the best for me and I want the best for her too, but when my time comes I know I would have lived life to the fullest. The hard part about dying is that you meet new friends see meeting Jude Adams-Foster is an interesting development in my plans I wasn't really looking for a new friend, but he was in the bookstore and something about him reminded me of myself back in the day. Well before...I changed. I wonder what ever happened to that innocent person that I used to me years ago. I guess he was lost in another world. Now I have time to reclaim that person again.**

 **I feel bad because I'm dying and his Moms knows and I feel like I'll mess up our friendship and all the good work I've done because I kept this secret from him. Am I wrong for not telling him? Matter of fact am I wrong for not telling anyone? What to do? I guess I would have to tell his Moms knows and I can't keep it away from him maybe I'll tell him tomorrow. Yeah, tomorrow sounds good.**

Trey continued to write and toss his ideas on paper just to get all his emotions out. It was like emotional therapy for him he no longer wanted to be upset he just wanted to live happy with no regrets.

Towards the end of school day, Jude went to his locker and got the book he needed for his homework and headed outside to meet up with Connor at the bench like they agreed. Walking outside to the bench Jude catches Connor making out with Daria at the bench he told Jude to meet him at. He didn't want to be rude so he didn't walk any further Connor and Daria spotted him and waved at him. He waved back as Connor got up and walks over to Jude.

"Hey you ready?" Connor asked him. Jude nods and they head to his home. Jude wanted to say something but didn't. "Man, I thought school would never end sometimes it can be boring! Am I right?"

"Um…yeah sometimes it can be especially with all the homework they give us nowadays," Jude added on.

"So once we finish our homework we can just hang out and play some video games or watch a movie how does that sound?" Connor asked.

"Sure depending on how much homework we have!" Jude chuckled as Connor joins in the laughter as well.

"But first things first you got to brush your teeth when you get home!" Connor joked with him again Jude gently pushes him, "I'm joking man I'm just messing around! Next time I'll have gum ready for you!"

"You're jerk you know that?"

Both boys headed to Jude's room to study and work on their homework. While doing their homework Connor and Jude were playing footsies when Jude stopped studying to ask Connor a question.

"So what's the deal with Daria?" He bluntly asks Connor.

Connor looks up from his homework and looks directly at Jude, "What do you mean?"

"Are you guys gonna like…keep hanging out?"

"Well I think it's good cuz…my dad is cool with us…"

"Because you have a girlfriend…"

Connor had a brief moment of silence before answering his friend, "Well we all have fun don't we?"

"I...mean I guess…" That wasn't the answer Jude was hoping for, but again the entire situation right now is all up in the air and Jude didn't want to push, he did know that Trey was right it just might get worse before it gets better.

"So Daria and Taylor are sneaking out tomorrow night and they're going to teepee some girl's house…and they want us to come!" Connor explains to Jude, but before he could reply Jesus came in and kicked them out of the room. "Well, I guess we're heading downstairs then?"

"Yeah come on we'll finish our homework faster downstairs than up here…" Jude tells him before shooting Jesus a look.

Annoyed with his older brother Jude and Connor headed downstairs to the dining room. They sat down and begin to start on their math homework. Just as they started Lena came in the dining room with plates.

"Oh sorry guys I have to set the table," Lena tells them.

"We're eating in here?" Jude asked Lena with a confused face.

"Monte and Trey are coming to dinner."

"The principal is coming here?"

"Yeah you want to stay Connor?" Lena asked the young thirteen-year-old.

"No thanks!" Connor answers shaking his head no he was not conformable being at dinner with their principal.

"Well okay study out back, please?" Lena asked the boys setting the table. The boys quickly gathered the books and head out back.

"Looks like you're having some company for dinner tonight," Connor replied sarcastically, "I mean the principal wow and I wonder how Trey is going to react to another family dinner?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine this time. It's having the principal over that'll be the weird thing."

Heading out back the boys ran into Mat and Mariana making out annoyed again Jude suggested them to head into the living room. Again heading back inside to the living room Stef Lena and Callie were occupying space much to Jude's annoyance once again. Connor told Jude that he was going to head home. Jude walks him out to the porch.

"There is nowhere to be alone in this house!" Jude tells Connor annoyed and frustrated with being kicked out of every space him and Connor tried to occupy.

"Hey you know if we sneak out tomorrow tonight after teepeeing we can hang out…by ourselves," Connor tells him. Jude was thinking about it. He hasn't had that much time with Connor for awhile it would be the perfect time.

"I'll think about it…"

"Well okay then I'm get going I'll talk to you later!" Connor tells him as he takes his leave from the Adams-Foster's home.

Jude sighed and sat outside on the porch. He wanted to hang out with Connor, but all of this just made him more confused than anything. Should he go and sneaking off so he can hang out with Connor or should he stay home. Maybe he could discuss his thoughts with Trey when he comes over.

Trey finally got home after his day on the beach he wanted to change his clothes and take a fresh shower for the dinner tonight over at the Adams-Foster's home. When he opened the door he tosses his backpack next to the door and stretches feeling stiff from sitting down for so long.

"Trey is that you?" His mom called out to him.

"Yeah, mom it's me I'm back! I'm about to go change and get ready for dinner with the Adams-Fosters tonight!" Trey announced to his mom.

"Oh really? You forgot to tell me!"

"Sorry mom you know I forget, but don't worry about cooking anything tonight!" Trey tells his mom heading upstairs.

"Well thank goodness I didn't start then I guess I can hang out with John then since you're going to be busy at the Foster's home," She replied sarcastically.

"Do I detect some sarcasm mother?" Trey asked stopping half way up the stairs.

"No never," Again she spoke with sarcasm, but she changed her tone quickly, "but seriously at least call when you make it over there and back please?"

"Okay, I will!"

Within a couple of minutes, Trey was changed and ready to head over to the Adams-Foster's home. His mom had already left. In the kitchen, she left a bottle of wine for him to give the Adams-Fosters. He grabs the bottle and makes his way out of the house he locks the door behind him and heads off.

Lena was in the kitchen preparing dinner she was nervous trying to make sure everything was okay for dinner. Stef wasn't worried as much she was sitting at the kitchen table talking to Lena. Jesus had told them he was going out with the wrestling team so he wouldn't be at dinner and Lena remember that Trey was coming over having two guests was driving her crazy.

"Lena everything will be fine," Stef reminds her.

"Easy for you to say you're not cooking tonight I am!" Lena replied, "Beside I just want to make a good impression make sure nothing will go wrong."

There was a knock at the door Lena was about to answer, but Stef decided to get up and answer. She opens the door to see Trey standing there with a bottle of wine in his hand.

"Good evening Mrs. Adams-Foster," He greeted her handing her the bottle of wine.

"Thank you Trey…please come in," She extended the door for him to come in. "Dinner will be ready shortly."

"No rush at all. I was glad I wasn't late I was hoping I wasn't," He laughs as he heads to the living room.

"Kids! Trey is here come down and greet him!" Stef called out to the kids as they walked downstairs.

"Hey there Trey!" Jude greeted him first.

"How's it going, Jude?"

"The same as usually," They both shared a chuckle as Callie comes up from behind him, "You remember Callie of course."

"Of course the sister that protects her owns. I could never forget! How do you do Callie?" He extends his hand to shake hers she slowly accepts the handshake.

"I'm fine how are you?"

"No complaints of course!"

Mariana gives him a flirty look to which he blushes, "Hi their cutie!" Mariana greets him, "It's good to see you again."

"It is a pleasure to see you as well."

"Such a gentlemen…"

"Yeah and you have a boyfriend," Jude reminds her.

"That doesn't mean I can't look!"

Brandon was the last to greet him, "Good seeing you again Trey."

"Likewise, I hope you're working on some classical pieces! I would love to hear you play if you don't mind?"

"Well, I'm doing band practice tonight you're welcome to stay for that."

"Excellent, nothing like dinner and some music after!"

Stef went back into the kitchen where Lena was still finishing up cooking she had bowls and dishes ready to be place at the dining room table.

"Trey arrived first and he brought us some wine!" Stef tells her wife, "Such a thoughtful young man."

"Yes, he is," Lena answered back looking at the dish she just took out of the stove, "Honey take these two the dining room Monte will be here any minute by now!"

Soon dinner was prep and ready everyone was seated waiting for dinner just as Lena brought the last dish the doorbell rings. Lena quickly places the dish down reminds everyone to be on their best behavior and heads for the door. She opens the door and Monte smiled holding champagne for the adults. Lena quickly opens the door for her to enter.

"Lena…wow this home is lovely I can tell you have an eye for design so warm I love it!" Monte tells Lena handing her the champagne.

"Thank you so much," Lena escort Monte to the dining room where Stef and the kids were sitting down at the table waiting for Monte and Lena, "Of course you know my wife and our kids…this is Trey Jude's friend. We had already invited him for dinner if that's okay."

"The more the merrier I always say!" Monte said as Trey gets up to greet her, "Monte Porter."

"A pleasure Ms. Porter, Trey Parker," He took her hand and shook it as they sat down.

The dinner was interesting Mariana was putting up a good argument about firing Timothy and the school. Brandon found out he can still go on tour. Mariana also announced Callie going joining the dance team much to the embarrassment of Callie. Trey told them that he was finishing up school earlier this semester and invited them all to come which the family agreed.

When dinner was finished Jude and Trey stayed behind to clean the kitchen up. Brandon had a late night band practice. Callie and Mariana went out back to practice dance moves. While the kids were all occupied Lena join Stef and Monte in the living room to talk.

Trey noticed Jude was in deep thought while they were cleaning the kitchen.

"Hey, Jude is everything alright?" He asked him cleaning off a dish.

"Yeah I'm just thinking is all…" Jude replied.

"Is it about Connor again?" He asked place the plate next to the other clean dishes.

"Yeah…sometimes I don't know what to do with our friendship you know?"

"Yeah I do, but you guys can't avoid the issues both of you have between each other. You need to talk and like ASAP!" Trey tells Jude, "I mean he is your best friend and I get it the friendship with someone is more important than the relationship, but it's going to come back and hurt both of you I'm just saying."

"You're right…"

As the night grew on Trey and Jude went to listen to Brandon's band. Trey thought it was cool that Brandon was able to play between classical and rock and roll and indie music. Once he was finished Jude walked him out where he bid a goodnight to Monte and the Moms.

"Thanks again for having me over," Trey tells him.

"Thank Momma, she loves you!" Jude tells him as they share a laugh.

"Hey remember what I said talk this out before it gets worst okay?" Trey reminds him as Jude nods, he rustles his hand in Jude's hair before heading home.

The next day went on like any other Jude still hadn't made up his mind about talking to Connor or sneaking out even though Connor and the girls wanted him to. He told them that he would think about it if he could, but he didn't want to promise something especially if he knew he might back down. Today he just wanted some thinking time and he told Connor he'll talk to him later as he heads home.

Connor was walking Daria home talking and a few times making out. Daria asked him if Jude changed his mind about sneaking out he told him he didn't know. He was hoping Jude could since he and Jude did make plans to hang out later on that night. Once Connor got to Daria's house they made out a little bit more before she left her house. Connor smiled to himself and made his way to his home when he ran into Trey.

"Trey!" Connor called out to him as he turns around and waves back at Connor, "How's it going?"

"It's going fine. How are you?"

"It's going okay school, Dad, Daria, Jude the usually of course…"

"I see you talked to Jude about you know what?" Trey asked him. Connor was silence Trey could tell this was a defense reaction something to protect Connor from what he's feeling inside. "I'll take that as a no then?"

"We're cool," Connor answered, "I just need to find some time to hang out more with him so he doesn't feel like I'm abandoning him."

Trey rolled his eyes in annoyance at Connor being so impossible right now. "You think hanging out with your girlfriend is the reason why Jude feels like you're abandoning him?"

"Sorta I mean I know my Dad can be super scary, but I think he'll come around."

"You don't sound too sure about that Connor. I'm not going to force you do anything, but I do know you can't live in fear…and that includes your dad. We can't let our parents dictate our lives. This is your life live it with no regrets before you have them."

They walked up to Connor's home. Trey didn't realize how close he was to Connor's place a few walking distance, but still amazing. They heard the door open to see Connor's dad Adam standing there looking angry for whatever reason.

"That must be your father Mr. Stevens?" Connor gives Trey a nod, "Man he seems scary man."

"Connor!" Adam walks out towards the two young boys, "Whose this?"

"I'm Trey, Mr. Stevens," Trey extends his hand to shake Adams he felt as if Adam was going to break his hand.

"It's nice meeting you Trey," Adams said letting go of his hand before turning his attention to Connor, "You're late! Hurry up and get inside and do your chores."

"Yes, sir…" Connor gives Trey a quick look and heads to the house.

"Sir it was my fault I'm sorry I was talking to Connor I didn't know!" Trey tells Adams who gives his suspicion look "Is something…wrong sir?"

"Nothing…I'm just weary of people around my son. It was nice to meet you Trey." Adam tells him and walks away going back to his home slamming the door behind him.

Trey could see how Connor was scared of his father. Adams very presence just strike intimation and fear. Trey didn't want to get on his bad side. He headed home ending his long day he greeted his mom and headed upstairs to his bed to sleep.

That night Jude decided to sneak out to see Connor and the girls. Jude waited when his family wasn't paying attention as he snuck out he grabbed his bike and headed towards the meeting area. Connor, Daria, and Taylor were already there waiting. Daria and Taylor explained their friend Brooklyn hates her parents and for her birthday present they were going to teepee the house.

Jude thought it was stupid, but it did seem fun for some time having fun with his friends even if teepeeing is wrong. It was some of the best fun they had until the lights of Brooklyn's home turn on and they all gather their bikes and rode away to nearby tree area so they wouldn't get caught.

When they got settle Daria and Connor went behind some bushes making out. Jude finished settling his bike as he went over to the bench where Taylor was sitting down at.

"Where they'll go?" Jude asked Taylor.

Taylor shrugged, "Who knows. Maybe there having sex."

"They're having sex?!" Jude was shocked that Connor and Daria were having sex he felt angry that Connor would do something like that to him.

"Not yet, but Daria is dying to lose her virginity," Taylor explained to Jude as he relaxed from hearing that Connor hadn't had sex with Daria yet, "At least that's what she told me." Jude just sat there thinking as Taylor tries to kiss Jude he backs away.

"I'm sorry…" He tries to explain himself.

"It's okay."

"It's just that I-"

"It's cool. You have a crush on Connor."

Again another person who knew this was a record for Jude. He did have a crush on Connor, but he would never want to act on them. Before he could explain any further Connor and Daria came back.

"I should go home," Jude stated to his friends.

"Wait we're we going to…" Connor was disappointed that Jude wanted to leave so soon.

"We're not."

Taylor suggested that they should break into her house and get some booze so they can all out make out as she gestures to Jude as Connor looks at him with a grin. Jude reluctantly agrees. As they enter Taylor's home Connor suggest they should get some beer Jude stopped him but the girls go to Taylor's dad liquor bar as they all take turn taking a sip of whiskey. Taylor's dad woke up running down the stairs they all ran and as they were running Taylor's dad came downstairs with his gun Connor looked back and pushed Jude knocking him to the ground. All Jude heard was a gunshot go off and everything went dark.

At Trey's home Trey's mom was awoken by Trey spazzing out he couldn't catch his breath barely. She called calls the ambulance quickly. Trey tries to calm himself, but he couldn't, get a clear thought to calm down as she tells him she's right here that it'll be okay. She hoped…


	18. Chapter 18

Ties of a Friendship

Chapter 18

Trey was still in recovery after his mom rushed him to the hospital that night. She was worried about her son she couldn't see him yet so she waited in the hallway. She felt like a failure how could she let her son go through this? Was she doing the right thing by agreeing to her son's wishes that's all she could think about? Her thoughts went back to seeing her son struggling to breathe right in front of her trying to calm him down it was enough to break her, but she wouldn't break not now or ever.

"Please be okay…" She whispers to herself as she prays silently for her son to be okay.

Jude's head was banging, the sound of the gunshot ringing through his ears. He looks around he was unharmed, but he was on the floor still trying to figure out his surroundings. He looks up and all he hears is the sobs of Maddie and Taylor. Taylor's father was panicking he heard him call the paramedics and calling out to the kids were they okay. Jude's mind finally rationalizes someone was on him it was Connor! He turns around to see Connor lying on top of him sobbing from the pain.

"Connor?!" Jude quickly moves from under Connor. He pulls Connor up to him onto his lap. Both boys look where Connor was injured it was his foot. A relief spread across Jude's face even if he was bleeding. Connor's face showed the pain, but he tried to put on a tough act for everyone Maddie and Taylor got some towels and rag and rushed over to the boys. Connor was holding Jude's hand tightly as if he was going to break it. Maddie tells Connor how much she cared about him and it was going to be okay. Taylor put pressure on Connor's foot as he lets out a sharp moan.

"My dumb luck…huh?" Connor tries to make a joke about getting shot. Jude was still halfway shock trying to still process what was happening. All he could feel was Connor's grip tightening around his hand.

"It's going to be okay…my dad called the ambulance and they'll be here real soon!" Taylor tells him applying pressure on the wound. She was annoyed with Daria's hysterical behavior, "Daria please! Calm down its okay it's nothing serious!"

"But he was shot!"

"Connor…Connor, you'll be fine okay?!" Jude tells him. Connor nods and slightly smiles. _"Dang!"_ Jude thought to himself, _"How did this night go wrong so fast?"_

Stef was sleeping at home when she received a call telling her that Connor was shot and that Jude was at the hospital with Adam. Stef got Lena and told the kids that they were going to the hospital. Arriving at the hospital Jude was sitting in the waiting room in complete shock lost in his thoughts. Lena rushed over to hug him she asked if he was okay giving him a kiss on his forehead. Stef goes to talk to another cop who was at the scene to get information.

"…I guess he thought his daughter was spending the night out. So when the kids snuck in to get alcohol he thought he was being rob and grabbed his gun. It was dark he fired and hit the boy. Their working on him right now." The officer explained the events of tonight to Stef.

Stef walks over to where Lena and Jude were sitting down. Jude was still in processing the events everything in his mind was going too fast for him to even think about anything but seeing Connor making sure he was alright.

Stef took the opposite seat next to Jude and rubs his back, "He's going to be okay love." Jude just looks back his mom with a confused look, "You're going to be alright."

Inside of Connor's hospital room, the doctor explains that the bullet went through his foot and he's fine that they just need to operate the tendons, but he'll make a full recovering. Adams wonder if Connor would be able to play sports the doctor assured him that he would just no time soon. Adams thanks the doctor as he gives the father and son some time alone.

"What the hell were you thinking sneaking out like that?!" Adam question his son, "What kind of idiot breaks into someone else's house in the middle of the night?!" Connor was disgusted with his father questioning him about his actions, but could he tell his father the real reason? "Is it about that girl? That girl Daria is that why you did this? Is that why you snuck out?!"

Daria…that wasn't the real reason why Connor stuck out tonight, yes hanging out with the girls was fun, but his real reason was to see his best friend. The best friend that his father always tried to keep him away from it was too late his dad couldn't keep them apart whether it was a mistake or not. "No."

"It's not?!" Adam pressed for more answers, "It's not why you did it?!"

"It's not! Okay?!" Connor was freed up with father's demanding questions he let the truth finally slipped from his mouth, "I snuck out so I can see Jude alright?!"

Pulled back from his son's confession, Adam was speechless at what his son just told him. Connor shrunk back down in fear of confessing the truth to his father fearfully of what might happen. "What does that mean?"

Connor swallows the lump stuck in his throat and told his dad what he didn't want to hear, "I'm…I'm gay dad." Adam's face expression could tell him all he needed to know, "I'm sorry dad, but I like Jude and keeping us further apart didn't do anything, but made our feelings for one another even stronger."

"Connor you're not gay…it's because of that Jude kid he put you up to this!"

"Dad!"

"No, I don't want to hear any more of this! You are banned from seeing Jude! You will not be friends with him anymore understand me?!" Adams tells his son Connor was clearly upset hurt losing his best friend. Before Connor could say more Adam left to talk with the Fosters.

Stef and Lena begin to question Jude. Jude stated he couldn't remember and he knows it was stupid to do something like that. He apologizes to his Moms just as Adam comes out to speak with them. Jude immediately asks to see Connor, but Adam turns him down telling him maybe later as he asks to talk to Lena privately. Stef reminds Jude that it would be okay. Lena and Adam talks for awhile she comes back and tells Jude that Adam doesn't want him to see Connor ever again and that Connor told his father that he was the one who had the idea to sneak out. Jude was clearly hurt by this he couldn't even answer his Moms with an answer.

Jude refused to leave until he heard about Connor's surgery was successful. Stef and Lena wouldn't argue as he was still getting over a traumatic night. Lena decided to go visit Adam visit to tell him that they wouldn't leave until Connor's surgery was done Adam agreed, but still wouldn't let Jude see him. Lena sighed at Adam's annoyance, but Connor is his son and he has that right.

Lena went over to the cometary to grab a coffee for herself. When she noticed a woman frustrated leaning against the wall. Lena slowly approaches the woman. "Are you okay?"

The startling woman snaps out of her thoughts looking at the girly haired woman holding a cup of coffee. "Oh yeah, just waiting for my information on my son."

"I understand my son's friend got shot and we're waiting for him to get out of surgery." Lena takes a sip of her coffee, "It just seems like the hospital is our favorite place to be sometimes…"

"Tell me about it ever since my son been diagnosed I thought we were going to live in the hospital forever. But he got better or so I thought and now this…I feel horrible that this happened to him."

"It happens…" Lena places a gentle touch on the woman's shoulder, "But don't think you're a horrible mother. I'm sure your son wouldn't want you to think like that. He's in there right now fighting for his life and he's going to want your support."

"Yeah…just sometimes you feel like it's your fault. Losing a child is probably one of the hardest things to go through," The woman tells Lena. Lena understood losing a child with Frankie she lost her and the fear of losing a child is hard. Lena fully understood this.

"It a hurt you'll never be able to get through…but you will make it trusts me you have to take it one day at a time."

Lena and the woman talked as Lena try to make her feel better. Sometime later the doctor comes to Adam to tell him that the surgery on Connor's foot was successful. With the good news, Adams approach Jude and Stef just as Lena excused herself from the woman to talk to Adam. Adam explains that Connor's surgery was successful and he's asleep right now and would let them know if anything changes. With that he left and Jude along with Moms left and went home for the night.

It was a rough night for all parties, but no more than Trey unknown to both Connor and Jude he was also in the hospital fighting for his life. Trey was struggling to breath and his mother found him, but in time as well. He was stabilizing for now, but he had to stay for more testing to see if his condition would worsen over time. The doctor told his mom that they were able to calm him down it was a mild attack and nothing serious, but they still wanted to watch him for a couple of weeks. She was much relief but knew her son wasn't going to be pleased with being stuck in the hospital for weeks.

Next morning it was rough for Jude. He barely wanted to get out of bed. He just sat on his bed staring at the floor nonresponsive. Lena and Stef decided to let him stay home for today because of the events. While the family was downstairs for breakfast Callie went to confront her brother about the events of last night.

Callie just stood in front her little brother she didn't even know where to begin with Jude. It was so out of her character it was still shocking to Callie herself. She takes a deep breath before speaking placing her hands on her hip.

"You've never done anything like this before Jude. I don't get it!" She tells him shaking her head in disappointment. She waits for an answer from her little brother he doesn't say anything still, "Was it Connor's idea?" Jude just gives her shrug. She still wanted an answer from her brother she continued, "Well…I think he's a bad influence on you Jude. I don't think you guys should be hanging out as much…"

That was all it took for Jude to snap at his sister. He jumps from his bed angry and frustrated with his sister, "You know what just shut up!"

"Excuse me? No, you do not talk to me like that!"

"Then stop telling me what to do!" He snapped back her, "And you don't have to worry about me and Connor hanging out anymore! Because his dad said we're not allowed to be friends anymore! Okay?!"

On the verge of tears Callie nods in agreement, "Maybe that's for the best; you'll make new friends…"

"You know what just leave me alone!" Jude storms away from his sister heading to the bathroom slapping the door behind him.

It wasn't a proud moment for neither sibling. Jude sat down on the bathroom floor with his back to the door. He just wanted to be left alone. He thought about maybe Callie was right Connor did throw him under the bus what was he supposed to do? He wanted to see Connor, but Adam wouldn't let him. He pulls out his phone to text Connor but heard nothing back from him. A couple of minutes passed and he called him, but Connor didn't pick up. Since Connor wasn't answering Jude tried texting Trey again just like Connor no answer Jude figured Trey was busy, but he really wanted to talk to someone who would listen and right now his family isn't the best option at this moment. Trey was right it got worse than either knew.

At the hospital, Trey was finally coming too. He moans for a bit looking around at his surrounds he saw his left arm was strapped with IV he couldn't really get a clear thought around he slowly lifts his upper body it was stiff as his back pops, "Ugh my head hurts!" Trey places his hand on his forehead gently on his head. "What in the world happened?" Still haze from last night all he knew that he was in the hospital, one of his least favorite places to be. He removes the sheets on him and looked around for his clothes, but he didn't see them. Instead, he removes the IV from his arm and slowly makes his way to the door. "I have to get out here! I do not want to be stuck in here again!" He opens the door checking to see if the coast was clear for him to leave once it was he slowly walks out of his room. He was still sore and stiff, but he had to leave.

Making his way down the hallway he saw a nurse walking by he tried to hide from her so she wouldn't suspect him. He felt retarded sneaking around, but he knew that they would send him back to his room and he hate being trapped. He saw stairwell where he tries to make a run for it, but he was spotted by a nurse.

"Mr. Parker?" She called out to him stopping him in his tracks, "What are you doing out of bed you know you're supposed to be resting."

"I'm…fine…I just need to get out of here!" Trey tries to explain to the nurse, but she wasn't having any of it.

"No young man, the doctor made it very clear that you cannot leave!" She started to scold him, "Come on let's get you back to your room your mother should be coming back soon anyway and I'm sure she had a rough night already she doesn't need to be worrying about you leaving. Let's go!" As much as he didn't want to he reluctantly agreed. If he was truthful with himself he was a little dizzy and felt like he was going to pass out.

After a few minutes of being sent back to his room Trey's mother enter the room. She hugs her son asking if he was okay. He told her he was fine and wanted to know when he could go home. She explained that the doctors are watching him for a few weeks so he'll have to stay in the hospital longer than he would like, much like she predicted he was disappointed.

"Ugh, mom this sucks!" He tells her pouting, "Fine if I have to stay here then can you at least bring me some clothes then? I refuse to sit in this hospital with this stupid gown on every day!"

"Fine anything else?" She asked before leaving.

"Um, my sketchbook might as well draw since I'm here and my cell phone and my iPod! I need me some music cuz let's face it, the TV here sucks, please and thank you."

She left leaving her son in his hospital room. For Trey the day went on like a blur the nurse and doctor came to check up on him and drawn some blood to run some test to see what his condition was at giving him different medications that'll help him recover faster. After all that it made Trey a little annoyed and tired. His mom brought back everything he asked for which made Trey's mood change a little. He decided to listen to his iPod and drift off to sleep for the time being.

Next day at school Jude hadn't heard anything from neither Connor nor Trey. He's been avoiding Callie for a whole day. Lena and Stef didn't believe it was Jude's idea and that Connor only said what he said because he was scared of his father, but Jude still was in trouble grounded for a week which Jude didn't care.

Making his way through the halls he spotted Taylor who he hasn't got a chance to talk to since the incident, "Hey!"

"Hey," She greeted him back.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay," She answered back, "As long as I don't look online or anything. Kids from school are calling my dad some kind of psycho murder and stuff like that."

"Really?" Jude didn't think anyone who cares about the situation that happened between the four friends, but being the son of the Vice-Principal, word travel fast.

"And he feels so terrible he hasn't even gotten out of bed today. How are you?"

"Connor's dad doesn't want us to be friends anymore."

"For real?"

"Yeah. Connor told him that the whole thing was my idea. The sneaking out, the drinking…all of it."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. Especially since it was your idea."

"Well nobody made you come with us…"

"I know."

"Way to make me feel like a jerk Jude," Taylor tells him clearly hurt by her friend's comment.

"I'm sorry," He quickly apologizes to Taylor. It wasn't her fault he was just upset that Connor betrayed him to his father again. "It wasn't your fault…"

"Thanks…" She accepted his apology she knew that all of them were hurt by the incident so she brushed it off, "So have you've talked to Connor?"

"No he's not answering any of texts or anything," Jude tells her.

"Maybe his dad took away his phone…"

"Maybe but, I don't get it why would Connor tell him that all of this was my idea?"

"Imma see him later. You want me to tell him something?"

"You are? Why?"

"My Dad and I are going to the hospital to apologize…"

"Just…"Ask him why?" Jude tells her as he walks away going to his next class.

At the end of the day, true her word Taylor and her dad went to visit Connor in the hospital. Taylor and her dad arrived in Connor's room where he was laying down with his left foot up in a cast. Taylor could tell the tension between both his father and himself. Taylor's dad apologizes to both Adam and Connor and they accepted it. Adam makes light of the situation and lets Taylor and Connor be alone to talk to one another.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked him taking a seat next to him.

"I'm okay. Lousy is more like it," Connor replied, "How is everyone doing?"

"We're okay of course Daria still worried and Jude's upset with you of course…"

"Wait why?" Connor set up a little bit when he heard that Jude was upset with him.

"Well, your dad told his Moms that you said it was all his idea. And your father banned him from your life!"

"Wait no, I never told my dad that!"

"Well, Jude sure does seem to believe that," Taylor reminds, "And if you didn't tell him that then what did you tell him?"

"I told him…" Connor was hesitated to tell Taylor, "I told him I snuck out to see Jude that night."

"Wait so not only does Jude have a crush on you like I figured out, you have a crush on him too…wait does Daria know and does that mean you're gay?" Taylor started to piece everything together.

"Wait how did you know?" Connor asked.

"I saw the way Jude looked at you, but you were with Daria and I figured you knew, but you know you weren't so…,but it makes sense you guys were always so close with one another it was bound to happen."

"What am I going to do? My dad took my phone away so I can't tell Jude anything and banned him from visiting me as well…"

"Here use my phone and text him…you have to make it right!"

"You're right," Connor took Taylor's cell phone and begins to text Jude. Jude was sitting at home working on his homework when he got a text from Taylor.

 **Taylor: Hi**

 **Jude: How is he?**

 **Taylor: I'm fine. It's me.**

 **Jude: Connor?**

 **Taylor: Yup. Taylor gave me hr phone.**

 **Jude: How's yr foot?**

 **Taylor: Hurt's like a bitch.**

 **Jude: Y did you tell your dad it was my idea to sneak out?**

 **Taylor: What? I didn't.**

 **Jude: Really? R U okay?**

 **Taylor: I told my dad I'm gay.**

When Jude saw the last text he smiles to himself. He was happy that maybe there was a chance with Connor one day. Back at the hospital a knock at the door startling both Taylor and Connor it was Daria she came to visit her boyfriend. Connor deletes his messages with Jude and hands the phone back to Taylor.

"Hey, Daria…" Taylor greets her, "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my boyfriend of course I wanted to make sure he was okay?" She answered walking over to Connor's side she gives him a kiss on his cheek and hug, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too…"

"That was scary I'm glad we were able to get out safe am I right?" She asked her friends they both nod, "Well I have to go I only came for a quick check up on you. I'll see you when you get out of the hospital!" At that time, Taylor's father had told them it was time for them to go as well. They say their goodbyes and leave Connor alone in his room.

Trey was reading a book when he heard his phone buzz he put his bookmark in the book and closes it before grabbing his phone. He saw it, Jude, calling him. He panicked because he didn't get a chance to tell Jude he was in the hospital like he should've.

"Hello?" Trey answered his phone.

"Hey, Trey can I talk to you?" Jude asked.

"Sure can buddy I can use the company anyway. What's up?"

"Well…me and Connor just talked a few minutes ago…"

"Awesome! I'm glad you made up! Unless…"

"Yeah he texted me that he told his dad that he's gay," Jude tells him.

"Well…okay, I wasn't excepting that, but that should be great news for you right?"

"Yeah…I mean I guess so it's just…a lot to take in."

"Well Jude remember what I said go for it don't let anyone stop you and it looks like Connor didn't let his dad stop him and let's be honest…Connor's dad is extremely intimating and scary!"

Jude laughs, "You're right he is, but Connor's dad doesn't want us to be friends and ban me from his life."

"And that shouldn't stop you or Connor, go for it I say. What it looks like to me is that your friendship was more than just friendship and I say go for it. Life's too short trust me!" A doctor walks in to run some more tests on him and he sighs in annoyance, "Um…Jude I gotta let you go I'll talk to you tomorrow. Remember what I said go for it! Let nothing stand in your way!"

"Okay, I won't!"

"Alright see ya!"

With that it was the resolve that gives Jude the push he needed. He will see Connor and nobody or no one would stop him.


	19. Chapter 19

Ties of a Friendship

Chapter 19

Trey was sitting up in his hospital bed wearing a light blue shirt and gray sports sweats. He was flipping through channels annoyed by the fact that he was still in the hospital he wanted to be on the beach or doing something else besides being trapped in the hospital. He settles the channel on Cartoon Network; he really didn't care what was on, not that anything catches his attention. He sighs and looks out of hospital window he didn't see anything, but another wing of the hospital with a glimmer of sunshine making the white wall brighter than it needed to be.

"Bored!" He shouted slamming his head back into the hospital bed he slept in for three days. "I got to get out of here!"

It was morning for the Adams-Foster's clan and everyone went on their way Jude was the last to get up still thinking about the day prior events. He enters the bathroom to brush his teeth as he grabbed his toothbrush he notices the blue nail polish. It was the blue nail polish that bonded him and Connor where their friendship began.

" _So, anything new and exciting in your world?" Mariana asked Jude applying a coat of polish on his finger, "Any new friends?"_

" _Well there is this one boy," Jude tells her. Mariana continued to apply the coat of polish, "His name is Connor and we have Math class together."_

" _What's he like?"_

" _I don't know…" Jude answered he just started talking to Connor so he had no idea really what Connor was like he knew he was nice a person, "He's pretty cool I guess."_

 _Jude recalled the moment after Math class where Connor and him were leaving class and he was excited with Connor telling him about this bass that he and his Dad caught. He asked him have he been fishing before Jude tells him no and Connor tells him he should go the next time they come. Connor told him forgot his book and went back in class to grab it. That's when two bullies came up and noticed Jude's nail polish Connor saw from the inside of the class Jude tells the bullies to grow up and one slams into the locker before Connor could interfere a teacher caught them and Jude walked away from Connor._

 _Jude remembered feeling ashamed for wearing the blue nail polish, but with some reassurance from Lena he decided he was gonna wear it, even due to Callie's protest. He went to school feeling safe with the nail polish on his fingers. No one said anything to him which he was relieved. He went to lunch trying to find a seat in the crowded cafeteria. He founded a table where some students were sitting, but left when he sat down. He looks around and then opens back at his sack lunch. He noticed a shadow over it was Connor he sat down and smiles at Jude. Connor picks up his sandwich and Jude opens his, but Jude noticed something, something he wasn't excepting to see Connor proudly had the same color nail polish on his hands as well. Jude smiles proudly he was happy he had a friend who would stand up for him._

He looks at the blue nail polish and remembered how because of this nail polish Connor and Jude became friends. He remembered what Trey was telling him about going for it and how he hasn't had a good life since his Callie and he got toss into foster care, but he found his forever family and he found Connor someone who makes him happy and he won't let anyone stand in his way.

Jude brushes his teeth clean himself up and paint his finger nails. He knew it was a risk, but he was gonna take it no matter what the consequences are. Connor was the most important thing right now and he will see him today.

Trey was bored after the nurse came to collect some of his blood and make him take his medications. He was not really in the mood, but just get it over he wanted to leave. His mom soon arrived knocking on the door. She wears a casual white shirt with purple open button shirt jacket and blue tight jeans and black boots. She smiles at her son as he gives her a grumpy look. She places her purse on the nearby wooden table and sits next to her son on his bed.

"How are you feeling honey?"

"Bored mother," He replied annoyed as the rhetorical question his mother asked him, "What else would I be mom?"

"Well happy that you're still alive. I would say!" She responded back giving him a kiss on his forehead. "So, no sulking around."

"Mom I'm trapped in a hospital for a couple of weeks there's not much besides reading, drawing, looking at this lame TV and surfing the web! Yeah, this is the life!"

"Honey, I promise it'll get better…"

Trey turns from his mother and lets out a sigh, "Yeah…if only…"

Jude arrived at the hospital with his fingernails painted. The anxiety and nervousness is a heavy weighted on him it was big step no one knew he was planning to see Connor, but he will see Connor if it's the last thing he do. He exits the elevator and goes to the front desk.

"Excuse me?" He asked the lady at the front desk, "I'm looking for Connor Stevens' room?"

"And you are?" She asked him.

He almost panicked for a second, "He's cousin…" He lied hopefully it was enough to convince the lady to tell him where his room was.

Inside of Connor's room, Adam Stevens was sitting down watching TV with his son. Connor wasn't really paying attention he was clearly upset and depressed. Connor being in the hospital wasn't the reason why he was upset or depressed he was annoyed with his father and the fact he wasn't allowed to see his best friend. Adam made it known to him and the Adams-Fosters that Jude will never see Connor again.

Adam tried to talk to Connor, but Connor didn't reply, he mostly ignored his father not that it did any good. Adam was still dead set against him seeing Jude. Connor knew it was wrong to sneak out, but he wanted to see his best friend and his father had no right to keep them apart whether they were gay or not. To Connor, they were friends first, more so than anything.

"Well I'm going to get some coffee," Adam announced to his son walking towards the door. Connor could care less too be honest he didn't want to see his father any more than had to. "Do you want anything?" Connor just looks at his father with angry and hatred. Adam didn't entertain his son's attitude and walks out of the room.

Jude's nerves were shot. He followed the instruction the lady at the front office told him. This was it today was the day he was going to see Connor. He thought about what would he say? What would he do? Will Connor even want to talk to him? Or even see him? The hallway towards Connor's room felt like an endless path that Jude saw no end to. He finally reached the door, but to his surprise the door opened and Jude knew, he knew he was caught.

Adam walks out of the room and he sees Jude standing there. In front of him Connor's problem the boy he blames for everything. Adam knows he is a child, but he's upset that this boy changed his son's outlook on life, he's the reason Connor identify himself as gay because he fell for this skinny pale foster boy and not a girl like he wanted.

Jude was hoping not to see Adam he wanted to sneak into Connor without any problems, but it looks like he has to pass an obstacle, an obstacle called: Adam Stevens. Jude didn't back down he knew Connor was waiting for him and if he had to go through Adam he will.

"What are you doing here?" Adam asked him. He made it very clear he didn't want Jude to come anywhere near Connor and now the boy is here standing in front of him with fear and determination in his eyes. Both boys defied him and it frustrated him to no end. "I told your mom I didn't want you to hanging around Connor."

Jude stood firm he wouldn't back down nor let Adam bully him down. "I know. I want to see him. I want to see my friend and I'm not leaving until I do!"

"I'm sorry, but you will not see my son!" Adam stated firm making sure Jude understood him, "I will call your mom to pick you up and after I don't want you to come anywhere near Connor…or else."

"Mr. Stevens, Connor's my best friend and he's been shot defending me! I will not leave until you let me see him!" Jude replied his determination will not flaunt to Adam, "I care about him…just like you do!"

"Honey, you want something to drink or anything while I pick up something?" Trey's mother asked him.

He really didn't know why she asked it's not like anything he wanted was in the hospital. "How about…a chicken tender sub?" His mom gave him a look. "Fine just pick me up something to drink. You know since I can't really eat anything I really want!"

"Someone seems cranky," His mom teased before giving him a kiss on the forehead, "You should try and get some sleep you know how you are when you don't get enough sleep."

Trey pinches his fingers between his eyes of his temple sighing, "Trust me, mom, I had enough sleep for now. I need to do something to do before I go crazy!"

"You will once the doctors discharge you…" She tells him before walking out the room to leave her son in his boredom.

"Well, at least if I'm going to be in this hospital might as well walk around!" Trey said to himself getting out of the bed wearing his gray jogging pants and a blue hoodie, "Well at least I'll be conformable." He opens the door to look around to see if the coast was clear, but he saw a nurse and two doctors walking in the general area and he waits.

Lena arrives at the hospital where she sees Jude sitting next to Connor's door and Adam standing in the general area pacing back and forth until he notices Lena and walks over to her.

"Imma grab a cup of coffee," He tells her, "And when I get back he needs to be gone. Otherwise Imma call security." He walks away leaving Lena to deal with Jude.

Lena walks over to her son she could see the hurt in his eyes. She sits down and rubs his leg. It breaks her heart to see her son in such pain. "I know how hard this must be for you, honey I do…Losing a friend is one of the most painful things to go through. But Mr. Stevens made it very clear-"

"He's not my friend," Jude stated to Lena. Which confused her to what he meant by that. She's always known Connor and Jude as friends of course so for Jude to say that confused her.

"Connor's not your friend?"

Jude shakes his head, "There were no girls…in the tent. On the camping trip. It was just us. We kissed and now we're like…"

"…More than friends?" Lena finished the thought. She knew Jude had a crush on Connor, but now her lingering question of Connor having a crush on Jude was confirmed.

Jude begins to breakdown and cries, "Connor. He told his dad." Lena pulls Jude into a hug and lets him cry on her shoulder. From a distance, Adam returned from getting his coffee and was stopped in his tracks when he saw Lena and Jude in their moment.

Adam kept his distance from mother and son. He felt bad about Jude crying, but he knew what was best for Connor and in his mind it wasn't Jude. Jude pulls away from Lena and wipes his tears. He leans back against the wall next to Connor's room he still wouldn't leave and Lena could tell that this hurt both boys. She spotted Adam near drinking some of his coffee. She kisses Jude head and heads over to Adam's direction.

"You can't keep them apart forever Adam!" She tells him straight to the point. "What about school?"

"I'm pulling him from Anchor Beach," He replied. He knew this was the only way to keep Connor away from Jude. His distraction from what Adam wants for him.

Lena didn't think that was smart. She figured Adam only doing this to keep Jude and Connor away from each other. As the vice principal, it wasn't advised. "With only a few weeks left in the school year? He'll have to repeat the grade." Adam nodded he understood what that meant, anything to keep Connor from Jude, "Then what? You'll lock him up into his 18?" Adam just kept nodding, Lena took a deep breath before speaking to Adam she wanted to get him to understand what's going on with Connor. "You can keep Jude outside of the door…as long as you want. As long as you're willing to stand watch. But what then? You're going to keep all the boys outside the door?" Lena questions were hitting Adam harder than he wanted to admit. It was a tough pill for him to swallow. "You can try, but trust me if you do…you'll be the one end up getting shut out."

The words touch Adam who was on the verge of tears he didn't want to be shut out of his son's life. He loved Connor more than anything, but it was hard for him to accept his son's sexuality. "I don't care if your son is gay." He sighs shaking his head. "I just don't want mines to be."

"I understand Adam, but sometimes life throws us a curve ball especially with our children. As parents, we should love them protect them and stand by their side, but we can't control their lives nor the people they love." Lena looks over her shoulder to see Jude depressed from not seeing his friend and Adam looks over to him as well. "Look at him Adam. Do you really want to see your son in that kind of pain more so than he already is? Both boys have been through enough in their lives. Connor been shot and Jude grew up in foster care it's time for them to have some happiness and they found it in each other who are we to stop them?"

Adam nods and walks over to Jude. Jude looks at Adam. He motion to get up and Jude obeys. Adam takes a deep breath and opens the door. Connor lying in the bed miserable just looks at his dad with a sour face. Adam steps back and out of the entrance and lets Jude walks into the room. Connor couldn't believe that his father agreed to let Jude see him. Connor smiles and sits up to greet Jude. Jude smiles and walks over to him as Adam looks on he understood that Jude makes Connor and if he truly loves his son he wouldn't stand in the way of him and Jude. He closes the door and give them some alone time.

Connor grabs Jude's hand and smiles. He notices Jude's fingernails. "What's this?"

"Warpaint," Jude tells him. Both boys' smiles and Connor scoots over for Jude to climb in the bed with him.

Trey finally was able to get out of his room. He knew he couldn't leave, but he could at least walk around and get some kind of fresh air or breather. As he walked he noticed one by one some other patient in their rooms. The hallways were full of doctors, tech, and nurse walking back and forth between the hospital. Trey remembers his time in here and he hated it, but he made it through, but here he is again stuck back in the hospital because his body couldn't keep up it made him mad to think about it. He was deep in thought that he didn't even realize someone running into him. He looks down to see little Latin boy who's probably at 4 years old.

The boy fell down on his butt; Trey kneels down to help the boy. He picks up the boy getting him on his feet. "Hey, buddy! Where are you off to in a rush?" Trey asked him dusting all the dirt off of the boy.

"I'm running away!" The boy tells him.

"And why are you running way?"

"Cuz I no want shot! They hurt!" He tells Trey.

Trey chuckles he knows what that's like to get shots. "What's your name little one?"

"Mauricio!" He tells him with excitement striking a super heroic pose.

"Good one! My name is Trey," Trey extends his hand to the boy as he shakes his hand, "Come on buddy I'm sure your Mom and Dad are worried sick."

"But I no get shot! I hate them!"

"I know buddy, but it's something they have to do. You know to make sure you're healthy." Trey, tries to explain it as best as he could, "How can I put it? You get shots to make you big and strong. So what do say how about we get back to your room and parents?" Trey held out his hand for Mauricio to take it. At first the little boy was nervous, but Trey promised him everything was going to be fine. Mauricio smiles and takes Trey's hand and shows him the way back to his room. "So tell me do you have a favorite superhero?"

"I like Superman! Cuz he fly!" Mauricio makes whoosh sounds and animates his body as if he was flying as Trey smiles over the little one's enthusiasm. "I want to fly as well!"

"He is a cool hero. I like Batman cuz he's dark and mysterious."

"No no no!" Mauricio shakes his head, "He creepy scary!"

"I know that's why I like him!"

"No, we like Superman!" Mauricio pouted pulling on Trey, "We fly like Superman! No Batman okay?"

"Fine, fine!" Trey laughs at the four-year-old serious tone about Superman over Batman, "Superman better than Batman!"

"Yup! Superman is!"

Mauricio and Trey finally arrive at his room. When they enter they see his mother as she gets up running to her son and hugs him tight. The doctor and father walk over to Trey and thanks him.

"Oh, honey we were so worried about you!" She tells him pulling him back into another hug. She notices Trey standing next to them. She controls her emotions and picks her son up, "Thank you for bringing him back. I know he must've been a handful."

"No problem," Trey tells her trying to be modest. "Actually he was fun. I've been stuck in my room for a while and I needed someone to talk to anyway. Have that little guy talking to me about Superman was the highlight of my day in all honesty."

"Well, now that the little one is back we should get his shots ready?" The doctor tells the parents. Trey noticed Mauricio tense up when the doctor said the word 'shot' he felt bad for the little one.

"No shots! Mommy please!"

"You have to…its only to make you feel better."

Trey suddenly got an idea to help Mauricio. "Hey remember Superman isn't afraid of any shots!" Superman's name caught Mauricio's attention. "Now if you like Superman like you told me then you have to be brave like him! Or else Batman will be the better hero."

"What no! Batman no better than Superman! And I am brave!" He pouted sticking his tongue out at Trey.

"Then prove it to me and Superman that you are brave!" Trey tells him folding his arms. "Let the nice doctor give you your shots and then you can get a lollipop after. You know Superman's favorite is red!"

"Red! I love red just like Superman!"

Trey's mother was walking down the hallway holding a drink in her hand. Coming down the hallway she saw someone familiar. The afro fluff woman was talking to a firm muscular tone man who looked stressed. "Hi!" She greeted them.

"Hello, I see we meet again…" Lena extended her hand.

"Trena!" She answers shaking her hand.

"Lena…and this is Adam." Adam gives her a polite nod.

"Good to be properly introduced since we we're both stressed out last time we talked," Trena smiles, "How's your son's friend, is he okay?"

"Yes, my son is fine. Thank you for asking," Adam replies.

"Oh, you're the father. I'm glad your son is doing okay and both boys been through enough seeing a friend hurt is hard."

"How's your son?"

"He's fine. He's a little restless of course. You know being stuck in the hospital and all for some weeks. Something I'm sure Adam you will hear from your son pretty soon."

"Don't I know it."

After the shots were done, Mauricio rubbed his arm, but Trey gave him a red lollipop for being so brave. His parents thanked him. Trey smiles and waves a goodbye to his little friend. Before he leaves Mauricio runs up to him and hugs his leg. Trey bends down and ruffles his hair and smiles telling him how proud he was of him being a brave boy and Superman is the best. The little boy smiles at Trey; he takes off leaving the family.

Trey makes his way down the hallway still looking around the floor. He saw a nurse rushing down the hallway pass him. He moves out of her way so he wouldn't get in her way. He then notices a familiar voice around the corner he went to investigate. As he got closer he knew the voice.

"Mom?!" Trey calls out as he turns around the corner. What Trey didn't expect to see was Lena and Mr. Stevens. She turns around from her conversation with Lena and Adam to see her son coming towards them. "Mrs. Adams-Fosters?! Mr. Stevens?! What's going on?"

"Trey you know Lena and Adam?" Trena asked her son.

"Yes, Lena is Jude's mom and Mr. Stevens is Connor's there the friends I was telling you about I met. How do you know them?"

"Well I met Lena the other night when you were here in recovering. Apparently Jude and Connor were here that night as well."

"Wait are they okay?!"

"They're fine," Lena answered, "Connor got his foot shot. There in Connor's room now."

"Well, that explains a lot. Well since they're here I should see them!" Trey tells him as Lena pointed to the room Jude and Connor were in. "They probably finally got to together. If you asked me it's about time right?" The three parents raised their eyebrows. "What did I say something?" Trey smacked his head he figured that they didn't know. "Wait you guys didn't know well probably until now…"

"You knew that Jude and Connor had feelings for each other?" Lena asked him.

"Of course it doesn't take long to see that connection." Adam and Trena made a face at Trey. "Sorry mom and Mr. Stevens I know you don't really approve it, but listen if there's one thing I know life is too short to be living in no regrets. The two boys are both innocent and who are we to stop them from being with each other gay, straight, bi or whatever I'm sure you can understand that."

"It's just hard to understand..." Trena replies, "Especially for Adam it's not every day you found out your son is gay-"

"Yeah, I know that mom," He cuts his mom off, "but think about this if you love your son no matter what his sexuality is does it really matter? I know it hurts, but its life and we have to deal with it. Those two boys are my friends and before I die I want the people I care about to be happy no matter what the cost is." He turns on his heels making his way to Connor's room before he enters he turns back to face the parents. "Think of this…if you only had a week to live what would you do? Who would you spend it with? Who do you love? Once you get that answer apply that you're prolong life."

Inside of the room Jude and Connor were watching TV, but soon Connor turned off the TV and looks over at Jude. He grabs Jude's hand and holds it tightly. "Is everything alright?" Jude asked him.

"Jude I'm sorry for all of this," Connor tells him. "I'm sorry that it took me getting shot in the foot for me to see that. Jude Adams-Foster I like you and I guess that makes me gay and I was afraid that I might lose you! There's nothing more to say and no more time to be lost I want us be together. Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Connor…I'm sorry for all of this as well! I care about you more than anyone else besides Callie. I've always liked you since the day you came over, but I didn't want to mess up our friendship…and I know the same was for you and with your dad. Connor, I thought I lost you when you pushed me out of the way and took the bullet. I knew then Connor I couldn't lose you…Connor Stevens, I will be happy to be your boyfriend!"

"Good! Because I really like you and I want to be with you!"

"And I too…"

They both lean towards each other staring into each other eyes. Connor moves closer to kiss Jude, but before they could kiss, the door open and the boys pushed away from each other fearing it might be Adam instead it was a familiar face. It was Trey.

"Trey?!" They both said in unison, shock to see their friend standing in the doorway.

"It's me!" Trey laughs walking into the room. "I see Jude finally took my advice and you guys are finally a couple! It's about time I said."

"Wait hold on Trey what are you doing here?" Jude asked.

"Oh yeah about that I was going to tell you, but the night that you and Connor were sneaking out was also the night I had an attack my body kinda of spazzed out and I couldn't breathe. I was emitted here in the hospital and been here ever sense. I mean man it's boring like crazy. I'm sure you can understand that Connor?"

"Wait! You had an attack?!" Jude jumped up from the bed. "What's going on Trey?"

"Well I meant to tell you the truth," Trey tried to avoid this as long as he could, but he couldn't. "I'm dying I don't know how much time I have left. I didn't tell you because I felt like you would treat me differently like others I just want to live a normal life as much as I can without people treating me like I'm some kind of sick person who can't take care of himself!"

Jude walked up to him and places his hand on Trey's shoulder and smiles. "You think I would've abandoned you just because you were sick? I'm not that kind of person. Of course, I will worry, but that's natural. I guess that means we'll have to spend as much time as we can with one another for as long as we can."

"Um…hello I'm here too!" Connor tells them. "I mean I can't walk yet, but hey I won't leave either! Now you guys get over here instead of standing in my doorway!"

"Of course Connor," Trey smiles as the walk over to his bed. "I see that it took one of you getting shot for y'all to get together." Connor and Jude both blush in embarrassment. "Hey, I say do you! Life is too short for real trust me I know. I'm here in the hospital when I can be at the beach or working or whatever, but I'm here stuck…"

"Well looks like we can keep each other company while I'm stuck in the hospital!" Connor tells him.

"Yeah, that sounds fun hanging with my friend's boyfriend!" Trey laughs sarcastically.

Lena enters the room, "Jude honey we have to go we'll come and visit Connor tomorrow. Trey be on your best behavior and after you and Connor get out of the hospital I except you both over for dinner."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Both boys said in unison making Lena smiles and Jude giggles. Jude hugs Connor and Trey and leaves.

Trey turns to back to Connor, "So you guys are boyfriends now?" Connor blushes not knowing what to say. So much was going through his head, but today was one of the best days he had in a really long time.


	20. Chapter 20

Ties of a Friendship

Chapter 20

 _Dear Diary, Wait does that sound too formal for you? I think it does. How about yo what's up diary you like that? Okay working progress, but it's been some crazy few weeks. I know I know I haven't written to you in a long time my fault, but I have an excuse…and it's a good one this time I swear! Okay well a few weeks ago I kinda had like some kind of spaz attack I couldn't breathe and my body was violently shaken and…get this the same time that I was having an attack my two little friends Connor and Jude were out drinking and Connor ending up getting shot! I know crazy right? Who would've thought the same time I was having an attack my little buddies were getting into trouble, but hold on before we get into the details let's get back to me. So anyway I know that my time is up soon I hope I can hang on for at least 10 years, but I feel like I might just get a year only. I try not to have this moment because I don't want to feel weak, but I'm scared knowing that my time is coming soon I feel like I failed my mom by giving up and not fighting, but I've been fighting since I was young and now I just want to live as much as I can. I hope one day my mother can forgive me and know that this isn't her fault._

 _Now Diary you probably want to know why Connor and Jude were at the hospital, am I right? Of course, I am. Well, Connor got shot when he was out with his friends sneaking into one of their homes to get drunk! Now I know what you're thinking a group 13-year-olds sneaking into their homes to get drunk sounds crazy, but it happens. Well, Taylor one of their friends her father heard them and thought they were intruders and shot at them shooting, Connor… in his foot so don't worry he's fine, but getting shot made both Connor and Jude realize that their friendship is not only important to one another, but they have started to like each other which caused Connor to come out to his father. You know as well I do that it didn't go so well causing Adam to banned them from each other lives, but Lena one of Jude's moms (AKA my favorite, but don't tell her I said that.) she talked Adam into letting them see each other and they became boyfriends which if you ask me was about time they had a connection and sometimes you can't help that! So why not with a little push from yours truly Jude stood up to Adam and defended himself and Connor. So sweet I say._

 _Even with that me and Connor are stuck in the hospital I visit him until the doctors give me the okay to leave which I hope is soon. Connor is soon working on leg therapy and crutches. He hates every minute of it and I can't blame him I hate being tested on every damn hour like please it ain't change the last four hours! I tell you it's getting annoying after a while. But hey Diary at least I had some time to tell you a few things that happened in life. I'll try to update you later. Write to you soon._

Trey closes his notebook when he hears someone at the door. He places the notebook on the table next to him and gets up from his bed. He stretches from the stiffness from sitting in the bed for a long time. When he opens the door he was surprisingly shock to see Connor held up with his crutches cracking a cheesy smile he was wearing a black hoodie half zipped that stopped below his chest and gray slack shorts with the black cast over his left leg and blue slipper on his right.

"Connor what are you doing here?" Trey asked as Connor hopped in his room. "I was just about come and to visit you."

"Yeah...back to my room because I've been trapped in there for weeks!" Connor tells him sarcastically. "Sorry, but no I decided to come and visit you. Besides I had to leave after the argument I just had."

Trey closes the door in front of him and walks ahead of Connor sitting on the edge of the bed Connor sat on the love seat next to Trey's bed. "What happened? Is it with your dad again? Wait did something happened to you and Jude? What it's only been 2 in a half weeks?"

Connor places his crutches to his right side. "No! Nothing happened between me and Jude, growing strong actually!" Trey was relieved he didn't want Jude and Connor to end before it begins. "My dad is trying and he was the scariest person I told. He's still not happy, but he's trying and I thank him for that. My main problem was my ex-girlfriend, Daria…I had to break up with her today. We kinda got into an argument, but I didn't tell her the real reason why."

"Wait she doesn't know about you and Jude?" Trey asked. Connor sighed and shook his head. "Why is that? She has the right to know."

"I know, but me and Jude haven't talked about it and whether we were going public with our relationship or not. I mean it's all kind of new to both of us, but mainly Jude. I mean I don't know we both dated girls before so I don't know if Jude really liked Maddie, but I did like Daria…truly, but I didn't connect with her like I did with Jude…"

"I get it! No rush man. So only how many people know? Jude's family, Taylor, Me and my Mom, and your Dad, as long as the main people know then I suggest you don't rush it, but Daria does have that right."

"I feel bad because now that I'm gay and with Jude it feels like I betrayed her!"

"You didn't betray her because you truly like her just not in the way you liked Jude. It's tough and you're human and we all mistakes just learn from it and don't beat yourself up over it."

Connor set back in the chair he sighs. He runs his hair through his hand. He just thinks about how crazy life gotten especially for two thirteen-year-olds. Jude being bounced from house to house, Connor himself dealing with trying to be the perfect son in the eyes of his father now being gay just made it even more complicated.

Trey walks over to his backpack and grabs his sketchbook. He pulls out a picture and walks over to Connor who was deep in thought. He didn't say anything he holds the picture out indicating for Connor to take it. Connor looks up and sees the paper and Trey waits for him to take it. He does and unfolds it. He was shocked by the drawing, he smiled he was thankfully for the picture.

"Wow…" That's all that Connor could get out he was amazed by the drawing.

"Do you like it?" Trey asked him. He was kinda nervous showing it off. "I've been working on it for a while even before you guys got together. I'm working on a showcase before I graduate from school which is a few days from now."

"Of course man this is amazing!" Connor tells him. It was a drawing of Jude and Connor sitting down on the beach under a tree. They're favorite spot that they meet up at their special place. Connor thought it was a nice gesture of Trey to draw this. "Trey this is so good! Man, you're talented!"

"Thanks, I try to be. I drew this for you guys to remind you guys of your friendship. I say the ties of your friendship have changed into something more, but this picture is a reminder of your humble beginnings with one another…well at least that what I was going for."

"Well, you sure did capture me and Jude's friendship; I can't wait to see this displayed for your showcase!" Connor tells him handing him the picture back. "I can't wait to see Jude's reaction to the picture I think he would like it."

"I'm hoping so I got this showcase and once I complete the showcase I can graduate and hopefully everyone likes it!" Trey takes the sketch places back into his sketchbook and places in back into his backpack. "I hope you guys will come and see I know its day after you guys last day of school and I know you guys got that end of school beach party so after the next day you guys can come to my showcase!"

"Sure of course we'll come like we'll miss it!"

"Good, now on to you and Jude…" Trey changes the topic to Connor and Jude's relationship.

"What about us?"

"How has it been? You know being best friends becoming lovers? I mean you guys are young I know anybody who've been best friends first and become lovers. I mean besides on TV, but this is real life."

"It's going well I mean we haven't had a first date or anything," Connor blushes a bit trying to hide it from Trey. "I mean I've been stuck in this hospital catching up on homework so I mean yeah it's like the same except we get to hold hands and hug."

"Awww isn't that sweet! So have you guys kissed since the room incident?" Trey teased Connor. Connor smiles he felt his cheeks turn bright red he wanted to shrink into nothing. "As your friend who saw this coming a mile away you might as well talk about it. Besides we're trapped in this damn hospital for a long time."

"Oh my god Trey! I can't even!"

"Oh come on! I know Jude's a sweetheart and you're like the nice hero guy. There's an interesting dynamic especially now that you came out and told him that you like him. So just between us when did you fall for Jude?"

Connor shook his head and laughs. Trey just smiles, but it was interesting his friends got together and he wanted to know when was the turning point in the friendship to make them like each other more than friends. "I don't know I never looked at boys…you know like that. When I met Jude he was a quiet person and we just connected when he told me about his life I just wanted to be a good friend. We had fun everything was normal and then my dad came along and it got complicated. He banned me from seeing him over the fact that Jude was gay. In truth I figured he was, but I didn't care Jude was my best friend and I didn't want to abandon him like the world did. I was my dad's perfect son, one of the most popular boys in school and I couldn't stay up to my dad over my friend I cared about him and it wasn't right for my dad to take that away from me. When Jude went mute and didn't talk to me I knew I was one of the reasons why and I miserable I didn't know why I guess because it was my father or I truly had fun with Jude. We had a chance to talk and made up then we went on our camping trip. We talked and we told each other how much we meant to one another and then I kissed him."

"So camping is when you fell for him…interesting." Trey inquiries as he scratches his head. "You kissed him because you missed him and realized you had feelings for him."

"Yeah I guess you could say I didn't know if that meant I was gay because I was interesting girls. I mean I had crushed on Maddie and I liked Daria, but I guess Jude was stronger he made me better and I couldn't go a day without thinking about him. I couldn't let my dad know, but he found out and I reacted I pushed Jude away numerous of time, but I couldn't leave him and I would apologize and he would accept it. I think he couldn't leave me either. I started to date Daria because I did like her, but mainly to get my dad off my back, but the feelings with Jude were getting to me I made a move with him at the movies and then kissed him in his room when I kissed him in his room I knew, I truly knew then that my feelings for him was real and he knew too."

"Wow, that is something man. I'm glad you guys are finally able to be together. With my short like I probably will never be able to find it, but that's okay I have family and some friends as long as I have that in my life I'm good."

"I'm sorry Trey," Connor apologizes, but Trey brushes it off. "Jude told me you moved here four years ago to start a new life and had a best friend do you still talk to your best friend?"

"Um…that's a touchy subject," Trey smiles before turning away from Connor. "I can tell you, life is pretty cool now, I needed to get away from my old life. I left all that behind so I think I'm better now…their better off."

"Wait what do you mean touchy subject?" Connor asked him. "Sorry to push, but you said their better off without you. I'm sorry I just can't see that…"

"I was a different person back then. We're not always what we seem on the outside. Now, Connor, you know of all people should looks can be deceiving no one would think you were gay and look at you now you came out as gay. Even I wouldn't have thought that. So when people see me they think that I'm a nice person kind person, but in truth I'm not…well, I wasn't before."

"So what happened?"

 _4 years ago… Trey was at school hanging out in the hallways. Trey wasn't the most charming person he would always say the first thing that come to mind. Didn't really care how it hurt people. He was walking in the hallway meeting up with one of his friends…well his crush. While walking through the hallway he would randomly trip or push people who were in the way. He thought it was funny, but others didn't._

 _Meeting up with his friend Evelyn he tried to play it cool. Evelyn was gorgeous to him. She was the normal pleasant girl a little heavy, but he didn't care to him she was a goodness. They were close, but he never told her about having a crush on her because he didn't want to mess up their friendship. She got him and even though he was the ass to everyone around him he had a special place in his heart for her. He's been secretly helping her during her tough time._

" _Hey!" She called to him as he leans next to the locker._

" _What's good girl?" He replied._

" _Nothing much about to head out with some friends," She tells him putting her books in her locker._

" _How about we hang out? We don't hang-" Trey was cut off when someone bumped into him. He grabs the kid, "Hey can't you see I'm standing right here?" The boy trembles before Trey, but Evelyn told him to stop, "Get going and don't come near me again!" The boy ran from Trey scared by his close encounter. "So anyway like I was saying before I was interrupted…"_

" _Sorry, Trey I promised the girls I would hang out I'm sure you'll understand?"_

 _He was disappointed, but he understood. She closed her locker and gave him a goodbye hug before leaving. Trey decided to visit a student who was working on his homework for him. The boy promised he would do his homework when Trey blackmailed him. Trey was good at gathering information on people and using it against them whenever he needed them to do something or control him._

" _So you finished my homework?"_

" _Yeah I finished it can I go now?" The boy asked._

" _Sure thank you now get out of here!" Trey tells him. After getting his homework and his backpack, he headed home. It was a slow day for him, but it was whatever to him. On his way home he ran into some guys he didn't really get along with they were some guys who play sports at school._

" _Trey!" The lead of the group of guys shouted at him. "You may have some of the people at school wrapped around your finger, but we know the truth! You fag! I'm about sick of your shit!"_

" _Oh and I should care why?" Trey asked him._

" _Because you think you own the school or something you have no real friends and no one likes you!"_

" _I have friends! You're just mad because you can't do what I do! Look you play sports and you guys think you can tell others what to do! What make you different from what I'm doing, huh? Well, I'm not that kind of person and I like control and order, now if you asked me you just mad that I do things my way and you can't control me!"_

" _Look everyone knows that your friends just pity you because they're scared of you and use you. What's that friend of yours name RJ? I know your secret!"_

" _What secret?" Trey asked him. What did he know about his friend RJ that he didn't know? "RJ's my best guy friend if that's the secret you want to know! But I swear if you come near him or any of my friends…you'll regret it!"_

" _Oh, sure… "guy friend" yeah right! Who are you fooling?"_

 _That was enough Trey had heard quite enough and didn't want to hear any more. He runs up to the boy and grabs him by his shirt collar and pulls him close to him. The boy struggles, but before Trey could react the boy's friend had grabbed Trey holding him by his arms and shoulder. The boy adjusted himself and punches Trey in his stomach. Trey felt the impact almost knocking the wind of out him._

" _Like I said I know your secret and I will use it against you!"_

" _I…have no…secret!" Trey tells him. He slowly struggles against the two boys, as they push him back down. "Just like you to team up against me because you can't beat me fair and square!"_

" _Really now, what can you besides blackmailing people?"_

" _Why don't you tell your boys to let go and you'll find out!" The boy agreed to Trey's demand and he lets him go. Trey stands up dusting himself off. "But before I show you what I can do why don't you tell me what you know about RJ?"_

" _Why should I?"_

" _Because you threaten me and my friends I don't do kindly to threats. So tell me what secret as you well known I'm always talked about at school. There's nothing that hasn't been said about me!"_

" _Really, but you get this away from the public eye…your friend RJ he is your best friend…that you have a soft spot for no one knows this, but I saw you two!"_

" _That's ridiculous! I treat him just like I treat my other friends…just sometimes worst on occasions!"_

" _Please, we know all know you're like this mean heartless person. It's been your persona for a long time, but then he came along you two are complete polar opposites and yet you two are close friends despite your reckless treatment of your friends especially him well at school anyway."_

" _You're trying to say that…we're what? Gay for each other?" Trey asked tightening his fist._

" _Maybe I'll tell the school that!"_

" _You won't not if you want to live! I told you I don't do well with threats against my friends! He is innocent he has nothing to do with any of this!"_

" _We'll see!"_

 _Nothing was left to be said Trey was enraged by the boy's comments and charges towards the boy. He tackled him to the ground. The boy tries to react, but he wasn't quick enough for Trey. All he thought about was him threatening his friend in a rumor and he wouldn't stand for it. He starts to punch the boy in the face repeatedly the boy puts his arms in defense, but Trey didn't care he didn't care about the burning sting of his knuckles colliding against the boy's face then his the feeling of his bones from his arms he didn't care about the blood covering his hand he just wanted to show the boy that he wouldn't be pushed around by anyone._

 _The two boys finally grabbed Trey, but he pushes them off of him. The boy grabs his nose trying to stop the bleeding as the two boys behind Trey backs off._

" _Man you're crazy!"_

" _Yeah I am! If you breathe a word to anyone about this I will do a lot worst! You say I have a secret well you have secrets as well, I won't hesitate to use them against you!"_

" _You'll pay!" The boy tells him as he turns the other way with his friends behind him on his heels._

 _Trey looks down and he could see the boys' blood covering he had to wash it off, but there was nowhere to go not in the direction he was heading to. He decided to lift his shirt for the t-shirt he was wearing under and takes off he rips his t-shirt he used half of it clean the blood off and then the rest wrap around his knuckles. He figured he'll come up with a story to tell. But after the encounter he wondered has he put RJ in danger?_

 _He makes his way to meet up with RJ at the game store. It was their usual place to meet up after school. When he met up at the game store RJ was looking through PS3 isle looking for a certain game or just browsing._

" _Hey!" Trey called out to his friend._

 _RJ turned away from the games his was browsing and smiles. He always smiles Trey thought that was so interesting he could smile about anything such an innocent he cares with himself. RJ had low fade and smooth beard he was proud of being able to grow it out. He was wearing a Batman shirt his signature thing he loves Batman more than anything regular blue jeans and nice white shoes._

" _Heyyyy buddy!" RJ beamed, "It took you awhile talking to Evelyn again?"_

" _You know it!" Trey lied to him. RJ nods if anyone was hoping Evelyn and Trey to get together it would be him._

" _Awesome cool!" RJ said looking back at the games, "I was looking for a game we can both play when we get to my house. Any request?"_

" _Now you know I don't mind whatever game you want to play I'm fine with. What about a Batman game you haven't got one in a long time?"_

" _Well I would, but the Lego Batman 2 game is too expensive for me at this time! But I promise I'll save enough money for us next time to buy it!" He turned back and smiles._

" _What I tell you about that?"_

" _No…Trey don't even think about it! You're always doing that I can't let you!" RJ tells him, but Trey didn't want to hear it he told RJ to grab the game so they can head out. RJ didn't argue he picked the game up and walked over to check out so Trey can pay for it._

" _You can pay me back with some food how does that sound?" Trey tells him. RJ agrees and Trey smiles and pays for the game and they head out._

 _Few days later Trey was heading home when he overheard a group of his friends talking. He didn't want to interrupt them because he heard his name. Whatever it was about it sound good, but Trey figured it wasn't that bad as people always tell him how much they don't like him even some of his friends._

" _I don't know if I can put up with him much longer!" He heard one of them say._

" _Well you know he's just like that! I mean really are you surprised at all?"_

" _I'm saying that, but all the good he does can't undo all the bad he does! I mean he has information about us! He's controlling!"_

" _He abuses us I mean really who does that?"_

" _Him! We can't keep doing this! We have to be done with him once and for all show him that we won't tolerate this turn everyone against him!"_

" _I don't know that sounds extreme…"_

" _What? Harsh? He'll be fine he always say how he doesn't trust people anyway and Evelyn it's not like you're going to give him the time a day. You're his girl best friend and you know he wants to be with you and you don't want to deal with him you even said how annoying and needy he is so why not?"_

" _I guess so, but it seem wrong" Evelyn agreed, but still was hesitated. "Okay fine!"_

" _Well, we all agree then?"_

 _Trey took everything and process what was being said. He wondered what that boy was saying to him few days ago this conversation he overheard. He decided to head to the football field he decided he'll meet up with RJ they can hang and he could talk to him about the new information._

 _RJ had just finished up football practice when Trey came to the field. RJ ran over to his friend and they greeted each other with a fist pound._

" _Lucky I just got finish with practice!" RJ tells him wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Imma get clean up and we'll head out. I still owe you some lunch. How do some burgers sounds?"_

" _That's sounds awesome! Now hurry up and shower your stank is killing me!" Trey joked as RJ laughs and head to the locker room._

 _Trey sat down on the bleachers outside and waited he was in deep thought from what he heard his formers friend say about him. He wondered when are they starting thinking of this plans of theirs and how can they turn the school against him? In truth, he couldn't afford being expelled since he's been suspended numerous of times, the last thing he needs is expulsion. He saw Evelyn she looked worried and upset, but he pretends to play it cool._

" _Hey, Evelyn!" He called out to her. She turned to see and walks over him. Once she gets there she puts on a smile he knows it fake, but goes along with it. "How's it going?"_

" _Um, its fine, how are you?"_

" _It's going good. You know me the asshole of the school am I right?" Trey jokes with her she tries to laugh back._

" _Yeah, the asshole you are."_

" _So you looked worried early is everything alright? Is it something going with the family? Do I have to hurt someone?"_

" _No…no I'm fine. I was thinking about school, is all."_

" _You sure?" Trey pressed for answers, but Evelyn sworn nothing was going on, "Well if you say so. You want to hang out with me until RJ come back?"_

" _Sure…I feel like we haven't had any time together in awhile!"_

 _About 20 minutes RJ finally got out of the locker room fresh and clean with his backpack and another signature Batman shirt this time wearing a bat symbol across his neck. RJ head was still damped from the shower water, but he was relaxed and glad he was cleaned._

" _Hey, guys! Trey I'm ready, Eve are you coming?" He asked her inviting her with them._

" _No, I'll catch you guys later," She responded getting up from the bleachers she picks up her purse and smiles at the two boys, "I'll catch you guys later!"_

 _Trey and RJ headed to a burger joint just like RJ promised and paid for lunch for the both of them. They headed to back to RJ's house for some video games and homework they had to do. Once they arrived they went up to RJ's room. It was a normal room except it had a few Batman posters around. RJ placed his backpack down on the floor and places his wallet and phone on his nightstand. Trey hopped on the bed making the bed his._

" _Hey, I'm going to the restroom and then Imma get a snack you want anything when I come back?"_

" _No, maybe something drink?" Trey chuckles, "It amazes me that you're hungry again after we just left the burger joint I mean you had two burgers I had one and I'm stuff what are you a black hole?"_

" _Maybe!" RJ laughs heading out the room to the bathroom._

 _While chilling Trey heard RJ's phone go off. He looks over to see Evelyn's number he wondered why she would be contacting him. He didn't want to think that there was something going on between two of them. He unlocks RJ's phone to read the text._

 _ **Evelyn: Hey RJ I know you had football practice and you couldn't make, but everyone agrees with cutting Trey out. You still in?**_

 _Still in? Trey wouldn't have thought that RJ would be in on it, but he was wrong he saw other text messages between Evelyn and others and it was about him. He knew that this was serious. The question was why did he even care? It's not like he was the nicest person, but I guess he thought Evelyn and RJ were different I guess he was wrong._

 _He laughed to himself that it was really, but part of him hurt from the betrayal especially those two. He places RJ's phone back down where he found it. He places his shoes back on and packed his backpack before making his way out of RJ's room._

 _RJ came in eating some potato chips and holding bottle of sports drink to give to Trey when he stopped. "Hey, you leaving? I thought we were…"_

" _We're not…I'm sorry I have to head home," Trey tells him as he walks pass him. He turns back around looking back at his former best friend he was truly sorry for what he's done to the people he supposed to be friends with. "I'm sorry RJ…for everything…"_

 _Few days were awkward as Trey distance himself from his friends. He had to pretend like he didn't know anything but decided to play his persona to the tee even to his friends. RJ was confused the most making effort trying to talk to Trey, but Trey refused. He thought it would pass, but it didn't he slowly saw the change with his friends and knew that he lost everyone, but things got worse much worse._

 _One day while he was at home he told his mom he wasn't feeling so good. He headed to the hospital and it was discovered he had rare immune system failure he needed a bone marrow transplant, but he couldn't find one, but they were able to give him good treatments that slowed his condition. He kinda smiled to himself thinking he brought it on himself he never told anyone and after a few months he withdrew from school and dropped off the face of the planet to continue his treatments. It was rough couple of years, but everything seemed fine he was in remission for the time being and his mother moved him to San Diego so he could enroll into an art school it was funny to think of his old life._

"Whoa, that's something I'm so sorry to had to go through that."

"Yeah it's was okay. When I came here I decided to get a fresh start I changed my ways. I walk like a road of redemption if you will say. I live life to the fullest because I know my body is shutting down on me and I don't know when my last day might be…"

"But your two best friends Evelyn and RJ I think they deserve to know. I mean RJ obviously wasn't thinking at the time and it seem like Evelyn had regret. I'm sure they miss you plus if you only have a few days left you wouldn't want them to remember you like that?"

Trey walks over to the window staring at the white wall on the other side of the wing. He sighs and turns back to a curious Connor. Maybe Connor was right RJ did try to talk to him, but maybe it was because of how close they were made it hurt more.

"You know you and Jude reminded me of my friend RJ. We were best friends the closet I thought we were going to be the bestest friends the world had ever seen," Trey looks away from Connor looking towards the ceiling wall of his room. "I know it was foolish child dreaming I mean who thinks that? I thought I had it all. All I needed was a few people and everything would be alright, but I see now the error of my ways you can't treat people harsh and except them to be friends with you no matter how much you do for them. I wonder what could've been sometimes."

"I don't think so... I mean I couldn't have told you that I would've liked my best friend more than my best friend. And I couldn't tell you it was going to be a boy either, but it happens. I think it's been some years and you punish yourself enough and have been I mean look at you, you went through all of this and it made you a better person. I say give them call if anything give your best friend RJ a call maybe he regrets everything as well you never know and what do have to lose?"

"I feel like they're better off without me in their lives."

Connor refused to believe that. It was like saying Jude was better off without him and he knew that was further than the truth. Speaking with Trey he could see how much guilt he carries within himself he may have changed and more upbeat with life, but he hasn't forgiven himself for all the wrong he's done and he doesn't think he'll ever be able to.

"I don't believe that we've all made mistakes before, but I think we're all able to forgive each other. Jude forgave me. And I forgive myself it's your turn." Connor tells him.

Still in deep thought he turns to the 13-year-old boy who gave him some wisdom he could think about. He smiles at Connor while the teen gives him a smile as well. "Okay fine. I guess I should call them. But do me a favor?"

"Okay!"

"Whether you and Jude and stay together promise me you'll never leave him. I mean really don't let him lose his best friend regardless if it ever work out or not just keep being his best friend. You got it?"

"Okay, I promise!"

"Good nothing more important than friendship especially nowadays. It sad to see all the failed friendships out here just don't want you guys to follow that path…"

The boys were interrupted by Adam walking in. He slowly walks in the room a gives a stern nod at Trey before facing his son. Connor was nervous him and his father still on shaky territory with one another so Connor was still cautious and had his guard up.

"Trey, you mind if I talk to Connor alone for a second?" Adam asked without taking his eyes off of Connor.

"Sure…I'll be outside if you need me," Trey tells father and son grabbing his cell phone from the table and walks out of his room.

Once Trey leaves the room Adam walks over to the window and sighs. Connor could tell that his father was worried about something because he was taking his time to speak.

"Connor I need to tell you something," He turns to his curiosity son. "Okay, I have to tell you about a friend I had once…his name was Todd and he was my best friend when we're younger."

Outside Trey strolls through the phone he saw Evelyn's number and dials it. He pulls the phone up to his ear and he's the ring. He was nervous he hasn't talked to his friends in 4 years. What if they didn't want to talk him or even hate him for leaving, but he should be the one upset. The phone rung 5 times, but it went to voicemail so he hung up he couldn't leave a voicemail, but he was happy to hear her voice for a bit even if it was second. Once he hung up he dialed RJ's number he was hoping he wouldn't pick up as well maybe he can convince himself he tried if they both ignored his calls.

The phone only rang twice when he heard a familiar voice, it was RJ he sounded a little deeper, but it was him the best friend he cut out of his life years ago.

"Hello?" RJ said again.

"Um…hello…is this RJ?"

"Yes, who am I speaking with?"

"It's Trey…"

"Trey?!" Trey could hear the shock coming from his voice as if Trey was a ghost who came back to life. "Trey is it really you?"

"Yeah…its me."


	21. Chapter 21

Ties of a Friendship

Chapter 21

"Trey?!" RJ called to him over the phone, it couldn't be Trey just one day left out of the blue and no one knew where he could've gone now his long lost friend calls him up it must be some kind of joke, "Trey is it really you?"

"Yeah...it's me," Trey confirms RJ's suspicions it really was him.

"Man, how's it going?"

"It's...going fine," Trey responded, he was so nervous truth be told he was hoping that RJ wouldn't pick up the phone, but he did and he wanted to hang up as fast as he called. "How...are things going with you?"

"Fine, man how are you? I haven't heard from you in years! Where did you go?" RJ asked him, he wanted to know where Trey was he just left without so much a warning or a goodbye, "You kinda just left without a warning?"

"Um...well that's the thing I moved across the country!" Trey tells him.

"You're like in California or something...?"

"Yeah...I've been here for almost five years. It's been great you know beach and sun...that kind of stuff!"

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. I tried to look for you, but you're nowhere online or anything and you ignored my calls...so I couldn't contact you, but it's good to know that you're alive!"

"Yeah..."

"Trey what happened?"

"What do you mean? All I did was just moved is all," Trey explains, he didn't want to tell RJ the reason why; he was hoping that his statement was good enough for RJ.

"That's not what I meant..." RJ stated, "What happened...? We were best friends and then you just up and stopped talking to me...and to make it worst, you just up and leave without anything, not even a goodbye! It's something I never understood and made me angry with you as well!"

"RJ...it's a little bit more complicated than that..." Now or never Trey knew this was the conversation was coming. Look at him, he was nervous nothing more than he's ever been it was just an old friend. He was RJ after all.

While Trey tries to come up with an explanation to satisfy his long forgotten friend, Connor and Adam was sitting inside of Trey's room as Adam confess to his 13-year-old son.

"You had a best friend...?" Connor was puzzled by this confession. He thought he knew his father's friends, well, at least, he thought he knew. "But I thought I knew all of your friends...? Todd. Dad, what are you trying to tell me?"

Adam rustled his hand in his hair, he was trying to find the best way to explain it after all he figured out he was repeating history with Connor, "Well like you I did have a best friend and like myself your grandfather saw it as something more..." Connor raised an eyebrow to his father. "Your grandfather thought he was a distraction someone that was holding me back and he convince me that we shouldn't be friends."

"And you brought that?" Connor asked adjusting his leg to get confirmable.

"Have you've met your grandfather?" Adam asked with a chuckle, "He's not the most likable person on the planet. He was a real hard nose...just like me."

"Well that explains a lot," Connor said huffing, "But what do Todd have to do with me and Jude?"

"Well, my father was one of those All-America guys' sports and a successful career. He had both and he made sure I had that as well. He would be hard on me, just like I am when it comes to you. Except he was harder than I am now, and with you and Jude we were just like you...well except for the liking each other, but we were close; too close for your grandfather's taste and I had to end it."

"How did you end it?"

"One of the worst ways, spreading rumors calling him names...you know childish things. Once your grandfather saw that I was focused on school, sports, bringing home ladies make sure I got in a good college had a good job and a perfect family."

"You called your friend names...were one of those names...?" Connor pondered he knows the answer, but he wanted his father to confirm what he knew.

"Yes...I called him gay and an even fag," Adam confirmed rubbing the back of his neck, "But the thing is...I'm trying here Connor. As much as I don't want it you're gay and you like Jude. I promise I will try my best! This is like my punishment trying to have a perfect life and for that Connor, I'm truly sorry."

"I'm sorry too, dad."

"How was it complicated? You left. Ignored me. Abandoned me. I don't see how complicated that is," RJ pressed for the answers for years that he deserved he should've gotten.

"RJ, everything I've done was to protect you. I wasn't good for you and I had to leave so you can have better friends. Someone better than me," Trey tells him.

"And who are you to say that?" RJ questioned. "How do you know what's best for me?"

"RJ, you have to trust me," Trey reassured him. "What I did was right. Have everything been going right for you since I left?"

RJ sighed that wasn't the point, "Of course, but that's not the point! You don't think I know Trey!"

"What do you mean?" Trey pondered.

"Let's be honest Trey, I'm not stupid. You don't think I heard the rumors about what people were saying! You don't think I didn't know who you were when we became friends! I didn't care about any of that stuff and didn't care about what people were saying! We were best friends, bros from another mother and you didn't believe that! Instead, you did what you normally do take things into your hand and not think about what anyone else had to say or felt!"

RJ was correct and Trey knew. He always took things into his hands; it was all he knew he never really depended on anyone else. He didn't confront RJ or asked him about anything instead he assumed and took matters into his owns hands. Now just maybe he was wrong...

"Your right," Trey confirmed he gave into the truth. "You're absolutely right. I took things into my own hands and I didn't tell you anything because I thought I could handle it all on my own."

Confirmed that truth to RJ made Trey realize how much he's been doing everything on his own. From when he cut ties with his friends to when he got sick and kept it to himself and even agreeing to move to get a fresh start. Everything up until now he's been doing on his own with no one by his side beside his own mother, but no else knows what he's been through and maybe he was wrong. The wrong he's done not only shutting out his friends, but he shut himself off to the world pretty much.

"Trey...just tell me why you left?" Again the question that Trey really didn't want to answer, but again he came full circle once more. "I deserve to know that much."

"I left because...I found out you guys were plotting against me," Trey answered granted it wasn't some dramatic off the wall excuse, but it was his truth. "I left because I overheard some you guys talking about not wanting to be my friend and truth be told I couldn't blame any of you. I have also been hearing the rumors. I've already been in trouble one too many times to count...so I cut my losses short and got the hell out of there." He paused thinking about what RJ could be thinking about was he upset was it really over was the friendship done after his confession? "Besides, I think you guys did pretty well without me so it really doesn't matter am I right?" He tried to make light of the situation, but he didn't think it would work not this time around.

"I'll admit we were..." RJ confessed confirming what Trey knew wasn't a lie. "But I realized that that was a mistake a pretty dumb mistake that I wish I could take back. I mean I knew who you were before we started our friendship...I could've ignored you and nothing would've happened, but I took a chance that there was more to you that meets the eye and I was right! I was just peer pressured and...in truth that's not much I can excuse to make it alright."

"See and now that I left...isn't everything better?"

"I guess so. Everyone drifted apart pretty much. I haven't seen Evelyn since a few weeks after you left. She was around, but not as much and I just dived into my sports really it was the only thing that kept me busy."

"Well that's...good to hear," Trey tells him trying to feel happy for his friends. "I mean you were a good football player so it naturally made sense. I'm glad that you're happy that's all I wanted for you."

"And I wanted a friend who didn't leave!"

"Well I'm sorry I left, but it is what it is. I called to check on you and see how life is treating you."

"It's alright no complaints really..."

"Well I gotta go I'll talk to you soon okay? Bye!" With that, he hung up just as quickly as he called. That was harder than Trey thought it would be. He wondered why did he call anyway it felt like nothing was resolved and knowing RJ he probably wouldn't be done with him. He puts his phone in his pocket and head back to his room.

Trey hung the phone up quicker than RJ could respond. But RJ had his number and he wasn't going to let Trey just call and be done with him. He was going to need some time to process everything, but he wasn't going to lose his friend all over again.

RJ was sitting down on his couch in his living room watch a football game. He tosses his phone to the side and sighs in confusion. A girl comes into the room wearing her hair in a messy ponytail style, wearing a pink shirt and faded blue apple bottom jeans sits next to him.

"Who were you on the phone with?" She asked handing him a soda.

He sets it down on the table, "Believe or not...it was Trey!"

"The famous Trey!" She sounded shocked and in a bit of disbelief. "Your best friend from way back when? At this point, I was thinking he was some kind of myth!"

RJ chuckles, "Yeah that guy, he calls me out of the blue! He called to see how I was. After all these years..."

"So what are you going to do about it?" She asked him taking a sip from her soda. RJ gives her a confusing look. "Don't give me that look! Your long lost best friend just called you out of blue, someone you missed for years. What are you going to do about it are you just going to what...? Let it go or are you gonna get to the bottom of this?"

"I don't know he's like a ghost from my past. We both failed each other, but I want to make it right. Is that wrong that I want to...even after all these years?"

"No, I don't think so...this could be the closure both you and him need."

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" RJ asked his girlfriend scooting her closer to himself.

She giggles, "No I don't think you have. But I would love to hear it again..." Wrapping her arms around his neck pulling his face close to hers.

"Well, I love you..." RJ said giving her a passionate kiss.

Before heading back to his room, Trey sees Mauricio who was making flying noses down the hallway. He calls out to the little boy whose little brown eyes light up when he sees Trey. Trey kneels down to catch the little boy who wraps his arms around Trey's neck as Trey hugs him.

"Trey!" Mauricio exclaimed. "Me missed you!"

"Hey, buddy! I missed you too! Are you doing good? Being a big boy for me, just like Superman!" Trey tells the young boy who nods with excitement. "Good, I like to hear that! You're not giving your mom a hard time are you?"

"Nope, I good like Superman!" Mauricio answered back trying to poke out his chest for Trey to show him how strong he was.

"That's good buddy! Where's your mom?"

"She's right there!" Mauricio tells Trey pointing to her she was talking to Lena about something just as Jude walks up behind the women.

"Well let's go over there and say hi to mommy and my friends! How does that sound?" Mauricio giggles and nods as they walk over to them. "Mrs. Adams-Fosters! Mauricio's mom, hi again!" He calls out to both women who turn to see the teenager walk over to them.

"Oh Trey, hello again!" Lena said with a smile.

"Hello Trey, I see Mauricio ran into you again!"

"Yes he did, he was telling me how good he was at being Superman again!" He laughs as the two women join in the laughter, "I taken you all came to see me? That's so sweet! I'm joking! Jude, you came to see Connor well he's in my room with Adam!"

"Thanks! I'll wait for you to return!" Jude thanks him before taking off to the room.

"I see you're doing better Trey. Keeping out of trouble I was taken and even got a little friend I see," Lena tells him as Mauricio cowards behind Trey's neck. "Oh, I see someone's a little shy."

"He's not usually like that," Mauricio's mom said to Lena, but she understood how it takes kids a while to warm up to new people. After all, she had preteen and teenager who was pretty much nervous when they first met Lena and Stef.

"Hey, little guy remember what I said about Superman?" Trey reminded the shy boy who nods into Trey's neck. "Okay, you're brave just like him. Mrs. Adams-Foster won't bite. She's very nice can you tell her your name?"

The little boy turns from Trey's neck and looks at his mom who gives a reassuring nod before turning his attention to Lena and slowly smiles at her, "My name is...Ma...Maur...Mauricio...it's nice to...meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Mauricio, I'm Mrs. Adams-Fosters I hope we can be good friends when you start school next year."

"Awesome bud! You're to school next to a beach!" Trey exclaims exciting the young boy, "It's going to be fun and you're going to meet new friends!"

"Ooh, a beach! Mommy that's fun!"

Jude finally arrived at Trey's room; he opens the door to see Connor and Adam talking. Both turn around to see Jude who felt awkward for walking in on the Stevens. He wanted to turn around and back out of the room, but he couldn't to him, he felt like he was in sew into place. Connor smiles reassuring Jude that it was okay.

"Oh...Jude," Adam said looking over at the nervous boy. "Well, I guess I should take off and let you two have some time alone." Adam nods over to Connor. He walks towards the door and pats Jude on his shoulder, "I'm trying...Connor." With nothing more left to say Adam leaves the two boys alone.

As Adams leaves Connor smiles holding out his hand for Jude to take, Jude places his hand into Connor's as he pulls him towards himself into a hug.

"It great to see you again," Connor tells him rubbing his back.

"It's great to see you too, but I saw you yesterday," Jude giggles wrapping his arms around Connor's neck. "And the day before and day before that before..."

Connor just laughs at Jude's joking ranting, "I know that, but it's good to see my boyfriend every day!"

"And it's good to see you too, so what's up with your dad is everything alright?" Jude asked him.

"I guess so..." Connor mumbled as Jude unhook from Connor's neck giving him a concerned look. "I mean he told me he had a best friend from a long time...which is weird."

"How so...?"

"He told me how my grandfather split him and his friend up because he believed they were too close. Much like us, my grandfather thought that my dad and his best friend were too close thinking they could be gay and he split them up. He realized how he was repeating the same thing with us...except for you know..."

"Yeah I know, but maybe he's trying..."

"I hope so...I hope your right."

Trey knocks on the door walking in, "Knock! Knock! I'm coming in! Well, I'm already here, but you know what I mean!" Both Jude and Connor just shook their heads and laugh at Trey's weirdness. "What? I'm just saying!"

"Yeah we know!" Connor tells him.

"So how did everything go with your father?" Trey asked walking over to the table where his sketchbook was at. "I mean is trying to keep you and Jude away from each other again?"

"Nope," Connor shakes his head. "He actually told me about his long lost best friend and how my grandfather was afraid that him and his best friend were too close so he forbid them from hanging out and convince him that his friend was gay."

"Well, that sucks..." Trey huffed. With few seconds of quietness, Trey remembered what he was going to do, "Oh, by the way, Jude I wanted you to see this...here!" Trey hands Jude the picture he showed Connor earlier, "I hope you like it!"

"Trey... this is amazing!"

"Great, I'm glad you like it! I will show it off for my showcase which like I told Connor I hope you will come it's after your school gets out so you know...you won't have homework to do."

"Of course I would come, Trey I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Jude tells him handing the picture back. "I can't wait to see your work on display!"

"This will be the perfect time to invite your friend RJ!" Connor tells him, but Trey's look wasn't completely sold on the idea. "Trey you owe it to yourself and him...and I'm quite sure he'll love to see your artwork!"

"Yeah I'm not so sure..."

"Hey, you can't give us advice about our friendship and not take some of your own!" Jude tells him just Connor nods in agreement. "He's your friend and he deserve to see your work and deserve to make his choice whether he wants to be your friend or not!"

"I guess your right..." Trey ponders maybe he was just being stubborn about the whole situation after all these years. Plus he is dying he did own it to himself to see if their friendship could've worked. It was set he would invite RJ to his showcase, he had nothing to lose.


	22. Chapter 22

Ties of a Friendship

Chapter 22

Morning arrived at the Adams-Fosters and it was the start of summer before the Anchor Beach End of the School party. Callie and Jude had to go to catch up on the work they missed, but neither one was happy about it mostly Callie. Lena was excited though...well at least she pretends she is for the sake of her kids. Lena, Stef, and Mike talk about the accident that happened a few weeks involving the twins and their birth mother lucky no one was seriously as hurt, but Stef wanted to find the hit and run that hit her kids, but the trail been cold. Callie just finishes her call with Jesus and Jude finish his breakfast.

"Okay, well I'm about to go. I'mma meet Connor before school," Jude tells them placing his bowl in the sink.

"Umm...hey have you and Connor talked about what you're going to do, at school?" Callie asked she was concern it was new both for her brother and Connor she was just worry for Jude's safety. "Are you gonna tell people?"

Jude didn't give it much thought now that Callie brought it up. "I don't know...we really didn't talk about it."

"Well, I don't know bud. Don't you think you should?" Lena asked. "Should talk about it? You know whatever you decided we got your back right?" Jude nods before heading out of the kitchen.

Callie looked worried before turning back to Lena. "I'm just worried. This is all new for both boys and I just want him to be safe."

"Honey he will, but we have to let him make him own choices, regarding him and Connor and you know the school doesn't tolerate bullying!" Lena tells her getting up from the table to hung Callie. "Everything will be fine! Beside you should be worrying about your first day at the drop in center!"

"Your right!"

Trey finally out of the hospital was ecstatic to work on putting his showcase together. It was going to blow everyone away or so he tells himself. He headed downstairs after cleaning himself up to get some breakfast. His mom was baking some pancakes which he didn't mind he could eat something sweet and pancakes were the perfect choice.

"Morning sweetheart!" Adrenna called out to him flipping a pancake on to a plate.

"Morning mom! I see your cooking some pancakes yummy!" Trey sniffs the aroma of the pancake mix in the air and sat down at the table. "Beats hospital food! Which I'm glad I don't have to eat today!"

"I bet did you take all your prescriptions? You know you have to have to take them before eating!" She reminds him as he lets out a huff in annoyance. "I taken you haven't well go upstairs and take your medicine and all of it!"

"Alright, alright I'm going!" Trey submitted heading upstairs to his bathroom where all of his medicine was stacked in order and labeled on the vanity. "This is so annoying!" He tells himself taking his medicine. His face twisted and contorted by the taste of the medicine, but it was doctors orders, if he known any better he felt like he was a drug addict with all the bottles surrounding him. He hated his medicine and the less he had to take the better for him.

Once he took his medicine he headed back downstairs where plate full of pancakes was waiting for him. He almost felt like drooling because he was hungry and wanted to eat, just as he sat down at the table. He picks up the syrup, pouring it on his pancakes not a lot, but just enough for his liking.

"So are you going to your friend's after school beach party?" Adrenna asked him.

"Yeah after I choose the pieces I'mma show at my showcase it'll be cool! I can't wait for everyone to see!" Trey paused for a second staring at his pancakes going silence.

"Honey? What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about Grandma," He answered. "You think she would've been proud of me?"

"Honey, I know she would've...and is!"

"Yeah..."

"Well I have to get going," She tells him giving him a kiss on his head. "Be good and I'll call you when I get to work okay?" He nods. "Love you!" With that Adrenna heads out of house.

At Anchor Beach true to his word, Jude met up with Connor near a tree in front of the school. Connor and Jude smile at one another and head over to the tree. Connor decided to sit on top of the tree even with a broken foot that didn't stop Connor.

"So what are we going to do?" Connor started off, Jude responded with a shrug. "I mean now that we're dating do want to tell people I mean Taylor is the only one from school and outside our family is Trey...but yeah..."

"That's true..."

"So I don't know...what do you think? I mean I already told my dad and he's like...the scariest person for me so..."

"I don't think we should," Jude stated to puzzle Connor.

"Really?" He asked him as he pressed for an answer. "Why not?"

"It's just that... it nobody's business you know?" Jude answers just as the bell rings he takes for his class leaving a confused Connor to wonder why Jude didn't want to tell.

Trey finally arrived at the location of where his showcase would be displayed. This was it he was finally going to show off his hard work he's been working on for the past couple of years.

"Mr. Parker you're here!" An older gentleman called out to him, he worn semi casual dress outfit, but it the white Jordan's were a clear distraction. "It's good to see you my boy! You gave me quite a worry when I heard that you were back in the hospital."

"It's great seeing you Professor Smith," They both shook hands. "I wouldn't let my medical issues stop me from showing off my showcase! Beside I have some family and friends that have to see my work!"

"Well I'm looking forward to meet your friends...Come to think of it I didn't you had any!" Professor Smith said to him. "Sorry to pry. Your usually to yourself, one of my best in fact, but I never seen you socialize outside of classes."

"No need professor I met some a few weeks ago...and I'm trying to reconnect with an old friend. Don't worry professor this is all new for me too!"

Professor Smith places his hand on Trey's left shoulder. "It's good to have some friends. Enjoy them and I'm sure they would love to see your work! As I am also excited to see! I do hope that I get to meet your new friends!"

"You will! If you'll excuse me professor I have to set up my showcase!" Trey excused himself.

Trey headed to where his display will be and begin setting up. He was started to get nervous usually times like this he starts to feel like he's work isn't good enough to be displayed, but he tried to shake those thoughts out of his head and set up his work for his showcase. He had a special center piece that no one knows about and he decided that would be his focal point of his showcase piece. Once everything was done he heads off to work.

On his way to work he got a text message. He was hoping it was from Jude, but it was from RJ. It's been a couple of days and Trey been trying to avoid talking to RJ, but RJ was precedent so Trey would occasionally text back or respond. Today was the day where he would tell RJ about his showcase.

 **RJ: Trey, we ever going to talk about this? Or are you gonna keep avoiding it with random talks?**

 **Trey: Sorry, but how about we talk in person?**

 **RJ: How? I don't know where you are!**

 **Trey: San Diego**

 **RJ: You moved to California?! Seriously?!**

 **Trey: Yes and I've been here since I left school those years ago. But I wanted to ask you if you would like to come to my showcase I mean I know it seems short notice...but**

 **RJ: Of course! Then we can talk?!**

 **Trey: Yes**

 **RJ: Cool I'm on my first flight out I have a couple days free so I'll get on a plane and I except you at the airport when I come!**

 **Trey: Well of course if you're staying over for a few weeks! I'm not that rude!**

 **RJ: Good I'll see you when I see you!**

RJ places his phone sending his last text. He feels stupid for not knowing that his friend moved to California he did say he wanted to go there one day. The hints been there how they would talk about what they would do if they graduate they would go to Disneyland because neither one hasn't been, and it would've been fun to go. But he had to act fast he needed a ticket to California quick and couldn't play around.

RJ first got on his laptop and search for the cheapest ticket he didn't care he just needed a flight to San Diego which wasn't so hard. Once he booked his ticket he heads to his coat closet for his suitcase. RJ calls his girlfriend and tells her that he's going to San Diego for a few days.

"Well this is it!" He thought to himself finishing packing his last suitcase. "I'm going across the states to see an old friend...I hope this isn't a mistake!" With his suitcase packed and his ticket ordered RJ heads out to the airport.

Bell for Summer School was over as students all rushed from their classrooms. Jude waited for Connor at his locker to make sure he was okay. Connor hated his crutches because he felt it was holding him back, but it was the price he had to pay for getting shot in the foot. Once Connor arrived at his locker to put his books away him and Jude headed outside to wait for his dad to pick him up.

"Okay so...um your dad coming to pick you up right? Do you want me to wait or...?" Jude asked Connor.

Connor stopped in front of the school where he was supposed to meet his dad. "No. No I'm good."

Jude nods. "Okay...um I'll call you." With that he took his leave heading home.

As Jude leaves Connor sees Daria and Taylor walking in his direction, by look on Daria's face she was upset that Connor and her broke up. She was the only person who didn't know the real reason why since Connor couldn't tell her.

"Hey! Where you guys...?" Connor asked them.

"Daria signed us up to decorate the party tomorrow," Taylor answers.

Daria and Connor haven't talked since he brought up with her. It was awkward between the two teens because Daira didn't know what she did for them to break up and Connor couldn't reveal the truth about why he broke up with her.

"Could you just tell me one thing?" She pleaded with him. "Why? Why would you break up with me? I don't get it!" Connor couldn't say anything; there was nothing to say to make the situation better for the both of them. "You know what just forget it okay?" She walks off leaving Connor and Taylor behind.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Taylor snuffed, she knew the truth and she thought it was pointless that Connor didn't tell Daria the truth.

"Tell her what?"

"That you're into Jude...It's completely obvious!"

Connor couldn't because Jude already told him that it was nobody's business so that includes Daria as well. "I...um...I just...I can't." Taylor shrugs in annoyance and disappointment and walks away from Connor, who watches Jude walk home in the distance. Connor wasn't conformable with this decision, but he wanted to respect Jude's wishes.

Jude arrives home, just as he opens the door his phone vibrates. He pulls out to see a text form Trey.

 **Trey: Everything is set for my showcase! I can't wait for everyone to see it! I hope everyone likes it!**

 **Jude: I'm sure everyone will like it! I can't wait to see it! Are you still coming to beach party tomorrow?**

 **Trey: Thanks! Of course I will! I wouldn't miss it plus I heard Brandon's old band Somebody's Little Sister is suppose to be performing so I can't wait!**

 **Jude: Cool see you there!**

Later that day after work Trey headed home, he was exhausted work took a lot out of him, he text his mom that he was home, before heading to the bathroom. Once he got to his bathroom he sighed in annoyance because he had to take his medications again which he couldn't afford to skip, but dreaded every minute of it. After taking his medicine he changed from his work clothes to regular white shirt and black shorts heading to the kitchen for a snack. While making some food his phone buzz seeing a text message from RJ, he unlocks his phone he see's RJ at the airport with a ticket to San Diego and underneath the selfie he took saying: **See you soon buddy!**

Trey wondered was this a good idea he still wasn't conformable with idea that his former best friend was coming for a visit, but now it's too late because he was on his way and he couldn't change his mind now. Nothing he could do but wait now.

Day of Anchor Beach End of School Party was here and Trey was too excited. He told his mom where he was going so she wouldn't worry, but she was still worried she reminded him about taking his medicine and sunscreen which of course annoyed the teenager, but he did everything that was asked of him so he could go to the party.

He headed to beach to meet up with Jude and Connor, but he figured he arrived a little too early. Which was fine because there was so much to do, he decided he'll check out Someone's Little Sister. He saw Callie and Brandon talking so he decided to greet, but by the time he got there Callie was gone.

"Brandon!" Trey called out to him. Brandon turns around acknowledging him. "Hey man I thought you were at Idyllwild?"

"I am! I just didn't go today needed to clear my mind!" Brandon tells him.

"I hear that!" Trey agrees with him, they watch Lou singing a verse from the song Brandon wrote. "She's pretty good! Do you miss not going with them?"

"Yeah she is! I do miss it at time...it's just with Idyllwild...I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Trey asked. "You sound unsure about Idyllwild isn't it your dream?"

"Of course it is! It's just not what I thought because I wanted to be a pianist and they made me a composer...and the kids are super talented and I don't think...I'm good enough!"

"Whoa! Whoa slow it down Brandon!" Trey calmed Brandon down from ranting. "First off your good enough! Second you have the talent or why else did you get in there in the first place! And just because it didn't happen the way wanted doesn't mean you're not good enough or talented enough it just means your potential is more than what you thought it was!"

"Yeah you right..."

"Of course I'm right I have my showcase coming up and I have to show off all my work I've worked on and too tell you the truth I don't think I'm that good. I see other classmates' work and I feel like I should quit, but I don't because I earned my place just like you did!"

Trey's phone buzzed he pulls out and sees its text of Jude telling him they arrived at the beach.

"Well you think about what I said and I'll catch up with you later I'm supposed to meet up with Jude and Connor laters!"

Trey arrived at the location where he saw two girls sitting on a blanket one wearing a pink tank top and magenta beach dress the other was wearing green tank top and green purple beach shorts. He walks over to them because Jude said he was meeting two girls so he figured those two might know who Jude and Connor were.

"Excuse me?" He asked them, they turned looking at him with a strange look. "Sorry to bother you two, but I was looking for my friends: Jude and Connor have you've seen them?"

"They should be coming soon...and yes there our friends too! I'm Taylor by the way and this is Daria, nice to meet you."

"I'm Trey so you're Taylor and Daira! Connor and Jude have told me so much about the both of you!"

"Well that's funny because they never mentioned you...Trey," Daria said.

"Oh well that's okay..." Trey tells her rubbing his neck unconformable, since he felt like Daria was upset with him and he doesn't even know why. "Well...um...yeah I guess I can wait with you guys? I mean if that's cool with you...?"

"Sure!" Taylor tells him, he gives a nod and sits down next to them and waits for Jude and Connor.

Jude and Connor finally arrive at the beach to meet up with their friends. Jude helps Connor with his crutches making sure Connor doesn't fall. Trey, Taylor, and Daria spots the two boys signaling them. They make their way to their friends when a football falls near them a boy grabs it and looks at the two boys.

"Okay so wait...you two are like gay for each other?" He asked shocking both boys as neither one wanted to go public with their relationship.

"Yeah so what?" Connor defends their relationship. "You got something to say about it?"

"Nah man! All good, I just heard and thought..." The boy begins to back off seeing that Connor was clearly upset with him. Trey and the girls watched in the background seeing the conversation between Connor and the boy ending.

"You thought what?" Connor asked him.

"Nothing man, it's cool..." The boy shrugged as Connor tells him to leave and he did, but Jude wasn't happy about being outed he thought Connor told them after he said not to.

After Connor confirms his relationship with Jude, Daria was relieved it wasn't her fault telling them that she knew it wasn't her fault. Taylor tells her to shut up as they walk over to Connor and Jude, Trey was worried about the situation because he didn't know that Connor and Jude haven't went public nor told Daria about their relationship as well.

"I thought we weren't going to say anything?!" Jude snapped at Connor. He believed that Connor told everyone after he told him he didn't, he felt betrayed and hurt by Connor, but before Connor could reply their friends intervene.

"Don't be mad at Connor!" Taylor told Jude. "It wasn't him!" Both boys looked back at each other before looking at Taylor. "It was me!" She confessed shocking both Jude and Connor and Trey also, she outed the boys. Jude was shocked Connor asked her why. "Well I thought I was helping!" She looks over to Connor. "I thought you were the one who didn't want to come out. So I figured no one would really care...I'm sorry."

"It not like anyone cares that you're gay," Daria defends Taylor's decision.

Jude was annoyed with his friends, and his school outing he just was fed up telling them that he wasn't gay and storms off into the crowd as Connor calls out to him.

"Well I wasn't excepting this for my first beach party..." Trey said as they look at him in annoyance. "Sorry too soon?"

"I can't believe Jude's acting like this!" Connor tells them. "I mean he didn't want us to go public and now he's not gay! I don't get it!"

"I should go talk to him," Taylor suggested. "After all I was the one that outed you guys and if anything he would be mad at me."

"No, I'll handle it!" Connor tells him as he goes after Jude.

"I don't get why Jude said he isn't gay if he's dating Connor?" Daria asked. "I mean it doesn't make sense to me."

"I think it goes deeper than that..." Trey replied pondering about the events that just transpired. Both Taylor and Daria gives him a confuse look. "I'm not an expert, but I can read people. From what it looks like Jude and Connor are gay of course we know that, but maybe...just maybe Jude doesn't want to be labeled as such."

"Why not?" Taylor asked.

"Again I'm not expert, but from what I gather you said that you thought Connor was the one that didn't want to come out which in fact it was Jude who didn't want to come out. He wanted to keep their relationship private for reason...and I think because of a situation like this he doesn't want to be label why can't he be Jude without the labels. I might be spitballing here, but when Jude first got here most people probably didn't call him by his name. He was labeled as something else he doesn't want when people call his name: "Oh Jude, that's the gay foster kid." you get what I mean?"

"So basically associated with his sexual orientation?"

"Yes in the general sense it's not like us when people see us with opposite sex they don't come up and be like "Oh, so you're straight for each other?" but with Jude and Connor that'll be the questions and I feel like that's what Jude doesn't want he doesn't want to be known as Jude the gay kid, but just Jude."

"I just hope they fix their relationship, it sucks to end up breaking up over something so small like this," Daria said as Taylor looked at her dumbfounded. "What? I'm not heartless Taylor! Like I said no one cares that their gay I don't. Me and Connor just wasn't meant to be, but he was cute though."

"We'll let them talk it out for the time being let's just try and enjoy ourselves!" Trey tells them as they agree to hang out and enjoy the beach party.

Later in the day Connor finally located Jude. He saw Jude sitting on top of some large boulders. Connor thought to himself that it was going to be challenging especially with his crutches, luckily he care about or he wouldn't be doing this. Jude saw Connor coming, but was still he didn't move he just sat there.

"I've been looking all over for you!" Connor tells him finally making it to the top of boulders. "You know you could've made it a little easier on me, alright? I am on crutches." Connor sat down next to Jude places his crutches on his left side trying to readjust and get conformable. "So I don't...I don't get it? What do you mean "I'm not gay"?" Jude didn't reply he just kept staring into the night. "Do you not like me?" Connor followed up.

Jude looks at him in disbelief, "No! Of course I like you!"

Connor wasn't convince, "Do you not like me...like that?"

"No I do...it's just..." Jude was trying to explain to hurt a Connor who wasn't so sure about their relationship in this moment. "My whole life, I've always been labeled as something. The new kid...or the foster kid...or the kid with the dead mom and I'm sick of it! I mean why can't I just be Jude! I just want to be Jude for awhile..."

"Does that mean you don't want to be my boyfriend?" Connor asked him to which Jude responds with a no. "Okay...okay good...cause I-I thought..."

"No." Jude cuts him off. "I promise!" He takes Connor's hand and they both smile at each other looking out at the night sky.

"I like you Jude..."

"And I like you Connor..."

Both were happy and contend with one another as Jude leans in closer to Connor resting his head onto Connor's shoulder as a relieved Connor was happy to know he didn't lose his boyfriend.


	23. Chapter 23

Ties of a Friendship

Chapter 23

Today was the day of Trey's showcase and he was nervous. It wasn't until that day, but he was still lying in the bed haven't moved since his alarm clock went off at 5 this morning. He just stared at his ceiling almost regretting getting up today...this day was special not only for his showcase, but RJ was coming for a visit all in one day.

"Son, you up?" Adrenna asked him knocking on his door. "You have to get up you have a busy day today! Remember your friend is coming to visit and you need to get ready for your showcase...today's not the day for being lazy."

Trey sighs as he removes the sheets that are covering him. He stretches trying to pop his bones from the morning stiffness. "I'm up Mom sheesh!"

"Well get going your friend will arrive at 8 this morning and its 5:40 so get up!" She warns him. "I'll have breakfast ready for you when you finish getting ready and don't forget your medicine! I mean it!"

"I got it Mom!" Annoyed with his mom's nagging he gets up and grabs some clean underwear and shirt and heads to the bathroom. "This day is going to kill me! I can see that now!" He tells himself looking at his reflection in the mirror. "Alright, no fear. No backing down. I must be crazy!"

Trey finishes taking a shower and takes his medicine. He heads to his room to see his mom already picked out the outfit he was going to wear. He just shook his head that his mom had already picked an outfit pretty much given him no choice in the matter. It was casual wear she placed black vest with red tie next to it blue starched jeans and a black button long sleeve shirt and black Timberland boots. He didn't refuse, not that he had a choice even if he wanted to. Once he finished dressing he headed down stairs where his mom made a fruit bowl for him with some of his favorite fruits she decided to treat him with some fruit instead of the usually basic breakfast.

"Okay so I'm going to be running a few errands and I'll meet you at your showcase okay?" She explains he nods taking a scoop of fruit into his mouth. "Alright so after you eat you have to head to the airport to pick up your friend. You're calling Uber to bring you back right?" He nods again. "Okay once I drop you off I'll head to make my errands. Please make sure your phone is charged and call me once you pick him up and when get home and please be safe and don't forget to take hydrated."

"I got it mom! Your more nervous than I am and I'm the only having the showcase here!"

"Sorry, but you know I worry! Are your new friends coming too?"

"Yeah they'll meet me there!"

"Well come on let's go we have a big day ahead of you and you have a friend to pick up!" Adrenna tells him. Trey nods putting his bowl in the sink he goes upstairs and grabs his cellphone wallet and keys before running back downstairs where his mom was rushing him. "Now son!"

"Okay! I'm coming!" He rushes down the stairs and heads out the door.

"Attention, everyone!" The flight attendant called over the intercom. "We are making our descent. Please make sure you are fastening in your seats. And thank you for flying with us!"

RJ tighten his seat belt looking out the window he could see the airport. He couldn't believe it he was here, he was in San Diego he was going to see his long lost friend. If anyone would've told him this, weeks ago, he would've told them they were nuts, but look at him now he's right here like some kind of miracle.

As the plane makes his descent RJ waited for the plane to come to end so he could get off the plane he's been flying for 7 hours and truth be told he's a little tired of plane and being cramped. Once the plane made it stop and everyone was allowed to leave RJ couldn't run off the plane fast enough. First thing he did was go over to the luggage claim. He thanks himself for not packing a big suitcase just something small and black with Batman Symbol on so it couldn't get mistaken. Once he grab his bag he goes to the bathroom to freshen up he has been on a plane for some hours and he didn't want his friend to see him as sweating mess.

Trey finally got to the airport thanks to his mom. She told him she'll see him later and she leaves him. Trey looks at the entrance of the airport where he can't turn back now. He sighs and walks into the airport he felt confused so many gates and so many people getting on, getting off or even waiting for people. He remember the gate that RJ told him and walks over to the location he was hoping he made it before RJ's flight came in, but he wasn't for sure.

It was 7:40am he was at the gate's location, but he didn't see RJ. He thought he might have missed him because he was running a bit behind. He looked at the flight and RJ's flight just landed so that means he came in sooner than excepted. But he decided to wait around a little bit longer he wouldn't leave and RJ wouldn't know how to get around.

RJ finished washing up and headed back to his gate location to look for Trey. He was hoping his little bathroom break didn't run off his friend. He sits down at a nearby seat next to his gate and turns his phone on. He figured that Trey probably is calling or at least leaving him a text message to let him know he was there. RJ turns his phone seeing that he got missed called and 2 texts.

Trey standing over by the exit of RJ's gate he texts his friend again. Both unaware how close to they are to one another. RJ replies to Trey's text telling him he already arrived and told him where he was. Trey replies back telling him how he didn't see him. Both boys looking for another in traffic of people walking around in the airport, RJ decides to walk over to the gate to see his friend looking around randomly for him. Trey looks around one more until he notice his friend he walk over to him pushing through the crowds until he was face to face with his long lost best friend.

"RJ..."

"Trey..."

Neither boy could believe it was the other, but it was true. In this moment here they were standing right in front of each other.

"It's great seeing you!" RJ said walking up to his friend. Trey steps back slightly trying to keep his distance. "I'm glad you invited me out here!"

"Yeah..." Trey responses nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Batman!"

RJ gives him a confusing look, but Trey points to his suitcase that had the Batman symbol on it. RJ laughs embarrassed by his love of Batman.

"Yeah, I still love Batman even after all these years!"

"I see much hasn't change. You love your Batman!"

"Of course! Shall we go?"

"Yeah come on! I called an Uber service that'll take us to my house!"

"Awesome!" RJ said putting arm around Trey's shoulder. "I can't wait for some sightseeing after your showcase!" Trey smiles, but he was a little uncomfortable by RJ touching him, he was overthinking the entire situation, that bringing his long forgotten friend out here was a bad idea. And was RJ upset with him? "Wow California I can't believe you up and left and moved to California without telling me!"

"Uh yeah...you know to get away from it all!" Trey tells him. RJ gave him a disappointed look; he looked like a kicked puppy who was rejected. "Hey how about after we drop your stuff at my house, I can take you to this cool burger joint I ran into? How does that sound?"

"That sounds amazing! I'm hungry!" He answers back rubbing his stomach.

"Still fat I see!" Trey jokes with him.

RJ scuffed pretending to be hurt by Trey's comment. He playfully shoves Trey. "I'm not fat! I'm just hungry...like a lot! There's nothing wrong with that!"

"Uh huh...I call that fat! Now come on let's go and get you something to eat before you starve to death!"

"Alright I'm heading out!" Callie announced to everyone heading out the door.

"Where are you going love?" Stef asked her, drinking some coffee at the kitchen counter.

"Remember I'm covering a shift at work!" Callie reminds her.

"Oh okay..." Stef completely forgot that Callie told her that a few days ago. "Are you going to be able to come to Trey's showcase tonight?"

"I think so, but I'll call if I'm running late or anything," Callie tells her walking out the door.

"Okay love you!"

"Love you too!" She answered back closing the door behind her.

Jude came down stairs into the kitchen where Stef was. She smiles at him taking another sip from her mug and he smiles back grabbing a bowl of cereal to eat.

"Any plans for today beside Trey's showcase of course?" Stef asked him.

"Yeah I'm going over to Connor's we're going to play basketball!" Jude tells her taking a scoop of his cereal. Stef gave him a worried looked. "Don't worry it's not going to be something intense beside Connor still in cast! You know we just want to hang out."

Stef laughs. "Sorry, but you and Connor do that on a normal day. The hanging out of course, so what's makes this different?"

"Because we can have cheesy summer romance Mom!" Jude sarcastically jokes with her.

"Oh yeah you guys are boyfriends now!" Stef responds pretending she forgot about Jude and Connor becoming a couple. Jude screws his face as if it wasn't funny to him, but Stef thought it was funny. "Sorry bud! It's just funny, nothing really changed between the two of you though. Well I guess for the fact you guys can hug and kiss and all that gross stuff that us couple do!" Stef reminisce that her youngest was just struggling to find a friend and he found it in Connor now their dating. If someone told her this a couple of months ago she wouldn't believe it, but here she is watching her son in a relationship with his best friend.

"Yeah Mom that stuff!" Jude laughs placing his bowl in sink and washes it. He knew that Connor and him would never do more than kiss and hug so far they still had to get use to the new dynamic of their relationship. "I can't wait to see Trey's showcase though!"

"Me either! He's very talented from what I saw..." Stef tells Jude, but soon sighs looking down into her coffee. Her thoughts about Trey's illness got to her it was a lot for anyone to deal with it especially a teenager. "It's just sad what he's going through though."

"Yeah...it's hard to deal with that, but I'm going to enjoy the time left with him. Just be his friend is all I can do. I can't worry about the what ifs, you know? It wouldn't what he would want us to do."

"Yeah sweetheart," Stef gives him a kiss on his forehead. "Go on and have fun I'm sure Connor is waiting for you!"

"Yeah! Okay Mom I'll see you later!" Jude tells her grabbing his phone and heading out the door.

After picking up RJ from the airport Trey took him home. RJ was impressed by the sites on his way home; he was amazed how sunny and bright it was he felt like he was a fish out of water. Trey pays the Uber driver directing RJ to his home. Once they got inside Trey got RJ a towel and washcloth knowing his friend would want to take a shower before they head out.

Trey text his mom to let him know that RJ was here and that they were going out to eat before his showcase starts. After getting a response text from his mom he puts his headphones over his ears sitting down at his desk in his room. On his desk was the set of 5th Wave his mom got him so he decided to read it while he waits for RJ to finish getting out of the shower. His mom knew he likes books so she decided to buy a set and found the 5th Wave by Rick Yancey from Trey skimmed over from the plot aliens attack the planet in waves and the 5th wave is the kids themselves to take out the surviving humans and 16 year old girl trying to find her brother. Trey find it hard to believe that now almost all these post apocalyptic book stars a 16 year old girl trying to save someone but end become the cause of change talk about original he thought to himself.

While listening to his music RJ had finished taking his shower drying himself, but he forgot to grab some underclothes. He called for Trey, but he didn't get a response which he thought it was weird, since he didn't hear anything he went outside of the bathroom and headed to Trey's room to grab some clothes from his suitcase.

"Hey, Trey you have a nice shower man! It feels so good to get clean and fresh-" RJ stopped dead in mid sentence when he saw Trey's back turned headphones on and reading a book. RJ thought this would be a good opportunity to have some fun and scare his distracted best friend. He was careful from what he recalls Trey had some good reflexes so he had to be careful or it could backfire on him. Trey flips another page humming a tune from whatever song he had blasted in his ear so he was oblivious to what was about to happen. RJ launched himself at Trey tackling them to the ground, Trey was so distracted by his book he panicked until he realized it was RJ who was laughing from Trey's reaction.

"I thought that was what I was supposed to do to you?" Trey asked RJ who had him pin.

"Well I thought it was fun payback for all the times you did it to me back in the day!" RJ tells him still cracking up.

"Well...um yeah you mind getting off of me?" Trey asked him uncomfortable. RJ gives him a confusing look. "Well I kinda would like to stay dry and you need to put some clothes on."

RJ felt stupid realizing he only have a towel on and half way soaking wet on top of his best friend. "Oh I'm sorry man," He gets off of him and helps Trey up to his feet. "I got caught up in the moment!"

"It's fine," Trey said readjusting his clothes and straighten them back in place. "Jeez you've gotten stronger over the years I see football done wonders for you." He picks up his headphones and book and places them on his desk.

"Yup I should be like a pro!" RJ tells him flexing showing off his muscles.

"Yeah, yeah now would you put on some clothes so we can go! I thought you were so hungry? I guess I was wrong!" Trey teases him.

"What no! I am hungry hold on let me put my clothes on right quick and we can go!" RJ tells him as he heads to the bathroom to change.

Callie finally arrived at work and begins her shift lucky her friend Daphne was there so they could work and catch up with each other. Callie tells her the good news about being adopted and how Connor and Jude were dating and how everyone trying to find out who hit the twins and Ana and her new job at a drop in center soon.

Trey finally was able to get RJ out the house and head to burger joint he promised he would.

"I'm starving I can't wait to chow down!"

"Well we're here!" Trey tells him showing him the burger stand theme diner. "Not a Burger Stand! It has some really good burgers I think you'll like it!"

"Well I better or you'll have to make it up to me!" RJ playfully punches him on his shoulder.

They sat at the table on the side of the stand as they waited for someone to take their order. Callie was inside cleaning up her last guest table when Daphne told her she had guest she goes outside to the table not really paying attention to the familiar face she knew.

"Welcome to Not a Burger Stand my name is Callie and I'll be taking your order," Callie tells them the usually routine like it was muscle memory after working there for a few months that's just how it was.

"Callie?" Trey looks up to his friend's sister standing over him taking his order.

"Callie?" RJ was confused by this. "You know this Callie girl Trey?"

"Trey? What are you doing here?" Callie asked smiling at him and completely shocked that he was here.

"Well I was taking my friend to one of the best burger joint around town!" Trey explains. "I wasn't excepting to show up to your job...I mean I didn't know you work here what a coincidence!" RJ just looked confused. "Oh I'm sorry RJ this is my friend's sister Callie. Callie this is RJ...my best friend." He hesitated on the last part of being best friends with RJ he didn't know if RJ would still want to be friends after they talk about everything.

"A pleasure!" Callie response shaking hands with RJ, "It's nice to meet one of Trey's friends; he's such a nice person especially with-"

"So how about some drinks Callie!" Trey interrupted her giving her look to tell her he didn't tell RJ about his illness. RJ was puzzled by Trey's interruption, but shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh yes I will get you something how does water and Sprite sound?" Both boys nod and Callie told them she would be right back. Which relieved crossed Trey's face he wasn't ready to tell RJ not yet at least.

Jude arrived over to Connor's house. Jude felt nervous, but he doesn't understand why it was just Connor not like he hasn't been over his house thousands of time. I guess it's because now they were a couple he guessed it a new change he has to get use to. He knocks on Connor's door and waited his palms where swearing from being so nervous. He heard Connor's voice telling him to hold on which of course Jude was patience he knew Connor couldn't come as fast with being in a cast after his foot was shot.

Connor finally opened the door giving Jude his award winning smile that takes Jude's breath away every time he see him. Connor was wearing a white tank top shirt with blue and orange stripes half way down his shirt, brown lose cargo pants. He had his cast which Connor complains because he wants to be able to lose his crutches and cast, Jude felt bad that his boyfriend had to wear a cast for a couple of weeks.

"Hey Jude!" Connor greeted Jude causing Jude to blush. "You ready?" Jude nods and Connor leans behind the door and toss him the basketball. Jude barely catches it causing Connor to laugh he grabs his keys and cellphone placing it in his pocket and heads out closing the door behind him.

"So how's your leg?" Jude asked him.

"It's okay sucks because I want to scratch, but I can't and I have to wear a big plastic bag around my foot to keep it dry," Connor shrugs telling him. Jude looks away with a worried looked, but Connor quickly rebuffs they head down the trail the outdoor basketball court was he leans on the side of a car parked on the side putting his crutches down as Jude tries to make a shot. "But it's only a few weeks so it's not so bad and look at this way you got me out this deal."

Connor was telling the truth about that Jude was happy that he and Connor could be together he cared about him and he knows Connor cares about him and has prove it. "Yeah how lucky am I?"

Connor chuckles, "I say I'm the lucky one." Jude walks over to him and wraps his arms around his neck and Connor wraps his arms around Jude's waist. "I want us to be together forever with my best friend."

"I want to too. I'm lucky that I can be with my best friend and not have to worry about something happening to me or leaving you."

"You never will," Connor pulls him closer as Jude laid his head on his shoulder. "And I will never leave you either no matter how much my Dad tries to come between us. I will do anything to keep us together."

"I know you will, ties of our friendship," Jude tells him, but Connor pulls away giving his boyfriend a confusing look. "I mean how the ties of our friendship changing into this now you and me. Always and forever."

"Always and forever."


	24. Chapter 24

Ties of a Friendship

Chapter 24

Callie walks back inside where Daphne was cleaning a table; she put her notepad inside her apron pocket. She grabs two glass cups one filled with water and another with Sprite. Daphne walks over as Callie preps the drinks and smiles at her.

"What?" Callie asked her giving her a confusing look.

"Don't you play," Daphne response smiling at Callie, but she was still confused by what Daphne was trying to imply. "Girl you know! The two fine brothers over there which seem by the way they know you!"

"What?" Callie shook her head. "No, you mean Trey and his friend?" She grabs the two cups placing them on her tray. "That's Trey he's the guy that my brother met some time ago. And I have no idea who is his friend is." Daphne gave her a look to indicate that she didn't really believe her. "I'm serious he's older than me!"

"Girl that don't mean he's not fine enough to get it!" Daphne stated. "Both of them too be honest."

"I'm not gonna lust after my brother's friend plus he's got a lot going on!" Callie tells her. Before Daphne could reply Callie tell her to hold that thought before going to back over to the table where Trey and RJ were sitting. She places both water and Sprite on the table and asks for their orders. Once placed their orders she gave the order to the cook and walk back over to Daphne.

"So..."

"Well he's cute, but right now he's a good friend for my brother, and he has it rough," Callie sighs looking over into his direction. "He's dying...who knows how long he has left, so young so full of life and yet he's dying, but can still smile."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Daphne consults her. "How's Jude taking it?"

"I think he's taking it well. He said he wants to be a great friend to him as much as he can. Plus he has Connor now...so you know."

"How's Trey?" Connor asked Jude watching him trying to take a shot with the basketball, but missed.

"He's doing good," Jude answered bouncing the basketball on the pavement. "Better I think the medication that he's on is doing better. He complains about it, but that's just what he does."

"Yeah I figured!" Connor chuckled as Jude tosses him the basketball. "You think he's nervous?"

"About what?" Jude asked hypothetically. "His showcase or his long best friend visiting?"

"Hmmm, I guess both, not that you mention it."

"I'm sure he'll do fine with his showcase," Jude tells him. Trey is an excellent artist from what Jude could tell, so he doesn't know why Trey wouldn't do well at his showcase, but nerves can make you second guess yourself. "He's very talented, but I know nerves can get to him. He's probably harder on his self than anyone else."

"I know the feeling..." Connor sighed. Connor knows the feeling of his Dad being hard on him, in turn, made him harder on his self to try and be everything his father wanted him to be. "But he'll do fine. What do you think about him talking to best friends? You think it's something like ours?"

"No...no I don't think so. From what he told me he's never been the friendliest person that he is now," Jude tells him. Connor gives him an understanding. "I know hard to believe, but he had RJ and his crush Evelyn. And he always tells me about how important friends and family are. So no Connor not like us there may be some kind of similarities, but that's about it."

"Okay!" Connor laughs tossing the basketball back at Jude. "Let's work on your free throws. Because you're terrible at basketball!"

Jude pouted holding the basketball in his arms. "I told you I wasn't good at Basketball! You know you're the jock here!"

"Well...better start learning! Hop to it!" Connor jokefully teases him.

After a few minutes, Callie brought out Trey and RJ's food. Without missing a beat, RJ starts digging in. Even a while RJ was picking off of Trey's plate which he didn't mind he wasn't really all that hungry.

"Man this food is good!" RJ tells him throwing a few fries into his mouth. "You right about this food, man this so yummy!"

"Well yeah, I told you I'm glad you like the food. I was right; you still haven't changed in these years!" Trey laughed.

"Well, you try flying on a plane for some hours and not eating for a while!" RJ explained to him trying to give a reason why he was eating a lot. "I mean you know I can't go long without eating! My metabolism is fast man!"

"Oh, you don't have to tell me that!" Trey pointed to his plate, it was spotless and most of it was eaten by RJ. "Thanks for barely leaving me anything to eat!"

"Sorry about that!"

"It's okay!" Trey shrugs it off. "Like old times right?"

"Speaking of old times..." RJ tone became a serious one. Trey figured it would come up sooner than later. "We have to talk man."

"But we are talking right now," Trey laughs nervously trying to pretend he didn't know what RJ was really getting at.

RJ wasn't playing crossing his arms across his chest giving Trey a straight face. "That's not what I mean and you know it!" Trey knew it, but that didn't mean he wanted to talk about it so soon. "Come on man, I came all this way!"

"I know, I know," Trey sighs in defeat rubbing the back of his neck. "Your right I owe you that much. It's just harder than I thought..."

"I know, but we have to talk about this. It's not like we can just forget it we have history after all!"

"Yeah, I know that's why this is tough for me..."

"We don't have to go into details, not right now, but we need some closure you know what I mean?" RJ tells Trey nodding in agreement that did need closure and RJ deserve to close this chapter of his life and move on. "I would like to reconnect with my best friend!" Trey gives him a surprised look. "Don't give me that look yes, we were younger, but we've grown and a lot has happen in my life that I wish I could've told you and I'm sure you feel the same way." He nods and RJ smiles back at him. "Great for starter I have a girlfriend now!"

"That's great! Who is she? And does she like Batman like you do? Well, of course, she probably does? And what about football, is she into like you are? Is she pretty? Does she treat you right? Where did you meet? Are you going to marry her?" Trey ranted so many questions too many for RJ to keep up with.

"Slow down!" RJ asked his friend who suddenly stop in the middle of his questions. "Jeez, you were going a mile of a minute! Well first her name is Riley. We've been together for a whole year almost coming up to two years!"

"Well, I'm happy for you! See everything went well for you after all!"

"Thanks, but what about you? I mean you got this showcase coming up tonight! I guess all those drawings you were doing finally led you somewhere!"

"Oh yeah, but you got a girlfriend! My dude's got a girlfriend and I'm the last to find out about it," Trey pretends to be fake hurt by just finding out his friend has a girlfriend. "So what about football?"

"Well I'm school studying and I'm playing football for my school, but I don't know if it'll lead me into the NFL, but you never know there's always semi-pro football as well!"

"Well, that's good!" Before he could continue his conversation his phone went off. It was a reminder for him to get ready for his showcase. "Crap we have to go! I have to get ready for the showcase! Callie, check please!" Callie came with check and Trey paid the bill. "I hope you'll be able to show up to my showcase. I mean if you don't mind?"

"Of course, I have another hour and then I'll be on my way!" Callie tells him, which Trey was grateful to hear that she would show up. "You think my friend Daphne could come?"

"Of course the more the merrier please bring her!" Trey gives her a tip and gives her goodbye as he and RJ leaves.

Later in the day, Lena arrives home to see Jude sitting down on the couch dressed up in nice light purple button long sleeve shirt and long brown dress pants waiting for everyone else to get ready.

"Hey, bubba!" Lena greeted her youngest with side hug. "Don't you look damper?"

"Yeah I wanted to look nice for Trey's showcase I can't wait to see it!" Jude tells her Lena nods in agreement. "Mom and Mariana are still getting ready. Callie said she's going to meet us there and Brandon is with Mike I think they'll meet us there as well."

"Well, that's good I better go upstairs and fix myself up as well so we can get ready for Trey's showcase!" Lena heads upstairs leaving Jude alone on the couch.

Trey and RJ finally arrived home. Trey waited downstairs while RJ freshens up. Trey pulls out his cell phone getting a text from his mom letting him know she's finished her errands and she'll be home soon to change and head to his showcase. RJ had gone upstairs to find a proper shirt, his Batman logo shirt wouldn't be something to show off. He had a white long sleeve button shirt in suitcase, so he decided to put it on. Once he fixes himself up he went to the bathroom to look for some cologne. He opens the mirror panel when few cases of medication fell out. RJ panicked trying to pick them up, but he stopped when he saw the medications that Trey had. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, there's more medication he could count, he start wondering was his friend hiding the fact that he was sick or something.

"RJ!" Trey called out to his friend from downstairs. "Is everything alright?"

RJ begins to panic trying to place Trey's medication back in the mirror case. "Um yeah, I'm using the bathroom I'll be out in a few minutes!" He places them back and tries to put them in order like Trey had them so he wouldn't think he was snooping around or anything. RJ finishes and heads downstairs. "Ready?" He puts on a smile, but he was wanted to question Trey about all of his medication, but right now it was more important to support his showcase they'll be time for questions and RJ attend to get answers.

A few minutes later Trey arrives at his showcase. It was amazing to see so many people there. Friends and Family. Husbands and Wives. Boyfriends and Girlfriends. In truth, Trey didn't expect to see so many people were going to be around to see his work along with others. Trey got nervous he wanted to turn around and leave, but he couldn't. He couldn't let his friends and family down. Professor Smith spotted Trey and walks over with his wife to get the two young men.

"Mr. Parker!" He called out to his young student. Trey turns to his professor and greets him with a firm handshake. "And this must be one of your friends you said would show up?" He turns his attention to RJ who quickly shakes his hands. "And you are?"

"RJ sir," RJ replies. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"It's a pleasure. This is my wife Londa Smith, dear this is Trey Parker the one who work I was telling you about."

"The famous Trey Parker I've heard great things about you," Londa said making Trey blush in embarrassment. "You have a real talent. I look forward to see more of your work."

"Thank you, ma'am," Trey shook the woman's hand thanking her. "I try my best!"

"And it shows, Take care, come Scott show me more of your students work," She waves goodbye before tucking her arms into his left arm.

"Come on show me some of your work!" RJ wraps his arm around Trey's shoulder as they walk over to his display.

"Okay...I hope everyone likes my work you know?"

"I know they will! And hey if it makes you feel better I'm your number one fan!" RJ reassures him. Trey winced at RJ from being so cheesy. "I know it's cheesy, but it's true, though!"

Trey showed RJ his display explaining to him how he came up with some of his pieces. RJ was impressed which made his friend happy. Soon his mom, Adrenna arrived wearing a black blouse shirt nice legging form pants red heels completed with a red leather jacket and red purse. When she walks up to her son she gives him a big hug and kisses him. Which in turn embarrasses her son, but she didn't care she was proud of him. After a few more minutes Trey talked to some random guest who enjoyed his work which he thanked them for liking his work. Professor Smith walked back over to Trey which Trey introduce his mother to his professor. His professor praised his work which in turn made his mother proud to hear soon the Adams-Fosters along with Connor and Daphne arrived. Lena and Stef congratulate him giving him their famous mom sandwich hugs, they told him they were proud of him and his work was amazing. Lena enjoyed the picture of the beach by Anchor Beach was real; she could've sworn she could feel the breeze herself. Lena introduces Adrenna to the rest of her family and to Connor and Daphne. After the mingling and greeting soon Trey was asked questions about his work and he explained each of his pieces to anyone who asked. Trey was on Cloud 9 he couldn't believe that all his work was recognized, in his eyes tonight was a success and he couldn't be please more with his results.

As the night went on it was time for everything to die down. Trey said goodbye to the Adams-Foster's family and promise Lena he would come over for dinner later in the week. Professor Smith congratulates him one more time and told him he would be in touch with him before leaving with his wife, leaving only RJ and his Mom to accompanying him home. As they head home Adrenna quickly took off her heels and headed to her room telling her son and RJ goodnight. She was tired and she needed to sleep before she crash, and she felt her bed calling her name. Trey decided to fix a small dinner for himself and RJ, it wasn't anything fancy he made some lasagna for them which RJ had 3 helpings of. Once they ate and cleaned the kitchen they headed upstairs to his room to play some video games. Trey told RJ how he just picked up the latest Batman game and they could play it which excited RJ.

Even though RJ was happy about hanging out with his best friend he couldn't help but drift his mind back to when he saw all of those medication pills. He worried that Trey wasn't feeling good, but he didn't want to assume that just cause, he had all those pills doesn't mean the worst, with how the world works there's a prescription for almost everything. Trey smiles telling him about how he was happy that everyone enjoyed his showcase RJ tells him it was because his work was good. RJ put the control down pausing the game telling his friend he was going to the restroom and takes a shower. Trey nods and RJ gather his pajamas and head to the bathroom. He pulls out his cell phone and texts his girlfriend.

RJ: Hey babe!

Riley: Hey boo! How's San Diego treating you?

RJ: It's going great! It's so sunny Imma have to cover up in sunscreen before I become suntanned.

Riley: Well it never rains in Southern California!

RJ: Yeah...that song lies, nice try babe!

Riley: How was Trey's showcase?

RJ: It was amazing he's very talented! I didn't know he was this good!

Riley: That's great news! Did you get to talk about you guys' issues yet?

RJ: No not yet he's avoiding them, but I respectful decided to respect this decision because today was his big day, but I have a bigger concern now!

Riley: What do you mean?

RJ: I found medication! Lots of medication! I think something's wrong with Trey!

Riley: What do mean you found medication? Have you've talked to Trey?

RJ: I found them in his bathroom when I was in there! And no not yet I don't think he wanted me to found out about it!

Riley: Well are you going to ask him?

RJ: Well, of course, I can't just not, I can't just ignore it!

Riley: Okay well I'm tired I'll call you later! Love you!

RJ: Yeah I love you too

RJ puts his phone down and takes a hot shower. His day been interesting and that's only his first day he has a couple of days to see where all of this goes. He thought he came here to reconnect with his friend, but now he has more questions than answers, what could've happened between the time that Trey left to now? What secrets is Trey keeping? RJ didn't know, but he sworn he wouldn't leave until he gets his answers.

After finishing taking a shower, Trey takes a shower while RJ plays some of the Batman game Trey left out for him. The new Batman game was amazing because it became the first game to play as other characters besides Batman in the story mode which made him happy since he had other characters besides Batman he would like to play as. Trey would always pick Nightwing and RJ, of course, go with Batman, but he decided he'll play a level with Red Robin aka Timothy Drake known as the third Robin after Jason Todd was killed. A few minutes pass and Trey came in stretching telling RJ how tired he was and he was hitting the sack. RJ nods and tell him he was going to do the same as well lucky Trey had air mattress ready for himself while he told RJ to take his bed. At first, RJ argued, but Trey wouldn't have it any other way being stubborn as usual until RJ gave in.

"Well, good night RJ sleep tight!" Trey said turning the lights off. "And thanks for coming to my showcase I really appreciate it!"

"Of course Trey! I'm glad you invited me I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Good night sleep tight!"

Soon sleep took over and Trey was out, but RJ couldn't sleep he was thinking about the medication that Trey had. He questioned did something terrible happen to his friend and he wasn't there to help. So many what ifs, but right now RJ couldn't focus on that at least right now. He told himself he had tomorrow to get answers. Finally calming down he too finally let sleep drift him into conformable slumber.


	25. Chapter 25

Ties of a Friendship

Chapter 25

Morning arose at the Parker's home, Adrenna up early in the morning, crept into her son's room to see her son and his friend knocked out. RJ was slumped over in the bed his right arm hangs from the side of the bed his left leg hangs from the side of the bed. Trey slept proper laying straight forward, his arms were crossed nestled on his stomach and his right leg crossed over his left leg forming a straight line. She walks over to the air mattress and leans down to wake her son. She gently touches him he tosses away from her which made her happy because he was breathing her fear hasn't been realized and that made her happy.

"Honey," She carefully whispers slowing pulling the sheets off her. "It's time for you take your medicine." He pulls the cover back on himself. But Adrenna wouldn't let him he had to take his medicine at a certain time and it was now. "Come on honey." He grumbles, but finally sits up rubbing the sand out of his eyes. "Let's go." She pulls him to his feet and he's to his bathroom. Adrenna already places his medicine out of him and what he needs to take she watches him from the outside of his bathroom to make sure he's taking his medicine and not playing around, she was determined to keep her son healthy as possible. "Good. Do you have any plans with RJ today?"

"Yeah," He yawns stretching his arms out. "Imma take him on a few site-seeing might visit L.A." He scratches his stomach heading back to his room.

"Well be safe and call me if you need me okay?" Adrenna stressed the emphasis on calling since sometimes Trey slacks in that department. "And I'm so proud of you! I love you!"

"Love you too!" He replied falling down on his bed falling back into slumber.

Two hours after his mom left Trey finally got up. He scratches his head and looks over to see RJ still sleeping. He decided to get up take a shower and then cook breakfast. Once he was done showering he puts a gray-white bearer shirt and black and red basketball shorts. He heads down to the kitchen and prep breakfast. He decided he will make a basic breakfast nothing too fancy, he decided to make two omelets, with bacon and toast on the side. He opened the refrigerator gathering his ingredients he decided that to make them steak omelets.

Soon after he cooked the bacon and toast he worked on the omelets, he laughs to himself thinking of himself as a chef even doing a little dance. Unknown to him RJ headed downstairs and caught a glimpse of his friend dancing around being a fool thinking no one was around. Trey bounces around the stove still dancing as he flips the omelets before placing it on a plate. RJ looks on entertained by how goofy his friend looks. He makes the final omelet placing it on the plate. Once he was done he placed all the dirty dishes in the sink, still unaware that RJ has been watching him dancing around acting like a fool. Once he turns around to place the omelets on the table he stops dancing around to see RJ looking at him with a cheesy grin.

"Um RJ!" Trey stops in his track embarrassed that his friend saw him dancing around like some crazy fool with no rhythm or dancing skills at all. "Morning! Did you see any of that, did you?" He prayed RJ just walked in and haven't been watching him the whole time, but he figured slim chance RJ saw the whole thing.

"Morning bud!" He greets his friend smiling at him taking a seat at the kitchen table. Trey gave him a suspicious look. "What? You mean you, trying to dance?" He asked sarcastically. "No, I didn't see you just try to dance like some crazed fool. By the way, nice dancing. Ooh, bacon!" He grabs one and takes a bite into smiling along the way.

Trey sighs, he knew RJ wouldn't let him live this moment down for the rest of their lives. "Well, I guess that means you're not going to let me live this down?" RJ shook his no, much to Trey's dismay. "Of course, you wouldn't. Well, I made us steak omelets, along with bacon and toast. I hope you like it!" Trey puts a plate in front his friend who could have sworn started to drool.

"It smells delicious man!" RJ tells him digging into the fluffy goodness. RJ took one bite he felt like he could just melt it was so fluffy and delicious. "Man, I didn't know you picked up a few cooking skills over the years!"

"Well, I try man!" Trey sat next to him cutting into his own omelet. "Sometimes when your mom works long day's you have to be able to learn how to cook dinner or starve. And I didn't want to starve so I decided to learn how to cook, well I'm not the best, but it gets by...and YouTube is a big help!"

"Well, it's delicious man!"

"Soooo, since you're here, there are some sites I would like to take you," Trey changes the subject. "I mean you're here might as well get to know the city I live in. We can even take a train to L.A. for a day if you want..."

"What's with all the medication," RJ cuts him off. Trey was completely blindsided by RJ's statement. He didn't want to tell RJ about his medication he already had enough on his plate to explain now this.

"Um...well about that some of it is, but not all of them!" Trey tried to lie, but RJ wasn't buying that. "It's nothing you need to concern yourself with."

RJ slams his fist on the table, startling Trey. "Don't lie to me! Not about this!" Trey took a huge gulp almost scared of his old friend. "I saw all the medication you had yesterday. Please don't tell me it's not a big deal because if something is happening to you. You need to tell me it's only fair!"

"Well, things are complicated, but I'll keep it short I'm dying," He responded drily as if it wasn't a big deal. "That's it plain and simple I'm dying, but I'm taking all the medication to keep me going in the general sense."

"And you weren't going to tell me about this?!" RJ questioned him. Trey didn't answer and he didn't have to RJ knew the answer. "Wow, you weren't going to tell me? Is that why you reconnected because you were dying?"

"No! No not the reason. I wasn't going to tell you about the dying thing, but I reconnected with you because I did want to connect with my friend who I never got a chance to talk to before I left! The friend I abandon without any given reasons!"

"You've been going through this by yourself for how long?!"

"5 years..."

"Are you kidding me?! Why didn't you tell me this? I deserve to know! Trey I'm here now and I want to reconnect with you...and now this bombshell I'm hearing is that you're dying! That's not fair!"

With a shrug, "Life's not fair, RJ, but let's not focus on the bad. Let's focus on the good, you're here and we can finally hang out right?"

RJ stood up and grabs Trey by his shirt. "Don't shrug this off! This isn't some no big deal thing! This is huge!"

"I know, but I want to focus on the good things!" Trey retorted looking away from RJ. "I promise I would! I tell people that family and friends are important...so I decided to call you to make up things before I eventually croak over! I didn't want to burden you with this!"

"Not burden? I'm upset that you didn't even tell me! You would've died and I wouldn't have known anything about anything!" RJ frustration got the best of him. He couldn't believe his friend is dying and all this time apart they could've been hanging out being friends, but instead they were separated over stupid stuff. RJ punches Trey his stomach knocking the wind out his friend. Trey drops to his knees clutching his stomach the pain really got to him.

"I guess I deserve that..."

"You deserve a lot more than just that, but for now, I need some time to process this!" RJ tells him as he exits the kitchen heading upstairs.

Trey finally gets up from the floor clutching his stomach with his right arm. He hasn't seen RJ mad at him before, at least not this upset he saw the rage in his eyes, but he also guilt as well. "Well, that could've gone better than I excepted..."

RJ walked into Trey's room and grabs his cell phone and calls Riley. He had to talk to someone and right now it wasn't Trey. He waits for it to ring two times before he heard Riley answering the phone.

"Hey, babe!" She greeted him taking a sip from whatever she was drinking over the phone. "How's it going?"

"Not good! I just found out Trey is dying!"

"Wait what?"

"Yes, all of the medication he's taking to keep him going! I don't know this is a lot to take in! I mean dying! He's been dealing with this stuff for 5 years! 5 years and where have I've been?" RJ was on a full-blown rant he was upset that Trey was keeping his illness a secret, but he's dealing with it for years, but to top it all off he wasn't going to tell him, just a low blow. "I can't even comprehend all of this right now! It just upsets me!"

"Honey I understand, but you have to calm down," Riley reminds him. "Remember this hasn't been easy on Trey. For years, he's been fighting for his life while also trying to maintain a normal life. If you ask me he needs you more than ever even if doesn't want to admit it."

"Well, he might not..."

"Why do say that? What did you do?"

"Well, I kinda punched him his stomach..."

"Why would you do something like that?!" She questioned her boyfriend, she couldn't believe he would punch him out of angry, but mostly likely that's the answer she was getting.

"Well, I was upset with him..." He explained, of course that the answer she excepted to get from him. She didn't condone to it, but it was what she predicted she would get. "I mean he just drops this massive news on me and expect me to me like: "oh, okay let's hug this out"?! I think not! I guess I left some of my frustration out on him and he didn't deserve it."

"Yeah you need to apologize to him and calm down. Get your mind right so you can really listen to him and really be there for him!"

"Your right as always..."

"I know I am!" She stated. "Now I have to go and remember what I said calm down and hear him out instead of reacting. Okay? I have to go love you!"

"Will do love you too!" With that, he hung up the phone and head to the bathroom to take a cold shower. He needed to calm down, he had to be rational before talking to Trey. And not upset...even though in truth he's more upset with himself for not being there for Trey while he was going through all of the crazy upsides down, he calls his life.

Trey stayed downstairs cleaning up. One thing he gained over the course of the years his to clean while stressing out it can turn therapeutic. He tosses out the omelets knew that both he and RJ lost their appetite. He places all the dishes in the sink and begins to hand wash them like normal instead of using the dishwasher. Once the dishes were cleaned and dried he put them up and turns his attention to the stove. He put on some yellow cleaning gloves and begins to scrub the stove top to bottom. Once he was done he cleaned the kitchen table and the refrigerator. RJ walks downstairs just as Trey was cleaning the refrigerator he stops cleaning turning his attention to his friend.

"Look I wanted to apologize for you know...punching you in the stomach," RJ apologizing nervously rock back and forth on his tip toes. "I know you've been through a lot and I'm not gonna lie this is a lot to take in."

"I understand. I didn't want to burden you, by any of this. My attention was for us to reconnect go back to the good old times."

"Yeah, but everything has changed...and I need some time to figure all this out," He explained to Trey who in turned gives him an understanding look. He remembers when he had to go through it with his mom and he himself it is a lot to take in no matter who you are. "Imma go for a walk to get some clarity. I'll be back."

RJ walks out of the house without a second thought. He needed time to try to understand this entire situation. He thinks to himself, at least, his trip to California wasn't going to be boring, to say the least.

He just walked until and kept walking he wish he could take in the sites, but he was too busy with being into his own thoughts. Everything he thought about was childish compared to the guilt he feels about not being there for his friend when he really needed him the most. He kept walking that he didn't notice he was walking into someone knocking them over.

"Hey watch-" RJ was cut off when he saw a boy sitting on the ground his left leg was in a cast. He reaches for his crutches to get up; RJ kneels down and helps him up to his feet. "I'm so sorry! I was lost in thought and I didn't see you there..."

"It's all good," The sandy haired boy tells him dusting himself off. "No harm no foul!"

"Yeah my bad... you look familiar have we met before?"

"No, not that I'm aware of," The sandy haired boy response. "I would remember. Unless you know someone I know?"

"Strange I feel like I've seen you around, maybe yesterday...?" RJ pondered the question. "I went to my best friend's showcase, but I think I saw you there."

"Oh really I was at my friend: Trey's showcase do you know him?"

"Yeah, that's my best friend!"

"So you're RJ!"

"And you are...?"

"Oh I'm Connor," Connor introduce himself holding his hand out to shake. RJ shook his hand and greeted him with a smile. "I'm friends with Trey along with my boyfriend Jude."

"Oh okay, Connor...you've been keeping the fort down while I've been away?"

"Well, I wouldn't say me mostly Jude, which by the way aren't you suppose to be with Trey you came to visit him right?"

"Yeah, it's just we had an argument about him keeping secrets," RJ tells him. "I had to get out of there he just dropped a bombshell on me. He's been sick and worst part is he's dying!"

"Oh yeah, so he told you or did you find out like me and Jude did?" Connor recalls when he and Jude found out it was the day after Connor got shot. "Trey was in the hospital at the same time I was in the hospital getting my foot shot. Talk about a surprise, but once he told us we understood. Jude wanted him to take care of himself as best he could. So you can imagine how much that affects someone who always loses someone every couple of months."

"I found all his medicine last night so much I thought maybe it was painkillers or I don't know something else, but it turns out to be much worse than what I thought."

"Yeah...hey, you mind if we go to the café and talk I need to take a seat!" Connor asked RJ looking over at the nearby café so he could get off his feet and get off his crutches.

As the boys settle Connor adjusted his cast to fit conformable for him. He wishes he could scratch his leg so bad, but couldn't and he remember just a few weeks with his cast and he could take it off.

"Is your leg feeling okay?" RJ asked him.

"Yeah, just you know more of an annoyance than anything else. I can't wait to get it off and be able to walk on my own two feet without these crutches!" Connor exclaimed dramatically pointing at his crutches. "Anyway...are you going to talk to him?"

"I don't know..." RJ slump back into his seat trying to think, but his mind still hasn't fully grasped the entire situation. "I mean I should. I do, but..."

"You feel guilty?" Connor guessed.

"Yeah..." RJ confessed. He ran his hand through his hair letting out a sigh. "Am I wrong for that?"

"No. In fact, I felt the same with Jude," Connor explained, RJ raised his eyebrows confused by his statement. "Yeah I carried some guilt for awhile for not standing up to my father because I didn't. Jude went selective mutism because he didn't want to be my secret I wanted to still be his friend, but only so my dad wouldn't find out. Then it got worse I kissed him in the tent to apologize to him and then everything went downhill from there I got a girlfriend pushed Jude away when he needed me the most. It took getting shot in the foot for me to finally be there for him like he wanted me to be and how I wanted to be."

"That's crazy..." RJ was wowed by the story. "So now everything is good, I mean between you and Jude?"

"Yeah, in fact, it strengthens our friendship which in turned elevate our friendship into a relationship. Not that I mean you and Trey's relationship will turn into romance I was just saying..." Connor tried to explain, but he was fumbling over his words.

"I got it," RJ tells him. "So I need to just talk to Trey."

"I say you should hear him out and listen, I had to do that for Jude even if it cost me a foot," Connor joked pointing to his crutches. "But I'm sure you're not as dumb as I am. Besides, you guys are best friends. No need for having all this angry and confusion with each other after haven't seen each other in years."

"Connor!" Both RJ and Connor turn their attention away from their conversation to see Jude calling to them.

"Looks like you have to go," RJ tells him getting up from his seat. "Thanks for the advice. I can see why Trey is friends with both of you. Catch ya later."

Jude walks up to the table watching RJ leave. "RJ I taken?"

"Yup."

Trey heard the door open as he gets up from the floor he was cleaning. He walks over to the front of the house to see RJ standing inside the entrance. "I'm ready to listen now."


	26. Chapter 26

Ties of a Friendship

Chapter 26

"I'm ready to listen now," RJ confessed. Trey pulls off his gloves wiping the sweat from his forehead. He stands up and looks at RJ with confused eyes. "I owe you that much..."

"What changed your mind?" Trey asked him very skeptical how quick RJ just changed his mind after being gone for a while. RJ just shrugs his shoulders. "A shrug that's all I get? A shrug?"

"Well, what do you want me to say?" RJ asked him. "I should be upset with you! About everything... all of this, this entire situation we're in!"

"This is why I didn't want to involve you!" He confessed.

"A little late for that, don't you think? I was involved the minute you packed up and I never heard from you for years!"

"This isn't about you though! This is about me and my mortality, I just wanted to make up for lost time, not argue about this!" He rubs his forehead annoyed about this entire situation. They're going back and forth and it solves nothing!

Frustration rose between both boys. Feelings from all those years surfaced something both tried to avoid and bury it in the past. But they had to talk that was the whole point and might as well be now than later.

"Fine, let's talk!" Trey finally gave in. "Go to the living room and we'll talk there." RJ heads to the living room and waits while Trey goes to the kitchen and washes his hands. He walks into the living room and sits adjacent love seat from where RJ was sitting on the couch. "Where do you want me to begin?"

"Why did you leave without telling me?"

"I left to make you happy."

RJ couldn't buy that as an excuse. He left to make him happy what bullshit was that? What kind of excuse was that? He deserved more than this! "How was you leaving, going to make me happy?"

Trey sighed; he wished RJ could accept his decision and not make it more difficult than it needs to me. "Because you were unhappy with us..." He made a wave motion in between the two of them. "...being friends! Plus the rumors were out there and I didn't want to mess up your football reception!"

"Oh, so you made a decision without talking to me about it?!" RJ raised his eyebrows. "We've been friends since as far as I can remember you think I would've let peer pressure change that?"

"Yes! You did though!" Trey stated, with a chilling tone. "Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about it!" He just sighs in frustration pinching the bridge of his forehead. "Look it's natural to be caught up with peer pressure, its school it happens. We were young and had so much going for ourselves so it made sense! I mean look at me, how many times I got in trouble for fighting or for anything when we got to 5th grade this...has been happening for a long time, so I figured I'll leave...move on start a new life change the person I was! And I did for a long time I was different, but the past finds its way back to you huh?"

"Funny thing about it," RJ agreed. "I mean I don't know...if I could give you a straight answer I would...but to be honest I can't! I don't know what came over me to even think about plotting against you! I guess I was being stupid, but I did regret it and I wanted to talk to you about, but you just ignored me and then like the Flash, you were gone!"

"Yeah..." Trey looks down at his feet nervously. "I also don't know what to say. I just thought you better off without me and I got sick which I figured I deserved it for all the times I've done horrible things to people around me. I figure I just go with the flow I don't know how much time I have left, but I do know that I will enjoy them for as long as I have them."

"I feel so guilty..." RJ confesses. He confessed what he's been feeling for years, what he wanted to tell Trey for so long he finally got to tell him. Trey looked at him without confusion, his eyes told RJ that he has nothing to feel guilty about, but it was a lie RJ did feel guilty and that feeling wouldn't change. "I feel guilty because I wasn't there for you. You got sick and here I am playing football and pretending like you don't exist anymore! I mean who does that! If I had known that you were going through something like this, I would have been there. Because you're not a bad person...you were just misunderstood at the time. You shouldn't be dying you should be living you know be there when I get married and have kids and us being uncles to another children! You, working, in movies and television, me, working in sports! That's how our lives are supposed to be not this! Not you, dying and leaving me!"

Trey could barely keep it together to see his friend, break in front of him holding in all this pin up frustration was enough for anyone to see. This is what he didn't want happening, this is what he didn't want RJ to feel, he wanted him to be happy without him in his life, but he guessed that he can't control what his friend was feeling. Trey got up front the love seat and kneels in front of RJ giving him a pat on his shoulder.

"Hey..." He tells him getting RJ's attention. "You have nothing to feel guilty for. It was my fault no one else's. Look, let's just call this a misunderstanding?" RJ nods. "Great and beside your here man! I'm here, let's enjoy the time left we do have and not focus on the past because we can't change it. So what you say?"

"Okay so I'm forgiven?"

"If you forgive me..." Trey paused with a cheesy smile causing RJ to smile as well. "...than yes you're forgiven!"

RJ playfully pushes Trey as he tumbles back on the floor falling flat on his butt. Both boys started to burst out laughing. A good laugh, a laugh of joy and relief, something both haven't had in a while.

"I see you're as clumsy as ever!" RJ teases him helping him to his feet.

"Only because I was pushed by friend! You know him? He's a silly tall football player who has an obsession with Batman."

"Now that you mention it I do recall someone fixing that description...hmmm strange I don't see him anywhere!"

"You don't? I see him standing right in front me!"

RJ presses his hand over his chest pretending to be in denial of Trey calling him out. "What? Never; I'm totally not that at all!"

"Oh okay..." Trey knew how to get under his friend's skin. All he had to do was call out Batman anything Batman related would get RJ's attention. He knows it's a low blow to his friend, but its good entertainment for him and right now both boys could use some cheering up. "So if you're not the football player who has an obsession with Batman that means, Batman must suck than right?" RJ raised an eyebrow signaling Trey with a warning not to bring Batman into this, but just in like old fashioned Trey ignored him. "Why did you raise your eyebrow bro? I mean you don't care about Batman as I recalled so should it matter if he sucks or not?"

"Oh no," RJ boasted falling right for his friend's joke just as intended. "Now you've gone too far! You don't talk about Batman like that! He's the best hero in the world!"

Trey walks away from his ranting friend tossing his hand in air indicating he doesn't care about his friend's obsession with Batman. "Yeah, yeah. He still sucks!" He walks up the stairs, but RJ wasn't done talking to him.

"He sucks you say? Are you kidding me?!" RJ questioned him walking behind him. Trey finds it quite assuming reminded how when he rant about Batman when they were kids and all Trey did was tell him is that the vigilante sucks, but in truth never meant it only to light a fire. "Don't you walk away from me! We can't have this moment here and then afterwards tell me that Batman sucks! What kind of friendship is this?"

Trey stopped in halfway up the stairs, he turned to face his ranting friend. "I say the best kind there is, wouldn't you agree old friend?" With a chuckle he climbs back up the stairs heading to his room. "I see you forgot old times as well as you have been gone."

"Don't try to sound all proper, like your, some lord or something!" RJ scolds him jokingly. "And what do you mean I should know? What do I not know?"

Trey walks into his room and close the door leaving RJ outside to ponder what Trey meant it been so long since they hung out, he's not sure what he's referring to in their past. "I'll let you figure that out for yourself! After all these years you still fall for the same lines. You would think you've would learn by now."

"Well if my friend wasn't being so hard-headed, we wouldn't be this mess now would we?" RJ questioned his friend. He knows bringing that up is low blow especially after they just finished talking about it. The slip of the tongue can sometimes do what one attends not to mean in the best possible way.

"Oooh low blow RJ, low blow!" Trey laughs pretending to be hurt by that comment. In truth he knew RJ said to get to him, but he wouldn't fall for something like that. "I say you're just mad because you can't think of anything to counter with."

"Well I don't so take that!" RJ pouted outside the door acting like a little kid again because he couldn't counter back nor did he truly want to in truth he just wanted hang out with his friend again.

"I know you're not pouting again?" Trey sneered he knew that RJ was like he did when he was confused or couldn't get back at Trey. "You are aren't you? Just like old times. RJ you maybe big college football player on the outside, but you're still that same 6-year-old kid on the inside from all those years ago."

"Am not!" RJ leans against wall with his arm crossed over his chest and his right leg set upward on the wall.

"By saying you're not, means you are!" Trey laughs throwing his shirt over his head pulling it down. "There are things that never change!" He opens to the door to see RJ with a fake displeased look spread across his face. As clear as day Trey could see his friend pouting and all it did was crack him up. "If you keep that face up you'll get wrinkles silly!"

"Whatever!" He scoffs. "I hate you!"

"You do not...or you wouldn't have come all this way to see me!"

"Fine you got me there," RJ stated scratching the touch of his head. "So since we're done the feelings and the mixed words, what do you have plan for us today?"

"Hmmm, I don't know!" RJ gives him a yeah right look and Trey smiles. "Well we could go to the beach and I have this favorite bookstore I go to and we'll see how we'll go from there."

"Football!"

"Do it look like I have a football?" Trey asked him giving him a dumbfounded look. "And do I look like I'm a jock? We can't all have abs of steel Mr. Obsessed Batman fan!"

RJ flexes showing his muscles off trying to impress someone. Trey just yawns and punches him the gut knocking the wind out of him. He blows his fist actually proud of himself from punching his friend. RJ grabs his stomach holding it tight surprisingly that Trey could hit so hard.

"What just because I'm not a jock doesn't mean I don't work out or anything," Trey holds out a hand to help his friend up. "And consider that payback from earlier."

"Yeah...yeah I got it..." RJ still clutching his stomach. "I guessed I earned that, but dang bro, what a hit! I think you could be a football player if you went to school or something!"

"Yeah no thanks," Trey shook his head. He likes football, likes watching it, but as far as him playing football no way. He didn't want to take the hits he's seen football players take on TV and even seeing his friend take those hits it wasn't something he was going to put his body through. "You know I think I'll let you do that, but I'll cheer you on though."

"Always on the sidelines man, I think you could've played football when we were in school together."

"And mess all of this up?" Trey indicates himself as being a pretty boy. "Oh no, I think not, I'm too good looking for me to taking hits from several people at once!"

"Wow talk about being vain..."

"Really look who's talking?" He replied walking down the stairs. "Since its early afternoon do you want to go and eat first or do want see some of my favorite places?"

RJ thought about it, to him it was a tough decision did he want to eat first or did want to go out and see some sites. It wasn't much of a choice since he listens to his stomach for important life decisions.

"I say we go and get some food!" RJ smiles rubbing his stomach trying to pretend he was pregnant. "Can't you see that I'm starving my stomach calls for food...I have to hurry before I die!"

"Sure because you're a fatty who can't survive without food for a long time!" Trey answers sarcastically grabbing his keys from the kitchen counter. RJ laughs sucking his stomach back in and follows his friend out the door.

"So are we going to that burger joint that you took me last time or something new?" RJ asked him.

"Yeah there's a cool café near the bookstore I go to and they make great sandwiches!" Trey explains thinking about the last sandwich he got from the café it was a delicious chicken salad sandwich normally he wouldn't eat a chicken salad, but this waiter persuaded him to get it and he was hook ever since and they have different collection of sandwiches he doesn't know what sandwich he would get this time, but he couldn't wait to get there and try one. "You know how much I love me some sandwiches sooooo yummy!"

"And you call me fat!" RJ shook his head. "Look at how kettle call black!"

Trey shot a look at him, causing RJ to shrug. "Wow I'm fat for wanting to eat a sandwich, but you at most of the food yesterday! Now that's a laugh." Recalling how RJ most of the food when they went out and then when they came home and Trey made them dinner than he even had snacks, so he finds it funny that RJ calls him fat.

"Well I'm growing boy you can't blame me!" Signaling Trey to look at him at if he was supposed to be looking at a skeleton figure, but what he sees is his muscular football playing best friend. "I mean look at me!"

"And what am I supposed to be looking at what...?" Not impressed by RJ's desperate attempt to look like he was starving. "I see you! Not some skeleton person, you dork!"

The boys finally arrive at the café that Trey was talking about it was big, not huge, but it was nice size. There were about 12 table outside 6 on the left side and 6 on the right side of the café, they had steel decorative bars to keep the tables from moving into the sidewalk where people walk. On the inside it was nice and simple on the left side of the café near the front entrance there's a couch and 4 love seats. To the right their a bar table made from sleek wood with 12 stool chairs where anyone could sit down mostly use to for people to sit down and work on their laptops. In the center there were a few table big enough for at least 6 people tops to sit at, to the back of the café to left was a display where popular food and snacks for customers could see and 3 cash registers on different parts of the display table with a menu above.

"So do you want to sit outside or inside?" Trey asked him.

"I think outside; since it's a wonderful day outside and the sun is shining bright, why not enjoy this sunny California weather right?" RJ throws his arm over Trey's shoulder giving him a light squeeze, if Trey didn't know any better he could've sworn that RJ tried to squeeze him to death.

"Alright, get off of me!" Trey pushes RJ's arm of his shoulder, rolling his eyes pretending to be annoyed by RJ.

Both of them took a back table near the entrance of the café and waited for someone to come by and take their orders. RJ looks around the area he was just taking it all in, it was nice. "You know I can see why you like here..." Trey rose an eyebrow giving a huh look. "You know the sun, the outdoors, hecks even the beach! I know you're outside a lot, I'm actually surprised you're not burned crispy with all this sun out here!"

"Ha! I put on sunscreen silly, I'm not that stupid I'm dark enough I don't want to be looking like a human barbecue!" Trey busted out laugh.

"Hi!" A waitress walked up to the two boys, she was reading a light pink shirt and blue jeans with a white apron tied around her waist. Her blond highlighted sandy hair was tied in a high ponytail holding a notepad and a blue pen that she was chewed on over a period of time. "My name is Candace and I'll be your waiter for today. Can I start you guys off with anything to drink?"

"We'll take two waters and two Sprites, please?" Trey asked. She nods and heads back inside. RJ watches her walk back inside staring at her ass, before turning his attention back to his best friend.

"She's cute." RJ stated.

"You have a girlfriend too," Trey responded matter of factly. "She's hot, but you're off the market so don't keep your eyes off. I wouldn't want your girlfriend to kill you."

"Ahhh you're a party pooper," RJ laughs slumping his left arm of the chair. "Why are we friends again?"

"I'm not, I'm trying to keep my best friend from being killed," He responded sarcastically with a smile making RJ laugh. "So are we good?" Got straight to the point tackling the elephant in the room, without missing a beat.

"Yeah man, water under the bridge!" RJ pulls up to the table placing his elbows on the table throwing a cheesy smile which Trey just shake his head. "You forgive me and I forgive you right? Right! So that's all there is. We're closing that chapter of our lives and moving on! So no bringing that back up understand?"

"Cool!" A few minutes passed and Candace brought them back their drinks and asked them for their orders. RJ got the house special and Trey decided to try Turkey salad if the chicken salad was good he believe the turkey salad would be just as delicious as the chicken salad and if not he could return it and get the chicken salad, no harm no foul.

While waiting and talking about the good old days; Trey's phone buzzed he pulls his phone out of his cell phone to see who contacted him. Jude. It was a text message from Jude he unlocks his phone to answer.

 **Jude: Hey**

 **Trey: Hey Jude, sup man what's going on?**

 **Jude: Nothing much hanging out with Connor, we're about to go to the movies, but I wanted to ask you something before I forget**

 **Trey: Sure, ask away**

 **Jude: My Moms are having a Father's Day Brunch and I was wondering if you and RJ would want to come?**

 **Trey: I would love to! I wouldn't miss a chance to eat some Lena's cooking!**

 **Jude: Cool, well I talk to you soon. I'll let them know.**

 **Trey: Awesome well enjoy your time at the movies with your boyfriend...LOL**

 **Jude: Shut up!**

"Who was that?"

"It was Jude," Trey tells him putting his cell phone back in pocket. "He was wondering would join his family for their annual Father Day brunch. And I said sure! And bro you have to try Lena's cooking it's so delicious for real!"

"Well you know I go anywhere involving food!"

"You would!"

"What I got to eat!" RJ pushes his stomach out again pretending like he was pregnant again. "I'm still growing remember?" They both laughing at his stupidity.

"Oh my God shut up!"


	27. Chapter 27

Ties of a Friendship

Chapter 27

"So why didn't you want to go with Callie and Robert?" Connor asked him tossing the basketball in the air catching it. Jude was standing in front of him with his arms crossed clearing upset.

"Because he's not my dad!" Jude explains to him. "I know I could go, but it's not my family, so why bother going."

"But they are your family...just like the Adams-Fosters is yours and Callie's family it's not so different," Connor stated. "I mean why not get to know that family much like you know Jesus and Mariana's and even Brandon's it the same."

"It's so annoying!" Jude exclaimed in frustration brushing his hand through his hair. Connor was leaning up against his dad's car listening to Jude semi-rant about his argument with Callie early this morning. "I mean how could she act like Donald wasn't our father?"

"Maybe she hasn't forgiven him for killing your mother...?" Connor suggested lightly, but didn't want to seem like he wasn't on his boyfriend's side. Jude turns to him looking with a side eye. "Not that I don't agree it just...maybe she's still hurt..."

"I guess so, but he's our father!" Jude spat venom from his mouth. Clearly both siblings are hurting and it's not something to easily to get over. "She acts like because Robert is her birth father all of a sudden she acts likes our father wasn't there for us! He wasn't the world's best dad, but he was there for us, but all sudden he makes one mistake and..."

Connor pulls him into a hug as Jude. Jude starts to let his frustration take over placing his head on Connor's shoulder. Connor didn't say anything; he just let Jude feel whatever he was feeling. Connor couldn't imagine losing both parents in the tragedy and both Jude and Callie lost, there's only for Callie to gain a new family when they thought they were alone and trying to have a family with the Adams-Fosters it's a lot to take in.

"Should we get ready for the Father's Day brunch?" Connor asked him.

Jude lifts his head from Connor's shoulder and nods. "So my dad, Donald doesn't know about me and you so..." Connor's face turned into disappointment he didn't understand why Jude would want to keep their relationship a secret, especially after being outed by Taylor at school.

"You don't want him to know about us being boyfriends..." Connor finished Jude's thought. Connor didn't agree, but he wanted Jude to be as comfortable as possible especially with his father. He figured maybe his dad wouldn't approve of them like his Dad, Adam sorta okay with them. "I understand Jude. You better get going and get ready and I'll be over in a few." Jude nods and hugs him and Connor hugs him back.

After Jude left Connor, head inside where Adam was getting ready for the bunch. Adam asked if he had fun with Jude and Connor told he did, but complained about his cast telling his Dad how it's a pain to him, Adam chuckles telling him to get ready so they could go to the Adams-Foster's home for Father's Day brunch.

"Jude, did Donald confirm he was coming over today?" Lena asked him from downstairs as she was still prepping food for the brunch.

"Yes, Mama!" Jude confirmed her answer. He finished dressing and heads downstairs to see Stef sitting at the island sipping on some coffee, she smiles when she sees her youngest dressed up.

"Well don't you look all dapper?" She teased. "Looking special for Connor I see." Jude blushes from Stef's tease as Lena chuckles before placing a dish in the stove.

"Well I just want to make sure everything is perfect," Jude explains nervously.

"Well, I don't know if it'll be perfect, but it'll be quiet since Frank isn't around," Lena stated knowing how Frank normally is. "Besides honey Donald is coming over, Trey and his friend RJ and Connor and Adam. That could be something interesting."

"Yeah especially Adam..." Stef mumbles under her breath, taking another sip from her mug.

"Stef..." Lena called out to her wife in a warning tone, to not start anything with Adam, Stef isn't Adam's biggest fan and she doesn't approve of his ideals and the way he treats Jude and Connor's relationship.

"What I'm just saying!"

"Remind me again why we're going to a brunch again?" RJ asked Trey kneels over his suitcase trying to figure out what to wear.

"I told Jude we're coming over..." Trey reminded him. He looked at him with a dumbfounded look knowing he passed this information to RJ a few days ago. "Do you not listen to me at all?"

RJ holds up a black shirt with the bat symbol in the center, debating whether to wear it or not. "No..." He hums, "...not really sorry!" Trey just rubs his forehead in annoyance. "You think they'll mind me wearing my Batman shirt?"

"Why would you wear your Batman shirt to a family brunch?" Trey questioned him buttoning his short sleeve black dressed shirt. "How about something simple?" RJ squints his face as if Trey shot him his chest. "Don't make that face! I'm just saying you want to look nice for the bunch. I'm not saying dressed up, but don't dress down."

"You and your obsessive compulsive mind! I swear sometimes..." RJ huffs, going through his suitcase looking for a better shirt to wear. "It's like you're a perfectionist!"

"Why do you always throw my OCD at me?" Trey questioned his friend annoyed how he'll blame certain traits on that Trey has, on having OCD. "I don't blame your qualities on the reason why you are you!"

"Not the same!" RJ argued back looking between two shirts. Trey mumbles something under his breath, but RJ didn't catch, but he knew his friend said something. "So what do you think?" He asked, holding up two normal shirts; a black short sleeve shirt and a white tight fitting long sleeve shirt. "Black or white?"

"I think the black one...besides no one wants to see your muscles while eating!" Trey tells him putting on his black vest on over his shirt.

"Why thank you I try my best to make sure I look good!" RJ takes his friend's explanation as a compliment to his muscles. Trey snorted, that wasn't what he meant, but he figured RJ would use any moment to remind himself and others about his muscles, but to Trey's annoyance. "These babies right here help me get all the ladies!" He flexes his arms showing off the hard work he put into his arms.

"More like how to send them running from you!" Trey shot back laughing as he sprayed his cologne on.

"I think someone is jealous!" RJ teased him tossing his black shirt on making sure it was adjusted correctly smoothing of the wrinkles on the shirt. "I can't blame you though Trey I am a football player gotta keep the body right and tight!"

"Uh huh, and what does Riley see in you again?" He rhetorically asked his friend. "I think I might have to tell her she's dating the wrong person...since you can get all the ladies now!" He air quoted, but RJ didn't think he was funny giving him a dry laugh.

"You leave Riley out of this!" RJ warns him, he knew Trey would tell her just to get a reaction out of her and he didn't want to end up on the couch again for being a big mouth. "I will not sleep on the couch because my best friend can't take a joke!"

"Ha! I can take a joke!" Trey laughs putting his wallet in his pocket. "Come on we don't want to be late! I will not be scolded by Lena because you couldn't pick out a shirt!"

"Hey, I had a shirt, but you wouldn't let me wear it!" RJ argued back following his friend out the house.

A knock came to the door of the Adams-Fosters Lena was in the kitchen and Stef was prepping the table outside. Jude went to answer the door to see Donald standing there holding a small bouquet of flowers for Lena and Stef. Jude smiles and invites Donald in.

"Happy Father's Day!" The young boy told his birth father with a small smile.

"Oh, thanks!" Donald accepted handing Jude the small bouquet of flowers. "These are for your Moms." Jude accepted them on their behalf telling Donald that they love flowers. "That's good!" Donald looked at his son amazed how much he's grown over the months. "Look at you you're like a foot taller, huh?"

"Yeah, my Moms said they're going to have cut my pants into shorts!" Jude explains exchanging a small chuckle with Donald.

"Yeah, I had that problem when I was a kid too," Donald recalled his time from being Jude's age and growing quicker than his parents could predict.

"How tall are you?"

"6ft. You're going to be tall too. My dad, your granddad was 6'3," Donald explains looking around before drawing his attention back to Jude. "So um is Callie here?" Donald asked hopefully he could see his daughter as well.

"No, she with her d-I mean Robert," Jude explained to Donald, who was clearly disappointed to hear that he wouldn't see his daughter because she was with her birth father, but he understood.

"Um, some friends of mine are coming over. And one with his dad, and don't worry, they don't know that you were...you know in prison," He tells Donald. "So you don't have to-"

"Yeah I, got it...its okay Jude."

Trey and RJ arrived a couple of minutes after Donald arrived at the Adams-Foster's home. Trey had a small vase with some flowers while RJ was holding a bag with wine and chocolate. Trey insisted they stop and pick up some flowers and wine to show hospitality to Lena and Stef for inviting them.

"Wow, the house is nice!" RJ tells Trey taking in the view of well built the home that the Adams-Fosters live in.

"Yeah, it's nice and beautiful, I like the design since you know I never been in a house, it's nice and feels like home," Trey knocks on the door to be greeted by Jude.

"I'm glad you guys could make it!" Jude greeted them, letting them walk in. "And you brought flowers for Moms. I'm sure they get enough of flowers!" Donald got up from the couch to greet Jude's friends. "Trey, RJ this is my dad, Donald Jacob. Dad this is Trey and RJ some friends of mines."

"It's nice to meet you, sir!" RJ extended his hand out to Donald who shook it before shaking Trey's.

"Nice to meet the both of you as well."

"Happy Father's Day to you, sir!" Trey replies.

"Thank you I appreciate that."

"Is that Trey I hear in there?" Lena asked from the kitchen.

"Yes, it's me, Mrs. Adams-Foster!" Trey answers heading to the kitchen, grabbing the bag of wine and chocolate from RJ. "Your favorite kitchen guess is on the way!"

"Hey Jude is your-" RJ was cut off by Jude before finishing asking him if Connor was coming over with Adam.

"Yeah, my friend Connor and his dad, Adam are coming over," Jude tells Donald, who nods, understanding, but RJ was confused as to why he didn't want his dad to know about his relationship with Connor.

Before RJ could question Jude's reasoning Mike opened the door walking in. Mike was confused to see RJ standing in the middle of their doorway, but Jude explained who he was and introduced Mike to Donald.

Trey greets Lena with a hug from the side handing her the bottle of wine and chocolates. She accepts them and set them on the counter. "Oh, Trey you didn't have to bring us anything."

"No, I did. You invited me and my friend into your home for a Father's Day brunch, it's the least I could do," He washes his hands to help Lena with the food which Lena thankfully accepts his help.

"You're welcome; you know you're welcome here anytime." She hands him a tray with the food she prep for their brunch as they head outside to set the table with Stef who just finished setting the plates.

"Trey, how's it going?" Stef asked him wiping her forehead.

"It's going good, Mrs. Adams-Foster," He places the tray in the center of the table, Lena comes out and places another tray behind the tray that Trey just placed in the center. "How about you?"

"Well, it's going fine...this is my first Father's Day without Frank so..." Stef explained with a shrug.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know..." Stef tells Trey not to worry about it and tells him they'll have a regular Father's Day brunch. "Well, I'm sorry, still for your loss. I never knew mines so..."

"Well, that's alright, we got plenty of Dads around here in this family, between Mike, Stewart, Robert, Donald, and Adam there's plenty of father's to go around."

"With a big family like this, I'm not surprised! Never a dull moment!"

"What was that Jude?" RJ asked Jude, who pushed him upstairs to his and Jesus' shared room. "Look, I know I don't know you, but I don't know what's going on, but lying to your dad about your relationship with Connor!"

"Look, it's complicated!"

"How?" RJ was buying Jude's excuse crossing his arms waiting for an answer that Jude couldn't give. "You think your Dad won't accept you?" Jude remained silent. "Okay, I don't understand what's really going on, but if Donald gave you and Callie up for adoption he obviously had your best interest, he looks like he loves you very much and he'll accept you for you!"

"I just can't..."

"Okay, fine, I'll play along, but I don't like it!" RJ walks out of the room disappointed by Jude's decision to keep his and Connor's relationship private to his father when the rest of his family already knows. It just doesn't seem fair, but he must respect Jude's wishes it's something Trey would've told him to do.

Connor and Adam arrived at the home of the Adams-Fosters. Adam was holding a pink with a pie in it that he picked up from the local store.

"Hey..." Connor stopped his dad before they knocked on the door. "So, um Jude doesn't want his dad to know...about him and me."

"I got no problem with that," Adam stated, "The fewer people to know the better." Unaware of how hurt Connor is by Adam still not approving of his and Jude's relationship. They knock on the door to be greeted by Jude, who lets them in. Connor and Jude shares a small look with each other before RJ walks in to greet Adam and Connor.

"Dad, this is my friend...Connor and his dad, Adam Stevens."

"Nice to meet you," Donald and Adam exchanged handshakes.

"Hello, Mr. Stevens I'm RJ nice to meet you." RJ introduces himself to Adam. "And it's nice to see you again Connor. How's your leg?"

"It's going fine, still itches sometimes, but eventually it'll come off soon."

With all the guests finally here Jude directed everyone outside where Lena, Stef, and Trey finished prepping the table for everyone. Everyone exchanged greetings and introduce as Adam and Connor sit next to Mike and RJ. Donald and Jude sit next to Lena, with Stef sitting at the end of the table looking over at everyone.

"Mike I never fully thanked you for looking out for Connor while I was unavailable I really appreciated it," Adam thanked Mike for the time he was in the hospital and Connor stayed with Mike for the time being.

"No problem, he's a great kid you got there."

"Well, he's not easy, but Connor is a great kid," Adam complements his son who looks, but looks over at Jude who smiles proudly at him. RJ looks over to the exchanging looks from both boys clearly disappointed by Jude's choice.

"All of our kids are great kids!" Stef addressed the whole table. "Even our two guests: Trey and RJ."

"Thank you, Mrs. Adams-Foster!" Both boys thanked Stef in unison.

"So um anybody follows the playoffs?" Mike asked.

"Miami's my team, but since Lebron left, it's been a miserable season," Adam responses.

"How about you Donald?" Mike shifted the conversation to Donald. "You likin' the finals?"

"Truth is I'm not much of a sports fan," He confessed.

"Me either," Jude smiled finding something he and Donald do have in common.

"I have to agree with Jude and Mr. Jacob," Trey added on chewing on a piece of steak. "The only sport I'm into football..."

"What about you RJ?" Mike asked.

"I have to agree with Mr. Stevens on this I was totally hype with the Miami, but like Mr. Stevens said without Leborn it just doesn't feel the same!" RJ chimed in taking a sip of water.

Lena and Stef take in the atmosphere of the men talking making them smile and happy that they brought the men together for a day.

"So Donald what do for a living?" Adam asked.

"I'm a mechanic."

"Oh, nice. You've been doing that for a long time?"

"No. I was in commercial real estate before that."

"So am I. Probably know some of the same people."

"I doubt it. It was a while ago," Donald explains exchanging looks with Jude. "I was up in the Bay Area."

"So why'd you get out?"

"The grind...you know I was happy fixing cars."

"I hear ya. Tough business...but not as tough as being a cop, right Mike?" Adam chuckles.

"I don't know any difference," Mike confessed. "You know Stef is a cop too." Mike directed the attention to Stef. Who gave a wry smile to Adam.

"Yeah...yeah, I know, of course."

"Well I think any profession has its challenges, right?"

"So um where in the Bay Area?" Adam turns his attention back to Donald. "I know a couple of guys there."

Before Donald got to answer Brandon finally arrives rushing outside apologizing for being sitting next to his Dad.

"You look like hell," Mike tells him.

"Thanks...Happy Father's Day," Brandon answered sarcastically, getting a chuckle from everyone at the table. Brandon notices Trey and someone else sitting at the table, giving the mystery guy a strange look. "Um, who's this?"

"Brandon!" Lena called out to him for being rude to their guest. "We're in front of guests."

"Sorry..." He apologizes to the boy, but he shrugs and smiles, "I didn't catch your name..."

"RJ, I'm a friend of Trey's. Nice to meet you."

"Nice, to meet you as well. Are you an artist like Trey?"

"Me? No, I'm a college football player." RJ shook his head. "I play for Georgia State University. What about you? You were in a rush did you just leave school from a class or something?"

"Something like that, but I'm a musician I'm studying at Idyllwild."

"He's a very talented pianist," Trey explained to RJ. "You have to hear him play! He plays these wonderful classical pieces. I can see why Idyllwild would be interested in you Brandon."

"Yeah..."

"Anyone up for some desserts? I baked cookies!" Lena tells everyone, but everyone turned it down except for RJ who said he could go for some desserts. Trey calls him out in front of everyone causing them to laugh. Mike calls for a toast for Lena and Stef, but Lena noticed how Brandon was tired. "Brandon, would you like to be excused? You look like you could use a nap."

"No...no, I'm good..."

"Yeah, you look real tired," Mike agreed with Lena placing his napkin on his plate. "Come on I'll tuck you in."

Mike and Brandon head inside heading to his bedroom while Lena gets up and begins to grabs the dishes. Adams offers to help as well as Trey grabbing the dishes heading inside.

"So Don...are you still in the same place?"

"Um no, I actually moved to a new place...um I guess I should give you my new address huh?"

"Yeah that'll be nice, it'll be nice to know where you are."

"You think Callie will be home soon? I kinda love to see her!"

"Yeah I'm sure she'll love to see you too, but she'll be kinda late..." Jude tried to spare his feelings knowing that Callie was upset with Donald from killing their mother.

"So how's school?"

"It's going good; it was hard at first especially with Math. It's kinda my weak spot in school," Jude explains his journey through school. "But school's been easier since I met my best friend Connor here."

"That's great. Thank you, Connor, for being there for my son, it's hard being a new kid in school with no friends...I remember when I moved to a new high school and didn't have any friends and being "the new kid", but I made it through made some friends."

"No problem! I lo-I mean I'm glad we're friends..." Connor caught himself from almost revealing his and Jude's relationship to Donald which raised suspicions with Stef.

"Here you go sir," Trey hands Adam the plates who handed them to Lena helping her wash and dry the dishes. "Mrs. Adams-Foster everything was delicious thank you for everything."

"You're welcome! I'm glad you enjoyed." Lena tells him grabbing a few dishes from Adam. "Trey the cookies are on the table I'm sure RJ would love them!"

Trey walks over to the kitchen counter and grabs the plate of cookies heading outside placing them on the table near RJ. He didn't even wait a second before grabbing one and eating it.

"Listen, I-I I've been doing some reading about you know...kids Connor's age," Adam tries to explain to Lena, watching Connor outside from the kitchen window smiling and laughing with everyone. "Coming out, and uh, well some LGBT experts say it's better for kids to wait to go public. You know so they can better cope with bullying and stuff in school, sports team and all that..."

"Well, that ship has sailed. At least at Anchor Beach, but I can promise you that we a strict no-bullying policy," Lena tells Adam as Connor and Jude's relationship is publicly known at Anchor Beach.

"Is it nice to see those two together?" Trey said walking back into the kitchen unaware of the conversation that's taking place with Lena and Adam. "You should be so proud Mr. Stevens. Young love so good that the whole school knows about them and aren't hassling them about it."

"Wait what do you mean?" He asked Lena before turning his attention Trey.

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" Trey asked confused by the stunned look on Adam's face.

"You didn't know?" Lena realized that Connor didn't tell Adam that he and Jude were outed at school. Adam rushed out of school brushing pass Trey, who was shocked to find out that Connor kept that information from Adam.

"Hey!" Adam calls out to Connor. "So the whole school knows your gay?" Connor's face was shocked mostly scared of his father's reaction looking back at Jude before looking at his father. Donald took in the scene looking at Jude figuring out that he and Connor were in a relationship. "Was it you? Did you tell everybody?" Adam asked Jude as Lena and Trey walk up to him.

"No," Jude replied.

"Dad I-I got outed!" Connor tells him.

"By whom?"

"I don't know!"

"I'm sorry Connor," Trey apologized. "I didn't know he didn't know about you being outed at school!"

"I'm sorry too I thought your father knew." Lena apologized as well.

"What does that matter, Adam?" Stef questioned him.

"Because I happen to care about what people think okay?" Adam tries to justify himself to everyone.

Donald looks over to Jude, who was clearly hurt and ashamed for being who he was and being with Connor. RJ shook his head in disappointment by Adam's outburst. How could a father treat his son like this or wanting to keep himself a secret from the outside world?

"About you or your son?" Donald rhetorically asked. "Seems like it's his business who knows."

"What you want your son being bullied too?"

"No. I want my son to be proud of who he is." Donald replied looking at disappointed Jude. "Getting bullied at home is worst than what he face out in the world."

Adam took in what Donald said looking at Connor who was clearly upset and ashamed. "It's not my attention..."

"I know Dad..." Connor understood he's father is trying; he can just be too strong into his emotions. Stef looked over at Connor with sad eyes understanding what he was going through as Frank didn't accept her when she came out. It was a hard pill to swallow especially for a 13-year-old to go through.

"I'm truly sorry for starting this!" Trey apologized.

"It's okay, Trey it's not your fault..."

"Jude, was this the reason you didn't want to tell your dad that you and Connor are in a relationship because of something like this?" RJ asked him.

Jude remained quiet not sure what to say at that moment.

"Jude, why don't you walk Donald out?" Stef suggested. "Thanks for coming, Donald."

"Thank you for lunch. I'll see you all later." Donald got up from his seat along with Jude as Jude walks him out through the backyard.

"Um, why don't we give Connor and Adam some time to talk," Lena suggested. "I could use some help in the kitchen!" Trey nods as RJ grabs the plate of cookies and Stef grabs her mug following Lena inside the house closing the patio door behind them giving them some privacy.

Trey paces back and forth upset with himself from just outing Jude and Connor's relationship at school to Adam. It felt like a betrayal of his friend's relationship. RJ sat on the stood by the kitchen counter, studying Connor and Adam's conversation. Stef clearly annoyed with Adam's outburst and Lena concerned for the young boy.

"Again I'm sorry for this..." Trey shakes his head in annoyance and frustration. "...this was not my attention. I assumed Mr. Stevens knew! I-I-please forgive me..."

"Oh sweetheart you had no idea, none of us did," Lena reassured him placing a gentle touch on his shoulder. "You couldn't predict this-"

"Yeah, Adam isn't the friendliest of people," Stef chimed in. "He reminds me of Frank. Good old Frank never a dull moment. Lena's right, you couldn't predict this Adam is a piece of work. It's just sad that Connor has to deal with this at such a young age. He's suffering the most..."

"Well, thanks for coming," Jude thanked Donald with a smile on his face.

"Thanks for the invitation," Donald responded, sharing a brief chuckle with one another. "It meant a lot Jude," He tells his son. "You know, it's not good for any of us to keep secrets about who we are." Jude looks down at his feet before turning his attention back Donald. "You have everything to be proud of...except me. You don't want to tell people where I've been, what I've done...it's okay. You don't have to, but you don't have to protect me either. My story is part of your story, if you want to tell it you have every right to tell it, but I want to let you know I'm okay with that."

Jude embraces Donald in a hug. He was happy to know that Donald supports him in every decision he made and will stand by and in truth that's all Jude wanted from his dad.

"Can we stay in touch?"

"Yeah I'll like that."

As Jude walks Donald to the drive thru he spots Callie walking with Robert. He smiles brightly lighting up to see his daughter. But Callie didn't seem to happy see him almost ignoring that Donald was right there.

"Donald this is Robert. Robert this is Donald," She said coldly ignoring eye contact with him as the two men exchange handshakes.

Donald clearly hurt by his interaction with Callie looking at her as she ignored him. He tells Robert it was good to meet him and leaves without saying a word, he much to hurt by Callie to say anything.

"In case, you forgot Donald was there, when he was wasn't! He's just as much your dad as he is mines!" Jude reminds Callie annoyed with her attitude by how she treated their father.

While inside Connor and Adam just finished talking about his outing to the school. They head back inside greeted by the remaining guest. Adam made a formal apology to everyone, but before anything could be said Jude came rushing in the house upset storming upstairs. Connor goes after him while everyone stands in place confused by Jude's reaction.

"No offense Mrs. Adams-Fosters, but is this a normal day for you guys?" RJ asked them.

Lena takes a deep breath and sighs. "Sadly yes...with five teenagers it's never a dull moment here."

"Even for Father's Day..." Stef chuckles shaking her head.

"Well this has been an interesting Father's Day," RJ smiles taking a bite from his cookie. "I like this family!" Everyone looked at him sideways, but RJ didn't mind taking another bite of his cookie.

"Jude?" Connor knocks on the door peeking inside to see Jude sitting down on the edge of his bed looking down at his hands. Connor slowly hops over to him and sits next to him. "Jude? Jude is everything alright?"

"I don't know...Callie just being...some Father's Day huh?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure Callie will resolve her issues with your Dad, unlike dealing with mines," Connor tries to joke lighting the mood. "She's just hurting give her time. You made your peace with your Dad and let her make peace with him too."

"Your right..." Jude reaches for Connor's hand, smiling at him. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too," He responded with a small kiss causing Jude to blush as he places his head on Connor's shoulder.


End file.
